Entre o agora e o nunca
by Julia Menezes
Summary: James Potter, playboy rico e mimado, sempre teve tudo o que quis. Até que se cansou de viver debaixo das asas de seu pai, o multi milionário Charlus Potter. Ele larga tudo para começar do zero em Hogsmead e lá descobre que Lily Evans, sua namorada dos tempos da faculdade, não sumiu da vida dele por acaso. Ela estava grávida. E agora? O que James vai fazer?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: A maior parte dos personagens pertence Rolling.**

**Capítulo 1: Fuga**

**James**

As janelas grandes do escritório nunca me pareceram tão sufocantes.

Enquanto eu caminho em direção ao Departamento de RH e vejo o tempo bonito que está fazendo lá fora eu me sinto mais e mais um prisioneiro.

Desde quando eu me sinto assim nesse lugar?

Passo pelos corredores abarrotados de funcionários e finjo não notar os olhares curiosos que minha presença ali desencadeia. Antes, quando todos possuíam suas baias, era mais fácil disfarçar as fofocas. Esse novo conceito de "open office" é uma grande porcaria.

Todos sabem o que você está fazendo.

Paro em frente à mesa da secretária do departamento. Ela imediatamente tira os olhos do monitor e me encara com um sorriso falso.

- Boa tarde, senhor Potter. – Ela me cumprimenta, educadamente. – Como posso ajudá-lo?

- Boa tarde, senhorita Brown. – Eu respondo. – Preciso falar com a senhora Trelawney.

A secretária pede um instante para checar a agenda de Trelawney, depois da um telefonema e então me manda entrar na sala da diretora de Recursos Humanos.

Essa formalidade é uma merda.

Não vejo a hora de sair desse lugar.

As salas dos diretores possuem as paredes transparentes – tudo em nome do conceito de open office – de forma que eu noto todos os funcionários do departamento de RH dando uma espiada nada discreta na minha conversa com Sibila.

É claro, todos devem estar imaginando qual foi a merda que eu fiz dessa vez, que tipo de seminário eles terão que assistir por conta de alguma cagada minha. Afinal, minha conduta nessa empresa é "totalmente antiprofissional". Eu só continuo aqui porque sou filho do CEO.

Preciso de muita força de vontade para não mostrar o dedo do meio para essa gente enxerida.

Sibila, assim como todos os empregados do meu pai, possuí esse visual impecável: conjunto social, os saltos altos e o cabelo preso em um coque perfeito. Para trabalhar na Potter's Coorporation tem que ser assim: um modelo de eficiência e profissionalismo. Todos os funcionários aqui tem um currículo impecável.

Bom, todos menos eu.

- Boa tarde, Senhora Trelawney. – Eu a cumprimento com um aperto de mão e nos sentamos.

Ela ajeita os óculos e sorri para mim. Um sorriso totalmente falso.

Eu sei que ela me odeia.

E, sinceramente, não estou nem aí.

- Senhor Potter. Boa tarde. – Sibila tem essa pronuncia distinta das palavras, parece que ela está falando com uma criança de cinco anos, não importa com quem ela esteja conversando. Isso me irrita profundamente. - Em que posso ajuda-lo?

Abro o meu melhor sorriso a ela e coloco algumas folhas de papel em cima de sua mesa cara e muito arrumada.

- Eu vim entregar meus papéis de demissão.

O queixo dela caiu por exatos três segundos. Foi o tempo necessário para que ela disfarçasse totalmente sua surpresa com minha demissão repentina. Ela pega os papéis e os analisa calmamente, por mais de quinze minutos antes de me fazer a pergunta que deve estar ecoando na mente dela há algum tempo...

- O senhor Potter, está de acordo com isso?

- Mas é claro que sim. Não faria algo do tipo sem conversar com ele antes.

Obviamente eu NÃO conversei com ele antes. Agi à surdina, fazendo entrevistas de emprego em qualquer lugar, especialmente os lugares mais longe daqui, até encontrar alguma coisa que eu realmente gostasse. E também esperei o senhor Potter ter uma viagem de negócios de pelo menos uma semana para finalmente entregar meus papéis de demissão.

Meu pai vai pirar quando descobrir o que eu fiz.

Cerca de uma hora depois eu já esvaziei minha mesa e estou a caminho do meu carro. Hagrid, meu guarda costas, está parado na frente da porta do meu Sedan com uma expressão nada boa.

- Você tem mesmo certeza disso, menino? – Ele me pergunta com um tom de desaprovação bastante forte quase tão carregado quanto seu sotaque Russo. – E quando a Senhora Potter? E Alice?

- Minha mãe e minha irmã vão ficar bem, Hagrid. Eu é que vou ficar maluco das ideias se continuar trabalhando para o meu pai.

- Mas o senhor poderia dizer isso a ele. – Hagrid praticamente implora. – Isso não é o tipo de atitude que um Potter tomaria.

Para um gigantão com cara de assassino como ele, Hagrid é um tanto sentimental. Ele tem sido meu guarda costas desde que eu comecei a trabalhar para o meu pai. O escolhi não por causa da cara dele, que é bastante assustadora, mas sim porque no dia da entrevista eu notei que o chaveiro dele era do Bob Esponja.

Qualquer pessoa que tenha um chaveiro do Bob Esponja é imediatamente considerada altamente confiável.

- Olha Hagrid... – Não sei por onde eu começo. Despedidas são sempre tristes e chorar é coisa de boiola. Nada contra, mas não sou um. – A partir de agora, você é exclusivamente o guarda costas de Alice, já que eu não vou ter dinheiro para te pagar.

- Senhor, Potter. – Hagrid dá uma fungada gigantesca e olha para o chão tentando controlar o choro.

Eu não sei como se faz para consolar um cara como Hagrid. E também nem quero descobrir.

Dou dois tapinhas em suas costas e sorrio.

- O que é isso Hagrid! Alice não é tão ruim assim! Tudo bem que ela adora ficar andando pelo shopping, mas ela é gente boa.

Hagrid passa as mãos gigantescas dele nos olhos, limpando as lágrimas acho eu, e então me dá um abraço de urso.

- Mande um beijo para minha mãe e Alice. – Eu grito pela janela do carro quando já estou dando partida. – Diga a elas que eu ligo assim que puder.

Coloco o som no maior volume e abro bem as janelas enquanto dirijo pela estrada.

Pela primeira vez em anos eu me sinto livre.

Tento evitar pensar na reação do meu pai quando ele descobrir que eu peguei minhas coisas e me mandei sem deixar telefone, nem endereço. É claro que eu não consigo.

Não é nada fácil ser filho do milionário, empresário do século e maníaco por controle Charlus Potter. O homem é simplesmente neurótico, nada pode sair dos planos dele. Nada.

Nem mesmo seu filho mais velho, ou seja, eu.

Acredito que antes mesmo de eu aparecer no ultrassom meu pai já tinha tudo planejado para minha vida: desde minhas roupas, até meu emprego e minha esposa. Durante muito tempo eu não reclamei de nada. Apenas fiz tudo como ele queria. Não havia nada do que reclamar é claro, eu era rico, mimado e tinha tudo de mão beijada. Era muito mais fácil simplesmente seguir o plano do meu pai, não precisar pensar no que fazer.

O problema foi a faculdade.

Ah, a faculdade. Foi lá, longe da supervisão 24 horas por dia do meu pai, que eu descobri que poderia fazer outras coisas além daquelas que ele tinha planejado. Foram os quatro anos mais felizes da minha vida. Quatro anos nos quais eu bebi, fui a festas, dormi com garotas cujos nomes e rostos não me recordo, fiz amizades diferentes daquelas pré-aprovadas pelo meu pai.

Depois disso tudo, foi simplesmente uma droga ter que voltar ao caminho traçado pelo Senhor Potter.

Foi aí que nossas brigas começaram.

Eu passei a detestar o jeito controlador dele. Passei a odiar todos aqueles almofadinhas irritantes que antes eram meus amigos e todas aquelas loiras sem graça com as quais eu costumava sair.

Meu pai obviamente culpou uma das minhas muitas ex-namoradas dos tempos de faculdade pela minha mudança repentina. Uma ruiva, gata e malucona que me deixava louco: Lily Evans.

Na realidade, não éramos bem namorados. Nós saíamos muitas vezes, dormíamos juntos com frequência, chegamos a ser exclusivos por uns dois meses. Eu a levava comigo nos eventos beneficentes dos Potter e ela sempre acabava discutindo com meu pai por algum motivo aleatório. Depois nós bebíamos um monte de champanhe e transávamos no banheiro.

Era muito divertido.

Me pergunto onde Lily foi parar. Ela simplesmente sumiu do nada, antes mesmo da colação de grau.

A reencontrei um dia, há mais ou menos um ano e meio, em uma farmácia em Nova York. Ela estava diferente. Parecia uma mulher adulta. Quase não a reconheci.

Ela ficou surpresa em me ver, acabamos indo tomar umas vodcas. Ela parecia querer me dizer alguma coisa, mas nos distraímos um com o outro. No final das contas eu acordei no quarto do meu hotel com várias marcas de chupões, lembranças picantes que nunca esquecerei e nenhum recado. Nem um bilhete. Nada. A mulher simplesmente evaporou.

Eu ainda acho que aquilo foi um sonho.

Ainda tenho umas fotos dela. Aliás, eu uso uma foto dela como papel de parede no meu computador. Ela está de costas debruçada na varanda da casa de praia que papai tem na Califórnia. Eu gosto daquela foto por causa do efeito da luz do sol nos cabelos dela.

Lily, por onde será que você anda?

**Lily**

As panelas apitam na minha cozinha enquanto eu corto legumes ao mesmo tempo em que analiso as planilhas com a previsão de vendas para o mês. Estes números estão todos errados. Vou ter que arrumar tudo essa noite.

Em um ataque de incredulidade com os números eu quase derrubo o computador da empresa no lixo.

Sei que não deveria deixá-lo em cima da pia, mas a mesinha da cozinha está ocupada por Harry, seus soldados espaciais e, claro, a cadeirinha de Melanie que está tirando seu cochilo das 18h00.

Por um milagre dos céus Melanie está quietinha. Ainda bem que ela dormiu, caso contrário agora eu estaria tentando faze-la parar de puxar o cabelo de Harry, ou de jogar coisas nele, ou babar nos brinquedos favoritos do irmão mais velho.

Tenho tido um certo trabalho com Mel, ela morre de ciúmes do irmão mais velho. Quando fiquei grávida pela segunda vez, minhas energias foram canalizadas em Harry não ficar com ciúmes da irmãzinha, jamais pensei que o contrário pudesse acontecer.

Harry quase não me dá trabalho.

Exceto quando ele resolve me assustar surgindo silenciosamente do meu lado quando eu menos espero. Como agora, por exemplo.

- Ai Harry! – Eu me esforço para não gritar e acordar a bebê. - Que susto você me deu, querido!

Harry cai na gargalhada. Ele fez de propósito, esse monstrinho.

- Mamãe, to com fominha. – Harry faz bico e passa a mão na barriga.

Ai que coisa fofa da mamãe.

- Já está quase pronto! Só mais cinco minutos.

- Quanto que é cinco minutos?

- É um tantinho assim de tempo! – Faço um sinal com a mão indicando um espaço curto. Harry estreita os olhos. -Vá brincar com o lorde espacial enquanto isso.

- O lorde espacial também tem fominha.

- Diga a ele para esperar mais um pouco.

O jantar fica pronto em exatos 10 minutos. Depois de comermos Harry e eu fomos ler o livro divertido da noite. Melanie, graças aos deuses, continuou em seu cochilo que, eu espero, vai durar até amanhã de manhã.

Dou a Harry meia hora de brincadeiras antes de dormir. Eu o assisto brincar enquanto arrumo os números do relatório que me enviaram, só paro para atender ao telefone.

E é claro que é minha mãe.

- Oi Lily, como estão as crianças?

Mamãe fica no blá blá blá de sempre. Ela me conta como estão as coisas com ela, das últimas que meu pai aprontou, pergunta se estamos nos alimentando bem, quem foi buscar as crianças na escolinha, esse tipo de assunto.

Meus pais não me disseram absolutamente nada quando descobriram que eu estava grávida. Muito menos quando eu decidi que ia criar Harry sozinha. Isso é porque eles me conhecem bem. Eu sempre fui muito independente. Eles sabiam que se dissessem qualquer coisa eu simplesmente sumiria com o bebê e eles não o veriam nunca. O problema é que eles me ligam todo santo dia para saber como estão as coisas e eu sou praticamente obrigada a visita-los pelo menos duas vezes ao mês ou eles aparecem em casa e brigam comigo.

Isso chocou Petúnia de tal forma, que minha irmã mais velha parou de falar comigo. Temos sérios problemas durante as festas de fim de ano, quando a família se reúne e ela aparece com o marido gordo e feio dela e o filho horroroso e mimado. Duda gosta de irritar Harry. Já o peguei jogando os brinquedos do meu filho no vaso sanitário e o fazendo pegá-los a força. Eu fiquei revoltadíssima com isso e então ensinei Harry a dar bons ganchos de esquerda. Petúnia acha isso um absurdo. Absurdo é aquele filho dela nojento que gosta de judiar dos outros. Ele pode fazer isso com quem quiser, mas com meu filho não.

Meu filho dá ótimos ganchos de esquerda (para um garotinho de três anos e meio).

E eu o ensinei que grandes poderes vêm com grandes responsabilidades. Harry só usa suas técnicas avançadas de luta para se defender ou proteger seus coleguinhas na escola.

Meu orgulho!

Eu não estou nem aí para o que Petúnia pensa ou diz. Nem ao menos liguei quando ela fez um escândalo e passou a se recusar a frequentar o mesmo ambiente que eu. Ela fez isso quando eu dei a noticia de que estava grávida de novo, do mesmo homem por sinal, e que ele não teria participação nenhuma na vida do outro bebê, assim como não tem na de Harry.

Eu vi os olhos da minha mãe tremendo e a veia na testa de papai pulsando de indignação, mas nenhuma palavra saiu da boca deles.

O que eles poderiam dizer?

Tenho me virado muito bem sozinha, nunca precisei pedir nem UMA fralda para eles. Ao contrário de Petúnia que sempre está pedindo, opa pedindo não, EXIGINDO presentes caros para o filho querido dela. Ou largando o garoto na casa dos meus pais enquanto ela viaja para lugares chiques com o marido fedido dela. Certa vez ela deixou Duda por um mês inteiro na casa dos meus pais sem nem ligar para saber como o moleque estava.

Eu fico com pena do garoto, mas não posso fazer nada por ele. Petúnia não deixa.

E não é como se eu não tivesse pensado na possibilidade de conversar com o pai das crianças. O problema é que a situação é um pouco mais complicada do que parece.

O pai dos meus bebês é o filho do multimilionário Charlus Potter. Ele só é o empresário do século. Deu para imaginar como seria a minha vida? Tenho aí algumas opções:

Charlus Potter me acusaria de golpista (por usar o famoso golpe da barriga) e me obrigaria a abortar meu pequeno bebê.

Charlus Potter me obrigaria a me casar com o filho dele e se intrometeria em tudo o que eu fizesse, provavelmente ia querer controlar cada respiração que eu e meus filhos déssemos assim como ele faz com James.

James Potter, o playboyzinho mimado (muito divertido, inteligente e lindo, mas MUITO mimado, irresponsável e mulherengo) seria o pior pai do universo e meus filhos se tornariam adultos traumatizados e cheios de problemas como meu melhor amigo Sirius.

Não me leve a mal, Sirius é meu melhor amigo de todo o universo. Eu amo ele. Mas a família dele o estragou a tal ponto que o cara não consegue se envolver com ninguém, ele pula de cama em cama sem nunca conseguir criar laços afetivos com ninguém que não seja eu.

Isso só porque eu sou praticamente a mãe dele. Já que a mãe verdadeira nunca lhe deu nenhuma atenção e nunca o ensinou nada. Eu venho desempenhando esse papel desde que o conheci no jardim de infância.

Tive sérios problemas com ele quando comecei a ficar amiga de Marlene na faculdade. Sirius não fez faculdade, ele decidiu dar a volta ao mundo ao invés disso (usando parte da fortuna que um tio rico dele deixou de herança), quando ele voltou e viu que eu tinha uma amiga nova, ficou maluco. Ele morre de ciúmes de Marlene. É muito mais fácil eu lidar com o pequeno Harry beliscando a irmãzinha do que com Sirius Black tendo crises terríveis de ciúmes por causa de Marlene.

E o melhor de tudo é que os dois são padrinhos dos meus filhos e brigam o tempo inteiro. Agora a briga deles é pelo tema da festa de aniversário de um ano de Melanie, que é só daqui a cinco meses. Eu não estou vendo nada disso agora, mas os dois estão em uma disputa pelo tema. Harry acha super engraçado ver os tios dele surgindo em casa com roupas de palhaço ou princesa e vendo qual deles minha bebê de sete meses prefere. O que ela prefere mesmo é babar em cima dos brinquedos de Harry. Ou tomar leite com chocolate. Sirius a deixou viciada nisso, aquele maldito. Ela agora fica relutante em tomar leite materno... Ela só quer saber da porcaria do leite com chocolate.

Marlene ficou doida quando eu contei isso a ela. Pelo que eu entendi, ela foi até a casa de Sirius e o espancou com uma toalha molhada por causa disso. Sirius me ligou reclamando que estava cheio de vergões nas costas por causa da "maluca da sua amiga".

Ah esses dois!

- Mas você sabe como é a Senhora Clearwater, não sabe? Mimi me contou que ela anda espionando os Graceland, você acredita? Não quero nem ver como vai ser no almoço de Sábado! Ela sempre fica de olho quando você vem aqui...

Mamãe continua com seu monologo sem fim sobre os vizinhos. Preciso cortá-la ou vamos ficar nisso por mais uma hora inteira...

- Certo, mamãe, nos vemos Sábado no almoço então. Preciso colocar Harry para dormir. Beijos.

Desligo antes que ela tenha a chance de dizer qualquer outra coisa.

Minha noite teria sido super tranquila se Melanie não tivesse acordado às 3 da manhã, chorando de forma escandalosa. Demorei uma hora para conseguir acalmá-la e fazê-la dormir novamente. Depois mais meia hora para colocar Harry para dormir, ele acordou mau humorado com a barulheira que a irmãzinha dele estava fazendo.

- Porque você não devolve ela na loja, mamãe? Ela está com defeito!

- Harry, não comprei sua irmã em uma loja. Você não se lembra do meu barrigão?

- Mas como que ela foi parar na sua barriga? E porque ela entrou aí para depois sair? Ela é burra?

- Harry! Sua irmã não é burra! Vamos dormir, querido. Depois eu te conto como ela foi parar na minha barriga.

- Amanhã, mamãe?

- Isso, amor.

De manhã Harry nem se lembra mais das perguntas que ele fez ontem. Ainda bem. Não estou preparada psicologicamente para explicar sexo para meu filho de 3 anos e meio.

Quantos anos eu tinha quando minha mãe me contou de onde vem os bebes? Não me lembro mais.

Pensando bem, acho que ela nunca teve essa conversa comigo.

E veja só onde eu fui parar! Mãe solteira, dois filhos do mesmo homem. E ele não faz ideia que é pai.

Talvez seja melhor eu contar a história da abelha para Harry.

Enquanto dirijo para o trabalho, depois de deixar as crianças na escolinha, meus pensamentos acabam voando para o passado. Eles acabam indo parar na última vez que me encontrei com James...

_Eu estava em uma convenção da empresa em Nova York, com um resfriado daqueles. Era inverno, meu nariz estava vermelho e eu precisava estar bem, pois ia apresentar os números do mercado no outro dia às 11 da manhã para praticamente todos os gerentes e diretores. Resolvi passar em algum lugar e comprar todos os remédios para gripe que visse em minha frente. _

_Eram 7 da noite quando eu entrei na farmácia mais próxima do centro de convenções. Ela estava cheia de pessoas com os narizes tão vermelhos quanto o meu. Fiquei um tempão na fila esperando ser atendida. Nesse meio tempo, um homenzinho asqueroso começou a puxar conversa comigo e pediu meu telefone. _

_Eu estava em uma época um tanto quanto difícil, uma fase carente. Fazia uns dois anos e pouco que eu não dava nem um beijo na boca. Estava quase considerando ofertar um sexo casual com o homenzinho (ele era menor do que eu, careca e parecia ser peludão – só para se ter uma ideia do meu estado), quando um milagre aconteceu._

_- Lily Evans! – Uma voz rouca e zombeteira interrompeu meu flerte com o homenzinho no exato momento em que eu iria oferecer meu número de telefone a ele. _

_Virei-me a procura do dono da voz, já sabendo muito bem quem era, e vi, a duas prateleiras de onde eu estava, James Potter. Ele estava lindo de sobretudo preto, os cabelos negros arrepiados, os óculos de armação fina caindo sob ser nariz perfeito, o queixo másculo dele sem barba. O despi 500 vezes em minha mente perturbada por anos na seca._

_- James Potter. – Tentei soar sensual, mas minha voz estava rouca e estranha por causa da gripe. _

_James veio até mim e me deu um abraço daqueles. Não estava conseguindo sentir cheiros, meu nariz estava totalmente constipado, mas imagino que ele deveria estar usando aquele perfume dele. _

_Ah, aquele perfume._

_- Sua sumida! – Ele disse enquanto colocava uma mecha rebelde dos meus cabelos atrás da minha orelha, o que me deixou quase maluca. – Então é para cá que você fugiu?_

_Eu ri. Não uma risada escandalosa, mas uma risadinha tímida._

_Isso costuma deixar os homens malucos. Pelo menos costumava há uns quatro anos atrás, quando eu saia para dançar e flertar com completos estranhos nas festas da faculdade._

_- Não. Estou aqui para uma convenção da empresa onde trabalho. Vou embora amanhã à tarde._

_- Você está doente? - Ele então tocou a ponta do meu nariz e franziu o cenho, suas sobrancelhas grossas quase tocando uma na outra._

_- É só uma gripezinha de nada. – Eu utilizei o velho estratagema "estou me fazendo de forte, mas na realidade estou morrendo, por favor me proteja e cuide de mim", colocando um espirro delicado no final para deixar tudo mais verdadeiro._

_- Você sabe o que cura qualquer gripe, não sabe? – James me perguntou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios carnudos e totalmente mordíveis dele._

"_Ah James" – pensei. – "você não mudou nada nesses quase três anos" _

_Sabia claramente o que ele iria sugerir, mas me fingi de idiota._

_- Uma boa garrafa de Vodca. Tem um bar aqui do lado. É muito bom. Vamos. Eu pago umas doses para você. _

_A essa altura já tinha pedido meus remédios e estava na fila do caixa. James pagou minha conta. Nem me perguntei o que ele estava fazendo naquela farmácia àquela hora. Tenho quase certeza de que ele estava se abastecendo de camisinhas para a noite (coisa que por sinal ele deveria ter usado comigo)._

_Aceitei o convite dele com a desculpa mental de que iria contar tudo sobre Harry. O que, obviamente, não fiz. Depois da segunda dose de Vodka eu bem que tentei, mas a bebida misturada com os remédios de gripe me deixou muito mais tarada do que eu já estava._

_- James. – Eu já nem prestava atenção no que ele estava falando. Alguma coisa sobre a empresa do pai dele. Sei lá. Passei meus dedos pela gravata dele delicadamente, quando chegou na ponta eu a puxei de leve fazendo com que ele se aproximasse de mim.– Não estou muito bem, preciso me deitar. _

_Mordi meu lábio e olhei bem nos olhos dele. Então cheguei mais perto, meus lábios tocando sua orelha, e disse:_

_- Na sua cama._

Nove meses depois eu estava dando a luz a uma menina de 50 cm e 3,5 quilos.

Suspiro enquanto me sento em minha mesa, já no escritório.

Se James aparecesse na minha frente hoje, é possível que em alguns meses eu estivesse no mesmo hospital em que estive seis meses atrás, segurando meu terceiro filho nos braços.

Sorte a minha que ele está bem longe daqui.

**Nota da Autora:**

**Eu sei, eu sei...**

**Tenho outras duas fics não terminadas.**

**Juro que não as abandonei (pelo menos não a Fruits Basket). Vou postar novos capítulos assim que eu achar que eles estão bons o suficiente.**

**Obs: Essa fic vai ter cenas picantes.**

**Aceito Reviews.**

**Bjos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Reencontros**

**James**

Não dormi nada bem. Nada bem.

Fiquei até as 20h00 no trabalho ontem (em plena sexta feira), tive que jantar com um bando de clientes chatos e depois estava tão podre que fui direto para a casa e me joguei na cama.

E eu ainda estava com uma dor de cabeça FDP que não me deixou pegar no sono. Rolei na cama por umas 4 horas sem conseguir dormir.

Resumindo a peça: Estou de mal humor.

Para melhorar tudo, acordei com fome e não tem absolutamente nada comestível nesse apartamento. A não ser cerveja.

Vai ser isso mesmo que eu vou tomar de café da manhã.

Não há nada de errado em tomar cerveja às 10 da manhã.

Afinal, hoje é Sábado!

Depois de tomar meu desjejum saudável, jogo a latinha já vazia no lixo da cozinha que está transbordando. Olho para a pia e vejo uma quantidade imensa de louça suja acumulada e embalagens vazias de comida chinesa. Sinto um cheiro um tanto quando estranho de comida podre vindo de algum lugar desconhecido então abro bem a janela para entrar um pouco de ar fresco, talvez isso ajude um pouco.

Vou para a sala passando pelos montinhos de roupas sujas jogadas no chão e abro espaço no sofá jogando os pacotes de cheetos que ocupam todo o estofado em qualquer lugar.

Porra.

Acabaram meus cheetos.

Vou ter que passar no supermercado e comprar mais.

Detesto ir a supermercados. Que bosta.

Saco.

Meu humor chegou ao -500 agora.

Bom, já que eu vou ter que ir para essa merda. Vou logo comprar uns pratos, garfos e essas porcarias.

Não tem mais nenhum limpo nesse apartamento.

Não vou lavar louça no Sábado! Nem fodendo!

Sábado é dia de beber cerveja, jogar videogame e transar. Não é dia de lavar louça.

Hoje no bar vou procurar uma garota daquelas com cara de moça de família virgem. Vou sair com ela umas três vezes e traze-la para cá. Depois vou torcer para que ela fique com aflição da bagunça e resolva arrumar as coisas por aqui. É uma boa ideia.

Melhor do que ter que ir ao supermercado todo final de semana.

Olho para meu celular: seis recados na caixa postal. Dois da minha mãe, um de Alice, três de Hagrid.

Nada do meu pai.

Pensei que ele fosse vir até aqui atrás de mim e me obrigar a voltar para casa. Ou que ele fosse simplesmente comprar a empresa na qual eu trabalho agora, assim eu continuaria trabalhando para ele, mesmo sem querer. Mas não. Ele optou pelo tratamento de silencio.

Não me ligou nem uma vez.

Foda-se.

Depois de uma rodada de Halo 3, resolvo tomar um banho.

Acabou o shampoo, o sabonete está no toco.

Saco.

Vou mesmo ter que ir na porra do supermercado. Em pleno Sábado!

Porque foi que eu inventei de largar toda minha riqueza e vir morar nesse fim de mundo? Sem empregada, sem guarda costas. Sem merda nenhuma.

Saio do banho e minha toalha está jogada em cima da minha cama, cheirando a mofo. Me seco com ela mesmo assim. Saio a procura de roupas limpas. Não tem nenhuma por aqui. Viro minha cueca do avesso, pego uma bermuda qualquer que está jogada do lado da minha cama e uma camiseta que não está fedendo.

Vou ter que comprar roupas novas também.

Essa vida de independência está sendo muito mais difícil do que eu imaginava.

Só de pensar na fila do supermercado já me da vontade de chutar alguma coisa.

Pego as chaves do meu carro, a carteira e saio.

O nível de humor cai para -650 com a demora do elevador.

Cara, tá foda!

Deve ser uma dessas peruas que moram aqui e gostam de segurar o elevador. Eu não tinha que aturar isso onde eu morava antes.

Que caralho!

- Solta o elevador! - Soco a porta do elevador irritado.

Estou quase indo de escada quando o dito cujo finalmente resolve chegar no meu andar.

Olho para dentro já me preparando para encarar uma velhona com roupa de tigre ou algo assim, mas tudo o que tem ali é um cara todo engomadinho.

Conheço esse cara...

Da faculdade.

Ele me reconhece e abre um sorrisão. Ah, agora eu me lembro!

- Pontas! – Ele aperta minha mão, ainda com aquele sorrisão bizarro.

- Aluado! – Dou um soco no ombro dele.

- Quanto tempo, cara! – Ele me dá um gancho de esquerda.

Quanto tempo mesmo!

Desde que me formei! Nunca mais vi essa figura!

Sinistro eu encontra-lo possivelmente morando no mesmo prédio que eu.

Sinistro também o fato de ele estar exatamente igual à última vez em que o vi.

Estamos prestes a começar uma lutinha, quando o elevador para no 10º andar e uma peruona velha de chapéu entra. Ela nos fita de cima para baixo com o nariz empinado e depois olha para frente.

Eu dou risada e então soco a costela de Aluado. Ele contém um resmungo e me dá um chute.

O elevador balança e a peruona olha para nós de cara feia. Depois disso permanecemos em silencio até chegar ao subsolo dois, onde meu carro fica e aparentemente o dele também.

- O que traz você ao condomínio sol do amanhã? – Aluado pergunta enquanto saímos do elevador e caminhamos pelo estacionamento - Dormiu com alguém daqui?

- Não cara, estou morando aqui!

Aluado ergue a sobrancelha tão alto que ela quase sai para fora da cara dele.

- Morando aqui? Você?

- É, cara! Longa história!

- Se é longa, você poderia contar no almoço! Dora vai fazer Paella! Você está convidado.

- Dora? Vocês ainda estão juntos?

- Sim. – Remus ergue a mão esquerda e eu vejo ali um anel de casamento. Não acredito que ele se casou. Ele tem a mesma idade que eu! O que estava pensando? – Estamos casamos há quase quatro anos.

Quatro anos? Com Dora?

Certo. Remus Lupin sempre foi um nerd engomadinho. Mas ele bêbado era tão ruim quanto eu. Talvez até pior. Como foi que ele chegou nessa? 26 anos e casado a quatro!

Ele perdeu a vida toda nessa merda! A vida toda!

Percebo que meu colega de faculdade está tendo uma daquelas crises de alfa dele. Na época da faculdade, ele às vezes ficava olhando para o nada, perdido em pensamentos por horas. Por isso dei o apelido de Aluado para ele. Pelo visto isso não mudou. Fala sério. Aposto que está se lembrando do casamento. Aposto.

Aluado é cheio dessas bichices sentimentais.

- Bom cara – Dou um chute na parte de trás do joelho dele. – Preciso ir ao mercado.

- Encontro você no almoço então?

Bosta.

Não vejo como fugir dessa.

Certo.

Não tenho nada planejado para o almoço mesmo e a comida de Dora parece ser melhor do que restos de comida chinesa.

- Beleza.

- Apartamento 175. 13h00. Traz vinho.

Olha onde Remus Lupin foi parar... de cervejas e tequila a vinho. Se tiver jogos de adivinhação e essas porcarias eu vou me mandar.

Vou a Ralph Lauren e refaço meu estoque de cuecas e camisas, compro umas duas calças também, por precaução. Passo no walmart e pego tudo o que eu me lembro estar faltando no meu apartamento. Espero não ter esquecido nada. Não pretendo voltar aqui nem tão cedo.

As 13h00 em ponto estou na porta de Aluado segurando uma garrafa de vinho barato que faria meu pai morrer de desgosto se bebesse.

Merda.

Preciso parar de pensar no meu pai. Eu não estou nem aí se ele não me ligou nenhuma vez.

Pouco me importa.

Toco a campainha e Dora abre a porta toda sorridente.

- James Potter! – Ela me abraça e me convida para entrar.

- Ninphadora Lupin! – Eu faço questão de dizer o primeiro nome dela, apenas para irritá-la.

Dora odeia seu primeiro nome.

É.

No lugar dela, quem não odiaria?

Ela faz uma careta para mim enquanto segura a garrafa de vinho barato. Não sei se a careta é por causa do vinho ou do nome dela.

Tanto faz.

Vou entrando no apartamento cuja estrutura é igual a do meu. A diferença é que enquanto meu apê mais parece um cenário de filme pós-apocalíptico, o de Dora e Aluado é tipo o jardim secreto, ou a floresta amazônica. Nunca vi tanta planta em um ambiente fechado antes.

Acho que Dora virou mesmo paisagista como ela queria.

- Você não mudou nada, James.

- Eu não diria a mesma coisa de você, Dorinha.

Dora, antes mais louca que o batman, é agora uma dona de casa certinha. Está até usando um vestido convencional e um avental florido por cima. Nada mais das camisetas de banda de rock e as meias arrastão com shorts minúsculos que ela costumava usar. Ela também tirou o piercing no nariz.

Só uma coisa continua igual: O cabelo rosa.

Vai entender.

- Bom, sou uma mulher de família agora, querido. – Ela pisca para mim, depois se volta para o corredor que leva aos quartos do apartamento e grita. – REMUS, AMOR, JAMES CHEGOU!

Escuto uma barulheira vinda de um dos quartos e logo Aluado surge no meio da selva. Ele se desvia de alguns vasos no meio do caminho saltitando feito uma gazela. Me parece que ele está cantando uma musica de criança.

O que é isso?

Felicidade em me ver?

Meus olhos ficam arregalados quando eu vejo que ele tem um molequinho pendurado nos ombros dele. E o moleque é uma versão miniatura de Aluado.

Não acredito.

Remus Lupin:

O cara que saiu correndo nu pelo campus da faculdade bêbado no primeiro ano.

O cara que apresentou um seminário para mais de 1000 pessoas sobre direito constitucional completamente chapado (e ninguém percebeu).

O cara que arrumou briga com um dos bolsistas do time de futebol americano em uma festa por causa de uma garota (feia demais) e foi parar no hospital com o nariz quebrado.

O cara que quase foi preso umas vinte vezes por mijar no meio da rua.

Esse cara é pai.

- Mais! Mais! Mais! – O garotinho grita batendo as mãos rechonchudas na cabeça de Aluado.

- Teddy, agora não filho. Vamos conhecer o tio Pontas. – Aluado tira a coisinha minúscula dos ombros e coloca no chão com tanta delicadeza que mais parece ser um vaso de cristal.

O garoto me encara curioso, como se eu fosse um ET ou coisa parecida. O bichinho não chega nem no meu joelho. E é só bochechas. Bochechas e olhos gigantescos piscantes.

- E aí garoto? – Eu me abaixo e estendo a mão para ele. – Deixa eu ver se você tem aperto de mão de macho!

O mini Aluado aceita meu desafio e concentra toda sua força no aperto de mão. A carinha dele fica toda vermelha de esforço.

- Caraca! – Finjo estar sentindo dor. – Você é forte demais, cara!

Teddy ri satisfeito.

- Não sabia que você tinha um filhote, cara! Quantos anos ele tem?

- Três anos e dois meses. – Dora pega Teddy no colo e o coloca em uma daquelas cadeiras de criança que fica bem na frente da mesa de jantar. - E claro que você não sabia. Depois que se formou e foi trabalhar no império dos Potter nunca mais se deu ao trabalho de conversar com seus amigos plebeus!

- Dora! - Aluado fica vermelho feito um pimentão e lança um olhar carrancudo para a esposa.

Dora simplesmente dá de ombros, como se não tivesse dito nada demais. Exatamente como na época de faculdade.

Há esses dois continuam iguais!

- Meninos, vamos comer?

Nos sentamos à mesa e eu fico com água na boca só de ver aquela panelona de Paella. Faz quanto tempo que eu não como alguma coisa decente? Dois meses?

Que fome!

Eu me sirvo, enchendo o prato o máximo possível.

Me lembro que Dora cozinhava bem que era uma beleza.

Cara! Vou me dar bem morando aqui nesse prédio. Vou poder filar boia na casa do aluado todos os dias.

Interrompo minha refeição quando percebo que Ninphadora está me encarando com um olhar curioso, uma das sobrancelhas erguida e a taça de vinho nas mãos.

Lá vem...

- E então? O que foi que aconteceu? Engravidou uma puta e foi deserdado?

Aluado, que estava dando comida para Teddy, derruba uma colher cheia de frutos do mar no menino.

- Dora!

Teddy começa a rir loucamente e tenta jogar a comida do prato dele no pai achando que é hora da guerra de comida.

Eu dou um gole no meu vinho barato, que no final das contas nem é tão ruim assim.

- Não. Não fui deserdado. Ainda...

Me distraio vendo Aluado colocar o prato de Teddy longe do alcance das mãozinhas dele.

Cortou o barato do moleque, coitado.

Dora da uma tossida chamando minha atenção.

- Apenas me cansei de ficar debaixo das asas do meu pai. Não é nada fácil trabalhar para Charlus Potter e seguir tudo o que ele quer que eu faça. Não aguentava mais ser controlado e tudo mais. Quis ser livre e independente.

- Minha nossa! Quem diria que...

- Mas isso é muito bom, Pontas! – Aluado interrompe a esposa. Ele conhece a peça. Sabe muito bem que ela ia me chamar de filhinho de papai, mimado e dizer que eu não vou aguentar nem mais um mês desse jeito. Da para ver na cara dela que ela ia dizer isso. – E onde você está trabalhando?

Teddy continua tentando alcançar o prato dele. Dessa vez ele pegou o copinho de plástico com suco na tentativa vã de conseguir alguma coisa. E derrubou tudo em cima dele mesmo, molhando toda a roupinha.

- Na Beco Diagonal Enterprises como analista de marketing sênior.

- Legal, cara.

Dora se levanta e vai até a cozinha. Ela volta alguns minutos depois com um pano que ela usa para secar Teddy.

Pelo modo como eles agem, parece que isso acontece com alguma frequência.

- Fica na 25th não é? – Dora pergunta enquanto tira a camiseta de Teddy.

- Ahm, sim.

Os olhos de Dora brilham sinistramente. Ela fica me encarando por um momento. Até o pobre Teddy reclamar que a camiseta dele está empacada na cabecinha loira do bebê.

- Sabe quem eu vi saindo de um prédio por lá esses dias?

Algo me diz que eu não vou querer saber quem é...

- Não.

- A Evans.

Opa, talvez eu queira.

- Lily?

- A própria!

Remus desvia a atenção do rótulo do vinho que ele estava lendo para se intrometer na conversa...

- E como ela está?

- Não sei. Não falei com ela. Ela parecia muito ocupada andando, falando no celular e lendo um monte de papéis ao mesmo tempo. Nem me viu passando ali do lado dela. Talvez vocês tenham se esbarrado e nem perceberam. Se bem que é meio impossível não perceber aquela ruiva. Você tinha que vê-la! Acho que deve ter colocado silicone, porque os peitos dela estavam imensos!

- Dora! – Remus repreende a mulher, pela 15ª vez.

Dora tem mesmo a língua furada. Acho que não existe nenhum filtro entre os pensamentos e a boca dela. É por isso que eu adorava ir para festas da faculdade com ela. Ela tinha o dom de começar brigas.

- É verdade! Ela estava até com uma blusinha por baixo da camisa porque não deve estar fechando, com aquelas duas coisas gigantescas. Me lembrei até de quando eu tive Teddy e estava amamentando. Lembra amor? Meus peitos ficaram enormes. Mas com aquele corpo dela não parece que ela tenha acabado de ter um filho. E não vi nenhuma aliança na mão esquerda. Só pode ser silicone. Você precisava ter visto! Todo mundo virava para olhar quando ela passava. Tenho certeza que ela não iria passar despercebida por você.

E de tudo o que ela falou eu só consegui me concentrar no "peitos imensos". Talvez eu precise checar a acurácia do que Dora disse. Lily já mandava muito bem no quesito belos peitos na época em que estávamos "pseudo" juntos.

Belos peitos aqueles...

Bem redondinhos...

- Qual prédio era? – Tento parecer desinteressado.

- É aquele todo espelhado. Com a entrada de vidro e cascatas sabe? Eu trabalhei no projeto de paisagismo dos jardins de lá. Acho que é sede daquela empresa de telecomunicações... como era mesmo o nome?

- Hogwarts?

- Essa mesmo.

- É o prédio do lado do meu.

Como foi que eu não a vi? Estou há dois meses nesse inferno! A visão de Lily e seus peitos imensos teriam feito da minha vida uma coisa melhor.

Ela com certeza limparia meu apartamento.

Pelada.

Cantando Radiohead.

- Não. – Remus me tira dos meus devaneios jogando a rolha da garrafa de vinho na minha cara. – Não faça isso James.

- O que?

- Você vai atrás dela.

- Aluado, eu lá sou homem de ir atrás de mulher?

- Você ficou maluco quando ela sumiu. Se afastou de todo mundo.

- Não sei do que você está falando.

- Qual é? Você era doido por ela! Vocês viviam transando por todos os cantos da faculdade.

- Dora! – Remus tampa os ouvidos de Teddy. Embora o garoto estivesse muito mais interessado em chupar o dedão do que ouvir nossa conversa.

- Desculpe querido.

- Nem foi no nosso casamento. Aposto que nem sequer olhou o convite. Deve ter jogado fora!

Mais um pouco de drama e Aluado será contratado para trabalhar naquelas novelas mexicanas do canal 52.

- Olha, foi mal eu não ter ido ao casamento de vocês. Os planos do meu pai eram me colocar na posição de Trainee da área de relações internacionais da empresa dele assim que eu me formasse e eu tive que fazer vários treinamentos fora do país. Quando eu saí vocês não estavam nem noivos!

- Foi um noivado um tanto quanto rápido...

- Duas semanas depois de ficarmos noivos eu descobri que estava grávida, não queria me casar com barrigão.

- Você se lembra de quando eu pedi você em casamento, amor?

- Foi um dia depois da nossa colação! Foi lindo!

Os dois começam com uns beijinhos para lá e para cá me deixando completamente sem graça. Odeio quando eles fazem isso.

- Cubra os olhos Teddy, ninguém merecer ver isso!

- Ecaaaa! - O mini Aluado coloca as mãos gordinhas na cara.

- Isso mesmo garoto!

Os pais dele não parecem se importar com o constrangimento alheio e continuam com os beijinhos. Eu imediatamente me levanto e tiro o garoto da cadeira dele para dar um pouco de privacidade ao casal.

- Tio Pontas, quer ver minha coleção do Lorde Espacial?

- Aqueles bonequinhos que vem no Cheetos? Você tem repetido?

- Tenho!

- Deixa eu ver!

Mais tarde, de volta ao meu cafofo, ligo meu computador para checar meus e-mails, baixar alguns filmes, olhar meu facebook...

E lá está a foto de Lily com os cabelos ruivos esvoaçando na sacada da casa de praia do meu amado pai. E pensar que ela estava o tempo todo a um prédio de distancia e eu não a vi.

Quem sabe eu não esbarro com ela por aí?

Porque Aluado está errado. Eu não vou atrás dela.

E daí que ela era minha "namorada" na época da faculdade?

E daí que ela simplesmente desapareceu antes mesmo da colação de grau sem me dizer para onde ela ia e nunca mais me deu notícias?

E daí que eu a encontrei em Nova York há um ano e pouco, tivemos o melhor sexo da minha vida e ela sumiu de novo sem deixar rastro?

Não vou fazer isso nem por ela.

Não vou mesmo.

...

E é claro que eu fiz exatamente o que Aluado falou.

Odeio quando ele está certo.

E o filho da puta está sempre certo.

Não acredito que eu estou mesmo parado na porta desse prédio feito um perdedor fingindo olhar meu celular enquanto observo as pessoas saindo. E já é o segundo dia que eu faço isso.

Que patético.

Vou sair daqui antes que eu me sinta mais idiota, se é que isso é possível.

Puta Merda.

Ela está saindo do elevador agora. Só pode ser ela.

Puta Merda.

Puta Merda.

Dora tinha razão. Toda razão.

Os peitos dela estão maiores do que da ultima vez em que a vi. Devem caber direitinho na minha mão sem sobrar espaço.

Como é possível?

Como pode uma mulher dessas existir?

- Lily Evans.

Tento soar como uma pessoa normal reencontrando uma amiga de longa data, mas foi preciso eu me apoiar no carrinho do meu computador para não cair de quatro aos pés dela e implorar por sua atenção como um cachorro idiota.

Ela se virou para mim, os cabelos ruivos compridos esvoaçando na cara do sujeito que estava do lado dela. E arregalou aquele belo par de olhos verdes faiscantes.

- Ja... James...

**Lily**

- Minha nossa Gideon, não acredito que você ganhou mais uma medalha no campeonato de futebol! – Molly guincha do meu lado ao telefone.

Com o irmão dela.

Que ela quer me arrumar.

Não mereço isso!

Não mereço.

Faz duas semanas que ela vem tentando me arranjar um "encontro as escurar com o irmão dela".

Já não me basta Minerva, a babá dos meus filhos, fazendo o sobrinho dela aparecer a toda hora para buscar alguma coisa que ela "esqueceu" na minha casa. Minha mãe falando o tempo todo de Severus, o menino que morava a alguns quarteirões de casa e agora trabalha aqui perto... "Severus é advogado Lily! Ele acabou de voltar de Seatle, você deveria mostrar a cidade a ele".

Claro. Vai sonhando.

Porque as pessoas não me deixam ser solteira?

Não preciso de um homem para ser feliz.

E não falta nada na vida dos meus filhos. Eles não precisam de um pai.

Aliás, eles têm um pai. Que não sabe da existência deles. Mas tudo bem.

Ok.

Vou ter que admitir...

Todo homem com quem eu saio acabo comparando com James. Sempre fico pensando: James não faria isso. Quando eu estava com James, ele sempre abria a porta do carro para mim. James sabia muito bem como me agarrar por trás. James me prensava na parede como ninguém. James se vestia melhor do que isso. James bebia café de forma mais educada.

James. James. James.

Será que algum dia vou conseguir me desintoxicar de James Potter?

Ele é um grande de um babaca.

Não sei por que eu ainda penso nele.

Talvez porque meus filhos são a cara do pai. Os dois.

Os dois tem aquele cabelo arrepiado...

Coitadinha da Mel. De todas as coisas que ela podia puxar do pai ela vai ficar justo com o cabelo!

Não sei mais o que eu faço para deixar o cabelo dela bom.

Talvez se eu deixa-lo ficar comprido, ele fique certo.

Será que demora muito para o cabelo dela crescer? Não quero que riam dela na escolinha. Já basta ela ter herdado a cor horrorosa do meu cabelo ela ainda por cima herdou o cabelo naturalmente bagunçado do pai.

Pelo menos ela não é míope. Ia ser a gota d'água se além de ruiva e descabelada, Mel ainda fosse quatro olhos. Acho que aí eu iria atrás de James e o socaria até a morte por ter passado esses genes terríveis para minha bebê.

Harry, Infelizmente, não se livrou desse mal. Ele tem que usar óculos, tão novinho e já cegueta.

Ele, por sinal, é uma miniatura de James.

Só que melhorada...

Já que ele tem meus olhos verdes e meu intelecto avançado.

As únicas coisas em mim que eu realmente gosto.

Espero.

ESPERO.

Que ele não seja um galinha safado e bêbado como o pai.

Tenho me esforçado muito para transmitir bons valores para o meu filhote. Ele é um gentleman. Se algum dia eu souber de historinha desse menino pegando geral e fazendo meninas chorarem eu quebro a cara dele. Mas quebro mesmo, sem dó nem piedade.

Se bem que meu filho tem um bom coração.

Ele gosta de ajudar os outros. Divide o lanche com os coleguinhas, empresta os brinquedos, quer incluir todo mundo nas brincadeiras, ensina a lição para as pessoas que não entenderam...

Isso eu realmente não sei de onde veio. Todos ficam incrivelmente impressionados com o bom coração do meu filho. Até Petúnia disse uma vez (quando eu não estava ouvindo) que Harry é um garoto estranhamente bem educado e bonzinho.

Ele só me dá trabalho em duas coisas: 1) As brigas com a irmãzinha, 2) Não quer usar os óculos de jeito nenhum.

De resto, ele sempre me obedece. Nunca tive que deixa-lo de castigo.

É incrível.

Já Melanie...

Ela tem nove meses e eu já tive que deixa-la de castigo 10 vezes. Ela puxa o cabelo de Harry de propósito, joga coisas nele, belisca o pobre coitado. Mostrou a língua para mim quando eu não quis dar leite com chocolate para ela. Babou no relógio novo de Sirius até estragar e eu sei que foi porque ele a levantou no alto e ela não gostou. Eu a chamei de gordinha e ela escondeu a chave do meu carro na cadeirinha dela. Fiquei procurando que nem uma louca a chave e ela só gargalhando. Quando fui ver, estava bem debaixo dela.

Melanie é ruim.

Ela é ruim!

Deve ser por causa do cabelo arrepiado. Só pode ser por isso.

Não tem outra explicação.

Papai diz que eu estou imaginando coisas. Que uma bebê desse tamanho não é capaz de ser tão geniosa. Mamãe diz que não, e que eu era exatamente do mesmo jeito quando tinha nove meses.

Isso é mentira. Eu sou um doce.

Sempre fui boazinha.

- Evans. – Tom Riddle, o gerente do departamento de marketing, se senta na minha mesa com os braços apoiados nos meus livros de balanço comercial me encarando de forma sombria. – Você fez os relatórios de vendas?

Não suporto Tom Riddle. Ele é um machista mesquinho que não suporta o fato de eu ser mãe solteira e estar na posição de coordenadora da área de gestão de vendas. Além disso, eu sei que ele mexe nos números para que eles pareçam mais favoráveis de acordo com os planos dele. Por isso eu passei os relatórios para meu chefe ao invés de mandar diretamente para ele.

É incrível como o clima muda quando ele aparece aqui no andar de vendas. Estavam todos tão bem humorados e falantes, de repente, tudo ficou frio e silencioso.

Esse homem é o demônio em pessoa.

Mas eu não me deixo abalar por ele.

- Sim, fiz. - Pisco meus olhos algumas vezes e sorrio, me fazendo de idiota. – Mandei para o Slughorn, **meu gerente**, como faço todos os meses. Posso encaminhar o relatório com a análise do último programa de marketing para o senhor. Mas antes preciso perguntar para ele se alguma coisa precisa ser revisada.

Eu vi que ele deu uma tremida na base por alguns segundos.

Toma essa Tom Riddle.

Engole essa.

Quero ver você manipular os números agora. E quero ver você tentar me dizer alguma coisa com toda essa gente de testemunha.

- Ótimo, Evans. Sempre muito eficiente. Eficiente demais. – Ele deu uma ênfase sinistra no "demais" que me deixou com o coração na mão. – Weasley, agende uma reunião com Slughorn para hoje. Envie o horário para a minha secretária o mais rápido possível.

- Sim, senhor.

- E devo lhe pedir para que leia o último e-mail coorporativo sobre a utilização consciente do telefone.

Molly, a secretária do departamento de gestão de vendas, fica totalmente vermelha. Ela é ruiva como eu, só que o cabelo dela é laranja, o meu é mais puxado para o cobre, tem algumas mechas meio alaranjadas, outras meio loiro arruivado, que me deixam maluca, mas pelo menos não pareço estar com a cabeça em chamas como ela.

Tom Riddle vai embora sem nem olhar para os lados. Assim que a porta do elevador em que ele entra se fecha, o andar todo suspira de alívio.

- O lorde das trevas foi embora!

Molly faz o sinal da cruz do meu lado.

- Ele vai ficar furioso quando descobrir que a agenda do chefe está lotada para hoje e para amanhã.

- Desde que ele não desça aqui de novo.

- É muito azar ter Tom Riddle aqui duas vezes no mesmo dia.

Bom, então tivemos uma doze quadrupla de azar, porque Tom Riddle apareceu exatas quatro vezes no andar para me atormentar. Fiquei sem almoçar por que ele agendou a reunião com Slughorn para o meio dia e me fez participar. Ele me pediu para rever dados de satisfação dos clientes e tive que fazer minha equipe toda ficar até mais tarde.

Só porque hoje eu ia fazer aula de natação com Harry.

Ele ficou tão triste quando eu disse que não ia poder ir. Quase chorei no telefone.

Odeio Tom Riddle.

No final do dia eu estava cansada, com fome e morrendo de saudades dos meus filhos. Ir embora as 19h15 da noite quando eu entrei as 8h00 não é nada justo!

Pelo menos consegui terminar tudo o que eu precisava.

Meu celular começa a tocar bem no instante em que eu boto meus pés para fora do elevador. Vejo os rostinhos sorridentes de Mel e Harry mandando tchau para mim. Ah meus bebês lindos!

- Oi, meu amorzinho.

_- Mamãe._ – A voz chorosa de Harry deixa meu coração doído.

- Estou indo para casa, querido.

_- Mel jogou a mamadeira na minha testa. Está vermelho. Eu mordi ela. Tia Minerva me deixou de castigo! Mas eu só me defendi! Mel é ruim comigo! Eu odeio ela! _

- Não diga isso, amor.

_- Digo sim! Não pedi ela! Não quero ela! Da ela embora! To com dodói grande na testa... _

Harry começa a chorar no telefone.

Melanie faz isso porque ela tem ciúmes do irmão mais velho. Eu não sei o que eu faço com ela! Não sei mesmo! Se ela está assim agora, com sete meses, imagina quando ficar mais velha.

- Já estou quase em casa, querido.

_- Vem mamãe, por favor! _

Acho que meu dia não pode piorar. Pode?

É claro que pode...

- Lily Evans. – Sinto um calafrio na minha espinha ao ouvir uma voz sedutoramente conhecida chamar meu nome.

Essa não.

Não pode ser.

Eu devo estar tendo um pesadelo.

Fico parada um tempo, tomando coragem antes de me virar.

Quando finalmente tomo coragem, quase mato Stevens sufocado com meu cabelo.

Nem peço desculpas. Estou muito embasbacada com o homem parado na recepção do prédio.

James Potter.

Usando uma camisa preta, uma gravata azul marinho, uma mão segurando o terno a outra se apoiando no carrinho da maleta com o notebook (daquelas que as empresas mais chiques dão a seus funcionários) de forma totalmente despreocupada e sexy, com os cabelos desarrumados daquele jeito que eu adoro.

Não é possível, mas ele parece estar mais charmoso do que nunca. E muito mais gostoso.

O que ele está fazendo aqui?

Isso não vai prestar.

* * *

**Cap 2 no ar!**

**James está em um mal humor terrível, não é mesmo? Quantos palavrões se passam pela cabeça dele. Pelo menos ele não diz tudo o que pensa.**

**Será que no próximo capítulo James vai descobrir que tem dois filhos?**

**Qual será a reação dele?**

**Será que Lily vai conseguir resistir aos charmes do senhor Potter.**

**Me desculpem os erros de português. **

**Se alguém identificar algum... por gentileza, me digam qual é para que eu corrija!**

**E muito obrigada pelas reviews :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Descobertas**

**Lily**

- Ja... James. – Engulo seco.

Ele se aproxima de mim devagar. Para a uma distancia razoavelmente curta e então sorri. Aquele sorriso cheio de dentes brancos e perfeitamente alinhados. Minhas pernas ficam bambas.

- Oi Lily! Quanto tempo!

Ele ergue a sobrancelha sugestivamente. Aposto que está se lembrando da noite em que Melanie foi concebida.

Bom, pelo menos é nisso que eu estou pensando agora.

Me deu até um calor.

- Verdade! – Finjo estar super animada em revê-lo, quando na realidade estou mais próxima é de ter um ataque do coração. - Você está fazendo o que por aqui?

- Eu? – James gagueja. Nunca vi James gaguejar antes. Também nunca tinha o visto corar. O que será que ele está aprontando? – Estou esperando um colega meu que trabalha nesse prédio.

- É mesmo?

Ele não deve ter imaginado que me encontraria por aqui. Aposto que ele está esperando uma mulherzinha qualquer. Por isso está todo sem graça.

Ah James, você nunca vai mudar. Não é?

- É. – Ele sorri e passa a mão pelos cabelos, os deixando mais bagunçados do que já estavam. - E você? Trabalha aqui?

Ele só pode estar se fazendo de burro. Não é possível que ele não se lembre que tinham me oferecido uma vaga em Hogwarts assim que eu me formei. A gente até foi comemorar!

- Sim. Trabalho em Hogwarts há uns cinco anos. Você se lembra daquele estágio que eu estava fazendo?

- Ah, é mesmo! Depois você ficou fazendo freelance para eles. – Meu Deus! Ele realmente não se lembra! - Legal. Somos vizinhos agora então.

James abre um sorriso tão bonito que eu esqueço por um instante que ele não se lembra de ter comemorado comigo. Nossa, ele é muito sexy. Meu Deus que homem!

Opa... o que foi que ele acabou de dizer mesmo?

- Heim?

- Eu estou trabalhando na BDE, aqui do lado!

Essa não.

James Potter trabalhando aqui do lado! Lindo desse jeito, sorrindo desse jeito, arrepiando os cabelos desse jeito.

Vou morrer.

- Por...

Meu celular grita.

A conversa intitulada "Padrinhos mágicos" pisca no meu whatsup...

**Marlene Mackninon:** Cadê você? Estou aqui com os bebês te esperando... 19h22

**Sirius Black:** E Harry está querendo jogar Melanie pela janela. 19h23

**Marlene Mackninon:** Ah é... Sirius está aqui também! 19h24

**Sirius Black:** Não confio nela sozinha com meus afilhados. 19h25

**Marlene Mackninon:** Cale a boca, Sirius! 19h26

**Lily Evans:** Já estou indo! Calma 19h27

Minha nossa! Até mesmo esqueci-me dos meus bebês! Harry precisa de mim e eu aqui flertando com o pai dele.

- Bom, eu preciso ir...

James faz menção de me acompanhar. Eu preciso que ele não me acompanhe.

Fique longe de mim James Potter! Longe de mim!

- Você não ia esperar seu amigo? – Minha vez de erguer a sobrancelha sugestivamente para ele.

- Sim sim... - James fica vermelho novamente. - Vou esperar.

- A gente se vê, James.

- Sim... tchau.

Meus pés não querem me obedecer. Eles não se movem. Fico um tempo olhando para ele feito uma idiota até que finalmente meu cérebro leva a melhor e eu consigo me mover em direção as portas que dão para a rua.

Tive que me esforçar muito para conseguir ir embora sem olha para trás, mesmo assim, não resisti...

Quando cheguei à entrada do prédio dei uma olhada. Ele ainda estava lá, parecendo meio perdido. Mandou-me um tchauzinho quando percebeu que eu estava olhando.

Droga.

Fiquei vermelha.

E praticamente corri para o estacionamento.

...

Não sei bem como foi que eu consegui chegar em casa. Não sei mesmo. De repente, eu estava abrindo a porta, me apoiando na parede e escorregando até chegar ao chão, porque minhas pernas pareciam feitas de geleia.

- Mamãe! – Harry corre para mim com a testa vermelha. Ele me abraça bem apertado. – Você demorou tanto para chegar!

- Oh meu amor, lindo! Abraça a mamãe bem forte! – Harry quase me enforca. - Um que gostoso! Cadê o meu beijo?

- Lilypad! – Sirius aparece com Melanie no braço. Ela está se debatendo sem parar com os bracinhos erguidos na minha direção. - Tem alguém aqui morrendo de vontade de te ver.

Sirius coloca Mel no meu colo junto com Harry. Ela imediatamente começa a dar soquinhos na cabeça do irmão. Harry coloca a mão no rosto para se proteger.

- Mel, meu bebê mal criado! Pare com isso! Não bata no seu irmão! Vou deixar você na cadeirinha do castigo.

Estou dizendo que essa menina não é normal. Ela me lançou um olhar terrível agora e ficou vermelha como um pimentão.

Pelo menos ela parou de bater em Harry.

- Porque vocês estão caídos aí no chão? – Marlene surge na sala segurando uma colher de pau, ela está usando meu avental cor de rosa com ursinhos cozinheiros, o cabelo castanho claro preso em um coque mal feito. Ela devia estar fazendo a janta.

Essa não.

Marlene é a pior cozinheira que eu já conheci.

Todos nos reunimos na mesa da sala de jantar, nem um pouco animados com a comida de Marlene. É quando a campainha toca e descobrimos que Sirius pediu pizza.

Graças a Deus.

Isso, obviamente, gera uma das tradicionais brigas Sirius x Marlene. A briga continua rolando quando coloco Harry e Melanie para dormir. Esses dois conseguem ser mais infantis que meus dois filhos.

Eu os interrompo bem a tempo de evitar que Marlene morda o braço de Sirius...

- Preciso falar com vocês...

Conto então a eles sobre meu encontro com James e sobre o fato de ele estar trabalhando muito perto de mim. Eu não entendo porque ele está em uma empresa que não seja a do senhor Charlus Potter, o pai chato, metido e controlador dele. Marlene questiona a mesma coisa.

- Será que ele se envolveu com alguma puta e foi deserdado?

- SIRIUS!

- É uma possibilidade.

Ficamos divagando e criando teorias sobre a saída de James da empresa do pai dele até tarde da noite. Quando os dois vão embora eu me sinto estranhamente sozinha, um vazio no peito terrível. Não consigo nem dormir direito.

De manhã deixo Mel no berçário e Harry na escolinha, o tempo todo vendo James em todos os lugares possíveis e impossíveis. Meu coração disparando a cada rosto que eu penso ser o dele.

Vou ficar maluca desse jeito.

Quando desço do meu carro e dou de cara com um homem alto, de ombros largos e cabelos negros arrepiados já nem me abalo, pensando ser coisa da minha cabeça.

Infelizmente, dessa vez não é.

- Opa, nos esbarramos de novo!

- Haaaa. – Quase grito de susto, quando James chega do meu lado, lindo de morrer. - Bom dia, James! Você deixa seu carro nesse estacionamento então?

James ri. Aquela risada rouca dele.

Porque você tem que ser tão sexy James Potter?

- Deixava no do prédio da BDE, mas uma das colegas de trabalho está grávida então cedi a vaga para ela.

Ah Ótimo. Agora vou encontra-lo todos os dias.

De manhã e a tarde.

Vou acabar ficando grávida de novo!

- Entendi. Faz quanto tempo que você está aqui?

- Dois meses.

- Ahnm... Lily?

Ah não... ele está fazendo aquela cara. Aquela cara de que vai me chamar para sair.

O que eu faço se ele me chamar para sair?

Deus foi bom e colocou meu chefe em minha vida bem nesse momento. Horácio Slughorn, eu te amo. Não preciso nem fugir de James, já que meu chefe simplesmente o ignora e começa a falar comigo sobre meus projetos e me arrasta para dentro da sede de Hogwarts.

De longe faço uma mímica de desculpas para James. Que sorri e da de ombros em resposta.

Não é justo esse homem ser tão sexy.

A manhã passa tão rápido que levo um susto quando Molly me diz que tem almoço marcado com alguém que eu não entendi. Ela estava estranha, parecia alguém prestes a fazer algo errado.

Muito suspeito.

Vou almoçar meio avoada, com as meninas do departamento de compras. Fico com medo de esbarrar em James por aí novamente, mas isso não acontece.

Ainda bem.

Voltando para a minha mesa, eu vejo um buquê de rosas vermelhas na frente do meu computador. Molly esta toda assanhada, quicando na mesa dela sem parar, obviamente querendo saber quem mandou as flores.

Finjo que não notei o assanhamento todo dela, me sento calmamente em minha mesa, coloco o buquê para o lado e desbloqueio o computador. Estou morrendo de curiosidade, quero ler o cartão, mas é tão divertido torturar Molly que eu não consigo evitar.

Espero uns cinco minutos para finalmente olhar o cartão. Molly está quase tendo convulsões do meu lado.

Escrito em uma letra muito bonita que eu desconheço, está o trecho de uma música do "Radiohead" que eu ouvia muito na época em que estava na faculdade:

"_Been thinking about you, your records are here, _

_your eyes are on my wall, your teeth are over there."_

_(99887245)_

Não tem assinatura, mas nem é preciso, sei que foi James quem me mandou. Eu cantava essa música o tempo todo quando estávamos "juntos". E essa parte era a predileta dele.

- Meu pai me mandou essas flores, não é fofo? – Desconverso Molly. Não quero contar a ela que o pai dos meus bebês está de volta. Molly é muito curiosa, apesar de não ser fofoqueira, ela iria querer saber a história toda e não estou com vontade de contar nada.

Ah James! O que eu vou fazer?

Não posso cair na tentação. Dois filhos, Sirius e Marlene já me dão trabalho suficiente. E é só eu encostar em James que já fico grávida. Mas eu deveria contar a ele sobre as crianças?

Não sei.

Ele parecia um pouco diferente. Talvez...

Meu deus! Estou tão confusa. Isso porque eu só o vi duas vezes!

Não consigo me concentrar direito no meu trabalho.

Pelo menos Tom Riddle não veio nenhuma vez aqui hoje.

Assim eu finalmente saí do trabalho na hora, para variar.

E consegui tirar James da minha cabeça por um tempo enquanto me dedicava aos meus bebês. Melanie estava estranhamente comportada essa noite, brincamos os três de construção com os bloquinhos de Harry (Mel ficou babando em cima de uns blocos enquanto Harry e eu construíamos uma cidade) e ela não bateu no irmão nenhuma vez. Um milagre. Harry ficou super feliz. Deu um beijinho na testa de Melanie e disse que amava ela.

Que fofo.

...

Decidi que vou tentar evitar James ao máximo, por isso saí mais cedo de casa hoje. (Melanie esperneou o caminho todo até o berçário, por eu ter acordado ela cedo demais) Também não desci para almoçar. Fui até a cafeteria no último andar e comi um sanduíche. Mesmo assim, quando eu desci, tinha outro buquê de flores.

...

E foi assim na sexta também.

E na segunda...

E na terça...

Mas acho que ele está perdendo a paciência, porque a música que ele colocou hoje no cartão...

"_When you were here before, _

_Couldn't look you in the eye. _

_You're just like an angel,_

_Your skin makes me cry. _

_You float like a feather,_

_In a beautiful world _

_I wish I was special, _

_You're so fucking special."_

_(99887245 – caso você não tenha notado, esse é meu celular ¬¬)_

Molly já não acredita mais nesse papinho de "É só o meu pai me mandando flores". Ela me olha de esguelha o tempo todo, como se soubesse de alguma coisa. Isso me faz ficar desconfiada.

Como é que James sabia exatamente em qual departamento eu trabalho?

Não.

Molly não deve estar passando informações minhas para James. Ela é casada e feliz, não cairia no charme de Potter.

Ah quem eu estou enganando! É claro que ela cairia, qualquer um cairia.

Estou apenas sendo paranoica. Ele deve ter visto meu perfil no linkedin.

Talvez seja melhor eu falar com James logo, antes que ele perca a paciência de verdade e apareça aqui com uma guitarra tocando Bon Jovi. Ele já fez isso uma vez na faculdade e eu quase morri de vergonha.

Meu celular vibra e logo vejo "Os padrinhos mágicos" piscando no whatsup

**Sirius Black:** O maluco mandou mais flores hoje? 13h00

**Marlene Mackninon:** Lily, você se lembra como James é insistente?

É melhor você ir falar com ele! 13h00

**Sirius Black:** Se você quiser eu posso dar um chá de sumiço nesse sujeito. (emoticon de um ninja dando chutes) 13h00

**Marlene Mackninon:** Ele é o pai dos seus bebês!

Tem todo o direito de saber disso!

E claramente quer sair com você! 13h01

**Sirius Black: **Eu posso passar com a minha moto por cima do pé dele.

Finjo que foi sem querer.

Mas vou estar usando uma camiseta com os dizeres:

"Deixe a Lily em paz!"

Ele vai se mijar de medo! 13h01

**Marlene Mackninon:** Pense nas crianças!

Elas precisam do pai! 13h02

**Sirius Black: **Elas têm o tio Sirius!

Eu sou o pai delas! 13h03

**Marlene Mackninon: **Você pai? Hahahahahha 13h05

**Sirius Black: **Sou um ótimo padrinho.

As crianças gostam muito mais de mim do que de você. 13h06

**Marlene Mackninon: **Cale a boca. 13h07

**Sirius Black: **Cutuquei a ferida?

Quer que eu dê um beijinho para sarar? 13h08

**Marlene Mackninon: **Vou te mostrar o que você faz com essa sua boca nojenta. 13h09

**Sirius Black: **Meu amor, não preciso que você me mostre.

Agora se eu te mostrar o que posso fazer com minha boca...

Você nunca mais será a mesma. 13h11

**Marlene Mackninon: **Pare com isso!

Estamos discutindo um assunto sério... 13h13

Nem me dou ao trabalho de responder... Conheço os dois. Quando eles começam uma briga dessas, não param até um deles se cansar.

Mas o que Lene disse ficou na minha cabeça o resto do dia.

Ela tem razão. Meus filhos tem o direito de saber quem é o pai deles, assim como James tem o direito de saber que tem dois filhos.

Eu vou ligar para James, marcar um encontro em algum lugar público e contar tudo a ele.

Assim ele some logo de vez da minha vida. Por que é o que ele vai fazer quando descobrir que tem dois filhos.

E na verdade é disso que eu tenho medo.

Disso ou de que ele fique muito bravo e, além de nunca mais falar comigo, resolver pedir a guarda das crianças. Isso me mataria.

Tomo coragem e vou até uma das salinhas de reunião com meu celular. Tremendo de nervoso eu digito o número de telefone que James colocou no cartão.

Toca umas duas vezes e então ele atende...

- James Potter falando.

Como ele é ríspido no telefone. A voz dele fica tão sexy desse jeito.

Fiquei intimidada...

- Oi, James.

- Lily? – O tom de voz dele imediatamente muda, ele parece surpreso.

- Sim, sou eu.

Silêncio...

- Oi. – Ele diz meio... Tímido?

Acho que ele, definitivamente, não esperava minha ligação.

- Oi. – Eu respondo sem graça.

Escuto James pigarrando. Ele está bastante esquisito. Nunca o vi se comportar dessa maneira. Será que ele está com alguma mulher agora?

Não me surpreenderia se ele estivesse no banheiro do escritório transando com a assistente Junior, loirona e peitudona, de baton vermelho, saia justa e sem calcinha.

- Obrigada pelas flores. Não respondi antes porque ando muito corrida aqui no trabalho.

Novamente o silêncio. Será que a ligação caiu?

- James? Você ainda está aí?

Essa conversa está sendo uma das mais ridículas que já tive na minha vida.

- Sim, sim estou. – A voz dele sai meio fina e ele tosse. - Lils, você não quer sair para jantar um dia desses?

Bom, ele não me convidaria para jantar estando com a loirona peitudona não é mesmo?

- Olha, James... hnm... tudo bem. Pode ser amanhã?

- Pode sim, claro.

- Vamos direto do trabalho, acho mais fácil.

- Certo. Eu te espero então... umas 18h00?

Molly bate na porta da salinha. Eu faço sinal para que ela entre.

- Isso.

- Lily, desculpe interromper... Mas é Harry no telefone.

- Harry? Olha James, a gente se vê amanhã então, eu preciso desligar. Beijo.

Corro para minha mesa e pego o telefone. Escuto meu bebê fungando.

Meu coração fica todo espremido.

- Harry, amor. Está tudo bem?

- Ma ma mamãe... uhn uhn...

- O que foi querido?

- Uhn uhn...

- Minerva está aí?

- Uhn...

- Passe o telefone para ela.

- O que aconteceu?

- Não aconteceu nada, Lily, ele só está fazendo manha porque o deixei de castigo.

- Por que você deixou ele de castigo?

- Ele estava beliscando Melanie.

- Ai ai...

- Isso é normal, ele está com ciúmes da irmãzinha. Vai passar, querida. Volte para o trabalho, está tudo bem por aqui.

Não é normal. Melanie deve ter jogado alguma coisa nele. Se os dois estão assim tão novinhos, não quero nem ver o que eu vou passar quando eles ficarem adolescentes. Preciso dar um jeito nisso!

Quando chego em casa Harry me recebe com abraços beijos e muito choro. Demoro um tempo para conseguir acalma-lo. Melanie está no bercinho dela mordicando seu brinquedinho como se nada tivesse acontecido. Essa menina!

É durante o jantar que Harry começa a dizer coisas que me deixam muito preocupada:

- Não se preocupe mamãe, eu falei com o moço lá na frente da escola ontem e ele me disse que podia ficar com ela.

É a segunda vez que Harry me diz que quer dar Melanie embora. Esse não é o comportamento normal dele.

- Harry, não vou dar sua irmã embora.

E que história é essa de moço na frente da escola? Minerva tinha que ficar de olho em Harry! E se esse homem for um pedófilo sequestrador de criancinhas?

- E quem é esse moço na frente da escola? Quem deixou você ficar na frente da escola sozinho?

- Mas mamãe!

- Harry! Você está proibido de ficar sozinho na frente da escolinha!

- Mamãe!

- Você não pode ficar sozinho na frente da escola. Me entendeu?

- Ta bom!

- Vamos comer a sobremesa!

Agora tenho mais um problema para ocupar minha cabeça: Meu filho de três anos e meio sozinho na frente da escola com um homem pedófilo insinuando que quer roubar minha filha bebê. Será que vou ter que começar a pular minha hora de almoço para ir até a escolinha buscar Harry?

Preciso conversar com Minerva sobre isso. Urgente.

...

Não consigo dormir direito.

De manhã estou uma pilha de nervos. Quase sufoco Harry com a blusinha do uniforme dele.

- Ai, mamãe! Minha cabeça!

Coloco a fralda de Melanie do lado contrário. E dou leite materno para Harry tomar.

- Mamãe, esse leite está com um gosto esquisito!

Me jogo de cabeça no trabalho para esquecer esse nervosismo intenso que estou sentindo.

Qual será que vai ser a reação de James? Será que ele vai fugir correndo e nunca mais voltar? Será que ele vai me abraçar feliz da vida e teremos um final feliz igual nos filmes de romance de Hollywood? Ou será que ele vai roubar meus filhos e sumir no oriente médio igual naquele filme que passava na sessão da tarde quando eu era criança?

Meu Deus! Estou até suando frio!

São quase 17h20 quando meu celular toca, é da minha casa. Minerva diz que aconteceu um problema com o marido dela e ela vai precisar sair agora!

Droga! Meus pais estão viajando, Marlene está no trabalho e Sirius não atende o celular.

Saio correndo as pressas do trabalho para não deixar meus filhos sozinhos em casa.

Em casa, Minerva me espera já pronta para ir embora. Ela pede mil desculpas. Coitada, é uma ótima vizinha. O marido dela é um velho teimoso, parece que caiu da escada quando tentava pegar alguma coisa em cima do armário.

- Tudo bem, Minerva. Me ligue depois para me contar como está seu marido!

Falando em ligar... pego meu celular para ligar para James.

Não tem como a gente sair hoje...

Acho que ele vai ficar p&(*¨&¨ da vida.

Ai Meu Deus!

James atende logo no primeiro toque.

- Oi, Lils! – Dessa vez ele atendeu de um jeito menos grosseiro, deve ter me adicionado na agenda de contatos dele. - Eu já estou descendo. Só mais cinco minutos.

- Ai James, nem precisa se apreçar... não tem como a gente marcar para amanhã?

- Ah... – Ele soa desanimado.

- Eu tive um probleminha e precisei voltar para casa.

- Você está bem?

- Estou sim. Não é nada demais, amanhã já vai estar tudo bem!

- Ah, você está com cólica? Você tinha muito disso antes...

Não acredito que ele se lembra desse detalhe surdido da minha vida menstrual. Tanta coisa para ele se lembrar. Eu começo a rir.

- Affe você se lembra disso! Meu Deus!

- Eu me lembro do CD de menstruação que fiz para você...

- Eu tenho até hoje. Bleeding love é a minha favorita!

E é nesse minuto que Harry surge na beirada do sofá e começa a fazer cócegas no meu pé. Eu dou um grito e o telefone cai. Harry me olha com cara de menino travesso.

Esse safadinho.

- Harry... para com isso! Eu estou no telefone.

- Lily?

- Olha, James, eu tenho que desligar. HAHAHAHA, Harry!

**James**

**Alice Potter**

Jay?

Por que você não responde nada que eu mando?

Estou com saudades.

Mamãe está com saudades.

Hagrid está morrendo de saudades. 13h00

**Dorea Potter**

Filho,

Comprei um desses celulares modernos só para poder te mandar mensagens.

Como você está?

Você e Charlus estão me dando dor de cabeça.

Porque não conversam e se entendem?

Responda a mamãe.

Bjos.

Mamãe 13h05

**Dora Lupin**

E aí? A ruiva respondeu? 13h05

Há. Até parece que EU vou falar com meu pai.

Eu não vou falar com ele.

Mas não vou mesmo.

Ele é que venha falar comigo. O incomodado com toda essa situação é ele. Ele é quem tem que me dizer que está bravo porque eu me demiti e fugi de casa.

Aliás, não há motivos para ele ficar bravo por causa disso. Sou um homem adulto. Posso fazer o que me der na telha.

Ele e a raiva dele que se fodam.

E Lily Evans, a ruiva ignorante, que se foda também.

Não vou mais mandar merda nenhuma para ela.

Cansei de ser trouxa.

A secretária dela me disse que Lily não está saindo com ninguém. Porque ela não me liga então? Porra! Mandei flores para ela por CINCO dias seguidos. Mas que merda.

- Senhora, Malfoy – A voz sebosa de Peter Pettigrew chega a meus ouvidos, me tirando de meus pensamentos mal humorados. Esse puxa saco de merda. – Trouxe seu almoço, senhora.

- Muito obrigada, Peter. – E a chefa cai direitinho na puxação de saco desse Rabicho. Está até o chamando pelo primeiro nome.

E me diz se esse cara faz alguma coisa decente?

Ele não faz porra nenhuma! Fica o dia inteiro olhando um site de fofoca de artistas.

Tenho vontade de dar uma bicuda no meio da bunda desse cara folgado!

Eu me fodendo de trabalhar.

A vida é injusta. Muito injusta.

Meu telefone toca. É um número desconhecido.

Só me faltava ser algum filho da puta querendo vender cartão de crédito.

Vou mandar se foder.

- James Potter falando. – Já vou sendo estúpido para cortar a onda do mané.

Assim ele logo vê que não vou aceitar seja lá qual for a merda que ele esteja me vendendo.

- Oi, James.

PUTA MERDA! É a Lily!

- Lily?

- Sim, sou eu.

Caralho, é ela mesmo!

Ela me ligou e eu atendi feito um otário.

- Oi.

Não tenho nem mais cara de falar com ela.

- Oi.

Fala alguma coisa, seu merda. Fala alguma coisa.

Pede desculpas por ter atendido ao telefone feito um imbecil.

- Obrigada pelas flores. Não respondi antes porque ando muito corrida aqui no trabalho.

Claro que foi por isso, Lily.

Eu nasci mesmo ontem. Nasci mesmo.

- James? Você ainda está aí?

Não brigue com ela, Potter.

Ela é uma ruiva gata e gostosa, tem todo o direito de estar saindo com algum otário sortudo.

- Sim, sim estou.- Minha voz saiu fina. Que merda! Dou uma tossida para minha voz sair normal de novo. - Lils, você não quer sair para jantar um dia desses?

- Olha, James... hnm... – A não... agora é a hora que ela diz que está saindo com um negão 4x4 chamado Omar - tudo bem. Pode ser amanhã?

Pode ser qualquer dia, qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar.

Não responda isso! Ela vai achar que você é louco.

- Pode sim, claro.

- Vamos direto do trabalho, acho mais fácil.

Direto do trabalho? Mas assim não tenho tempo de me arrumar!

Vou concordar.

Não posso perder essa chance ou Omar, o negão, vai aparecer e roubar minha mulher.

- Certo. Eu te espero então... umas 18h00?

- Isso.

Escuto um barulho de porta de fundo e a voz da secretária...

_- Lily, desculpe interromper... Mas é Harry no telefone._

Quem é Harry?

- Harry? – Lily fica toda estranha depois de ouvir esse nome. - Olha James, a gente se vê amanhã então, eu preciso desligar. Beijo.

Ela desliga o telefone na minha cara.

Harry não é nome de negão 4x4.

Harry é nome de lorde inglês meia tigela.

Mas que droga!

Agora além de Omar, o negão, tem Harry, o lorde inglês.

Dois otários tentando roubar minha mulher.

Vou ter que levar Lily para o melhor encontro da vida dela. Só assim ela vai esquecer esses dois sujeitos que estão atrás dela.

Sei a pessoa certa para me ajudar nesse caso.

Abro meu whatsup e crio uma nova conversa:

**Casal Maravilha**

Dora Lupin entrou

Remus Lupin entrou

**James Potter: **Ae vizinhos, vou sair com a Lily amanhã.

A concorrência está alta.

Preciso de um encontro de derreter ovários. 14h30

**Remus Lupin: **Que ótimo! Parabéns, Pontas!

Conheço vários restaurantes Italianos pequenos e aconchegantes!

O ideal é começar com esse restaurante...

Depois leva-la para uma casa de sobremesa ótima que eu conheço.

Depois uma volta por aquela praça que tem aqui do lado de casa.

Lá você pode comprar uma luminária para ela.

Daquelas de papel. Eles vendem várias por lá. 14h40

**Dora Lupin: **Ou você pode levar ela para comer pizza

E depois para o Motel dos cowboys.

Esse motel é demais!

Se ela disser não, é porque virou mesmo lésbica! 14h50

**Remus Lupin: **DORA! 14h55

**Dora Lupin: **Esse lance dos restaurantes é bem romântico, querido.

Mas pelo que eu me lembro da Lily, ela não curte essas coisas. 14h56

**Remus Lupin: **Você já sabe que roupa vai usar? 14h59

**James Potter: **Puta merda! Ainda tem essa!

Com que roupa eu vou? 15h10

**Remus Lupin: **Me encontra no shopping e a gente escolhe uma! 15h11

**Dora Lupin:** Vocês são duas mulherzinhas.

Veste qualquer coisa. 15h15

**James Potter: **Minhas cuecas estão todas sujas 15h16

**Dora Lupin:** Certo. Compre cueca boxer preta. Nunca falha.

Amor, sexta eu quero ir nesse restaurante italiano com você.

Depois no motel do cowboy.

Vou deixar Teddy com a mamãe.

Se prepare, vou usar minha fantasia de cowgirl safada. 15h30

**Remus Lupin: **DORA 15h45

**James Potter: **Teddy me disse ontem que quer um irmãozinho.

Fica a dica. 15h46

Depois de fazer todo o trabalho, o meu e o de Rabicho, me encontro com Aluado e nós dois vamos ao shopping comprar uma roupa para meu encontro. Eu escolho o mais rápido possível e vamos tomar uma cerveja e assistir ao jogo de futebol em um pub para nos sentirmos menos gays. Falamos vários palavrões, xingamos a mãe do juiz e nos sentimos bem melhor.

Chegando em casa eu dou de cara com a nojeira que está meu apartamento.

Se as coisas derem certo amanhã, não vou poder trazer Lily aqui. Outra garota eu traria sem problemas.

Mas não posso fazer isso com Lily.

O que ela vai pensar se ver isso aqui?

Merda!

Talvez eu lave um pouco de roupa no sábado. Vou pedir para Remus me ensinar, é ele quem lava as roupas lá na residência dos Lupin.

E vou jogar esse monte de louça suja no lixo, porque não estou a fim de lavar isso tudo.

...

Meu despertador me acorda meia hora mais cedo para eu me arrumar.

Tempo suficiente para eu tentar ajeitar meu cabelo.

Esse cabelo é um cu! Não fica do jeito certo nunca!

Vou raspar essa merda.

No final, desisto de arrumar meu cabelo e largo ele de qualquer jeito. Compenso passando mais perfume.

Lily gostava do meu cabelo bagunçado mesmo (vai entender). Ela adorava o meu perfume...

Não mudei de perfume desde aquela época.

Não por causa dela... é claro... foi apenas porque eu realmente gosto desse perfume.

Bom, acho que o tempo que eu gastei me arrumando deu certo... Várias mulheres viraram os pescoços para dar uma segunda olhada depois de eu passar enquanto eu caminhava do estacionamento até o prédio da BDE.

Há.

É hoje que eu pego essa ruiva!

Assim que eu sento na minha mesa, ligo para o meu contato no escritório da Lily: A secretária Molly. Depois que eu confirmei que Lily realmente estava trabalhando em Hogwarts pesquisei qual eram as áreas da empresa que tinham Lily Evans, ainda bem que era só uma. Logo entrei em contato com a secretária. Me fiz de pobre coitado que deseja uma nova chance com Lily. Inventei uma história romântica e logo caí nas graças de Molly Weasley. Secretárias são ótimas aliadas, elas sempre sabem das fofocas.

- E aí? Qual a previsão do tempo para hoje?

- Não vai chover hoje não. Como diz minha mãe, os passarinhos sempre cantam na primavera e tem um vermelho aqui que está incrivelmente cantante essa manhã.

- Ótimo! É sempre bom saber como estará o tempo hoje.

- Boa sorte!

- Valew.

Tenho um dia de trabalho corrido, já que meu colega Petter Petigrew (carinhosamente apelidado de Rabicho) continua vendo o blog de fofoca de artistas e não faz porcaria nenhuma.

Ah, como eu adoro esse cara.

Qualquer dia ele vai aparecer com uma bota imensa e vermelha marcando a cara dele. Deixa só ele continuar me irritando assim.

Quando dão três horas da tarde, a chefa nos chama para uma reunião. Eu já fico tenso. Espero que não seja daquelas reuniões de 3 horas. Hoje eu não posso chefa! Tem uma ruiva sensacional me esperando!

Felizmente o assunto é rápido. Em 15 minutos a reunião acaba.

O problema é que Rabicho, o puxa saco de merda, acabou pegando a parte mais fácil para ele fazer e o pior sobrou para mim. Vou ter que fazer uma análise imensa de mercado para entregar hoje mesmo.

Valew Rabicho, seu desgraçado.

Qualquer dia desses vou colocar laxante no sanduíche dele.

Tenho 1h45 minutos para fazer essa merda. Melhor eu me concentrar.

Coloco meu celular no vibra e o jogo dentro da minha gaveta para não me distrair.

Quando estou quase acabando, olho para o relógio do meu computador... 17h50. Melhor eu avisar a Lily que vou me atrasar um pouco. Preciso de mais quinze minutos para terminar isso.

E eu me lembro que ela detestava esperar.

Pego meu celular. Tem três chamadas perdidas da secretária. Mas nenhum recado na caixa postal. O que será que ela queria?

Depois eu ligo para ela. Agora preciso falar com Lily. E por falar nela...

Seu nome aparece piscando na tela.

É ela me ligando.

Deve ser para perguntar se eu estou esperando ela já.

- Oi, Lils! – Dessa vez eu atendo de um jeito descente. - Eu já estou descendo. Só mais cinco minutos.

- James, nem precisa se apreçar... Não tem como a gente marcar para amanhã?

- Ah...

Broxei. Broxei mesmo.

- Eu tive um probleminha e precisei voltar para casa.

Bom, a voz dela não parece muito boa mesmo. Talvez ela esteja falando a verdade.

- Você está bem?

- Estou sim. Não é nada demais, amanhã já vai estar tudo bem!

Xii, ela deve estar com aquelas dores que ela tinha todo mês. Eu me lembro.

Ela parecia estar morrendo.

Dava até nervoso olhar para ela.

- Ah, você está com cólica? Você tinha muito disso antes...

- Affe você se lembra disso! Meu Deus!

- Eu me lembro do CD de menstruação que fiz para você...

- Eu tenho até hoje. Bleeding love é a minha favorita!

A conversa estava fluindo... bom saber que eu sou capaz de trocar mais do que meia palavra com ela. Mas aí tudo foi para os ares, quando Lily deu um berro imenso. Ouvi um estrondo de algo caindo e a voz dela bem distante.

- Harry... para com isso! Eu estou no telefone.

- Lily?

- Olha, James, eu tenho que desligar. HAHAHAHA, Harry!

Poha!

Lily me deu um bolo por causa de um cara chamado Harry que faz ela rir feito uma idiota.

Estou PUTO DA VIDA!

Não vou aceitar uma coisa dessas. Vou quebrar a cara desse sujeito!

E vou falar um monte para ela. Se estava com esse cara, porque aceitou meu convite? Para me humilhar?

O que eu fiz para ela me tratar desse jeito?

Tudo bem que eu sou um merda com as mulheres, mas com Lily sempre foi diferente. Enquanto eu estava com ela, não estava com mais ninguém. Porra.

Achei que ela soubesse disso!

Eu vou até a casa dela tirar isso a limpo.

É bom porque assim eu já esqueço ela de vez e paro de me comportar feito um idiota.

Vou ligar para a secretária e me fazer de idiota para conseguir o endereço da Lily.

Encontro o telefone dela na minha lista de contatos e clico em ligar. O telefone toca duas vezes antes de ela atender:

- Olá, tudo bom?

- Ah, oi. – Molly fica logo toda atiçada quando reconhece minha voz. - Te liguei mil vezes para avisar que o passarinho tinha deixado o ninho.

- Foi, a gente tinha combinado de se encontrar aqui. Mas ela teve que resolver alguma coisa em casa e me pediu para buscar ela lá. Eu anotei o endereço, mas perdi o papel e ela não está atendendo o celular.

- Ainda bem que eu sei o endereço dela de cor!

- Opa! Você é a voz da eficiência Molly Weasley! Vai ser a madrinha do nosso casamento!

Grande Molly. Não é preciso nenhum esforço para arrancar informações dela.

Mais fácil do que tirar doce de criança.

Mando um e-mail para a chefe com a análise de mercado e saio do escritório, decidido. Vou tirar essa história a limpo. A se vou.

E vou fazer com que Lily se sinta tão mal por ter me feito de idiota que ela nunca mais vai se esquecer disso.

Coloco o endereço no GPS, afinal, sou novo na cidade e não conheço muito bem o lugar. Ela mora a exatos dois quarteirões do meu prédio e em dois meses eu não tinha esbarrado com ela em nenhum lugar! O prédio dela é bem arrumadinho, de tijolos com sacadas brancas e o melhor de tudo: Não tem porteiro.

Assim fica mais fácil eu pegar ela de surpresa e tornar meu drama melhor ainda.

Vejo uma senhorinha cheia de sacolas e me ofereço para ajuda-la. Tudo para conseguir entrar sem precisar tocar o interfone. Assim que deixo as coisas na casa da vovozinha retomo minha jornada em busca do apartamento de Lily. Pelo número deve ficar no primeiro andar.

Claro.

Lily tem medo de altura.

Chegando ao primeiro encontro o número dela com facilidade: 111. É uma porta com um vaso de flores que tem uma plaquinha: "aqui mora uma família feliz".

Será que Molly me passou o endereço errado? Ou será que Lily é casada com esse Harry?

Mas Molly me disse que Lily não estava saindo com ninguém.

Talvez Lily seja secretamente casada. Talvez ela não queira que ninguém saiba que ela é casada com esse Harry porque ele é muito feio. Tipo o corcunda de Notre Dame. Será que ela quer que eu seja o amante dela?

Ouço uma barulheira sem fim vindo de dentro do apartamento, parece que é um liquidificador. Ou uma máquina de tortura.

Pode ser também que ela tenha me dado um bolo porque decidiu assassinar o marido e agora ela está cortando o cadáver dele em vários pedaços. Isso explicaria a barulheira.

Será que ela quer me usar como álibi?

Nunca se sabe.

Acho que é melhor eu tocar logo essa campainha e parar de pensar essas merdas.

Ou isso ou eu vou embora logo de vez.

Como não sou nenhum covarde de merda, toco a campainha.

Passa algum tempo e nada.

Não tenho certeza se alguém ouviu a campainha tocando. Lily deve estar escondendo os pedaços do ex-marido Harry na geladeira. Talvez ela use para fazer uma torta que será servida para as visitas.

Nota mental: Não aceitar nenhuma comida daqui.

Unm, eu posso tocar a campainha novamente ou chamar a polícia. O que vai ser?

Ah que se dane! Lily não é mais forte do que eu. Se ela for uma assassina eu posso muito bem dar conta dela.

Estou me preparando para tocar a campainha novamente, quando a porta se abre.

Não vejo ninguém atrás da bendita porta.

Cara, que sinistro.

Acho que Lily fez um pacto com o demônio.

Dou um paço para frente já pronto para uma boa briga com Lily, ou o demônio em pessoa.

Uma voz de criança me faz olhar para baixo.

- Pois não, senhor!

Um garotinho minúsculo me encara com um par de olhos verdes faiscantes.

Os olhos de Lily.

O cabelo do menino é bem preto e muito arrepiado. Igual ao meu. Ele tem uma covinha no queixo. Igual a minha. O nariz dele é igual ao meu. É como se eu estivesse olhando para uma foto minha de quando eu tinha, sei lá... dois anos?

O barulho estridente para de repente.

- Harry, – Ouço a voz de Lily - O que é que você está fazendo com a porta aberta, meu amor?

Harry? Então esse garotinho é Harry.

Não existe então nenhum marido assassinado. Nenhum marido metido a lorde inglês com um bigode loiro que dá voltinhas na ponta e que usa óculos de aro redondo e cartola. Ao invés disso, Harry é esse pequeno ser humano que me encara com os olhos verdes faiscantes cheios de curiosidade.

Esse molequinho que se parece muito MUITO comigo.

- Sua... sua mãe está aí?

- Quem é você?

- Eu...

- Você é o moço que veio levar Melanie embora? Leve logo ela! Ela me deixa maluco!

- Harry James! Como quem você está falan...

Lily surge ao lado de Harry com cara de quem vai dar bronca. Ela está com os cabelos ruivos soltos, usando um shortinho jeans deliciosamente curto e uma blusa regata branca. Eu teria uma visão privilegiada dos peitos dela, se não fosse pela coisinha de bochechas gigantes cor de rosa e cabelos tão ruivos quanto os de Lily, que está no meio do meu caminho me encarando. A coisa tem os cabelos arrepiados que mais parecem um penteado moicano e os olhos castanho-esverdeados, meio puxados.

Já vi esses olhos antes.

Onde foi mesmo?

Ah já sei. No espelho.

São MEUS olhos!

E para melhorar ela tem O olhar. O olhar de quem está vendo sua alma e te julgando por todos os podres que você já fez na vida.

Somente uma pessoa que eu conheço sabe fazer esse olhar...

Charlus Potter. Meu amado papai.

- Ja... James... – Lily fica branca feito papel ao me ver parado na porta dela.

Eu estou meio perdido entre olhar para ela e para os dois pingos de gente que, por mera coincidência do destino, se parecem comigo. Se parecem DEMAIS comigo.

Era só o que me faltava...

- Os dois são meus? – Aponto para as duas crianças.

- Não. – O garotinho responde apontando para o bebê no colo de Lily. – Só ela. É só para levar ela!

* * *

**NA:**

**E esse final heim gente? **

**Como será que James vai lidar com essa situação?**

**O que será que Lily vai dizer para ele?**

**Descubram no próximo cap. :D**

**Agradecimentos as reviews de:**

**Iasmin: É, vamos ver o que James vai fazer sabendo que é pai de dois filhos... e como ele e Lily vão ficar não é mesmo? Será que ela vai engravidar de novo?**

**Lais: James sempre teve empregados... será que ele vai jogar toda a louça fora só para não ter que lavar? Aposto que ele vai fazer isso! Hahaha**

**Anne Marie Le Clair: Bom, James é imaturo sim... e mimado. Ele não está acostumado a não ter empregados e está odiando essa história de independência. Eu acredito que se não fosse por Lily ter aparecido no prédio do lado, em um ou dois meses ele teria largado tudo e voltado para a empresa do pai.**

**G. Fanfiction: Isso é porque Sirius e James ainda não se conheceram... aí é que Lily vai sofrer.**

**Delly Black Fenix: Bom, James descobriu as crianças e obviamente percebeu que são filhos dele... porque elas se parecem muito com ele. Mas foi bem por acaso, certeza que Lily iria amarelar no encontro dos dois e acabar não contando nada a ele. Quem sabe ele não fosse descobrir só quando ela estivesse grávida de novo?**

**Gaucci Volpi: Acho que você vai querer mesmo é ver a reação de Lily quando James tentar pegar Mel no colo. Hahahaha**

**Muito Obrigada pelas reviews gente!**

**Continuem acompanhando e escrevendo pra mim :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 **

**Lavando a roupa suja em um restaurante Italiano**

**James**

Acho que deve fazer uma meia hora que estou parado na frente da porta de Lily Evans olhando para ela e para as duas criaturas minúsculas que possivelmente são meus filhos.

Talvez eu tenha entrado em parafuso.

- Eu vou pegar as coisas dela, para você levar ela embora. – O garotinho, Harry, corre para dentro do apartamento.

Então foi por isso que Lily sumiu? Porque ela estava grávida?

Por que ela não me contou que esperava um filho meu?

E isso aconteceu DUAS vezes!

Pelo tamanho da criatura no braço de Lily, ela deve ser o resultado daquele dia em Nova York.

O melhor sexo da minha vida tinha que vir com um brinde, não é?

Nem que seja uma bolinha cor de rosa com tufos de cabelo vermelho arrepiado.

Não sei o que dizer.

Não sei mesmo.

Minha mente está anestesiada pelo choque.

Como não tenho palavras apropriadas a serem ditas, continuo parado olhando para Lily e para a coisinha.

Lily não deveria vestir esse bebê moicano com um macacão de ursinhos Puff, isso é coisa de mulherzinha. Quer dizer, ela resolve adotar esse penteado hard core na criança e a veste de ursinho Puff? Ele deveria estar usando uma jaqueta de couro.

Esse moleque tem cara de quem vai ser encrenqueiro quando crescer.

O outro, Harry James (veja só, ela resolveu colocar meu nome no garoto, mas me contar que é bom ela não fez), parece mais gente boa.

É ele quem me tira do estado de choque quando aparece arrastando uma bolsa cor de rosa maior do que ele.

- Toma. – Ele tenta me dar a bolsa, mas não consegue, então ele puxa a blusa de Lily. – Mamãe, entrega Melanie para ele.

- O que? – Lily pisca e olha para Harry.

Não estou entendendo nada.

Harry pensa que eu vou levar o bebê embora? Porque eu iria levar o bebê embora?

Tem alguém vindo levar meu filho embora? Lily vai dá-lo para adoção?

Porque as coisas dele são cor de rosa?

-Harry, - Lily se abaixa para falar com meu clone. - Que tal a gente assistir o dvd do Peter Pan?

-Oba! Vai ter pipoca doce?

- Não, você vai jantar daqui a pouco. Vamos para o quartinho da televisão, que eu coloco o dvd para você! – Lily abre mais a porta e faz sinal para que eu entre. - Entra James.

Harry sai trotando para o tal quartinho da televisão. Pelo visto se esqueceu completamente da bolsa. Lily vai atrás dele.

Eu fico meio perdido olhando para todos os lados.

É o choque de entrar em um apartamento arrumado e limpo.

E parece ser bem grande também. Tem até um piano de cauda na sala.

Lily ainda envidraçou a sacada e transformou o lugar em uma sala de brinquedos.

Tudo bem que a sala de brinquedos é tão arrumada que mais parece a vitrine de uma loja. Será que ela deixa Harry brincar ou isso é só de enfeite?

E a cozinha é em um cômodo separado. Não é como a minha. Legal, assim o cheiro de geladeira podre a louça suja não toma conta de toda a casa. Espiando pela porta da para ver uma mesinha redonda arrumada para o jantar e um notebook perigosamente apoiado na pia.

O cheiro de comida está muito bom. Acho que é lasanha.

Será que ela vai me convidar para jantar?

Ela deveria. Deveria me chamar para jantar e me explicar toda essa situação.

Lily volta para a sala depois de uns cinco minutos. Ainda com o bebê nos braços. Ela faz sinal para que eu me sente no sofá.

O bebê não tira os olhos de mim. Ele está me encarando desconfiado. Que bebê mais estranho.

A quem será que ele puxou?

Lily se senta em uma poltrona, de frente para mim. Ela arruma o bebê sentadinho no colo dela com os pés gordos apontando perigosamente na minha direção.

Eu tenho um problema com pés gordos de bebês: Eu os mordo. Mamãe sempre me deixava de castigo por morder o pé de Alice quando ela era pequenininha. Minha prima Bella não me chama mais para a casa dela porque eu mordi o pé do filho dela.

E o pé desse bebê é a coisa mais gorda que eu já vi na minha vida.

Não resisto e cutuco o nariz do bebê, ele segura meu dedo com a mãozinha minúscula. Eu dou risada. Lily me lança um olhar de pânico se remexe desconfortável na poltrona e puxa o braço do bebê.

Ok. Essa foi uma reação um tanto quanto estranha. Não é como se eu fosse tirar o bebê dos braços dela e sair correndo porta a fora.

Tudo bem. Lily só deve estar nervosa. Ela não me esperava na casa dela.

Talvez eu devesse mesmo ter ido para a minha casa ao invés de vir tirar satisfações com ela.

Porque não eram essas satisfações que eu esperava.

Não sei se estou preparado para esse tipo de satisfação.

Não estou preparado para satisfações usando macacão do ursinho Puff e chupetas cor de rosa.

Chupeta cor de rosa...

Mala cor de rosa...

Ah claro! O garoto Harry disse para Lily me entregar Melanie. Melanie deve ser o nome do bebê.

Esse bebê é uma menina?

- É uma menina? – Não consigo controlar minha boca e acabo fazendo a pergunta em voz alta.

Lily fica vermelha feito um pimentão.

Merda.

Acho que falei o que não devia.

- É claro que é! – Ela está totalmente indignada. Falei merda, mas falei uma merda bem fedida. - Melanie é uma menina.

De fundo eu enxergo cabelos pretos espetados saindo da porta do quartinho da televisão. Harry James está nos espionando.

É melhor eu tomar cuidado com o que eu falo.

Não só porque Lily pode vir a me matar, mas também porque não quero traumatizar meu suposto filho.

Se é que ele é mesmo meu filho.

Ah merda.

A quem eu estou tentando enganar? O moleque é a minha cara! Não tem como ele não ser meu filho.

Porra! O que eu faço agora?

- Você não furou a orelha dela. – Tento concertar. - Como eu vou adivinhar?

Pela cara que Lily está fazendo, acho que eu acabei de mijar em cima da merda que falei.

- Não furei porque fiquei com dó. Ela estava chorando de medo. E Melanie tem cara de menina!

Porque ela deixa o cabelo da bebê desse jeito então? Coitada da criança, devem rir dela na rua.

- Mas o cabelo dela...

- O que tem o cabelo dela?

Acho que agora eu me deitei na merda, rolei e depois dei um abraço na Lily. Foi bem isso que eu fiz.

Harry James está com as duas mãos na boca tentando conter o riso.

Me espionando e rindo da minha desgraça. Ele definitivamente é meu filho.

- Nada. Ela é uma beleza. – Tento desconversar. - Posso pegar?

Foi só eu falar isso que Lily apertou a menina com força nos braços dela.

Isso me deixou meio pê da vida.

A menina supostamente é minha filha, não é? Porque não posso pegar nela?

Não é como se eu fosse sequestra-la e leva-la para o oriente médio, igual naquele filme que passava na sessão da tarde.

- Qual é? Ela é minha, não é? O cabelo ela puxou de mim...

- Pare de falar do cabelo da minha filha!

Lily começa a tentar arrumar o cabelo do neném. Vai acabar esmagando crânio do bebê desse jeito. A menina está ficando vermelha até. Está prestes a cair no choro.

Em um reflexo bizarro eu tiro a mão de Lily da cabeça da bebê antes que algo de ruim aconteça com o pobre pacote de arroz.

Deve ser a paternidade.

Veja só!

Já sou um ótimo pai, protegendo minha filha da mãe louca dela.

O problema é que isso só fez com que Lily me encarasse de forma pior do que já estava antes.

- Você pode colocar um lacinho... ou uma daquelas coisas... – Digo qualquer coisa para tentar amenizar o clima pesado. - um arco... aí vai ficar menos assim.

- Não tem nada de errado com o cabelo dela!

Só falta Lily rosnar para mim. Ela está furiosa.

- Ok. Calma. – Eu estendo meus braços para pegar Melanie no colo. A bebê ergue os bracinhos para mim. Olha que bichinha esperta! - Me dá ela aqui...

- Não!

Lily então puxa a menina com tanta força para longe de mim que a assusta. A neném começa a chorar, abre o maior berreiro, deixa até a chupeta cair no chão.

Porra, agora eu fiquei bravo!

- Porque não?

- Ela é MINHA!

- É minha também!

Lily levanta com a bebê e começa a andar para lá e para cá tentando acalma-la.

Olho para o corredor e vejo Harry parado ali. Ele já nem tenta mais disfarçar que está espionando. Está me olhando meio assustado. Com os olhos arregalados.

Olha o que essa mulher fez! Deixou meu filho com medo de mim.

Eu chego perto dele e o vejo se encolher na parede.

Cara! Que merda!

- Ei, calma, garoto. Está tudo bem. Sua irmã só se irritou porque eu disse que o cabelo dela é feio.

- Você chamou ela de gorda? Mel não gosta que chamem ela de gorda.

Claro. Um bebê desse tamanho não deve nem saber o que gorda quer dizer. E porque alguém chamaria ela de gorda? Quer dizer, é só um bebê! Bebês não tem que ficar se preocupando com gordura.

Lily logo vê que eu estou conversando com Harry e meio que me enxota do apartamento.

- Vai embora, James. Sai daqui. Sai logo!

- Tchau garoto! Eu vou mais volto. – Dou um beijo na testa de Harry para mostrar para Lily que eu vou mesmo voltar aqui.

Quando eu estou saindo, consigo escuta-lo falando com Lily...

- Mamãe, ele beijou minha testinha.

- Eu vi, filho.

- Quem é ele?

Espero que ela diga que sou o pai dele.

Quem ela pensa que é para me manter longe dos meus filhos?

Estou fulo da vida. O moleque deve ter uns três anos e ela NUNCA me contou da existência dele.

E o outro bebê?

Porra!

Lily sabia muito bem onde me encontrar! Porque não foi atrás de mim dizer que estava grávida? Ao invés disso simplesmente desapareceu com as duas crianças e as criou como se o pai delas não existisse?

Ela pensou que eu ia fazer o que?

Puta merda!

Saio do prédio cuspindo fogo. Deixo meu carro parado onde estacionei e vou a pé para casa. Não estou em condições de dirigir. Vou acabar atropelando algum velhinho propositalmente, só para ver um pouco de sangue. Decido dar uma volta pelo tal parque das lanternas de papel que Aluado falou, para ver se eu me acalmo.

O sol está se ponto. Tem várias crianças indo embora do parque de mãos dadas com os pais.

Eu podia estar aí, levando Harry para se balançar. Mas não estou, porque EU NÃO SABIA QUE ELE EXISTIA.

Porra.

Me sento em um banco qualquer e fico olhando para um laguinho artificial cheio de patos que tem por aqui. Tento me lembrar da ultima vez que vi Lily, antes da formatura.

Foi um dia antes das provas finais, ela parecia preocupada com alguma coisa, mas não dei atenção porque precisava estudar...

Não...

Não foi aí.

Droga.

Foi logo depois das provas finais. Tínhamos saído para bebemorar, não me lembro de quase nada daquela noite. Fiquei muito bêbado. Lily não quis beber.

É claro. Ela já sabia que estava grávida.

Flashes daquela noite começam a surgir em minha mente. Eu nunca tinha realmente me esforçado para me lembrar do que aconteceu naquele dia.

Ela tentou me contar alguma coisa. Não consigo me lembrar do que ela disse. Só lembro-me de ter rido muito e falado alguma coisa idiota que a deixou puta da vida.

O que foi que eu falei?

Minha cabeça começa até a doer de tanto esforço que eu estou fazendo para me lembrar.

Ah não.

Eu perguntei se ela tinha certeza que o filho era meu.

Merda.

Por isso ela foi embora.

Não acredito que eu fiz isso.

Mas ela devia ter visto que eu estava muito bêbado. Devia ter tentado falar comigo depois.

- Pontas? – Aluado se materializa do meu lado com Teddy e Dora. O casal maravilha me encara como se eu tivesse com câncer e fosse morrer daqui a um mês.

- Oi. – Eu respondo que se estivesse com câncer e fosse morrer daqui a um mês

- Pelo visto seu encontro não foi muito bom.

- Não. – É tudo o que eu consigo dizer.

- Vamos lá para cima jantar?

Os dois parecem querer me dar um abraço de consolação ou algo do tipo. Não quero ser consolado por ninguém.

Eu não mereço ser consolado por ninguém.

- Não estou com fome.

- Tem uma garrafa de vinho na geladeira. Você pode afogar as mágoas e nos contar o que foi que aconteceu.

Isso é melhor do que ficar sozinho no meu apartamento remoendo fatos do passado e me sentindo um lixo por ter dito aquelas coisas para Lily.

Meu pai tinha razão em controlar tudo o que eu fazia.

Foi só ele me deixar solto e olha o que eu fiz!

Eu sou um merda.

...

- Nossa, mas que vaca! – Dora fica revoltada quando eu termino de contar toda a história a ela.

- DORA!

- Desculpa, Remus, mas ela não podia ter escondido uma coisa dessas de James. Poxa, são duas crianças. SEM PAI! Só porque ela estava com raivinha? Porque ela não contou para ele que estava grávida quando ele estava SÓBRIO?

Talvez Lily tivesse razão em me esconder uma coisa dessas.

Porque eu não tenho ideia do que eu faria naquela época se eu descobrisse que ia ser pai.

Possivelmente teria fugido para Hong Kong como eu fiz. Ficaria anos sem aparecer, até meu pai descobrir tudo e me obrigar a assumir minhas responsabilidades.

- Isso não importa mais. – Remus coloca um ponto final na discussão com Dora. - Passado é passado. O importante é o que você vai fazer agora.

Pois é. O que eu vou fazer agora?

O certo é eu assumir meus filhos.

Eu aposto que Lily acha que eu não vou fazer isso. Ela deve pensar que eu vou fugir.

Aposto que meu pai esperaria essa mesma atitude da minha pessoa.

Mas não é isso o que realmente importa.

O que importa são aqueles dois trocinhos crescendo sem pai, porque eu sou um covarde de merda.

Bom, está decidido.

Quero conhecer meus filhos.

Toda criança tem o direito de ter um pai e uma mãe... Ou dois pais, ou duas mães.

Nada contra.

Meu pai pode ser um chato de galochas, maníaco, assustador e não está falando comigo nas atuais circunstancias, mas ele foi crucial na minha vida. Não sei nem o que seria de mim sem meu pai.

- Vou assumir meus filhos. Eu posso ter muitos defeitos, mas pai desnaturado não vai ser um desses.

- Você pode passar no escritório de Remus amanhã então para discutir o pedido de guarda compartilhada.

Guarda compartilhada?

Acho que Dora está exagerando.

- Você acha mesmo que isso vai ser necessário?

- Pelo modo como Lily reagiu hoje...

Certo. Lily reagiu como uma leoa defendendo a cria. Mas veja bem, ela não esperava minha aparição repentina no apartamento dela.

Será que Lily não vai me deixar ver meus filhos?

Meu telefone toca e eu vejo o nome Lily piscando para mim.

Mostro a tela do celular para Dora e Remus e eles ficam me olhando atentamente enquanto eu atendo a ligação...

O que será que Lily quer?

- James. – A voz de Lily sai fina e baixa.

Ela está com remorso.

Bem feito.

Me tratou como se eu fosse um sequestrador de crianças. Tem que se sentir mal mesmo.

- Oi. – Respondo rispidamente.

- Olha. – A voz dela sai mais fina ainda. - Me desculpa. Não sei o que deu em mim.

Não respondo. Não quero desculpa-la. Nem pelo modo como ela me tratou, nem por ter escondido duas crianças de mim.

Depois de perceber que eu não vou dizer nada, ela continua...

- A gente precisa conversar. Vamos almoçar amanhã?

- ok.

- Então... até amanhã.

- Até.

Desligo o telefone.

- E aí? – Dora me pergunta.

- Vou almoçar com ela amanhã.

Vamos ver o que ela tem a dizer.

**Lily**

Meu estomago parece que está do avesso. Ontem até vomitei de tão nervosa que eu fiquei. Não sei por que marquei esse almoço com James em um restaurante italiano, tenho certeza de que não vou conseguir comer nada.

Não sei o que deu em mim ontem. Fiquei maluca quando ele quis pegar a Mel no colo. Foi ridículo.

Ele deve estar me odiando. E com razão.

Talvez nem tanta razão assim. Quer dizer. Ele não é 100% vítima. Ele não teria assumido Harry se eu tivesse dito a ele que estava grávida naquela época.

Se eu tivesse dito a ele sóbrio, eu quero dizer. Porque disse a ele quando estava bêbado.

Ele era um completo babaca.

E vivia bêbado.

Por que é que eu estava com ele mesmo?

Ah, claro, porque ele é simplesmente lindo demais, o sexo era muito bom e eu era uma idiota superficial que só ligava para isso.

Paro na entrada do restaurante quando eu o vejo. Ele já está sentado na mesa que eu reservei. Parece inquieto. E também está com uma aparecia de quem não pregou os olhos a noite inteira.

- Você está com uma cara horrível, ruiva. – Ele da um sorriso debochado quando eu chego à mesa.

Olho para ele de cima abaixo antes de dar um sorriso amarelo.

- Obrigada, você também.

O garçom nos atende. Pedimos nossas bebidas e escolhemos nossos pratos.

Só quando a comida chega que finalmente alguém toma a iniciativa na conversa.

É James.

- Direto ao ponto? – Ele pergunta.

Ótimo, eu odeio rodeios e nesse caso eles são totalmente desnecessários.

- Sim, por favor.

- Antes de mais nada... – James passa a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados - Gostaria que você me confirmasse o obvio. Os dois são meus filhos não é mesmo?

- Sim.

James respira fundo e da um gole na coca cola que ele pediu antes de soltar as palavras em cima de mim como se ele precisasse dizer tudo antes de perder a coragem.

- Olha, Lily, eu não conseguia entender porque você escondeu uma coisa dessas de mim. Mas me lembrei daquele dia depois das provas finais. – Então ele se lembra! Que ótimo! - Eu sei que falei merda, mas eu estava bêbado. Nem me lembrava de nada depois. Você sumiu! Eu nem sequer sabia o que eu tinha feito de errado!

Ah James Potter, você não vai vir com essa de pobre vítima para cima de mim. Eu não vou me sentir pior do que já estou por sua causa. Não vou mesmo.

- O problema é esse James. Você nunca sabe o que faz de errado. E o pior é que você nem tentou descobrir! Eu não valia o seu esforço, não é mesmo?

- Como eu ia adivinhar para onde você tinha ido? Você trocou o número de telefone, deletou todas as suas contas em redes sociais. Até seu e-mail você trocou. Eu tentei falar com você! Tentei mesmo!

- Ha. Porque eu não tinha dito a você que tinham me oferecido uma vaga efetiva em Hogwarts não é mesmo? A gente, inclusive, saiu para comemorar. **Dessa parte** você se lembra, não é mesmo? Eu estive aqui o tempo todo, você é que não quis me encontrar.

James fica branco. Ele larga o talher e passa a mão nos cabelos suspirando.

Parece que eu toquei na ferida. Bom, na minha ferida pelo menos. Que continua aberta, por sinal. James nunca foi atrás de mim. Eu não deletei tudo de uma hora para a outra. Fiquei um mês inteiro esperando que ele viesse atrás de mim. Um mês esperando que ele me ligasse. E ele nunca veio. Deletei tudo porque não conseguia mais viver esperando que ele fosse aparecer algum dia na minha porta dizendo que sentiu minha falta. Que iriamos nos casar e ser uma família feliz.

Ele não sabe o quanto eu chorei, sozinha e grávida, por causa dele.

Ninguém sabe.

E se depender de mim, nunca vão ficar sabendo.

- Mas essa conversa não é sobre nós, é sobre Harry e Melanie. – James muda de assunto. Ainda bem ou eu ia acabar chorando na mesa. - Eu quero conhecer meus filhos, quero que eles saibam que sou pai deles.

- Eu estou disposta a te dar essa chance com algumas condições...

- Você sabe que se eu não gostar das suas condições, vou entrar na justiça por guarda compartilhada...

Ele fala como se eu fosse uma bruxa, como se eu fosse a vilã da história. Eu quero que ele conheça meus filhos, eles merecem ter o pai presente na vida deles. Qual mãe não quer isso?

Mas não vou deixa-lo simplesmente surgir do nada para depois ir embora do nada. Me deixando sozinha de novo com duas crianças traumatizadas.

James acha que as coisas são fáceis.

Mas as coisas sempre foram fáceis para ele. O que ele sabe sobre a vida?

Não sabe nada.

- Me escute James, Harry e Melanie não são como jogos de videogame que você joga fora quando enjoa ou que para de jogar quando fica difícil. Você não pode simplesmente entrar na vida deles e depois sair quando achar que a coisa ficou mais complicada do que você imaginava, entendeu? Você não precisa entrar na justiça pela guarda deles, por mim, pode vê-los quando quiser desde que assuma essa responsabilidade. Você entende o que eu estou dizendo?

- Entendo que você fala comigo como se eu fosse um verme, filho da puta. Eu não sou assim! Jamais abandonaria meus filhos! Eu teria assumido Harry se você tivesse falado comigo quando eu estava sóbrio.

Pois eu duvido muito que isso fosse acontecer.

Aposto que ele iria inventar uma viagem internacional de negócios e iria desaparecer por anos. Provavelmente ia me enviar uma porcaria de um cheque como se dinheiro fosse resolver todos os meus problemas.

Eu digo uma coisa, se ele tivesse feito isso comigo eu teria ido atrás dele e o feito engolir todo o dinheiro. Nota por Nota.

- Tem certeza disso, James? Você saía com umas quatro garotas de uma só vez. Passou mais da metade da faculdade completamente bêbado. Você dizia a alto e bom som que não queria ser pai nunca e que se alguma das garotas que você traçava aparecesse grávida iria mandar abortar.

James fica vermelho de raiva.

- Então, me diz... – Ele ergue os braços no ar. Ele está se esforçando para não começar a gritar comigo. - Porque quis ficar comigo?

Essa é a pergunta errada, querido. A pergunta certa é: Porque eu continuei ficando com você?

E a resposta é: O sexo era bom.

E eu era uma idiota.

Ponto final.

- Por que eu estava querendo me divertir. Não queria nada sério. Eu nunca exigi nenhum tipo de compromisso vindo de você. Exigi? Tanto que, eu ia dizer a você que ia assumir a criança sozinha. Que você não precisava se envolver em nada. E ia pedir para que você não dissesse nada para o seu pai...

- Qual é o problema com meu pai?

Ah eu tinha me esquecido como James venera o pai dele. Chega a ser ridículo.

Charlus Potter não passa de um maníaco por controle, arrogante, preconceituoso e prepotente.

Tudo o que eu quero é esse homem longe dos meus filhos.

Ele já estragou o dele o suficiente.

- Você está mesmo me perguntando isso? Seu pai me odeia. Ela acha que eu sou uma **"Gold Digger"**. Sempre deixou isso muito claro. É obvio que ele iria tirar meu filho de mim. E nem venha me desmentir.

- Meu pai jamais faria uma coisa dessas.

É claro que não. Imagina.

Ele faria pior. Me faria casar com James. Seria o pior casamento de todos os tempos, com Charlus Potter interferindo em tudo. Iria acabar em divorcio e eu ficaria louca, com dois filhos metidos a riquinhos que virariam drogados na adolescência como uma forma de rebeldia.

- Sério? E o que foi que ele fez com aquela sua ex-namorada loirona, a Amber? Hum?

Isso eu realmente não sei. Estou apenas jogando um verde.

Tudo o que eu sei é que rolavam boatos nas cozinhas da mansão Potter de que Charlus deu uma quantia em dinheiro para a loirona sumir da vida de James. Humilhou a garota na frente dos empregados, a chamando de várias coisas horrorosas, só porque ele achava que ela queria ficar com James para levar o dinheiro da família Potter.

E como eu sei disso?

Eu sempre ia pedir um hambúrguer na cozinha quando tinham aqueles eventos beneficentes com comida ruim e ouvia o povo falar.

O fato de James ter ficado mais pálido ainda quando eu mencionei o nome Amber me fez crer que os boatos eram verdadeiros.

- Isso era diferente.

Claro que era.

Claro.

Mas não vem ao caso. Não vim aqui para ficar discutindo ex-namoradas de James Potter. E não vou fazer isso.

-Olha, não vim aqui para brigar. Vou te dar as condições para que a gente resolva isso pacificamente. Pelo bem das crianças. Pode ser?

- Pode. – James bufa e eu me controlo para não enfiar minha mão no meio da cara dele.

Odeio como ele fica quando as coisas não saem do jeito que ele quer. James é mesmo muito mimado.

- Primeira condição: no começo, você só vai ver meus filhos comigo junto... – James já começa a ensaiar um protesto que eu corto logo de cara. - Calma! Eu disse **NO COMEÇO**. Você não entende nada de bebês e tenho que ensinar você a lidar com os dois.

Ele cruza os braços, está com um bico imenso.

Que ridículo.

- Segunda condição: não quero que seu pai saiba sobre eles **AINDA**. Só quando eu tiver certeza de que você vai mesmo ficar por aqui. Por que se você desistir de tudo, vou ter seu pai no meu pé para sempre. Não quero isso.

- Mas e minha mãe? Ela não merece isso! E Alice?

Sinto muito pela senhora Dorea, mas ela sabia onde estava se metendo quando se casou com Charlus, não sabia? Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Nem meus filhos.

E Alice tem o que? 15 anos? Adolescentes não estão nem aí para bebês.

- Bom, se você for ficar como realmente diz, então isso não vai ser um problema. Elas vão conhecer Mel e Harry na hora certa. Não é mesmo?

- Certo... certo. – Isso parece convencê-lo.

- Terceira condição: não quero contato dos meus filhos com seus casos. A não ser que seja um relacionamento sério e que passe por minha aprovação primeiro. Não quero confundir a cabeça deles.

- Ok. – James suspira e passa a mão pelos cabelos.

Ele me encara de um jeito estranho.

O que é que ele está pensando? Que ele vai sair com uma perua qualquer só para ter alguém olhando meus filhos quando ele estiver com preguiça?

Ele que vá sonhando.

Se eu descobrir que alguma das vadias com as quais ele sai encostou em um fio de cabelo dos meus bebes eu castro ele.

- E...

James bufa novamente, me interrompendo.

- Tem mais?

Minha nossa! Eu estou quase, quase metendo a minha mão na cara dele.

- Claro que tem. Quarta condição: preciso ver seu apartamento, ter certeza que é um ambiente seguro onde eu possa deixar meus filhos sem medo de que eles sofram algum tipo de acidente. E se eu não achar o ambiente propício você vai ficar com eles em local publico, ou na minha casa até que seu apartamento seja reformado.

- Ok.

Pela cara que ele fez, o apartamento dele deve ser um puteiro. Deve ter um monte de bebida alcoólica em lugares de fácil alcance e vários apetrechos sexuais jogados por aí. Imagens de Harry aparecendo em casa com um vibrador na mão achando que é uma nave espacial brotam em minha mente, me deixando horrorizada.

Se isso acontecer eu vou embora do país com meus filhos, vou sumir de tal forma que James jamais vai conseguir me encontrar.

- E por ultimo, mas não menos importante, não se atreva a dar em cima de mim. A gente não vai dar certo, isso vai ser péssimo para as crianças e eu não quero engravidar de novo. Dois filhos já são o suficiente. Fui clara?

- Foi.

- E você concorda com tudo?

Eu engulo seco.

Não sei bem se quero que ele concorde com isso.

Eu estou tão acostumada com minha vida do jeito que ela é.

Não. Não posso ficar pensando em mim agora. Meus filhos vão crescer muito mais mentalmente saudáveis se tiverem o pai presente na vida deles.

Só espero que James não seja um pai irresponsável e negligente.

Meu Deus como eu estou confusa!

Porque raios ele resolveu aparecer na minha vida justo agora?

- Concordo. – James suspira. - Quando eu posso vê-los?

NUNCA! Eu penso.

Mas não respondo isso.

- Quando quiser. – Digo a contra gosto.

Harry vai ficar feliz. Ele vinha me perguntando sobre onde estava o papai dele e eu não sabia o que responder.

Bem, agora eu sei.

E se meus filhos gostarem mais de James do que de mim?

Aposto que ele vai ser o pai divertido e eu vou ser a mãe chata que coloca ordem na casa.

- Pode ser hoje?

O QUE? Hoje?

Que tal daqui a 25 anos?

Lily concentre-se no rostinho alegre do seu filho quando o pai dele aparecer com presentes para ele. Pense nisso.

Pense nas crianças.

Bom, eu ESPERO que James tenha a decência de trazer presentes para os filhos dele na primeira visita.

- Claro que pode. – Eu sorrio por fora e choro por dentro. - Venha jantar em casa.

E eu ainda vou ter que COZINHAR para ele. Como se ele fosse meu marido.

- Eu preciso levar alguma coisa?

- A sobremesa. Nada com creme, Harry não gosta de creme.

Depois disso a discussão fica mais focada nas crianças. James pergunta a idade dos dois, pede para ver as fotos que eu tenho no meu celular...

Eu não deveria ficar incomodada com isso. Eu deveria ficar feliz.

Meus filhos vão ter o pai na vida deles.

Isso é bom. É ótimo.

Agora, como é que eu vou conviver com James sendo que eu claramente ainda me sinto muito atraída por ele? Preciso encontrar um jeito de lidar com isso sem me magoar e sem gerar conflitos entre nós. Pelo bem das crianças.

Vai dar tudo certo, Lily. Vai dar tudo certo.

Quando chega a conta nós dividimos o valor (James insiste em pagar tudo, mas eu não dou o braço a torcer).

- Somos tipo amigos então? – Ele me pergunta no caminho de volta para nossos respectivos escritórios.

Não. Não somos e nunca seremos. Fique longe de mim James Potter. Não encoste em mim.

- Sim, amigos que tem dois filhos. A propósito, é provável que, futuramente, você encontre Sirius e Marlene por aí.

- Quem são Sirius e Marlene?

Ah isso é brincadeira, não é? Eu vivia falando de Sirius para ele. E Lene... Bem ele CONHECEU Marlene.

Calma, Lily. Calma.

- Os padrinhos das crianças.

Quando eu penso que me livrei dele, James resolve dar uma de cavalheiro e me levar até as catracas do meu prédio.

Droga.

- Posso levar uns lacinhos para colocar no cabelo da Melanie?

- NÃO TEM NADA DE ERRADO COM O CABELO DELA!

Depois dessa conversa com James me sinto apreensiva e ao mesmo tempo bem mais leve. Pelo menos agora ele sabe que tem dois filhos comigo, o segredo acabou.

Agora, como é que eu vou contar para Harry que James é o pai dele?

Ai ai ai.

De volta ao escritório mando mensagem para Sirius e Lene falando do jantar com James. Eles obviamente dizem que querem ir. Eu respondo que é melhor não. Um primeiro encontro de James com os filhos não precisa dos padrinhos interferindo. Ligo em casa e peço para Minerva tirar os bifes de filé mignon do freezer.

Vou fazer filé a parmegiana hoje, com batata frita.

E isso não tem nada a ver com fato de essa ser a comida predileta de James.

Nada.

Quando chego em casa chamo Harry para uma conversa.

Deixo a cadeirinha de Melanie bem do lado, para ela ouvir também. Não que ela esteja ligando muito para nossa conversa, ela está concentrada demais em encarar o teto.

- Harry, lembra do homem que esteve aqui ontem?

- Lembro.

- Ele vem jantar aqui hoje.

Harry fica branco. Com os olhos arregalados.

- Ele vem buscar a Mel? – Ele segura a cadeirinha de Mel de forma protetora. – Não quero mais que ele leve ela embora. Não pode não.

Mel se assusta com o movimento brusco de Harry, faz um "dadada" e balança os bracinhos para mim com uma cara de "Mamãe, olha ele! Olha ele".

- Não Harry, ele vem conhecer vocês.

Harry vira a cabecinha para o lado, com um ar interrogativo. Tenho que me controlar para não aperta-lo e enche-lo de beijos.

Ele fica tão fofo quando faz isso.

- Querido, aquele moço é o seu papai.

* * *

**NA:**

**Obs1: O nome do filme mencionado é "o resgate de LAUREN MAHONE" e passava na sessão da tarde a vários anos atrás (Sim, eu sou velha).**

**Obs2: Gold Digger é uma expressão que se refere á aquelas pessoas que dão golpes em gente rica para conseguir dinheiro.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews:**

**Annie PWM, Ginny, Iasmin, , Thaty, Gaucy Volpi, Anne Marie Le Clair, HelloCullenPotter, Alice Delacour, Sora Black, Serejoduda.**

**Minha gente, quantas reviews!**

**Todo mundo gostou do Harry tentando mandar a irmãzinha embora? Bom, a Lily não gostou nadinha dessa história dele falar com estranhos na rua oferecendo Melanie. Isso ainda vai dar o que falar.**

**E a imaginação fértil de James... hauhauha ele é bem doido mesmo.**

**Pois é Anne Marie, Lily foi pega de surpresa assim como James. Ele fica meio doido quando o assunto é Lily. Afinal, ele é maluco por ele, mesmo não querendo admitir.**

**Gaucy, Sirius e Marlene ainda vão dar muito o que falar. Vai ter um capítulo em que eles vão meter Lily na maior furada mesmo sem querer.**

**Agora, será que Lily vai deixar James cuidar das crianças? **

**Como será que vai ser isso?**

**Vamos descobrir no próximo capítulo.**

**Bjos e até.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Primeiro Encontro.**

**James**

Tropeço nas escadas do prédio de Lily e deixo as sacolas com os brinquedos que comprei para as crianças caírem.

Merda.

Estou muito nervoso.

Não consegui fazer nada direito depois do almoço. A tarde passou tão devagar que eu tenho a impressão de que perdi um século de vida nas últimas cinco horas.

O que eu vou dizer para Harry? Será que Lily já contou a ele quem eu sou?

Minha conversa com ela me fez vê-la de uma maneira tão diferente da mulher das minhas lembranças. Ela já não é mais aquela ruiva doida com a qual eu saía quatro anos atrás. Como ela mudou. Se tornou uma mulher sofisticada, independente, mãe de dois filhos.

Queria saber como ela faz para cuidar de duas crianças e ainda ser a coordenadora da área comercial de uma empresa grande como a "Hogwarts Telecomunicações".

Eu também queria que ela não se sentisse tão ressentida com a minha presença. Eu posso ver, no modo como ela me olha, que eu a magoei profundamente.

Ela tinha razão quando disse que não me esforcei para encontra-la. Eu realmente fiquei muito puto da vida quando Lily sumiu e não corri atrás dela porque sou orgulhoso demais. E também porque não queria admitir que gostava dela. Da sua companhia, da sua risada, não só do sexo incrível que nós fazíamos.

Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, teria vindo até aqui logo depois da colação de grau ao invés de beber até cair e depois pegar um avião para Hong Kong com a maior ressaca da minha vida.

Mas será que teria dado certo?

Eu era um belo de um babaca naquela época. Não que agora eu seja um cara decente, mas é que á quatro anos atrás eu era 100 vezes pior.

Não adianta ficar se perguntando o que seria. Isso só serve para deixar a pessoa maluca. Agora o que eu tenho que fazer é me esforçar e mostrar para Lily que eu posso ser um cara decente, um bom pai e toda essa merda.

Também preciso me controlar para não falar nenhum palavrão na frente das crianças.

Minha mão está tremendo tanto que eu quase não consigo tocar a campainha.

Lily abre a porta. Ela está com um shorts jeans e uma blusa branca folgada. A blusa pode até ser folgada, mas não disfarça em nada os peitos dela. Que belos peitos.

Não posso olhar para os peitos dela. Nem para as pernas dela, que também são ótimas. Preciso me concentrar no rosto. Isso, vou me concentrar no rosto de fada de Lily Evans.

Porra! Essa mulher é linda demais! Como é que eu vou conseguir não tentar nada com ela?

É impossível.

- Oi James! – Ela parece tão nervosa quanto eu. Nunca tinha visto Lily nervosa até ontem.

Coisas pornográficas se passam pela minha mente. Ela ficaria bem calminha depois que eu desse um trato nela.

Puta merda, cara! Pare de pensar nessas coisas! Você está aqui para conhecer seus dois filhos.

Foco!

- Oi Lily! – Eu levanto meus braços para mostrar as sacolas com os brinquedos que eu comprei e a sobremesa que ela pediu para eu trazer. – Trouxe a sobremesa: sorvete de chocolate e bolinhos para Petit Gateau!

- Legal! – Ela abre mais a porta e abre espaço para eu passar. – Coloque as sacolas aqui em cima e me dê o sorvete aqui. Preciso colocar na geladeira.

Coloco as coisas em cima de uma espécie de escrivaninha. Lily pega a sacola com a sobremesa e corre para dentro da cozinha. Eu observo a sala do apartamento de Lily novamente. Ela realmente sabe como decorar um lugar.

Pensamento gay, eu sei, mas não posso evitar. Meu apartamento, mesmo quando arrumado, não se parece em nada com esse lugar. Aqui tem cara de casa. Me faz sentir falta da minha mãe.

Minha atenção de repente se volta para um montinho de cabelos negros espetados que se encontra no espaço entre um sofá e outro. Caminho até lá e dou de cara com Harry James me espionando de seu esconderijo.

- E aí camarada?

Ele leva um susto quando percebe que eu o descobri e cai de bunda no chão, se levanta vermelho como um pimentão, me dá um oi tão baixo que eu nem escuto e então se agarra na borda do sofá com a cara escondida em uma almofada.

Então agora ele resolveu ser tímido comigo? Ontem ele estava todo falante.

- Harry! – Lily chega na sala segurando um par de óculos bem pequeno. Ela se abaixa para ficar da altura de Harry e fala com uma voz tão suave que é como se ela estivesse cantando. – Meu amor, você tem que usar seus óculos. E também tem que dizer oi para o seu pai. Você se arrumou todo para conhecê-lo, não foi?

Pobre Harry James! Herdou minha miopia. Eu também uso óculos desde pequeno.

Já me disseram para fazer a tal cirurgia.

Quando as pessoas me sugerem isso, eu sempre respondo que gosto dos meus óculos, que eles são meu charme e tudo o mais. A verdade é que me caguei de medo e fugi quando vi os equipamentos da cirurgia e o oftalmologista me encarando com aquela mascara na cara. Eu, vergonhosamente, cheguei a chorar e vomitar de tão nervoso que fiquei. Precisei tomar um calmante. Foi uma das situações mais embaraçosas da minha vida.

Lily sabe disso, afinal, foi ela quem me levou nas consultas. E também foi ela que fez o imenso favor de nunca tocar no assunto e fingir que nada aconteceu.

Harry balança a cabeça, ainda com o rosto escondido na almofada do sofá. As orelhas dele estão vermelhas, da cor dos cabelos de Lily. Isso me faz lembrar...

- E a Melanie?

Lily aponta para um walkie talkie pendurado no cindo do shorts dela como se isso fosse capaz de explicar muita coisa.

- Ela está dormindo.

Eu obviamente entendi o que o walkie talkie tem a ver com Melanie estar dormindo. Claro que eu entendi tudo.

- Isso é uma babá eletrônica. Eu vou escutar quando Mel acordar.

Ok.

- Harry, amor, vamos jantar. – Lily usa novamente aquele tom de voz. Sinto uma pontada de inveja de Harry James... Lily nunca falou comigo desse jeito.

Harry levanta a cabeça dele da almofada, seu rostinho está todo vermelho de vergonha.

Está aí uma criança bonita. Não é porque ele é meu filho. Mas o garoto é bonito demais. Ele é tipo uma versão 2.0 minha, com as partes ruins melhoradas.

Lily coloca os óculos em Harry, o pega no colo e vai até a cozinha. Vou atrás dela. Harry esconde a cara no ombro da mãe quando eu mando um tchauzinho para ele.

Mais um pouco e eu vou começar a perder a paciência. Esse lance tímido é coisa de fresco.

Filho meu não tem frescura.

Opa, estou começando a soar como meu pai.

- Fiz filé a Parmegiana. – Lily coloca Harry em uma cadeira de criança e faz sinal para que eu me sente. Minha boca começou a salivar assim que ela disse Parmegiana. Estou quase babando em cima do meu prato. – Pode se servir James.

Lily está sendo estranhamente gentil comigo, considerando o modo como ela me tratou ontem e hoje durante o almoço. Ela deve estar com peso na consciência por não ter me tratado que nem lixo.

Não posso evitar olha-la enquanto ela corta uns pedaços de filé no pratinho de Harry. O cabelão ruivo e liso dela preso em uma trança de lado, seu rosto concentrado. Lily é linda demais.

Eu tenho sorte que ela não tenha se casado com o primeiro que apareceu só para os filhos dela terem um pai. Porque conheço muitos caras que estariam dispostos a assumir dois pacotes caso o brinde fosse Lily. Além de linda, ela é inteligente, bem humorada, engraçada (quando quer), bem sucedida, gosta de futebol... E é boa de cama.

Incrivelmente boa de cama.

Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando não fui atrás dela?

Eu sou um retardado, um imbecil.

Uma ameba em coma é mais inteligente do que eu.

Porra.

Estou tão entretido em observar Lily que levo o maior susto quando um choro de bebê sai da babá eletrônica pendurada no cinto dela. Deixei até a colher de arroz, eu estava me servindo, cair esparramando o conteúdo por toda a mesa.

- Opa. – Lily se levanta. – Mel acordou.

Lily me larga na cozinha com Harry. Meu filho me encara com os olhos verdes chamuscantes dele cheios de curiosidade. De repente eu me sinto tímido também.

Ele alterna o olhar: hora para mim, hora para o conteúdo do prato. Harry parece estar com fome. Lily não terminou de cortar o bife dele. Será que eu devo terminar de cortar?

Bom, acho que sim. Não vou deixar o garoto morrendo de fome, não é mesmo?

Termino de cortar o bife e ele continua me encarando na expectativa. Ele come sozinho?

- Você quer que eu te dê?

Harry faz que sim com a cabeça. Eu pego meu garfo...

- Não. – Harry me entrega uma colher do Lorde Espacial. – Com esse.

Ainda bem que eu comprei uma nave do Lorde Espacial para ele. Acertei no presente.

Pego uma porção de comida com a colher do Lorde Espacial, Harry abre a boca... eu acho que coloquei comida demais da colher. Quase engasguei o garoto. Ele demora um tempo para conseguir mastigar e engolir tudo o que eu coloquei na boca dele, que fica toda suja de molho assim como sua roupa e seu nariz dele. Eu acho Lily não vai ficar muito feliz quando ver isso.

- Quer mais?

Ele faz que sim. Dessa vez eu coloco de menos na colher.

Porra.

Depois da quinta colherada eu pego o jeito. Mas aí Harry já está todo sujo de comida. Tem até comida no cabelo dele.

Pelo menos o moleque está achando isso tudo divertido. Ele não para de rir.

- Minha nossa! – Lily leva um susto quando vê o que eu fiz com Harry.

Ela fica dividida entre limpar o menino e ficar segurando a bebê que não para de se debater no colo dela.

A aflição de sujeira leva a melhor desse jogo e Lily joga Melanie no meu colo antes de começar a limpar Harry.

Não sei muito bem como segurar um bebê. Eu a seguro de forma desajeitada enquanto ela me olha com uma expressão que diz claramente "Quem é você, cara?".

E então, absolutamente do nada, a bebê começa a puxar meu cabelo com força e, eu acho, de propósito.

- Opa! Calma ae Melanie!

Eu tiro as mãos rechonchudas dela do meu cabelo. Ela tenta puxar de novo. Como não consegue, começa a me dar tapinhas. A menina está brava! O que é isso?

Vou te contar, essa bebê é forte. Caramba!

- Olha aqui. – Eu agarro o pezinho direito dela e tiro a meia. – Se você continuar me batendo, eu vou morder o seu pé.

A resposta dela veio em forma de um "dadadada" e um tabefe no meu nariz. Não deu outra: mordi o pé dela.

A menina ficou vermelha que nem um pimentão e me deu o maior chute. Começou a se remexer que nem doida no meu colo.

- Para com isso, Melanie. – Eu tentei soar como um pai autoritário. – Vou morder o outro pé.

Achei que tinha funcionado, porque a bebê ficou quieta por um instante. Mas isso foi só o tempo de ela enfiar as mãozinhas no meu prato e jogar arroz no chão. Ela ainda fez isso olhando para minha cara, como quem diz "você não manda em mim, seu otário".

Cara, que menina mal criada.

- Pois bem. – Eu já estava querendo jogar essa coisa cor de rosa pela janela, mas consegui manter a paciência. – Vou morder seus dois pés e fazer cócegas em você. E depois você vai me ajudar a pegar o arroz que jogou no chão.

E foi o que eu fiz. Melanie ficou furiosa comigo. Nunca vi um bebê desse tamanho com um tão gênio forte.

Quero só ver ela conseguir arrumar namorado desse jeito. Já basta o cabelo dela ser todo arrepiado...

- Olha, pega esse aqui. – coloquei um punhado de arroz na mãozinha dela e apontei para o potinho onde eu estava colocando o que caiu no chão. – Agora coloca no pote.

Melanie se fez de burra e jogou tudo no chão de novo.

- Eu sei que você me entende, Melanie. – falei sério, peguei o punhado de arroz e coloquei na mãozinha dela de novo. – Coloca no pote.

Na sexta vez ela finalmente entendeu que eu não ia tirá-la do chão até que ela colocasse o arroz no potinho. Então resolveu me obedecer.

Depois de recolher tudo do chão eu me levanto desajeitadamente, equilibrando um potinho com arroz e uma Melanie totalmente emburrada nos braços. Dou logo de cara com Lily. Ela parece bastante surpresa com alguma coisa.

Fodeu.

Eu não devia ter colocado o bebê no chão gelado. Minha vó sempre falava isso para minha mãe quando Alice era bebe. Ela dizia que a babá estava deixando Alice no chão gelado e que ela ia pegar uma gripe.

Merda.

Agora eu nunca mais vou poder ver meus filhos.

- Ela te obedeceu. – Lily pega Melanie no colo e a coloca na cadeirinha de bebês, tudo isso me encarando como se estivesse extremamente impressionada com o que eu fiz.

- Não chamaria isso de obedecer...

Sinto minhas bochechas esquentarem. Que ridículo, estou corando feito uma mulherzinha.

- Incrível. – Ela me dá uma ultima olhada antes de voltar sua atenção para os pratos sob a mesa. - Agora a gente finalmente pode começar a comer.

Foi só então que eu percebi que não tinha comido nada ainda.

Cara! Que fome!

Harry resolveu ficar super falante bem na hora em que eu coloquei a primeira colherada na boca.

- Aquelas coisas ali, são pra mim? - Ele aponta para a sacola com presentes que eu deixei em cima do móvel que parece uma escrivaninha, mas não é.

Eu engulo um pedaço de bife e dou outra garfada antes de responder.

- Metade é para você, a outra é para Mel.

Melanie balança os bracinhos quando ouve o nome dela. Quantos meses ela tem mesmo? Lily me disse que eram 10, eu acho. Bebês desse tamanho são inteligentes assim?

Acho que ela é uma espécie de mutante.

Pelo menos isso explicaria o cabelo.

- Porque você não mora com a gente?

Quase engasgo com essa.

Como eu vou responder isso?

Dou uma olhada para Lily em busca de ajuda e ela parece estar se empenhando muito em cortar o filé a Parmegiana do prato dela. Tão concentrada que não repara no mundo a sua volta. Está até com o rosto vermelho.

- Porque eu tenho o meu apartamento e...

Eu ensaio minha resposta, mas sou logo interrompido por outra pergunta:

- Você e minha mãe se amam?

Lily se atrapalha com o filé, deixando uma porção de arroz cair na mesa.

- A gente...

- Vocês não casaram?

- Não...

- Porque não?

- Harry! - Lily se levanta de supetão da mesa - Você quer sobremesa?

- Obaaa! - Harry levanta os braços todo animado.

Graças a Deus! Obrigado Lily!

Opa, comemorei cedo demais...

- Você é um caçador de vampiros?

O que?

- Não.

- Você é o batman?

- Não.

- Você conhece o Lorde Espacial?

- Não.

- Você é um astronauta?

- Não.

- Então onde você estava esse tempo todo?

Lily deixa o pode de sorvete cair no chão.

- Eu...

- Você que colocou a Melanie na barriga da minha mãe?

Porra.

Esta aí um assunto sobre o qual eu não acho que saiba o que dizer. Eu prefiro responder a pergunta anterior.

Volte para a pergunta anterior, Harry!

Olho na direção de Lily praticamente implorando por ajuda, mas ela está esquentando o bolinho do Petit Gateau no micro-ondas e finge que não está prestando atenção no interrogatório de Harry.

Melanie está babando em um brinquedinho de morder e me encarando com olhos curiosos.

- Sim...

- Minha mãe ficou com a barriga desse tamanhão! – Harry faz mimica de barriga de grávida. - Porque a Melanie estava crescendo lá dentro. Aí explodiu e a Melanie apareceu. Ela parecia um chiclete comido! E chorava o tempo todo! Fazia um coco fedido. Agora ela é essa coisa feia. Porque você colocou ela lá dentro? Como foi que você colocou ela lá?

Socorro!

**Lily**

- Lily! – Eu mal saio do elevador e já posso ouvir Marlene gritando meu nome. Ela está pulando de um lado para o outro feito uma pulguinha na porta do prédio. Quase que ela me funde com a catraca ao me empurrar para que eu passe logo. – Me CONTAAA!

Nós combinamos de almoçar hoje porque ela não se aguenta de curiosidade. Ela quer muito saber como foi o jantar com James. Me ligou umas trinta vezes entre ontem e hoje. Eu tive que deixar meu celular no silencioso para conseguir dormir.

Já Sirius está me dando o famoso tratamento do silêncio.

Ele está com ciúmes de James. Não queria outro homem na vida das crianças.

Mandei umas 20 mensagens para ele no whatsup e nada.

Tanta coisa na minha cabeça e eu ainda vou ter que me preocupar com Sirius. Ele parece uma criança de 5 anos. Na verdade, Harry é mais maduro do que ele.

- Não quero saber do idiota do Black. – Marlene reclama enquanto nos sentamos na mesa de sempre no restaurante de sempre. – Ele me entupiu de mensagens ontem, perguntando coisas sobre James. Estou saturada de Sirius Black.

A garçonete de sempre aparece já com nossas bebidas (ela sabe que pedimos a mesma coisa toda vez que aparecemos por aqui, nem pergunta mais o que queremos). Ela apenas confirma que nossos pratos estão sendo preparados.

Meu estomago agradece.

- E então? – Lene pisca diversas vezes para mim com os cílios longos dela.

Morro de inveja dos cílios longos de Lene. Nem precisa usar rímel. É simplesmente um insulto às mulheres que (como eu) gastam fortunas em maquiagem até encontrar um rímel descente.

- Lily! – Lene me dá um beliscão eu dou um gritinho agudo em resposta. – Você está me matando aqui!

- Ai Lene! – Massageio minha mão onde ela beliscou. – Bom, não vou mentir. James me surpreendeu. Ele foi incrivelmente maduro. Lidou muito bem com Melanie e com as perguntas indiscretas de Harry.

Então contei a noite detalhadamente: A parte em que eu enfiei sobremesa goela abaixo de Harry e o distrai com os presentes para que ele parasse com as perguntas indiscretas, quando James brincou de lorde espacial com Harry, quando ele insistiu que queria trocar a fralda de coco de Melanie

- Peraí... – Marlene me interrompe na parte em que James quis colocar Harry para dormir. – Você DEIXOU ele encostar nas crianças?

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Nada. - Lene ri para mim de forma misteriosa. Odeio quando ela faz isso, me dá vontade de puxar o cabelo dela. - Ele não deu em cima de você?

Nossa, essa pergunta compete com as de Harry ontem. Fala sério.

- Não.

- Nenhuma vez?

- Nenhuma.

- Caramba!

Ela parece muito impressionada. Eu também fiquei impressionada. Quem diria que ele conseguiria se comportar, não é mesmo?

O celular de Marlene começa a vibrar dentro da bolsa dela. Ela ignora.

- Mas o que você achou? Quer dizer, do James? Você ainda sente alguma coisa por ele?

Está aí a pergunta que eu não quis fazer nem para mim mesma.

- Lene, mesmo que eu goste dele. O que eu não disse se sim ou não. – Me apresso a acrescentar antes que ela tire conclusões precipitadas - Não pretendo me envolver romanticamente com ele. Não quero me machucar e machucar meus filhos no processo.

Lene me encara com aquela expressão dela de "Você tem certeza disso?".

O celular dela continua vibrando. Está começando a me dar aflição.

Ela tira o celular da bolsa e bufa.

- Aí! Olha só! – Lene praticamente esfrega o celular na minha cara antes de atender. Acho que a intenção era me mostrar quem está ligando, mas não consegui ver nada. - Me deixe em paz, Sirius! Se você quer saber como foi o jantar, pergunte você mesmo para ela! Fale com ele Lily! Fale com ele!

Lene joga o celular para mim.

- Sirius?

A linha fica muda.

- Six, pare com isso. Você sabe que eu te amo. As crianças também te amam. Harry perguntou de você ontem!

- Foi mesmo?

Não. Harry nem se lembrou da existência do padrinho dele, mas Sirius não precisa ficar sabendo disso.

- Claro que foi, Six! Harry nunca esquece de você! Venha jantar hoje em casa Six, por favor? Estamos sentindo sua falta...

...

_- E então filha... Os Wayland vão dar aquela festa de bodas de prata amanhã. Você vem não é mesmo? _

Ah droga! Tinha me esquecido dessa festa.

_- Sabe quem vai estar aqui? O filho da Helen Prince, lembra dele? _

Droga ao quadrado. Minha mãe tentando me arrumar com o filho de sei lá eu quem.

Mamãe não desiste mesmo.

- Mãe, eu disse que vou, não disse? Então eu vou.

_- Só tem uma coisinha filha. Não fique brava comigo._

- O que foi, mãe? O que você fez?

_- Eu não fiz nada! É só que... bem... Petúnia também foi chamada._

Ah claro! Essa festa promete mesmo! Vou me divertir demais com o tal filho da Helen Prince e minha querida irmã Petúnia.

Será que eu falo para meus pais sobre James? Quer dizer, ele não deu noticias desde ontem. Não sei ainda se ele fugiu ou se vai mesmo assumir as coisas...

Talvez seja melhor eu esperar um pouco.

Mamãe começa com o blablabla dela de sempre e eu pego meu celular para jogar Candy Crush enquanto ela fala. Só então eu vejo que tem uma mensagem no meu whatsup.

É de James e ele está online.

**James Potter: **Oi Lily, Harry gosta de futebol? 22h00

**Lily Evans:** Gosta! 22h15

**James Potter: **Posso jogar com ele no parque amanhã?

Com você junto claro. 22h16

**Lily Evans:** James, eu tenho uma festa para ir amanhã.

As crianças vão ficar com Sirius e Marlene. 22h17

**James Potter: **Ah... Então eu não posso jogar bola com ele amanhã? 22h18

**Lily Evans:** Bom, pode ir sim se Marlene for junto.

Sirius não conta.

Tem que ser a Marlene. 22h19

**James Potter: **Marlene era aquela sua amiga nanica? 22h20

**Lily Evans:** Ela mesma.

E não chame ela de nanica, ela fica furiosa. 22h21

**James Potter: **Você se lembra do meu amigo Aluado?

Tem algum problema se ele for junto e levar o filho dele? 22h22

Aluado? Ai meu Deus! Aluado era aquele amigo maluco de James que apresentou um seminário para mais de 1000 pessoas completamente bêbado. Ele tem um filho?

Mas ele é casado?

Não quero esse cara perto dos meus filhos. Ela vai transforma-los em bola de futebol.

Eu me lembro que ele fez isso com as roupas das meninas da república do lado da minha durante uma festa. Enrolou todas as roupas intimas delas até ficarem no formato de uma bola e começou um jogo com os outros bêbados. Eu até hoje não entendi como ele conseguiu transformar um monte de calcinhas e sutiãs em uma bola de futebol, mas ele fez isso!

Uma das meninas foi reclamar, uma que tinha cabelo cor de rosa, e ele agarrou ela loucamente na frente do povo todo.

Depois disso eles começaram a namorar.

Será que é ela a mãe do filho dele?

Se for ela o filho deles deve ser completamente doido.

Ele vai matar meu Harry!

Eu já nem quero deixar James com as crianças sem mim, por mais que Marlene e Sirius estejam junto. Demorou dois anos para eu deixar Marlene e Sirius "sozinhos" com as crianças (porque eu sempre pago Minerva para ficar de olho neles e me ligar caso alguma coisa aconteça). Não quero, de jeito nenhum, deixar James sozinho com as crianças, esse maluco e o filho destruidor dele.

Como eu digo isso a James sem que ele fique bravo e faça um escândalo? (tenho certeza que ele vai falar um monte se eu disser não)

Já sei, vou por a culpa na Lene.

**Lily Evans:** Bom, se Marlene concordar com isso. Não vejo problemas. 22h30

**James Potter: **Que horas eu posso ir buscar as crianças? 22h32

**Lily Evans:** Eu vou sair de casa umas 14h00.

Você pode vir almoçar aqui se quiser. Aí você já conhece Sirius também. 22h36

**James Potter: **Tudo bem! Então até amanhã! 22h38

**Lily Evans:** Até. 22h40

Agora eu só preciso acreditar no bom senso de Lene.

E obviamente pagar o dobro para Minerva impedir James de sair do prédio com os meus filhos.

- Lily, você está me ouvindo?

- Estou sim mãe.

- Não está nada. Pare de jogar no seu celular e preste atenção em mim!

...

Meu deus que festa mais chata.

Cansei de ficar conversando com esse monte de vizinhos que só fazem fofocar sobre pessoas com as quais eu não me importo.

E vou matar Petúnia.

Ela faz questão de me ignorar e falar de mim pelas costas. Claro que ela só falou oi para mim a fim de me mostrar o imenso anel de diamantes que Valter, o peixe-boi, deu para ela de aniversário. Depois ficou se fingindo de irmã preocupada com meu bem estar, porque afinal eu sou "sozinha no mundo com duas crianças". Mas claro, isso só para os outros, porque para mim ela não diz nada disso. Ela sabe que eu quebro a cara dela se ela vier para cima de mim com esse papinho.

Estou quase indo atrás dela para tirar satisfações.

Não preciso de um homem na minha vida. Eu posso me virar muito bem sozinha!

Que vontade de jogar na cara dela que o pai dos meus filhos é James Potter. Está entalado na garganta. Quase saindo. Imagina a cara dela! Qualquer dia desses, eu trago James para uma festa da vizinhança. Petúnia nunca mais vai querer exibir o peixe boi que ela chama de marido!

Para melhorar tudo, mamãe me fez deixar o celular na bolsa dela porque é muita falta de educação ficar jogando Candy Crush isolada em um canto. Não é como se eu fosse fazer isso.

Ok. Talvez eu tenha mesmo me enfurnado no banheiro e jogado Candy Crush durante duas horas seguidas na ultima festa, mas isso não quer dizer que eu fosse fazer isso dessa vez. Hoje eu só ia ficar de olho no meu Whatsup para saber se meus filhos foram ou não transformados em bola de futebol.

Eu estou muito apreensiva.

Primeiramente Sirius teve uma crise de ciúmes ridícula quando eu apresentei James. Eu não sei de onde James tirou uma paciência supersônica que o impediu de quebrar a cara de Sirius depois dos vários comentários extremamente ofensivos que ele lançou para o pai das minhas crianças. Eu tive que ameaçar expulsa-lo do apartamento se ele não parece com aquilo. Depois eu não cheguei a ver Aluado, tive que ir embora antes de ele aparecer. Como eu vou saber se ele ainda é maluco?

Lene teve que me enfiar dentro do carro e ficar vigiando eu ir embora.

Antes de entrar na festa eu liguei 15 vezes para Minerva e ela me garantiu que está tudo tranquilo por enquanto e que vai me ligar se alguma coisa acontecer. Agora me diz como é que eu vou ficar sabendo se alguma coisa aconteceu com meu celular está escondido no fundo da bolsa de mamãe?

Vou morrer do coração.

Mas eu tenho um plano. Estou vendo a bolsa de mamãe bem ali do lado dos casacos. Ela deixou papai de guarda, é claro. Só que não pensou que eu sou uma gênia e que hoje tem jogo do Manchester United x Chelsea. Vai começar em cinco minutos e eu fiz questão de tirar todas as tv's da tomada e só deixar a da cozinha dos Wayland ligada. Também coloquei umas cadeiras na frente da escada que da acesso ao segundo andar da casa e fiz questão de acompanhar a vovó Wayland e suas amigas até seus acentos. Ninguém vai ter coragem de tirá-las de lá. Seria muita falta de educação. Assim papai vai ter que ir até a cozinha e vai deixar o posto dele sem ninguém de guarda. Fiz mamãe conversar com a Senhora Figg lá no jardim, para que ela não veja que papai fugiu.

Vou pescar meu celular com a agilidade de um lince, ler minhas mensagens, ligar para Minerva, colocar o celular de volta na bolsa de mamãe e voltar ao meu posto. Ninguém vai ver!

E exatamente como eu estava prevendo, papai fugiu para a cozinha, onde uma aglomeração de homens se encontra "procurando os guardanapos" (Que desculpinha esfarrapada, até Lene inventaria coisa melhor). Dou uma olhada na janela, Mamãe está entretida em sua conversa, Petúnia está se exibindo para dona Alberta.

Tudo livre.

Corro para o Closet dos casacos e imediatamente pego meu celular na bolsa de mamãe.

Tem uma chamada não atendida de Minerva e 50 mensagens de Lene no Whatsup.

Aiaiai!

**Marlene McKinnon:** Lily, Você precisa ver o Aluado.

É outra pessoa! Ele está sóbrio o tempo todo agora.

Incrível! 15h05

**Marlene McKinnon:** E adivinha quem é a mulher dele? 15h07

**Marlene McKinnon:** Aquela da bola de calcinhas de cabelo cor de rosa 15h08

**Marlene McKinnon:** Não acredito que eles se casaram 15h09

O filho deles é uma graça, mas acho que ele se apaixonou pela Mel.

**Marlene McKinnon:** Só quer saber de brincar com ela 15h15

**Marlene McKinnon:** Sirius e James viraram melhores amigos do nada 15h25 

Eles são impossíveis.

**Marlene McKinnon:** Eu não consigo conter os dois 15h50

**Marlene McKinnon:** Acredita que eles começaram uma guerra de bexigas de água contra as crianças do condomínio do lado? 16h05

**Marlene McKinnon:** Harry está lá no meio 16h15 

**Marlene McKinnon:** Que horas acaba essa festa?

Ai Meu Deus! Vou ter que ir lá no meio da guerra salvar Harry

Mas não quero deixar a Mel sozinha com Teddy, ele vai agarrar ela 16h45 

**Marlene McKinnon:** Lily esse menino é um safado!

Ele deu um beijo na Mel! A Cabelo cor de Rosa está achando tudo lindo!

E o pior? Mel está toda toda para o lado dele! 16h46

**Marlene McKinnon:** Segura essa sua filha, Lily!

MEU DEUS!

Volta logo! 16h55

**Marlene McKinnon:** Ah Graças a Deus!

Aluado entrou na guerra e está ajudando Harry 17h00

**Marlene McKinnon:** Ai cara! Harry está parecendo o monstro do pântano.

Vai dar o maior trabalho dar banho nele 17h30

**Marlene McKinnon:** E Sirius está andando por aí sem camisa se achando o gostosão

do agreste

ECA ELE SE ESFREGOU EM MIM! Me sujou toda de lama!

Por que você é amiga desse canalha?

Ai! Ele jogou uma bexiga em mim! Eu estou de BRANCO! 17h45

**Marlene McKinnon:** Sirius Black! Eu te odeio! 18h10

**Marlene McKinnon:** LILY! ELES ESTÃO SE JOGANDO NA LAMA!

COM HARRY! 18h30

**Marlene McKinnon:** Droga, até Aluado se jogou...

pelo menos ele levou Teddy tarado junto 18h31

**Marlene McKinnon:** A Cabelo-cor-de-rosa está dizendo que é a sogra da Mel!

LILY ELES ME JOGARAM NA LAMA!

Lily, Sirius está me agarrando!

Lily, eu pedi para você ter uma conversa com ele sobre isso! 18h35

**Marlene McKinnon:** Eu não gosto quando ele me agarra.

Principalmente quando ele está todo nojento de lama e me jogou na lama junto 18h57

**Marlene McKinnon:** Ai Harry está parecendo um monte de nojo marrom! 19h18

Meu deus!

Onde estava Minerva que não impediu James de sair do apartamento?

Eu preciso voltar para casa URGENTE!

Estou prestes a ligar para Minerva e descobrir o porque de ela não ter impedido essa situação de acontecer quando sou interrompida por uma voz de barítono e uma mão gelada tocando meu braço esquerdo.

- Lily?

Eu levo um susto tão grande que caio em cima dos casacos, levando várias coisas comigo. Minhas pernas ficam erguidas no ar, meu bumbum bate com força no chão.

- Ai!

- Meu Deus! – A voz de barítono soa preocupada. – Você está bem. Me dê sua mão aqui!

Dou minha mão para o cara voz de barítono. Tento me levantar com toda a dignidade que me resta, ajeitando a saia do meu vestido que subiu o suficiente para mostrar minha calcinha. Pelo menos hoje eu escolhi uma decente ao invés das furadas que eu uso para dormir.

Só depois de ajeitar meu cabelo e colocar alguns casacos no lugar é que eu presto atenção no sujeito. Ele deve ter mais ou menos a minha idade, é alto, elegante, com o cabelo bem preto e liso caindo um pouco nos olhos que são tão pretos que nem dá para enxergar a íris, tem um nariz meio grande, mas nada muito drástico. Ele parece ser alguém bem sério.

- Oi Lily, tudo bom? – Ele sorri para mim (ok, talvez não seja tão sério assim... e tem os dentes retinhos e brancos) - Sua mãe me disse que você iria estar aqui. Te reconheci no minuto em que botei meus olhos em você!

Meu Deus! Não pode ser...

O filho da Helen Prince!

Agora eu me lembrei!

Helen Prince!

Ela era Helen Snape quando morava aqui. Então ela mudou mesmo o sobrenome, está usando o de solteira.

Bom, não a culpo. O ex-marido dela é um canalha.

Os Snape eram os vizinhos do fim da rua. Aqueles que o pai era um bêbado que batia nela e nas crianças. Ele foi preso depois que a jogou da escada, quase a matando. Depois disso Helen se mudou para outro estado com as crianças. Aí eles alugaram a casa para os Petterson.

Isso foi quando eu tinha uns 12 anos, nem me lembrava mais.

Como eu pude me esquecer dele?

Ele foi meu primeiro namoradinho. Meu primeiro beijo.

Ele me mandava cartinhas e tudo mais. Eu escrevia Lily Snape nos meus diários, livros, cadernos e tudo isso.

Ai que vergonha!

- Ah, Oi Severus!

O sorriso dele aumenta muito mais quando eu digo seu nome.

- Você se lembra de mim então!

- Ah sim claro que me lembro!

Eu me lembro que ele se escondia na moitinha atrás do jardim e jogava pedrinhas na minha janela. Aí quando eu descia (escondida) ele me dava flores, que ele roubava do jardim da senhora Figg.

- Tinha esperanças de reencontrar você por aqui! – Ele oferece o braço para mim, eu aceito. - Você quer uma bebida?

Severus sempre me ajudava com meu material da escola. Ele era tão fofo.

As pessoas riam dele no colégio. Chamavam ele de Ranhoso, só porque ele não lavava o cabelo e usava roupas surradas. Coitado! A culpa não era dele! O pai dele que gastava todo o dinheiro com bebidas, às vezes Sev não tinha nem o que comer.

Quero só ver o que esses canalhas que riam dele na escola vão achar quando o verem!

Severus é uma pessoa completamente diferente agora!

- Me desculpe Severus! Mas eu preciso ir embora!

- Entendo. – Ele soa desapontado.

Eu também estou desapontada. Se Minerva tivesse feito o trabalho dela eu poderia beber alguma coisa com ele. Mas ao invés disso preciso voltar correndo para a minha casa para ver o que sobrou dos meus filhos.

- Mas olha, vou te passar meu celular. Você vai ficar aqui por quanto tempo?

- Uma semana.

- Podemos marcar um almoço então. Me liga!

- Pode deixar.

- Bom, deixa eu ir antes que minha mãe me veja e resolva me impedir. Tchau Sev.

Se tiver UM fio de cabelo faltando na cabecinha dos meus bebes eu vou CASTRAR James Potter. Ele vai falar fino para o resto da vida dele.

**NA: Boa noite pessoal!**

**Mais um capítulo para vocês curtirem no feriado.**

**E como eu não vou viajar... vou aproveitar pra escrever alguma coisa de fruits Basket (caso tenha alguém aqui que leia essa minha fic)**

**Muito Obrigada pelas reviews (que dessa vez não foram muitas)**

**Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Responsabilidades.**

**James**

Narcisa Black joga a cabeleira loura platinada dela de um lado para o outro, bebe um gole de água e só então resolve começar a reunião.

- Chamei vocês quatro aqui para avisar que Goyle está sendo transferido para nossa sede em Nova York.

Grande bosta. O que eu tenho a ver com isso?

Essa mulher tem mania de nos chamar para as reuniões mais idiotas. Ela deve gostar de fazer a gente perder tempo.

- Ele vai ficar mais três meses conosco, por isso vou decidir bem rápido quem vai ser seu substituto para que a pessoa seja treinada antes de ele sair.

E daí?

- Como eu gosto de sempre deixar as coisas claras... Vocês quatro são fortes indicados à vaga de gerente.

Olho para os três idiotas sentados na mesa de reunião.

Rabicho, Lestrange e Macnair.

Isso só pode ser brincadeira.

Rabicho é um puxa saco de merda que não faz porra nenhuma, Lestrange é marido da irmã dela e não sabe nem falar Inglês direito, quando mais Espanhol e Francês e Macnair da em cima de todas as mulheres da área, bebe na hora do almoço e nunca responde nenhum e-mail.

Se algum deles virar gerente eu vou me foder!

Pelo menos ela me considerou para o cargo. Achei que ela não fosse com a minha cara por causa do meu pai. O senhor Charlus Potter ferrou com a empresa do marido dela, Lucius Malfoy. Eu bem sei que ela só me contratou como uma espécie de vingança contra ele.

Não que meu pai esteja ligando para o que eu ando fazendo.

- Bom, isso é tudo. Podem sair.

Preciso dessa vaga. Para poder esfregar na cara do meu pai que eu posso me virar sozinho.

Posso ser alguém no trabalho e dar conta de dois filhos ao mesmo tempo.

Quer dizer, eu poderia dar conta dos meus dois filhos, se Lily deixasse.

Mas ela nunca me deixa cuidar deles sozinho. Ela não me deixa nem um segundo sozinho com a bebê. Nem trocar a fralda dela sem supervisão eu posso. Não posso opinar em nada. Não posso fazer nada.

Tudo porque ela ficou furiosa com o lance da guerra de bexigas.

Em primeiro lugar: Foi tudo ideia do padrinho Sirius Black (um cara muito gente boa, por sinal). Em segundo lugar, Harry se divertiu a beça. Em terceiro lugar: Eu devolvi o garoto inteiro, sem nenhum arranhão. Em quarto lugar: isso foi faz UM MÊS!

Eu estou começando a ficar incrivelmente irritado com Lily.

Estou quase mandando ela para puta que pariu e entrando na justiça por guarda compartilhada, para eu poder ter os dois só pra mim nos finais de semana. Só não fiz isso ainda porque preciso dar um jeito no meu apartamento antes de levar os dois para lá. Mas já estou trabalhando nisso. Contratei uma decoradora para arrumar tudo. Vou usar o resto da minha poupança nessa porcaria, mas pelo menos o apartamento vai ficar legal.

Quando a reforma terminar Harry e Melanie vão gostar muito mais de ficar comigo do que com ela.

E eu vou esfregar isso naquela cara linda dela.

Essa maldita cara linda.

Mulher linda dos infernos!

Tem sido uma tortura ver Lily de shortinhos perambulando pelo apartamento e não poder dar em cima dela.

Pior foi quando eu, acidentalmente, a vi amamentando Melanie.

Aqueles peitos.

Tive que ficar o resto do dia sentado com uma almofada no colo, porque eu não me acalmava de jeito nenhum. Chegando em casa tomei um banho frio e fui assistir todo e qualquer filme sobre zumbis que eu achei, para desanuviar minha mente.

Mesmo assim tive sonhos extremamente pervertidos com Lily e os peitos deliciosos dela.

Qualquer dia desses, eu não vou me aguentar, vou prensar ela em uma parede e agarra-la de uma forma que ela não vai nem conseguir andar no dia seguinte.

Eu estou tentando de todas as formas evitar fazer isso, porque ela tem razão (a safada SEMPRE tem razão): nós dois não daríamos certo. Deu certo naquela época porque não havia responsabilidades e a vida era uma festa. Hoje, acho que nos mataríamos.

Por enquanto eu tenho saído com Almofadinhas (apelido que eu dei para Sirius Black) para uns bares e pegado qualquer uma que me der bola para me aliviar. Mas não consigo parar de pensar na Lily. Eu cheguei a dizer o nome dela enquanto estava com outra... Foi uma situação um tanto quanto constrangedora.

Talvez eu deva me concentrar somente na academia. Malhar até meus músculos explodirem e ir dormir tão cansado que nem sonhos eu vou ter.

Porque eu SEMPRE sonho com Lily.

Que inferno.

Quem sabe assim eu me curo dessa doença.

Porque só pode ser doença. Não é normal um cara ser tão obcecado por uma mulher.

Bom, nada disso importa agora.

Tenho que me concentrar em conseguir essa vaga de gerente.

...

- Peter! – A Chefa sai de sua sala com um sorriso imenso. – Foi você quem trocou meu porta-retratos velho por um digital não foi? Só pode ter sido!

Rabicho é um puxa saco do caralho!

Ele está visivelmente ganhando essa competição.

Os outros dois tem menos chance do que eu, já que não fazem nada direito.

Eu só me fodo com esse monte de trabalho. Reunião. Reunião. Reunião. E mais trabalho.

Tenho chegado tarde em casa todos os dias.

Só vi Mel e Harry no final de semana e estou tão estressado que discuti com Lily porque ela não me deixa cuidar dos dois sozinho. Ela estava em cima de mim enquanto eu trocava a fralda da Mel e eu explodi. Falei tudo mesmo.

Lily só ficou me ouvindo com os olhos arregalados. Não disse uma palavra.

Nem durante a discussão e nem depois. Ela simplesmente não falou mais comigo.

Foda-se.

Não estou nem aí.

- Potter – Narcisa para na minha mesa antes de voltar para a sala dela. Para mim não rola nenhum sorriso, só o nariz empinado dela mesmo. – Você ficou responsável pelo Business Case da Firebolt não foi? Você pode me entrega-lo hoje ainda? A reunião foi reprogramada para amanhã.

- Posso sim, senhora.

- Ótimo.

Pelo menos eu já estou quase terminando esse negócio. Até o final do dia estará tudo pronto.

Um segundo depois da chefe sair da minha mesa meu celular começa a tocar.

É um número desconhecido.

- James Potter. – Eu atendo em tom neutro (Aprendi minha lição depois de atender Lily mal pensando que ela era um carinha de telemarketing).

_- Alo_. – Uma voz de senhora fala do outro lado.

- Alo.

_- Oi, você é James Potter?_

Mas não foi isso que eu acabei de falar?

- Sim, sou eu. – Respondo ainda neutro.

_- Aqui é Minerva Mcgonnagal, a vizinha da Lily. Tudo bom?_

Puta merda!

Se essa mulher está ligando é porque alguma merda aconteceu.

- Oi senhora Mcgonnagal, aconteceu alguma coisa com as crianças?

_- Não não. É só que eu não vou poder ficar com elas hoje. Meu filho me ligou e a mulher dele está em trabalho de parto. Estou indo para o hospital agora com meu marido. Tentei ligar para Lily e deu caixa postal. Alguém precisa ir buscar as crianças na escolinha._

Ah era só isso?

Caramba! Quase me caguei aqui.

Que alívio.

Pensei que, sei lá, Harry tivesse caído de algum brinquedo na escola e o cérebro dele estivesse saído para fora do crânio ou coisa do tipo.

Essa mulher quase me matou do coração.

- Certo, eu posso fazer isso. Você pode me passar o endereço da escola?

_- Harry estuda na escola da empresa da Lily: a fundação Hogwarts. O berçário da Mel é lá também..._

Minerva me passa o endereço e eu volto a me focar no trabalho, já que falta ainda duas horas para o horário de saída dos dois.

É só quando está quase na hora de busca-los que eu me toco.

O que é que eu vou fazer com as duas crianças depois que eu pegá-las na escola?

Não tem ninguém para ficar com os dois.

Não posso simplesmente largar uma bebê de 10 meses e um menininho de três anos sozinhos em casa.

Puta que pariu!

Falta só mais um pouco para eu terminar o business case, eu posso pegar as crianças voltar rapidinho para o trabalho e depois me viro com eles até conseguir falar com Lily que, por sinal, NÃO ATENDE A PORRA DO CELULAR.

Nem a secretária dela me atende.

Só falta as duas terem sofrido um acidente na hora do almoço e estarem no hospital morrendo.

Ah não. Se isso tivesse acontecido, alguém iria me ligar. Não ia?

Pego meu casado e a chave do meu carro e corro para fora do escritório antes que alguém diga alguma coisa.

...

A fundação Hogwarts é gigantesca, parece um castelo. Preciso pedir informações em três portarias diferentes até encontrar o lugar certo para pegar Harry.

Estaciono meu carro de qualquer jeito e em qualquer lugar e vou procurar o moleque. Eu o avisto sentado em uma escadaria com a mochilinha dele. Ele está acenando para alguém.

Tem um cara ali perto olhando para ele. O cara está chamando meu filho.

Quem é esse cara?

Nunca vi esse cara.

Harry está indo na direção do cara, eu o alcanço quando eles já estão frente a frente.

Meu moleque fica todo sorridente quando me vê.

- Papai! Você veio me buscar!

Dou um beijo em Harry e depois me viro para o homem desconhecido.

- Olá – Eu tento ser simpático com ele, afinal não sei se ele é um funcionário ou o que ele é.

Pelo modo como o cara me encarou acho que ele não é daqui.

O que esse filho da puta quer com meu filho?

Ele me cumprimenta meio sem graça e tenta sair de fininho.

- Harry, fica aqui um minuto. A gente já vai.

Consigo agarrar o fulano pelo braço antes que ele suma em direção ao estacionamento.

- Quem é você? Você trabalha na escola?

Ele não me responde e isso me deixa com a pulga atrás de orelha. Como os caras dessa escola deixam um homem desconhecido entrar e ficar de papo com as crianças? Aposto que ele nem tem um filho aqui! Chego perto dele e digo o mais calmo que eu consigo...

- Se eu te ver perto do meu filho de novo. Vou esfolar essa sua cara. Fui claro?

Solto o cara e ele foge para o estacionamento.

- Vamos filho! Vamos buscar a Mel. - Pego Harry no colo e vamos andando calmamente até o meu carro.

Vou falar com Lily sobre isso. E vou ligar para o diretor dessa escola e falar um monte.

Porra! Eu entrei facilmente aqui e levei Harry e Melanie embora comigo. Ninguém me perguntou se eu sou pai das crianças ou não.

Isso é um absurdo.

Estou espumando de raiva, mas tento disfarçar dentro do carro.

- Papai, você está bravo porque brigou com a minha mamãe?

Pelo visto eu não sei disfarçar direito.

- Não Harry, eu não estou bravo.

- Mas você brigou com a minha mamãe e não foi mais em casa. Você não gosta mais da gente? Você vai embora?

Porra, então Harry ouviu quando eu briguei com Lily no fim de semana.

Claro que ele ouviu... Eu estava gritando com ela.

E depois fui embora batendo a porta.

- Harry, eu não vou embora. Eu só estou com muita coisa no meu trabalho.

- Porque você e a mamãe trabalham?

Fui o resto do caminho explicando a Harry porque as pessoas tem que trabalhar. No final das contas ele disse que não se importava de morar na rua se a gente fosse ficar o dia inteiro com ele.

Crianças são estranhas.

Eu paro meu carro no estacionamento do trabalho e Harry olha para a janela desconfiado.

- Aqui não é a minha casa!

- Não. Aqui é o meu trabalho, você e Mel não querem conhecer o meu trabalho?

- Eu quero!

Mel está no seu momento cochilo e nem se move para opinar.

- A gente vai ficar um pouquinho aqui e depois vamos comer fora. Onde você quiser.

- Oba! Quero ir no Super Sanduiche comer o lanche do Lorde Espacial.

Cabeças me seguem enquanto eu entro no escritório com a cadeirinha da Mel em um braço, a bolsa cor de rosa dela pendurada no outro e Harry colado na minha perna. De repente eu sou rodeado de mulheres.

- Ai que bebê lindo!

- Ai posso pegar no colo?

- Oi rapazinho, como é o seu nome?

Harry não parece estar gostando nadinha da atenção. Ele está totalmente grudado na minha perna, daqui a pouco ele se funde com meu osso. Enquanto Mel, que acabou acordando quando a mulherada começou a mexer nela, não para de dar risada, essa menina é abusada demais. Vou morrer de infarto quando ela fizer 14 anos e os moleques começarem a ir pra cima dela.

De alguma forma eu consigo chegar à minha mesa. Imprimo uns desenhos quaisquer que encontro no google e dou umas canetas coloridas para Harry se distrair enquanto eu termino meu trabalho. Harry se senta no chão e fica lá de boa. Ele é mesmo um garoto tranquilo.

Está tudo indo bem até que Mel decide que quer chorar por motivo X. Ela abre o maior berreiro. Dou uma cheirada na fralda dela, não é esse o problema. Dou a mamadeira, também não é. Tento dar a chupeta e ela cospe fora e chora ainda mais alto. O povo está começando a me olhar feio.

E é nesse momento que a chefa surge na minha baia para ver o que está acontecendo.

- Potter! – Ela chega já preparada para um esporro daqueles, então me vê tentando domar uma Melanie chorona que não para de se remexer nos meus braços. – O que é isso?

- Me desculpe. – Melanie me dá um soco no nariz. – Eu não tinha com quem deixa-los.

- Com licença.

Para minha surpresa, Narcisa pega Melanie no colo e a balança de um lado para o outro. O choro dela vai diminuindo gradativamente até se transformar em pequenos soluços.

- Falta muito para você terminar? Você pode deixar o business case com Petter, ele pode terminar isso para você.

- Não precisa. – Até parece que eu vou deixar aquele Rabicho colocar os dedos dele no meu trabalho - Falta só eu atualizar um número, eu entrego para você em 15 minutos.

Mel finalmente para de chorar e coloca o dedão na boca como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Até que enfim ela parou! – Harry tira as mãos do ouvido e volta a colorir os desenhos.

- Fique com ela no colo. Sentado mesmo. - Narcisa me entrega Melanie – Draco fazia isso quando eu estava trabalhando em casa. Ele só se acalmava quando eu o colocava no colo. Eu tinha que trabalhar com ele ali.

Ela se abaixa para falar com Harry.

- Olá querido. Como é o seu nome?

Harry então tira os olhos do desenho que ele está colorindo para falar com minha chefa.

- Harry e o seu?

- Narcisa.

- Muito prazer, senhorita. - Harry estende a mão para cumprimentar Narcisa. A chefa fica toda derretida.

- Que bonito esse desenho.

- Meu papai me deu pra eu pintar.

- Eu não sabia que você tinha filhos, James. – Narcisa deixa Harry colorindo seus desenhos em paz e volta sua atenção para a minha pessoa. - Quantos anos Harry tem?

Ueh. Virei James agora?

- Três anos e nove meses. Mel tem 10 meses.

- Ele é a sua cara. E Mel tem seus olhos. – Ela então muda para o modo negócios novamente. - Bom, termine o Business Case, me entregue e depois vá para a casa. Nós conversamos amanhã. Venha de gravata, você vai apresentar seu trabalho na reunião.

Há! Então eu vou para uma reunião com a diretoria? Sério mesmo?

- Tchau, querido. – Narcisa se despede de Harry antes de sair.

- Tchau senhorita!

Se eu soubesse que seria assim, teria trazido os dois para o escritório mais vezes.

...

Termino tudo em 20 minutos. Ainda são 16h00.

Ufa.

Agora só tem um problema:

Para onde eu vou com esses dois? Meu apartamento está em reforma. Dora e Aluado estão no trabalho. Eu não tenho a chave do apartamento da Lily.

Merda.

Pesquisando no google descubro que tem um parque a dois quarteirões daqui.

Ótimo. Vou enrolar lá até Lily sair do trabalho.

Eu tento ligar para Lily mais uma vez e nada. O celular dela está na caixa postal. Vou tentar de novo ligar no escritório dela. Talvez a secretária Molly finalmente resolva atender ao telefone dessa vez...

_- Molly Weasley._

Aeeee! Até que enfim!

- Oi Molly! É James!

_- Ah o passarinho..._

- Não precisa mais falar em códigos... Lily está por aí?

_- Não, ela está em reunião o dia todo. _

- Você sabe que horas ela vai sair hoje?

_- A reunião está programada para terminar as 17h00._

- Certo. Avise ela que eu estou com as crianças no parque aqui perto então. Diga para ela me ligar se quiser ir embora com a gente.

_- Ah... Você está com as crianças?_

- Isso. Obrigada Molly. Até a próxima.

E lá vou eu matar uma hora no parque com meus dois filhos. SOZINHO.

Toma essa Lily Evans.

**Lily**

- Então precisamos pensar em uma abordagem diferenciada para esse tema. Os relatórios da Evans mostram claramente que esse programa de marketing não está atingindo os resultados planejados.

Meu chefe está pegando pesado com o departamento de marketing esse mês. Bom, eles precisam parar de inventar programas de marketing sem sentido mesmo. O problema são os olhares que Tom Riddle vem me lançando desde que eu apresentei os números dos programas.

Acho que ele está furioso comigo.

Principalmente porque Albus Dumbledore, Diretor de Vendas & Marketing e o mais cotado para substituir Fudge como CEO, está participando dessa reunião.

O bicho vai pegar para o lado de Tom Riddle.

E depois ele vai descontar tudo em mim.

Que ótimo. Era tudo o que eu precisava.

Já me basta James ter brigado comigo no fim de semana, agora mais essa.

Vou comer três barras de chocolate depois dessa reunião. Talvez eu até chore um pouquinho no banheiro.

Eu ando muito sentimental ultimamente.

E confusa.

Severus tem me mandado muitas mensagens e temos conversado bastante desde nosso reencontro. Ele não sabe ainda se vem morar de novo em Hogsmead, ele trabalha na Firebolt e eles têm um contrato com a BDE ou algo assim. Ele deixou bem claro que se ele voltar quer sair comigo. Deixou no ar que mesmo sem ele voltar, se eu desse trela ele daria um jeito de a gente ficar junto. Ele sabe sobre as crianças e me quer mesmo assim.

Mas eu não sei.

Tem James...

Até o fim de semana passado eu não tinha nenhuma fé nele. Aí ele resolveu brigar comigo porque eu não o deixo cuidar das crianças sozinho.

Ele está tão mudado.

Quer dizer, ele continua lindo de morrer. Na verdade, mais bonito ainda. Ele tem malhado bastante. Eu consigo ver os contornos dos músculos dele de vez em quando, de relance. Está com um tanquinho formidável. E os braços dele, tão fortes. As costas bem definidas. E ele é tão alto... e lindo.

Além disso, ele é o pai dos meus filhos.

Não sei se dou uma chance a ele.

Eu tenho medo que as coisas não deem certo e ele deixe as crianças.

Afasto esse pensamento da minha mente. Quer dizer, eu nem sei se ele ainda quer alguma coisa comigo. Ele me chamou para sair e tudo mais, só que nunca mais tentou nada. Eu sei que foi porque eu pedi para ele, mas mesmo assim... James nunca foi de cumprir ordens ou respeitar regras.

Talvez ele não me queira mais.

- Evans, você poderia nos posicionar em relação à campanha lançada mês passado?

- Sim claro.

Hoje o dia foi todo consumido por essa reunião. Almoçamos todos na sala enquanto Tom Riddle apresentava suas desculpas esfarrapadas para os resultados péssimos do departamento dele.

Sabe, às vezes eu tenho a impressão de que ele pega parte do budget da área para ele mesmo e da uma maquiada nos números para fingir que está tudo ok. Porque não é possível ele morar em uma cobertura duplex, estar sempre bem vestido e trocar de carro a cada seis meses com o salário dele. Se eu tivesse como provar que ele está desviando dinheiro da empresa...

Não dou nem um passo para fora do elevador do meu andar e Molly já vem correndo que nem doida na minha direção.

- Lily. – Ela parece meio perturbada.

O que será que aconteceu dessa vez?

- Oi Molly.

- James Potter ligou aqui umas 16h00. Ele disse que está com as crianças no parque aqui perto.

- O QUE?

Meu deus! James está SOZINHO com meus filhos? Mas POR QUÊ? Como foi que isso aconteceu?

Ligo meu celular e vejo que tem 10 mensagens na minha caixa postal.

Devem ser todas de James.

Ao invés de escutar tudo eu decido ligar para ele logo de uma vez.

James atende no terceiro toque. Só para me deixar mais nervosa do que eu já estou. Ouço o barulho de crianças brincando de fundo.

Onde é que ele se meteu com meus bebês?

- Oi.

_- Oi, Lily_ – Ele parece muito bem humorado, isso me deixa irritada. _- Tudo bom?_

- Tudo. Você está com as crianças?

_- Sim. Minerva me ligou hoje cedo. O neto dela está para nascer então ela não podia ficar com Mel e Harry. Eu os busquei na escola e agora estamos aqui no parque esperando você sair do trabalho._

Ah! Mas o neto da Minerva resolve nascer justo no dia em que eu tenho reunião!

Não acredito que ela ligou para James! Porque ela não tentou falar com meus pais?

E porque raios James está no parque? Porque não levou as crianças para o apartamento dele?

Meus bebes estão do lado de fora nesse frio!

Será que eles estão de casaco?

Preciso sair daqui o mais rápido possível.

- Entendi. Estou saindo em 30 minutos.

Ouço James suspirando no telefone.

Horas! Qual é? Se deixar meus amores sozinhos com ele por mais uma hora inteira é capaz de eu encontrar duas sardinhas enlatadas no lugar dos dois e James ainda vai dizer que fez uma troca justa!

_- Nós vamos te encontrar na frente do seu prédio então. _– Ele não parece muito ansioso para me encontrar.

_- Papai _– A voz de Harry surge no fundo da ligação. -_ É a Mamãe no telefone?_

_- É sim Harry!_

_- Harry, quer falar com você!_

_- Mamãe!_

- Oi, meu amor.

_- Papai me levou no trabalho dele hoje! _– Harry não consegue nem falar direito de tão empolgado que ele está. -_ Eu pintei um monte de desenhos!_

- Que divertido.

_- Você vem brincar com a gente no parque?_

- Não querido, eu tenho que trabalhar.

_- Ah. _– Harry deve estar fazendo bico do outro lado da linha. -_ Tá bom então._

- Passe para o seu papai, por favor.

Ouço Harry devolvendo o celular para James que logo atende.

_- Oi!_

- James, você deu alguma coisa para eles comerem?

_- Sim, a gente comeu uma salada de frutas faz uma hora. Mel comeu uma papinha que eu comprei no mercado que tem aqui na frente._

- Papinha do que? Não era de carne não né?

_- Não, era de Legumes._

- Mel sujou a fralda?

_- Duas vezes._

- Você limpou ela direitinho? Passou pomada? E talco?

_- Passei sim._

- E Harry tem lição de casa?

_- Eu olhei a agendinha dele, não tem lição. Mas tem uma atividade amanhã que precisa levar uns materiais. Eu já comprei tudo._

- Certo. Certo. Eles não ficaram muito no sol, não é? Você deu água para eles?

_- Dei sim, Lily._

- E está esfriando... você...

_- Os dois estão de casaco. E nós estamos indo para a loja de brinquedos agora, para eles não pegarem friagem._

- Ah. Que bom. Certo... e...

_- Lily!_

- Tudo bem. Me desculpe. Vejo você em meia hora então.

_- Ok._

- Ah... James?

_- Oi._

- Vê se você consegue fazer Harry usar os óculos, por favor?

_- Ele está usando os óculos agora._

- Sério?

_- É._

- Obrigada. E...

_- Tchau, Lily!_

- Tchau.

...

Meus pés batem impacientemente no chão enquanto o elevador demora 50 mil anos para chegar ao térreo.

Só Deus sabe o quanto eu me apressei para deixar tudo ok em meia hora e correr até a entrada do prédio para encontrar meus filhos. Eu estava tão desesperada que deixei papéis e canetadas caírem mais de 10 vezes. E quanto mais perto chegava da meia hora que eu falei, mais nervosa eu ficava. Olhei meu celular umas 500 vezes. James mandou uma mensagem á 10 minutos dizendo: "estamos a caminho". Aí eu só fiquei pior...

Nunca vi 10 minutos durarem tanto tempo.

O elevador se abre e eu logo escaneio a entrada do prédio a procura de um bando de cabelos espetados (duas cabeças pretas e uma ruivinha), mas não vejo nenhum deles por aqui.

Olho para o meu relógio: 17h47.

Três minutos de atraso.

Onde afinal é esse parque? Porque James está demorando tanto para chegar?

Meu Deus! Será que Harry foi atropelado no meio do caminho? Ai, James! Você tem que segurar a mãozinha dele quando for atravessar!

Meu filho! Atropelado no meio da rua, sofrendo sem a mamãe dele.

Estou quase tirando meus sapatos e correndo para o meio da rua a procura do meu filhote, quando alguém me chama:

- Evans. – A voz gélida de Tom Riddle me faz parar onde eu estou: Bem no meio da catraca.

Olho para trás e lá está ele, O Lorde das Trevas, atravessando o corredor com seu sobretudo preto arrastando no chão como uma capa, uma aura negra ao seu redor.

Ótimo. Era só disso que eu estava precisando. Um encontro com Satã.

- Oi Riddle. – Respondo tentando não demonstrar o quão desagradável a presença dele é para mim.

Dou uma olhada para a entrada do prédio novamente na esperança de que James apareça logo para me livrar desse cara. Nada dele.

James! Onde você está com meus bebês?

Um silêncio perturbador se instala entre mim e Riddle. Começo a ficar cada vez mais agitada, passando o peso de uma perna para a outra. Não posso sair daqui porque vai ficar feio para mim.

Não faço a menor ideia do porquê de Riddle ter me chamado. Ele podia muito bem ter fingido que não me viu saindo e tudo ficaria bem.

- Sua participação nas reuniões tem sido cada vez mais ativa, não é mesmo?

Não estou gostando desse tom de voz dele. Não vai me dizer que ele quer me ameaçar aqui em local público.

- Pois é... Slughorn gosta que eu apresente meus relatórios.

- São sempre bons os seus relatórios, mas hoje você estava um tanto quanto distraída. Está com problemas em casa, Evans? Seus filhos estão bem?

Fico vermelha da ponta do dedão do meu pé até a raiz dos meus cabelos. O que ele está insinuando?

- Não há problema algum. – Respondo, dessa vez não conseguindo disfarçar o azedume em minha voz.

Esse parece ser o efeito que ele queria causar em mim, pois agora o Lorde das Trevas está com um imenso sorriso no rosto.

- Eu vi que você estava muito agitada depois da reunião, parecia ansiosa para voltar para sua casa. Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa com seus filhos. Não vejo porque você iria querer esconder uma coisa dessas de um colega de trabalho.

Ele pousa a mão gigante dele nas minhas costas me forçando a passar pela catraca e começa a caminhar ao meu lado, falando bem perto do meu ouvido. O que me causa arrepios. E não são arrepios do tipo bom (aqueles que James costumar causar em mim) são aqueles que você sente quando está diante do demônio em pessoa, saindo diretamente das profundezas do inferno, só para te atormentar.

Mas não vou dar a ele o gostinho de saber que tem esse efeito sob mim. Não vou mesmo.

- Uma mulher como você, mãe de dois filhos, solteira, deveria tomar mais cuidado com o que faz dentro da empresa.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Você não iria querer perder o emprego não é mesmo? Quem iria te sustentar? Quem iria cuidar dos seus filhos? Você sabe muito bem que dinheiro não nasce em árvore.

Não posso acreditar no que acabo de ouvir. Tom Riddle está mesmo me ameaçando? E não apenas isso, ele está ameaçando meus filhos?

- Eu cuidaria dos meus filhos até Lily se reestabelecer.

Meu sangue parou de circular quando James surgiu vindo da portaria do outro lado e se postou entre Riddle e eu com Melanie no braço e Harry colado na perna dele distraído com um aviãozinho de brinquedo.

O Lorde das trevas parece ter reconhecido James de alguma dessas reportagens que saem sobre a família Potter nas revistas sobre negócios, e também naquelas de fofoca. Por um segundo pude ver a surpresa estampada em seu rosto magro e cadavérico, mas, infelizmente, ele se recompôs rápido.

Nunca pensei que fosse estar tão agradecida por James ter ressurgido em minha vida.

- Além disso, - James nunca sabe quando calar a boca. - Ela tem os pais dela também. Ela pode ser solteira, mas não está sozinha no mundo. E eu tomaria cuidado com o que você diz. Ela pode denunciar você por assédio moral. Sabe disso não é?

Riddle lança a ele seu melhor olhar congelante e se despediu sem nem olhar na minha cara.

Meu Deus. Ele vai almoçar minhas entranhas amanhã.

James e eu ficamos em uma troca de olhar totalmente estranha: Eu sem saber como agradece-lo por ter me privado das ameaças nojentas de Tom Riddle e ele, bem ele deve estar se esforçando para não falar uma besteira qualquer. James sempre diz alguma coisa estupidamente idiota para quebrar silêncios desconfortáveis. Eu chego a achar os silêncios menos desagradáveis do que as piadas sem noção que ele fala.

Ele está muito bonito hoje, com esse visual meio "social desfeito porque fiquei a tarde toda brincando no parque com meus filhos". A camisa social dele está toda para fora da calça, meio amaçada e com alguns botões abertos, as mangas erguidas até os cotovelos. Da para ver as veias grossas no braço forte dele. Ele está corado, pegou um sol hoje. O cabelo mais bagunçado do que normalmente é. E essa calça social deixa a bunda dele tão perfeita, me dá vontade de apertar.

De repente, nossa troca de olhar deixa de ser estranha do tipo "não sei o que dizer" e passa a ser bem aquela que nós costumávamos ter antes de nos jogarmos em alguma cama qualquer e fazer todo o tipo de coisa que alguém pode imaginar...

Eu em uma cama com esse homem...

Quero deixar esse cabelo dele mais e mais bagunçado. Tão bagunçado...

De repente, eu me lembro dos meus filhos.

- Harry! – Dou um gritinho e me abaixo para ver se meu pequeno grão de areia está bem e sem nenhum arranhão. E parece ser só aí que ele finalmente percebe minha presença.

Seus olhinhos verdes brilham para mim e um enorme sorriso ilumina seu rostinho de anjo.

- Mamãe! – Harry larga a perna de James e corre para os meus braços.

Ele desembesta a falar tão rápido que eu não consigo entender meia palavra do que ele está dizendo. Ele balança o aviãozinho de um lado para o outro então acho que deve ser algo relacionado ao brinquedo que ele ganhou.

Nunca vi meu filho tão feliz assim. Nem mesmo no aniversário de três anos dele quando Sirius se vestiu de lorde espacial e construímos uma nave gigante de papelão para ele.

- Harry! – James coloca a mão no ombro do meu bebê. – Faz uma pausa para respirar, filho.

Harry para de falar por um estante e toma ar. Sua barriguinha faz um barulho bem alto enquanto ele faz isso.

- Acho que alguém aqui está com fome, heim? – James ri com Melanie no colo. Ela parece bastante confortável ali brincando com a gola da camisa do pai dela. Nem me deu trela.

- Bem, vamos ver o que eu posso fazer para janta, não é? – Dou um beijo na testa de Harry, levanto e sorrio para James. - Você vem jantar em casa?

Eu sei que teoricamente estamos brigados, mas, não posso ficar brava com ele quando vejo meus filhos tão felizes.

Acho que eu deveria deixa-lo passar mais tempo sozinho com as crianças.

Quem sabe assim ele não cria juízo.

Noto as bochechas de James ficando vermelhas. Não posso negar que eu acho simplesmente uma graça vê-lo corando desse jeito.

- Eu prometi a Harry que nós iriamos no Super Sanduiche. – James passa a mão nos cabelos, me deixando com muita vontade de fazer isso também. - Você se importa?

Harry da pulinhos do meu lado. Ele, obviamente, quer muito ir ao super sanduiche. Mas é tanta besteira e estamos em um dia da semana. Como James pode prometer uma coisa dessas?

Pare com isso Lily, você precisa dar uma chance a ele. Dê uma chance para James se aproximar das crianças.

"E de você também..." – voz de Marlene grita em minha cabeça. Eu a espanto em segundos.

- Não, - Digo com um sorriso meio forçado. - Podem ir.

- Você não quer vir junto?

James passa a mão de novo pelos cabelos deixando-os um verdadeiro caos na cabeça dele. Mel passa a mão na cabecinha dela imitando James.

- Vamos mamãe! – Harry agarra meu joelho. - Vai ser legal!

De repente tem três pares de olhos pidões a minha volta: dois verdes e um castanho esverdeado.

Tem como dizer não para isso?

- Tudo bem. Tudo bem. – Suspiro. Harry faz uma dancinha da felicidade. Mel passa a mãozinha gorda dela na cabeça de um James sorridente tentando bagunçar mais ainda o cabelo dele. - Vou pegar meu carro. As crianças podem ir no seu.

James e as crianças vem andando na mesma direção que eu e fico um pouco confusa.

- Meu carro fica no mesmo lugar que o seu né? – James sorri ao perceber minha confusão.

Ah, é mesmo. Sempre me esqueço.

Caminhamos todos juntos até o estacionamento, Harry segurando minha mão, Melanie colada no pescoço de James e dando gargalhadas de bebe quando ele a balança de um lado para o outro. Parece até que somos uma família unida e feliz.

- A propósito... – James me para antes de eu entrar no meu carro. - Depois eu preciso falar com você sobre a escola das crianças.

- Anm... tudo bem.

O que será que ele vai me falar?

**Oi Pessoal!**

**Estou de volta com mais um capítulo.**

**Estamos já passando da metade da fanfic.**

**No próximo capítulo vamos conhecer a Senhora Potter.**

**:D**

**Obrigada pelas reviews: Lalaias, Biancah, SamanthaRangger15, HelloCullenPotter, Ritha P.B. Potter.**

**Obs: Pra quem perguntou o que é filé a Parmegiana: . **


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Cansaço**

**James**

_- James! – _Se Marlene estivesse aqui na minha frente agora, acho que ela estaria apontando o dedo na minha cara - _Cadê a Lily?_

E me diz, porque é que ultimamente todo mundo me liga quando quer saber da Lily?

- Ela ainda não voltou.

_- Ainda? Mas ela me disse que ia chegar as 20h00... _

Estou com vontade de responder com um simples: "Não sei, porra! Eu também estou esperando ela voltar para eu poder ir para a MINHA casa dormir".

Não posso ser grosso com Marlene. Porque se não ela vai reclamar com a Lily e aí eu vou ouvir um monte.

E não é como se eu não estivesse preocupado com a Lily também...

Ela não para de trabalhar até tarde. Aquele Tom Riddle é um cuzão, filho da puta. Não gosto de pensar nela sozinha à noite naquele escritório e esse merda aparecendo e dando em cima dela.

Se ele fizer qualquer coisa com Lily. Eu CAPO ele.

- Olha, Lene, eu não sei onde a Lily está ou porque ela atrasou, porque você não liga no celular dela?

_- Ela não atende..._

Vejo um monte de cabelos espetados usando um pijama de flanela passar correndo por mim.

Puta Merda! É a sexta vez que Harry foge da cama!

- Deve ser porque ela está no transito. Preciso desligar.

Corro atrás de Harry bem a tempo de impedir que ele pegue um biscoito de chocolate.

Se ele comer chocolate a essa hora aí é que ele nunca mais vai dormir.

Harry fica pirado quando come chocolate á noite.

- HARRY! – Tiro o biscoito da mão dele enquanto equilibro Melanie no meu braço. - Vá para cama! É hora de ir para cama!

Harry se joga no chão com os braços cruzados e as bochechas vermelhas.

- Mas Mel está acordada! Eu também posso!

- Eu estou tentando fazê-la dormir.

- Então eu posso ficar aqui até ela dormir também.

Melanie balança os bracinhos e dá risada.

Ela está tão acordada quanto Harry.

Merda.

Se Lily chegar e eles ainda não estiverem dormindo ela vai comer meu cu.

- Nada disso. Vem! Vamos para o quarto.

Harry nem se move. Ele continua jogado no chão com os braços cruzados e um bico do tamanho da Rússia.

Porra Harry!

Cadê aquele menino quietinho, tranquilo e gente fina que eu conheci?

Algum ET trocou meu filho por um robô do mal hoje. Tá foda!

- Mas não é justo!

Eu puxo o moleque pelo braço fazendo com ele se levante na marra.

- Anda Harry!

Harry fica com as pernas molengas para dificultar o processo.

Ah Harry não brinca comigo, não brinca comigo!

Eu ando fazendo um treino maldito de 2 horas por dia na academia. Carregar você é como levantar uma folha de papel.

Arrasto Harry até o quartinho dele e o jogo na cama pensando que agora eu botei moral.

Ocorre que o pilantra está se acabando de rir e Melanie também.

Puta merda!

- Me conta uma história!

- Eu já contei três histórias para você!

- Quero mais uma! Só pra mim, sem a Melanie!

- Harry!

- Papai!

Meu telefone começa a tocar de novo. Dessa vez é Almofadinhas.

Ele vai perguntar da Lily também.

Cadê a Lily?

- Oi Almofadinhas.

_- Pontas, você ainda tá no Apê da Lily?_

Harry aproveita que eu estou no telefone para tentar escapar de novo.

- Sim.

Eu seguro Harry pela gola do pijama.

_- Ueh, Porque?_

Coloco Harry de volta na cama.

- Ela ainda não chegou.

Harry começa a fazer cocegas na irmãzinha. Melanie se remexe no meu colo e eu quase a deixo cair no chão.

_- Ainda? Mas ela me disse que ia chegar as 20h00... _

Enfio Harry debaixo das cobertas a força.

- Cara, não sei.

Melanie se joga na cama de Harry e os dois começam a rolar de um lado para o outro dando risada.

_- Bom, eu ia te chamar pro bar. Boa sorte ae Pontas._

Mel quase cai da cama, eu a puxo pelo pé. Os dois pirralhos estão se acabando de rir.

- Valew.

Enfio os dois debaixo das cobertas, mas dessa vez eu prenso eles de forma que não vão conseguir sair.

- Só uma história e vai ser para vocês dois. Depois quero todo mundo dormindo!

- Tá bom. Eu quero aquela dos ladrões com a caverna.

- Certo.

Meia hora depois eu estou fechando a porta do quarto de Melanie com a babá eletrônica na mão.

Me sinto como se tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona de 500 quilômetros.

- Oi James.

Lily está parada na porta do apartamento tirando o sapato de salto alto. Ela parece tão cansada quanto eu.

A blusa dela está para fora da saia, o penteado dela está se desfazendo, a maquiagem foi pro saco.

Mesmo assim a danada ainda está linda.

Ela me olha de cima a baixo e eu sinto um arrepio percorrer minha espinha enquanto ela faz isso.

- Nossa! – Ela soa preocupada. - Você tá bem?

Eu me esforço para conter o sorriso ridículo que luta para sair na minha cara.

- Só um pouco cansado.

E mesmo no estado de cansaço no qual eu me encontro, ainda acompanho Lily enquanto ela come, aproveitando para comer algo também. Hoje os dois pirralhos estavam tão impossíveis que eu não tive cinco minutos para comer em paz.

Lily passou o jantar inteiro com aquela cara de quem quer me pedir um favor, mas não tem coragem.

Eu bem já sei o que ela quer: que eu olhe as crianças amanhã também.

E eu bem sei que não consigo dizer não para ela.

- Olha...

- Tudo bem. – Eu concordo antes que ela comece com o discurso do "eu me sinto culpada por fazer isso com você e blah blah blah" - Eu fico aqui amanhã. Mas você busca os dois na escola e traz aqui para a Minerva, pode ser?

Nós dois concordamos que é melhor um de nós ir buscar as crianças na escola todos os dias, ao invés de Minerva. Estamos alternando as semanas. Alguns dias eu fico com meia hora de almoço a menos, em outros ela fica. Tudo isso por causa do pedófilo nojento. Também fomos reclamar lá na secretaria, Lily fez o maior escândalo. Parece que surtiu algum efeito, agora só pessoas autorizadas podem buscar as crianças. Por mim, teria mudado os dois de escola, mas Lily não quis.

A danada abre um sorrisão para mim, os olhos verdes dela brilham tanto que eu acho que vou ficar cego se continuar olhando diretamente para eles.

E o sorriso ridículo volta à luta, ele insiste em querer aparecer na minha cara.

- Obrigada, James! – Ela estica o braço pela mesa e alcança a minha mão, então faz um carinho em mim com o polegar. Meu coração começou a bater tão rápido que eu acho que vai sair pela minha boca. - Fechamento de mês é difícil. Você sabe. Aliás, acho melhor você já dormir aqui amanhã porque eu não faço ideia da hora que eu vou chegar.

Será que dá para ela perceber que eu estou suando frio?

- Ok. – Tento falar o mínimo possível, porque minha voz vai sair fina. Eu sei que vai. - Eu trago as minhas coisas.

- Ótimo!

Lily beija a minha mão, se levanta e começa a tirar a mesa.

Eu fico ali sentado, esperando meu coração voltar a bater normalmente. Se é que algum dia isso vai acontecer.

...

Me arrasto em direção ao sofá do meu apartamento em reforma e me largo nele.

Cara, estou podre.

Não aguento mais.

Alguém pare esse trem, eu quero descer.

Meu celular vibra no meu bolso e eu preciso de muita força de vontade para conseguir alcança-lo.

O nome Dorea Potter pisca várias vezes no visor.

Merda.

É a 250ª vez que ela me liga. Não posso ignorá-la por muito mais tempo.

Acho que é melhor eu atender.

- Oi mãe.

_- JAMES CHARLUS POTTER! Faz MESES que você não me dá NENHUMA notícia. Eu estou MORRENDO de preocupação. NÃO SE ATREVA A FAZER ISSO COMIGO!_

- mãe...

_- QUANTAS VEZES EU TE LIGUEI NOS ÚLTIMOS TRÊS MESES E MEIO? VOCÊ NÃO ME ATENDEU NENHUMA. NÃO RESPONDEU NENHUMA DAS MINHAS MENSAGENS. SEM NENHUMA NOTÍCIA. SEM SABER ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ MORANDO! _

- mãe...

_- NÃO QUERO NEM SABER JAMES! VOCÊ E SEU PAI ESTÃO ME DEIXANDO LOUCA! VOCÊ VEM PARA CÁ ESSE FINAL DE SEMANA. SE NÃO VIER EU VOU ATÉ AÍ! E VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM QUE EU POSSO TE ENCONTRAR ONDE QUER QUE VOCÊ ESTEJA. SÓ NÃO FIZ ISSO AINDA PORQUE QUERIA RESPEITAR SUA PRIVACIDADE._

- mãe... eu vou...

_- ONDE FOI QUE EU ERREI? PORQUE MEU PRÓPRIO FILHO..._

- EU VOU AI NO FINAL DE SEMANA, MÃE.

_- Ai James, eu fiquei tão preocupada. _

- Mãe, eu estou bem.

_- Mas sua voz não está boa. Você está comendo direito?_

- Estou sim mãe.

_- Diga para a sua cozinheira fazer bastante peixe para você. Peixe faz muito bem..._

- Não tenho cozinheira mãe.

_- Meu filho! Como você está vivendo sem cozinheira? Você pode pedir para a empregada cozinhar então._

- Não tenho empregada nenhuma.

_- MEU DEUS! MEU FILHO SOZINHO NA VIDA SEM NINGUÉM PARA CUIDAR DELE!_

- Mãe, eu estou cuidando de mim mesmo.

_- Ai James, você não sabe nem fritar um ovo! _

- Eu sei sim! Eu aprendi! Também estou lavando minha roupa e...

_- Ai Meu Deus! James! Pobrezinho... lavando a própria roupa. Meu Deus! Meu bebê!_

- MÃE! EU ESTOU BEM!

_- Como é que eu vou saber? Aposto que você emagreceu uns 20 quilos! Ai meu filho... porque você inventou uma coisa dessas? É para me castigar? O que é que eu fiz de errado?_

- Mãe... eu expliquei para você! Eu quero crescer na vida por meu próprio mérito! Não podia fazer isso na empresa do papai.

_- E seu pai, James? Como ele fica?_

- Mãe... papai tem 10.000 funcionários. Ele não precisa de mim.

_- Mas James? Seu pai sente tanto a sua falta._

- Então diga para ELE me ligar! Da uma hora de viagem até aqui. Ele pode muito bem aparecer e me fazer uma visita. Eu aposto que ele sabe exatamente onde eu estou trabalhando.

_- James, pelo amor de deus! Fale com seu pai. _

- Eu falo com ele no final de semana mãe. Mas ele tem que vir falar comigo primeiro.

_- MEU DEUS! PORQUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO ISSO COMIGO?_

Acho que meu ouvido explodiu depois dessa ligação.

Agora eu preciso ligar para Alice para descobrir se meu apartamento antigo ainda está livre. Eu é que não vou ficar sob o mesmo teto que meu pai.

Só espero que ela não dê chilique feito mamãe.

- Oi maninha.

_- Não sei quem está falando. _

- É seu irmão mais velho, James. Lembra?

_- Quem? Aquele que sumiu? Que abandonou a família?_

- Lice, qual é? Pare com o drama. Já ouvi o sermão da mamãe.

_- Pare com o drama? Você só pode estar de brincadeira! Papai está dormindo no BARCO! E eu estou fazendo drama sobre a possível separação dos meus pais..._

- O QUE?

_- É isso mesmo, papai e mamãe brigam o tempo todo por SUA CAUSA. Vai ser SUA CULPA se eles se separarem. _

- Lice, eu não sabia...

_- Claro que você não sabia... você não se importou com ninguém quando foi embora daqui. Com ninguém!_

- Lice... eu...

_- Eu vou desligar porque amanhã eu tenho aula cedo na faculdade. Tenho uma prova. E depois vou almoçar com papai no BARCO._

- Tudo bem. Mas olha, eu vou aí nesse final de semana.

_- Eu ESPERO mesmo que você venha. Me liga quando estiver chegando para eu preparar o papai. Porque no estado em que ele está, vai ter um infarto quando te ver ou vai te matar._

Porra.

Era só o que me faltava.

Caralho.

Papai pode ser sério e assustador com todas as pessoas do universo, mas sempre foi um besta derretido quando se trata de mamãe. Ele é cheio de flores, chocolates e corações de pelúcia para cima dela. As únicas pessoas com as quais ele tem paciência e é meigo e fofo são mamãe e Alice.

Mamãe deve ter torrado a paciência dele demais para ele ter se mudado para o barco. Os dois devem estar super mal, já que são o casal mais grude que eu já conheci na vida.

Tudo isso por minha causa?

Merda.

Vou ter mesmo que ter uma conversa com meu pai.

Saco.

Eu realmente estou cansado.

Mas a culpa é minha mesmo.

Eu que inventei essa merda de conseguir minhas coisas sozinho.

Agora eu tenho o trabalho, meus filhos, meus sonhos sem fim com Lily Evans e o possível divórcio dos meus pais para me preocupar.

Estou precisando de uma noite no bar. Beber até cair. Longe de todo mundo.

Até de Almofadinhas.

O cara é gente fina, mas ultimamente ele vem me enchendo o saco com esse negócio de "Você tem que prensar Lily na parede e dar uns pegas nela".

Porque foi que eu inventei de contar a ele que eu sonho todas as noites com ela?

Quer saber?

Sexta feira eu vou direto do trabalho para a cidade dos meus pais. Vou ficar no meu apê antigo, longe de toda essa merda. Acho que vou ligar para Benjamin e marcar um bar. Pelo que eu ouvi falar ele continua na vida da gandaia. Vou beber até cair, pegar alguma loira oxigenada qualquer. Esquecer de tudo por algumas horas.

E não vou me sentir culpado.

Tenho me comportado muito bem ultimamente.

Mereço umas férias.

Nada de cocô de bebe, fralda, lorde espacial...

Vai ser como a minha vida de antes.

Mal posso esperar.

...

Harry cutuca a maçaroca bizarra em seu pratinho do lorde espacial.

- Papai, o que é isso?

- É um omelete de queijo.

Pelo menos deveria ser um.

- Não parece um omelete de queijo.

- É um omelete especial. Ele veio do espaço, por isso ficou assim.

- É mesmo?

- É. – Eu pego um pedaço de omelete e coloco na boca para encorajá-lo a comer.

Caralho! Ficou bom esse negócio!

Estou manjando muito de cozinha agora. Só falta minhas comidas ficarem bonitas, porque boas elas já são.

Ok.

Não são muitas as opções que eu sei fazer. Na real é só omelete de queijo. Mas isso já é um grande avanço.

Harry pega um pedacinho de nada com a colher e coloca na boca. Depois começa a comer normalmente.

Mel resmunga do meu lado.

- Eu sei, tranqueira, já vou dar o seu. Relaxa aí.

Harry começa a rir.

- Tranqueira.

Mel joga a colherzinha dela na direção de Harry. Não acerta por pouco.

Cara, essa menina tem uma mão forte heim?

- Melanie! Não faça isso! Vou morder o seu pé.

Mel está bastante mal humorada hoje. Tive que tirar todos os brinquedos da frente dela, porque ela tentava joga-los em Harry o tempo todo. Eu acho que ela não gosta de me ver brincando com o irmão dela e não dando atenção exclusivamente para ela.

Isso é demais para mim. Onde já se viu uma bebe se comportando desse jeito. Lily deixa, ela mima demais essa menina. Qualquer chorinho ela já vai atrás, cheia de nhenhenhém. Por isso ela é assim. Eu não sou obrigado a aturar isso não. Nem Harry.

Enquanto ela fica chorando sem parar para chamar minha atenção eu simplesmente a ignoro. Harry está com as mãos nos ouvidos.

- Não aguento mais!

- Ignora Harry. Daqui a pouco ela para!

- Eu disse que ela estava quebrada.

- Está nada. É só frescura.

Depois de meia hora esperneando Melanie para de chorar. Ela fica soluçando e mexendo os pés gordos para lá e para cá. O rosto dela está todo vermelho e molhado de lágrimas de crocodilo.

Aleluia.

- Você viu que fazer esse monte de coisa feia não funciona comigo né? – Eu limpo a cara dela com o babador - Deixa eu dar uma olhada nessa sua fralda. Depois você se senta ali comigo e com Harry, mas só se você se comportar.

Mel dá uma fungada entristecida.

Toma essa bolinha cor de rosa.

Quem manda aqui sou eu.

Depois do episódio sinistro do escândalo, Mel ficou quietinha no meu colo enquanto eu e Harry brincamos de blocos de construção. Estou conseguindo dar um jeito nessa menina, mais um pouco e ela vira um bebe apresentável.

Estou colocando uns lacinhos no cabelo dela, ninguém mais riu da minha filha na rua.

Até Lily teve que concordar que eu estava certo sobre o cabelo da bebê.

O telefone começa a tocar sem parar, bem na hora em que estou colocando o ultimo tijolo da minha super torre celestial. Não me sinto confortável em atender o telefone no apartamento da Lily. Sei que se ela quisesse falar comigo, ligaria no meu celular, então obviamente não é ela. Não vou atender isso não.

O problema é que estou começando a ficar irritado com essa merda.

Mel também está, ela está me olhando como quem diz "atende logo esse bagulho".

É aí que Harry se levanta e saltita até a mesinha. Ele tira o telefone do gancho feliz da vida.

Harry é um garoto muito calmo, paciente e normalmente bem humorado.

A quem será que ele puxou?

- Alow.

- Oi Vovó!

Putz, ainda bem que eu não atendi esse troço. Não sei nem se Lily contou para os pais dela sobre mim.

Aposto que não.

E também aposto que Harry vai dizer que está aqui comigo, o papai dele.

Nossa! Lily vai ouvir um monte da mãe dela.

Será que eu deixo isso acontecer?

Será?

Acho que sim.

Eu vou ouvir um monte dos meus pais quando eles descobrirem sobre as crianças também. Então vamos ficar quites.

Na real nem tanto. Eu vou dizer que Lily não queria que eu contasse e me fazer de pobre coitado.

HÁ.

Não consigo evitar um sorriso ao imaginar as merdas que Lily vai ouvir da mãe dela e dos meus pais.

Ela merece ouvir tudo e mais um pouco.

- Mamãe está no trabalho. – Consigo ouvir a voz da dona Evans do outro lado da linha, mas não entendo o que ela está dizendo. - Não Vovó, não, meus padrinhos não estão aqui. Meu papai está comigo.

O outro lado da linha fica mudo.

- Vovó?

Harry coloca o telefone no gancho.

- Acho que ela foi dormir.

Caio na gargalhada.

O que será que Lily falou para os pais quando deu a notícia de que estava grávida? Por que eles devem ter perguntado quem era o pai. E da segunda vez então?

Cara, deve ser difícil ser o pai da Lily.

Eu vou ficar de olho na Melanie para ela não me aprontar uma dessas. Assim que ela fizer 15 anos, levo no ginecologista e mando ele dar injeção de anticoncepcional na veia da menina. Também vou contratar Hagrid para ficar espionando ela na escola.

Nenhum marmanjo vai chegar perto da minha filha.

Por que se ela puxou a mãe...

É melhor eu não pensar nisso.

- Vamos lá criançada! Todo mundo pra cama!

Ah o silencio. Ah a liberdade. Ah as crianças dormindo sem terem feito nenhum escândalo!

Me dirijo ao melhor sofá do universo com um sorrisão no rosto. Eu amo a sala da televisão. Eu amo Lily por ter criado essa sala, magnifica. É simplesmente o melhor lugar do mundo: o melhor sofá, a melhor televisão de 50 polegadas, o melhor home theater, a melhor coleção de blurays. E ainda tem três tipos de videogame e um frigobar com CERVEJAS!

Quero morar nesse quartinho.

Estou já relaxando no sofá com uma cervejinha na mão e um saco de batatas fritas no meu colo quando uma figura de pijama de flanela, cabelos espetados e olhos verde-chamuscastes surge na porta do quartinho.

- Papai.

Oh Merda.

- O que foi Harry? – Estou tentando ao máximo não mandar meu filho tomar no cu. - São 22h30. Vamos dormir?

Harry está meio estranho, vermelho e com o rosto virado para o chão. Ele mexe o pé esquerdo de um lado para o outro com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Porra. Será que eu fui muito grosso com ele?

- Mas eu fiz xixi na cama. – A voz dele começa a ficar chorosa. - Foi sem querer.

Que dó, cara.

A carinha chorosa dele está quase ME fazendo chorar.

PORRA!

- Tudo bem. –. Eu me levanto e pego ele no colo, a calça do pijama dele está toda molhada.

Judiação.

– Vamos tomar um banho.

Harry soluça no meu ombro.

Moleque, para com isso ou eu vou chorar também.

- E talvez jogar fora o seu colchão.

Depois de dar um banho em Harry eu o botei para dormir no quarto da Lily e deixei o colchão dele tomando um arzinho. Vai que ainda dá para aproveitar.

Estou já me sentando feliz da vida no sofá dos deuses quando novamente recebo a visita de Harry, agora em seu pijama do batman.

- Papai.

- O que foi Harry?

- Não consigo dormir sem meu paninho.

Ah não. A mantinha dele ficou molhada de xixi e eu tive que por pra lavar.

Cara. Que dó.

- Tudo bem, fica aqui comigo um pouco.

Harry se deita todo tristonho no sofá. Eu coloco ele no colo e dou play no filme que eu estava assistindo: "O exterminador do futuro".

- Porque você vai dormir no quarto da televisão? – Harry me pergunta. - Os pais do meu amiguinho Neville dormem no mesmo quarto. Você podia dormir com a mamãe.

- Eu não posso dormir com a mamãe.

- Porque não?

- Porque a gente não é casado.

- Porque vocês não são casados?

- Eu te explico quando você crescer.

- Mas eu já cresci bastante.

- Ainda não o suficiente.

Harry fica quieto por um tempo. Quando eu acho que ele está quase pegando no sono, ele me chama novamente.

- Papai. – A voz dele está sonolenta. Só mais cinco minutos e boa, ele entra na terra dos sonhos.

- Oi.

- Você ama a minha mamãe?

Eu dou uma olhada para ele, seus olhos estão meio fechando.

Harry sempre faz esse tipo de pergunta que deixa as pessoas sem fala. Eu sei lá se amo a Lily. Quer dizer, eu sonho com ela o tempo todo, eu fico todo derretido quando ela é simpática comigo, eu espero ela jantar antes de ir embora, só para ficar nem que seja cinco patéticos minutos com ela.

Ultimamente não consigo nem ficar com outra mulher sem me sentir como se estivesse traindo Lily.

Mas isso vale a pena? Isso é saudável? Não.

Isso é uma merda.

- Às vezes eu acho que sim, mas aí eu não sei mais.

Harry boceja.

- Mamãe me disse a mesma coisa.

Lily disse isso? Lily DISSE ISSO?

- É mesmo? – Tento soar indiferente, quando na realidade quero chacoalhar Harry e gritar. - Quando foi isso?

Harry boceja, seus olhinhos vão se fechando.

- Foi no dia que eu comi batatinha na escola... aí o Lorde Espacial... e meu padrinho beijou a minha madrinha na boca.

- Harry?

Merda Harry!

Como você joga uma coisa dessas em cima de mim e dorme?

Puta que pariu!

Preciso confirmar se isso que ele me falou é real ou se foi um sonho que ele teve.

Faço um malabarismo para conseguir pegar meu celular no bolso sem acorda-lo e envio um whatsup para Almofadinhas.

Se ele confirmar que beijou Marlene, então quer dizer que Lily realmente disse aquilo.

**Sirius Black**

**James Potter:** Você deu uns pegas na Lene? 23h00

**Sirius Black: **Como é que você sabe? 23h05

**James Potter: **Então aconteceu mesmo? 23h05

**Sirius Black: **Lene te contou? Ou foi a Lily? Lene me fez jurar não contar para ninguém porque foi que ela falou com a Lily? Ela ameaçou cortar minhas bolas fora! 23h06

**James Potter: **Harry viu. 23h06

**Sirius Black: **Ahh. 23h06

**James Potter: **Mas e ai? 23h07

**Sirius Black: **E ai o que? 23h07

**James Potter: **O que rola entre vocês? 23h08

**Sirius Black: **Eu sei lá. Marlene é louca. 23h09

**Sirius Black: **Cara. Não conta isso para Lily. Marlene vai me castrar se a Lily ficar sabendo. 23h10

**James Potter: **Tá bom, cara. Mas você tem que tomar cuidado com o Harry. 23h11

**Sirius Black: **Caralho. 23h11

**James Potter: **E vê se não dorme com a Lene, cara. Isso é furada. 23h11

**Sirius Black: **Xiiii 23h14

**James Potter: **Porra, Almofadinhas! 23h14

**Sirius Black: **Cara, Lene é gata. Eu não sou de ferro! 23h14

**James Potter: **Puta Merda! 23h15

**Sirius Black: **Eu sei. 23h16

**James Potter: **Quando foi isso? 23h16

**Sirius Black: **Ontem. 23H16

**James Potter: **Porra, Almofadinhas! Tu não ia pro bar? 23H16

**Sirius Black: **Eu fui. Ela tava lá. 23H17

**James Potter: **Cacete. Tu não se controla. 23H17

**Sirius Black: **Eu sei. To fudido. 23H17

E então a babá eletrônica começa a chorar do meu lado. Eu levanto com cuidado deixando Harry dormindo no sofá e corro para o quarto de Melanie.

Puta Merda.

Ela está toda cagada!

Hoje é dia!

**Lily**

Meu Deus que dia mais cansativo!

Nem acredito que acabou.

Trabalhei como uma condenada. Não comi nada o dia todo. Ouvi um monte de asneiras de Tom Riddle. E para fechar com chave de ouro Mamãe me ligou histérica porque Harry estava sozinho em casa com um homem estranho que ele disse ser o papai dele. Aí eu tive que falar com ela sobre James. Mamãe quis me matar por não ter contado nada a ela antes. Até papai, que normalmente não opina em nada, se intrometeu na conversa e falou um monte para mim.

Não mereço uma coisa dessas.

Não mesmo.

E eu estou chegando meia noite em casa, cansada, morrendo de fome e sabendo que vou ter que acordar daqui a seis horas e trinta minutos.

E estou também morrendo de saudades dos meus bebês lindos, só vi meus filhos por meia horinha hoje. MEIA HORINHA. Essa semana não coloquei os dois para dormir nenhum dia.

Quero morrer.

Pelo menos amanhã é sexta.

A casa está toda silenciosa quando eu entro. A única luz vem do quartinho de televisão.

Eu dou risada sozinha quando me toco que James está ali. Então ele continua dormindo com a televisão ligada. Ele tinha essa mania à quatro anos atrás. Ele diz que é porque gosta de assistir a uma coisinha antes de dormir. Eu sei que ele secretamente morre de medo do escuro.

Minha barriga reclama de fome e eu ignoro. Preciso checar meus bebês antes de comer. Não vou conseguir me concentrar sem ver meus amores dormindo um sono tranquilo, parecendo dois anjinhos. E vou ter que me controlar para não acorda-los só para dizer que amo eles e estou com saudades. Quantas saudades!

Passo pelo quarto da Mel primeiro e vejo que ela não está no berço. Heim?

No quarto de Harry, o colchão está fora da cama e foi colocado de pé na frente da janela que está aberta.

Essa não. Harry fez xixi na cama. Ele tinha parado com isso já.

Mas onde James enfiou meus filhos? Eles não estão no meu quarto e nem na sala...

Vou procurá-los no quarto da televisão e lá estão eles... e James.

James está dormindo de conchinha com Mel e Harry, protegendo os dois de caírem do sofá. Tem uma fralda de pano na cara dele e ele está com a chupeta cor de rosa da Mel na boca.

Meus olhos imediatamente se enchem de lágrimas e eu coloco a mão na boca para conter um soluço.

Meu dia cansativo... todas as asneiras que eu ouvi... a bronca que meus pais me deram, como se eu fosse uma menininha de quatro anos e não uma mulher de 26... tudo isso não é nada. Tudo valeu a pena, só para eu ver uma coisa dessas.

Tiro uma foto com meu celular antes de desfazer esse arranjo fofo que James fez.

Ai James. Assim eu não consigo afastar você de mim.

Assim eu vou acabar te agarrando.

E aí as coisas não vão dar certo. E eu vou ficar sozinha e abandonada com duas crianças pequenas traumatizadas e me culpando por terem perdido o pai lindo delas.

Porque James tem sido um pai maravilhoso. Ele fica até tarde com as crianças sem reclamar, tem tanta paciência com a Mel.

Eu já nem consigo mais ser fria e distante com ele.

Que droga!

Coloco Harry seguro na minha cama, Mel no berço dela e ajeito James de forma mais confortável no sofá. Ele fica tão lindo quando está dormindo.

Olho para um lado e para o outro (como se alguém fosse estar me espionando) e então dou um beijo de leve nos lábios de James.

Ai James. Estou me apaixonando outra vez por você. Seu cretino lindo.

É então que eu vejo o celular de James brilhando no chão com uma conversa entre ele e Sirius aberta.

O que será que eles tanto conversam?

Será que eles falam sobre mim?

Eu não deveria ler o que está escrito.

Mas nem um pouquinho?

Só duas linhas.

Não vai fazer nenhum mal

Antes que eu consiga me impedir, estou deslizando meus dedos pela tela do celular e lendo uma conversa que começou faz uma hora mais ou menos. Vou ler só um pedacinho.

Só duas linhas.

**Sirius Black**

**James Potter:** Você deu uns pegas na Lene? 23h00

**Sirius Black: **Como é que você sabe? 23h05

Como é que é?

Ok. Eu PRECISO ler isso tudo!

Minha nossa senhora! Minha nossa senhora!

Termino de tirar o chinelo de James, coloco o pé dele em cima do sofá e o cubro com o edredom que separei para ele antes de desligar a televisão, ligar o abajur, fechar a porta e finalmente expressar toda a minha surpresa com a mensagem que acabei de ler.

Mas que absurdo é esse?

Marlene e Sirius?

Eu sei que os dois são adultos e teoricamente sabem o que estão fazendo, por isso não vou me meter nisso. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

Mas ela podia ter me contado, não é? Por que ela ameaçou Sirius caso ele me contasse?

Não é como se eu fosse surtar ou coisa assim.

Por que eu não estou surtando.

Eu nunca surto.

Droga!

Perdi até a fome.

Tomo um banho e vou para a cama. Me viro de um lado para o outro e nada de eu pegar no sono.

Harry quase acorda de tanto que eu me mexo, por isso eu decido ligar logo para Lene e tirar essa história a limpo, mesmo sabendo que isso não é da minha conta.

Tudo bem que são... o que? Uma da manhã...

Eu não deveria ligar para ela.

Mas já estou ligando...

E bizarramente, ela atende no primeiro toque.

_- Alô – _A voz dela está perturbada. Ela deve estar pensando que aconteceu alguma coisa para eu estar ligando a essa hora.

- Marlene!

_- Lily? Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

- Harry viu você beijando Sirius! – Vou direto ao ponto. - Me explica isso!

A linha fica muda. A que ótimo! Marlene está sem palavras.

Marlene nunca fica sem palavras.

É então que escuto uma voz de fundo...

Sirius! De fundo!

Meu Deus! Ela transou com ele de novo!

_- Lene, pra onde você vai?_

_- Pra minha casa._

Ela está na casa dele!

_- Você tá no telefone com alguém?_

_- Não. Só estou ouvindo minhas mensagens._

_- Porque você não fica aqui?_

- É o Sirius de fundo? O que é que você está fazendo na casa dele uma da manhã? Meu Deus Lene! Você transou com ele!

_- Lily, eu falo com você amanhã, pode ser?_ – Ela sussurra no telefone (provavelmente para Sirius não escutar) _- Boa noite._

Então Lene simplesmente desliga o celular na minha cara.

- Marleneeee!

Eu estava indo mandar uma mensagem muito mal educada para ela quando meu celular brilhou e o nome dela veio com a seguinte mensagem:

"_Almoço amanhã no lugar de sempre, na hora de sempre." _

Volto para cama. Demoro um tempão para conseguir dormir e no final das contas acordo as 5h15 da manhã sem sono nenhum.

Obrigada Marlene e Sirius, vocês roubaram meu sono!

E o pior é que isso não deveria estar acontecendo, porque eu não deveria me meter nisso. Eu não deveria nem ter ficado sabendo disso!

Porque foi que eu inventei de ler a porcaria do celular de James?

Hoje eu só vou entrar as 9h00. Eu poderia dormir até as 7h00 e aqui estou eu acordada e passando a roupa de James porque eu preciso de alguma coisa para me ocupar.

Depois de passar roupa, eu fiz panquecas, chocolate quente, bolo de morango, pão, ovos mexidos e fiz lanches de almoço para mim e para James também. Ele anda trabalhando muito, tanto quanto eu, e está sem tempo de almoçar e de ir para a academia. Isso deixar ele de mau humor. Ele tenta disfarçar, mas eu sei que ele está muito cansado. Por isso eu fico me sentindo mal em fazê-lo ficar aqui com as crianças. Espero que ele goste do almoço que eu arrumei.

Acordo Harry e Mel antes de ir dar uma olhada no belo adormecido.

James está no maior sono todo esparramado no sofá. Me dá até dó de acordá-lo.

Ele parece estar sonhando alguma coisa muito boa, porque está com um sorriso enorme.

Só James para dormir dando risada.

- James. – Eu dou uma cutucada no topo da cabeça dele.

James vira para o outro lado soltando uma espécie de grunhido estranho.

- Jay. – Dou uma tapinha no ombro dele e então noto que ele está sem camiseta.

Quando foi que ele tirou a camiseta? Será que ele tirou o shorts também?

Me debruço sobre ele, não resistindo e passando a mão no cabelo totalmente bagunçado dele. Unmm... Tinha me esquecido o quão macio o cabelo dele pode ser.

James solta outro grunhido estranho e se vira novamente, minha mão que estava no cabelo dele vai parar em seu rosto. Ele abre os olhos e pisca duas vezes antes de colocar uma das mãos sobre a minha.

A mão dele está quentinha. Ele inteiro deve estar quentinho.

Quero me enfiar debaixo das cobertas com ele e tirar uma soneca.

- Jay, querido, são sete horas.

- O que? – Ele pergunta sonolento, procurando os óculos dele que eu coloquei em cima da estante da televisão para não quebrar.

É aí que ele meio que se levanta deixando o edredon que o estava cobrindo cair.

Ele está só de cueca.

Boxer. Preta.

Ok. Se eu me enfiasse debaixo das cobertas com ele uma soneca é a única coisa que eu NÃO iria tirar.

- É. - Entrego os óculos e o celular dele enquanto o assisto se levantar meio desorientado e totalmente gostoso. - Vem tomar café da manhã.

James coloca os óculos e se abaixa para pegar o pijama dele como se fosse totalmente normal ficar na minha frente só de cueca depois de ter sonhos eróticos (é mesmo impossível não reparar na animação matinal dele, não quando ele tem esse tamanho todo).

- Eu passei sua roupa. - Eu lhe dou uma toalha e a roupa que passei hoje de manhãzinha e começo a me retirar do quarto antes que resolva ataca-lo ou coisa assim. - Era essa que estava na mala né?

Meia hora depois, Harry está sentadinho na mesa da cozinha comendo suas panquecas enquanto eu estou amamentando Mel. É bem aí que James surge na cozinha.

Ele arregala os olhos ao me ver dando o café da manhã da filha dele.

James da uma tossida e tenta olhar para qualquer lugar que não seja Mel e o paninho que eu coloquei para cobrir a cena toda (eu tenho a leve impressão de que ele está tentando dar uma olhada por baixo do pano).

- Que horas você chegou ontem?

- Era umas 23h00/ 24h00, eu acho.

Em algum momento ele desiste de tentar disfarçar e fica me encarando sem nenhum pudor enquanto Mel termina de tomar o leitinho da manhã. Ele faz algumas perguntas bizarras sobre amamentação como: "Dói? Você precisa ficar trocando de peito para o outro não ficar mais murcho? Seu peito vasa? Se eu colocar Mel para mamar no peito de alguma mulher aleatória, o leite vai ter um gosto diferente? Por quanto tempo você vai amamentar Mel?" Eu teria ficado brava... Mas na realidade achei as perguntas engraçadas demais e finalmente entendi de onde Harry puxou essa mania de perguntas constrangedoras.

Assim que Mel termina e eu a faço arrotar, James nota a mesa do café cheia de comida.

- Ca... – Ele ia dizer um palavrão, mas viu Harry balançando os pezinhos e cantarolando enquanto come e quase engasgou. – Ramba! Quando você fez tudo isso? Você dormiu?

- Claro que sim, bobo.

James ficou muito feliz por eu ter preparado o almoço dele. Ele me avisou que hoje vai direto para a cidade dos pais fazer uma visita já que não fala com eles à quase quatro meses. Então resolvi fazer outro sanduiche, para ele comer no caminho, coloquei um pedaço de bolo extra, um suco de caixinha e umas frutas para ele lanchar. Só faltou ele se ajoelhar e beijar meus pés quando eu o entreguei a sacola de comidas.

Quando eu saio para levar as crianças na escola ele faz questão de ir junto, mesmo em carros diferentes. Harry fica super feliz e quer ir no carro do papai dele.

Descemos ao mesmo tempo no estacionamento e caminhamos juntos, nos despedindo quando eu entro no meu prédio.

- Boa viagem, James. – Dou um soquinho sem graça no braço dele.

Ele ergue uma sobrancelha para mim e ri.

- Bom fim de semana, Lily.

- Lily? - Estou já passando meu crachá na catraca quando James me chama. - Pode me ligar se acontecer alguma coisa.

- Eu sei. – Dou uma piscadela para ele e entro no elevador.

...

Marlene devora seu prato de sempre no restaurante de sempre sem me dizer nenhuma palavra. Estou começando a ficar irritada. Vou dar uma tapa na cara dela.

Tentei dar espaço para ela me contar o que está acontecendo. Não fiz nenhuma pergunta para não pressioná-la. E olha no que deu! Lene falou sobre as ultimas noticias trágicas que ela viu no jornal de manhã, sobre como o café da cafeteria nova na esquina da casa dela é sensacional, sobre a nova coleção de roupas da loja favorita dela, sobre como James está malhado... E nada... NADA sobre o fato de ela ter dormido com Sirius.

Agora ela está comendo como se não visse um prato de comida à dias só para não tocar no assunto.

Eu estou me remoendo de curiosidade.

- Então... – Decido optar pela tática de James e Harry: perguntas constrangedoras. – Sirius é bom de cama?

Lene se engasga e bebe meio litro de coca cola de uma só vez para parar de tossir. Sai um pouco de refrigerante pelo nariz dela.

- Mas que tipo de pergunta é essa Lily?

- Eu sempre tive curiosidade, quer dizer, ele está sempre se gabando... Ele é... Grande?

Lene fica roxa.

- LILY!

Eu cruzo meus braços e lanço a ela meu melhor olhar de desafio.

- Enquanto você não falar comigo eu não vou parar com as perguntas constrangedoras.

Lene me ignora e dá uma garfada no que sobrou do prato dela.

- Quantas vezes ele aguenta? - Lene finge que não me ouviu então parto para a próxima pergunta. -Foi rápido? Porque uma vez, no colegial, eu transei com esse meu namorado e, juro, durou tipo 2 minutos...

- Meu Deus! – Ela desiste. - Não foi nada demais, ok? Nada sério. Não precisa se preocupar. Está tudo normal... Como sempre foi.

Ah claro! Como se algum dos dois fosse conseguir fazer isso! Uma vez eu estourei a caneta de Sirius na escola (na quarta série) e até hoje ele me enche o saco com isso. E Lene nunca conseguiu esquecer da vez em que eu comi o resto da lasanha de micro-ondas dela no primeiro ano da faculdade.

Até parece que tudo vai ficar como sempre foi.

E além disso, ela não me disse nada sobre o ocorrido. Daqui a pouco eu entro em trabalho de parto de tão curiosa que estou.

- Mas como é que foi? Vocês se agarraram do nada e foi isso? E o que vocês combinaram? Vão fingir que nada aconteceu? Isso não vai dar certo Lene! Você usou camisinha né? Não vá ficar grávida, viu?

- Olha quem fala, né? – Lene joga na minha cara as duas vezes que fiquei grávida sem querer em uma única frase.

Adoro quando ela faz isso.

- Mudando de assunto... Amanhã você vai deixar as crianças nos seus pais e sair comigo.

Agora ela está usando a tática de distração para eu me esquecer totalmente do ocorrido. Eu ergo uma sobrancelha para ela antes de perguntar.

- Pra onde Lene?

- Nesse encontro duplo que eu marquei para a gente!

- Lene!

- Eu preciso mostrar para o Sirius que foi só um lance casual, uma vez só... ok, duas vezes... E que eu não ligo, não é nada demais.

- Você não disse que estava tudo normal? E o que EU tenho a ver com isso?

- O cara tem um amigo solteiro... aí eu pensei que seria bom você sair para um encontro, pra variar um pouco.

- Mas eu não quero ir.

- E me diz por que não? O que é que está te impedindo?

- Lene, minha situação é complicada. Você sabe.

- O que eu sei é que você é linda, inteligente, independente, engraçada e faz uns quatro anos que não sai com ninguém.

- Lene...

- Lily! Pelo amor de deus! Seja realista! Aquele Severus mora do outro lado do mundo e você disse que não quer se envolver com James.

- Ai Lene.

- Anda vamos! Não custa nada! Amos vai pagar a sua parte.

- Amos?

- Amos Diggory, é o nome do seu homem.

- Tudo bem. Tudo bem. Eu vou.

- Você não vai se arrepender, amiga! Vai por mim.

Pois eu estou com o pressentimento de que eu vou SIM me arrepender.

E muito.

**NA: E aí pessoal! Mais um capítulo...**

**O clima entre Lily e James está ficando cada vez mais romântico não é? Por quanto tempo eles vão aguentar sem se agarrar?**

**Será que esse encontro duplo de Lily e Lene vai acabar em desastre?**

**Será que James vai contar aos pais que ele tem dois filhos?**

**Descubra no próximo capítulo que vai ao ar sexta que vem!**

**Muito Obrigada pelas reviews meninas!**

**Laís: Essa fic vai ser mais curta, assim eu não tenho desculpa para ficar com preguiça de escrever hahaha Já terminei quase todos os capítulos. :D**

** : O Harry é lindo! Quero ter um filho fofo igual a ele!**

**Gabriela: O James queria falar sobre o lance do pedófilo maluco na escola das crianças... ele não vai pedir a guarda não... pelo menos não agora que os dois estão se dando super bem... mas nunca se sabe o que o futuro aguarda, não é mesmo?**

**Pastilha: em primeiro lugar: amei seu nick... em segundo lugar: muito obrigada! Pode deixar que eu continuo.**

**Beatriz Paz: Eu também adoro Lily/James... leio várias fics deles... meu casal favorito do mundo! Muito Obrigada! Continue acompanhando e deixando reviews :D**

**Annie PWM: O louco pedófilo perseguindo Harry? Isso você vai descobrir mais para frente :D Obrigada! Adoro quando as pessoas estão gostando da fic.**

**Luu Higurashi Potter: Eeeee! Muito Obrigada! Quero morder os dois também... como eu disse para Tata Fernandes... quero um filho fofo igual ao Harry!**

**Lillie Prongs: A família Potter é mesmo demais! Muito Obrigada! **

**Thaty: Obrigada pelos elogios! Continue acompanhando! :D**

**Anne Marie Le Clair: Em todas as fics que eu escrevo a Lily é assim: totalmente exagerada e com mania de surtar por qualquer coisa. Não sei porque, mas não consigo imaginá-la de outro jeito. O James é mesmo um mimado, mas é porque não teve oportunidade de caminhar com as próprias pernas e crescer... o que ele está fazendo agora e se dando super bem. Ele é bem mais equilibrado do que a Lily, apesar de ser muito boca suja. Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo também!**

**Jessycapartica: Oi Jessyca, muito obrigada pelo elogio! Posto os capítulos toda sexta feira :D**

**Muuuuito obrigada mesmo pelas reviews gente! Isso me faz querer escrever mais rápido hahaha.**

**Beijos e até o próximo capítulo onde finalmente vamos conhecer o famoso...**

**Charlus Potter.**

**=)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aviso da autora: CUIDADO! Capítulo com muitos palavrões. James está bastante mal humorado.**

**Capítulo 8**

**Encontros e Desencontros**

**James**

Emeline e Dorcas não falam nada que preste. Só sapatos, nova coleção do estilista Y, como fulana está se vestindo, alguma festa na casa de sei lá eu quem que comprou uma Lamborghini nova. E Benjamin só fica falando das mulheres que ele pegou (todas entre 18 a 22 anos, nunca mais e nunca menos), sobre como o carro novo dele brilha ou a tal da festa na casa de sei lá eu quem.

Estou me sentindo completamente deslocado.

Até porque minhas ultimas companhias de noitada foram: um bebê de 10 meses e meio e um garoto de quase quatro anos.

É estranho eu estar me sentindo assim no meio dessa gente com a qual eu costumava sair de quarta a domingo. Será que eu envelheci uns 10 anos em quatro meses ou eles sempre foram superficiais, completamente sem noção do mundo fora da bolha rica deles, e eu nunca reparei porque costumava ser exatamente assim?

Porra, eu era insuportável então.

Eu me esforço para ficar no meio deles, mas não consigo suportar a risada escandalosa de Dorcas, e o fato de eu não ter dito nada demais para que ela ria me irrita demais. Principalmente com ela pegando o tempo todo no meu braço e perguntando se eu ando malhando.

Só falta ela tirar a calcinha dela e jogar no meu colo.

E ainda tem Emeline passando a perna dela em mim, bebendo o drink dela me lançando olhares que deveriam ser sexy, mas que me parecem totalmente vulgares e ela ainda fica passando a língua dela no canudinho como se isso fosse super da hora.

Essas duas estão quase dando pra mim aqui no meio do bar. Achei que elas fossem amigas e que mulheres tinham um tipo de código "não dê em cima do homem da sua amiga". Ou elas estão competindo pra ver qual delas eu prefiro ou então elas querem me pegar ao mesmo tempo.

Há uns quatro meses atrás, eu acharia isso simplesmente o máximo e iria me gabar pelo resto da minha vida por essa realização, mas hoje eu só estou achando essas duas mulheres umas vadias.

Benjamin passa por mim dando a maior secada nos peitos quase de fora de Emeline e diz "Puta merda cara! As duas de uma vez! Se deu bem" e não é em voz baixa não. Ele fala alto, tão alto que as duas escutam, dão risada e mordem o lábio inferior me encarando.

E ao invés de achar isso da hora, eu só fico pensando que uma mulher como Lily, por exemplo, jamais iria precisar fazer uma coisa dessas para chamar atenção de homem.

Porra!

Eu vim até aqui para parar de pensar nela e tudo o que eu fiz até agora foi pensar em como ela da de 10 a 0 nessas duas.

Caralho.

Eu finjo que o que Benjamin disse não é comigo e tento conversar com as duas sobre alguma coisa qualquer que não seja carros, academia e quanto dinheiro eu gastei no meu óculos de sol novo. É praticamente impossível, porque além de elas não entenderem nada sobre nada, elas riem de tudo que eu digo e ficam pegando em mim.

Essa risada da Dorcas!

Que merda de risada é essa?

Parece uma porra de uma buzina.

Puta que pariu!

Me levanto da mesa quando estou a ponto de quebrar um copo de whisky na minha própria cabeça simplesmente porque sim.

Minhas duas colegas me perguntam para onde eu vou, meio que querendo que eu as convide para o meu apartamento (Fala sério, como se eu fosse transar com as duas... isso sim seria uma furada), digo a elas que vou ao banheiro, mas dou o fora do bar antes que alguém venha atrás de mim.

Chego ao meu apartamento antigo me sentindo totalmente aliviado.

Nem posso acreditar que esse lugar ainda existe. E não é só isso, está arrumado, limpo, organizado, tem comida na dispensa e roupas limpas no meu armário.

Acho que minha mãe está pagando alguém para manter o lugar arrumado.

Ela deve estar crente que eu vou voltar a morar aqui em algum momento.

Coitada.

Dou uma fuçada na geladeira e vejo que tem comida congelada aqui. Provavelmente alguma coisa que fizeram na mansão dos Potter essa semana e mamãe mandou alguém deixar congelado aqui "just in case".

Cara, mamãe é doida.

Olha o tanto de dinheiro que ela vem jogando foram com a manutenção de um apartamento vazio.

Toda essa comida que vai para o lixo porque estraga sem ter ninguém que a coma.

Pra que tudo isso?

Pego um prato de lasanha e esquento no micro-ondas.

Me sento no sofá, que não é confortável como eu me lembrava, ligo a televisão. Não tem merda nenhuma passando. Desligo e como olhando pela janela que vai do teto ao chão, com visão panorâmica da cidade cheia de luzes. Essa comida parece não ter gosto de nada. Não sei nem porque é que eu estou comendo isso.

Dou uma olhada no apartamento e sinto um calafrio.

Puta lugar vazio e sinistro.

Não tem nenhum brinquedo jazendo no chão, nenhuma chupeta da Mel em cima da mesa e na cozinha não tem papel de parede de corujas cozinheiras como tem lá no apartamento da Lily.

Esse lugar não tem nem cheiro de casa.

Eu odeio esse lugar.

Não vou conseguir dormir aqui.

É, sua anta, foi você quem quis vir na Sexta-Feira, direto do trabalho não foi?

Eu podia estar agora assistindo "O exterminador do futuro" na sala da televisão no apartamento da Lily e pegando num sono legal com meus dois filhos como eu fiz ontem. Aí eu iria acordar com Lily me chamando para o café e a mesa ia estar cheia de comida. Mas não, eu estou aqui nesse lugar de merda jantando sozinho.

Será que as crianças já foram dormir?

De Sexta, Lily deixa os dois ficarem acordados até as 22h00. Talvez se eu ligasse, poderia falar cinco minutinhos com Harry e saber como foi na escolinha hoje. Ele ia fazer pinturas com o dedo.

Pego meu celular no bolso para ligar para Lily...

Droga!

Já são 23h00.

Eles devem estar dormindo agora.

E Lily também. Ela não dormiu quase nada ontem. Chegou bem depois das 23h00, eu acho. Ela ainda colocou as crianças na cama (tenho certeza que dormi com os dois no sofá). Passou minha roupa, fez um milhão de comidas para o café da manhã. Quando eu acordei Harry já estava pronto e ela... bem... ela estava amamentando Melanie.

Eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que ela foi me acordar de manhã e eu estava só de cueca e de pau duro.

Ou isso foi um sonho, porque eu tenho certeza que Lily não passou a mão dela no meu cabelo e me chamou de querido.

Como não vou conseguir falar com ninguém hoje, vou me contentar com as fotos que eu tirei de Harry e Mel outro dia desses.

Porra.

Estou com saudades dos dois pirralhos. Foi legal dormir agarrado nos dois ontem.

Mel fica tão lindinha quando ela está dormindo. Eu tenho vontade de morder os pés gordos dela e amassar suas bochechas rechonchudas. Mas já aprendi que não se deve fazer isso ou ela acorda num mau humor dos infernos e não para de chorar de jeito nenhum. Aí Lily fica puta da vida comigo.

Fico olhando no meu celular as fotos dos meus moleques por um tempo, jogo um pouco de Playstation e então decido ir dormir porque não consigo pensar em nada melhor para fazer.

Acordo com meu despertador tocando e uma puta dor nas costas.

Dormi mal pra caralho essa noite.

Toda hora eu pensava estar ouvindo vozes nesse apartamento dos infernos.

Como é que eu consegui morar sozinho aqui por tanto tempo?

Não volto para esse lugar nem fodendo.

Eu até pensei em ir pra casa dos meus pais, mas fiquei com vergonha de aparecer lá feito um cabrito desmamado e assustado. Isso só ia mostrar para papai que eu continuo sendo um idiota imaturo.

Nada disso.

Aguentei essa noite como o macho alfa que eu sou.

Um macho alfa que dorme com todas as luzes do apartamento acesas e a televisão no maior volume, mas ainda sim, um macho alfa.

Me arrumo na velocidade da luz e dou o fora desse lugar amaldiçoado o mais rápido possível.

Quinze minutos depois eu paro meu carro na entrada da mansão dos Potter e respiro fundo, me preparando para enfrentar a fúria do dragão Charlus Potter.

Dobby, nosso mordomo, surge na porta principal assim que eu entro. Se eu não estivesse tão nervoso com minha futura discussão com papai teria feito algum comentário a respeito das meias vermelho-sangue com desenhos de alces que ele está usando. Mamãe sempre reclamou das combinações eloquentes de meias que Dobby gosta de usar, mas ele não liga. As usa mesmo assim. E vou dizer que ficam uma beleza com o uniforme dele.

Pelo menos ele usa as mais discretas quando temos eventos e festas na casa.

- Bom dia, jovem James! – Ele me cumprimenta de modo formal e pega meu casaco.

- Olá Dobby, como vai? – Eu entrego minha mala para ele (é obvio que eu vou dormir aqui hoje, nunca mais vou por os pés naquele apartamento).

- Muito bem, senhor.

- Onde estão todos?

- Estão aguardando no jardim, senhor.

- Valew Dobby.

O jardim está como sempre nessa época do ano: multicolorido. Mamãe adora todo tipo de flores e entupiu o lugar de canteiros. Na primavera isso aqui parece um carnaval. Avisto minha família em uma mesa arrumada na frente do lago artificial: Papai está fingindo ler o jornal, Alice está mexendo no celular e mamãe dando ordens para a cozinheira Winky.

Dou um assobio para mostrar que estou na área.

- Bom dia Família!

- James! - Alice e mamãe vêm correndo na minha direção deixando meu pai e seu jornal sozinhos na mesa.

- Mamãe, Licinha.

As duas me olham de um jeito um tanto quanto estranho.

- Mano! – Alice pega no meu braço. - Você tá bombado! Quase igual o papai!

- Você está lindo filho! – Mamãe coloca as mãos dela no meu rosto e me dá dois beijos. – Corado e Forte!

Dou um beijo nas duas e as guio de volta a mesa, onde o senhor Charlus Potter continua lendo seu jornal. Como sempre, ele está usando um terno, quase nunca vi papai vestido casualmente. O cabelo rebelde dele está para trás e entupido de gel (como eu usava até uns 15 anos) e ele está usando um óculos de sol ray-ban.

- Senhor meu Pai. – Eu o cumprimento com um aceno na cabeça.

Não há nenhuma resposta. Até que mamãe dá uma tossida e um chute de leve na cadeira dele.

- James. – Ele pousa o jornal na mesa, junta as mãos, me encara por uns minutos e depois faz sinal para que eu me sente e não diz mais nenhuma palavra.

A coisa está preta mesmo, mamãe nunca... NUNCA foi rude com papai.

Alice balbucia palavras silenciosas para mim "Eu não disse?".

Dou de ombros.

O que eu posso fazer?

Temos então o café da manhã mais tenso de toda a história da família Potter. Mamãe e Papai não dizem uma palavra um para o outro e toda vez que eu ou Alice tentamos começar uma conversa, somos interrompidos pelo olhar gélido de "mantenham silencio" do meu pai.

Isso foi pior do que a vez em que mamãe me pegou quase transando com a filha da empregada na cama dela quando eu tinha 15 anos. E olha que aquela vez foi foda. Mamãe até disse um palavrão para mim.

Quando Winky recolhe os pratos do café, papai começa a se levantar da mesa e eu o seguro pelo braço.

O homem quase me mata com o olhar.

Confesso que me caguei, mesmo assim consegui fazer com que ele se sentasse novamente.

- Agora que todo mundo comeu nesse silencio absurdamente tenso, eu vou falar.

- Jamie... – Mamãe começa a dizer algo, eu faço sinal para que ela pare.

- Eu admito que minha saída da cidade e da empresa foi um tanto quanto conturbada, sem despedida e sem nenhuma consideração pelos membros dessa família e, por isso, eu me desculpo. – Papai resmunga alguma coisa do meu lado, mamãe soluça e Alice bufa. - Eu só fiz as coisas desse jeito porque conheço meu pai e sei que ele jamais me deixaria partir se soubesse o que eu queria.

Papai dá uma risada irônica e cruza os braços.

- Eu não consigo entender porque você teve essa necessidade de me desafiar. – Ele fala daquele jeito calmo, confiante e totalmente assustador de dar broncas que ele tem. - Não fez isso quando era um adolescente, porque agora?

Engulo seco.

- Não estou fazendo isso para te confrontar pai, muito pelo contrário. Estou fazendo isso para NÃO te confrontar. Nos últimos meses em que estivemos trabalhando juntos, quantas vezes nós brigamos? Quantas vezes você praticamente me trancou em casa com CINCO seguranças para que eu não saísse à noite ou me entupiu de reuniões e projetos que não tinham ligação alguma com a minha área, ou me obrigou a jantar com alguma mulher detestável?

Não há resposta. Eu continuo.

- Pai, eu não sou um pião no seu tabuleiro, uma peça do seu jogo. Eu sou uma pessoa. Você não pode controlar a minha vida do jeito que estava fazendo.

Uma veia começa a pulsar na testa do meu pai. Acho que agora eu falei demais.

Charlus Potter vai arrancar minhas tripas e comer com azeite, enquanto bebe um vinho tinto bordo da melhor safra.

- Você podia ter dito ao seu pai como estava se sentindo... – Mamãe tenta intervir.

- Olhe bem para a cara dele... – Já que eu to fudido mesmo, melhor dizer mais merda ainda para deixar meu pai mais puto da vida comigo. Quem sabe ele não tem um enfarto, quase morre e passa a ver a vida de maneira diferente? - Me diga se ele é alguém que aceita sugestões?

- Você é um garoto irresponsável. – Papai coloca uma mão na testa para acalmar a veia pulsante. MEDO. - Estava tentando mantê-lo sob controle para que não estragasse a sua vida, como parece estar fazendo. Aceitou uma posição completamente abaixo do seu potencial, isso já prova como é imaturo.

- Crescer é algo que você não pode fazer por mim, pai. – Eu me levanto da mesa e olho fixamente para meu pai. - Eu preciso caminhar por minha conta e cometer meus erros sozinho. Nunca vou ser ninguém na vida se você ficar controlando tudo o que eu faço.

Papai se levanta e me encara. Eu tenho que me controlar para não sair correndo. Ele é mais alto do que eu e mais forte. Nem parece que ele tem lá seus 57 anos. Ele deve ser capaz de matar um boi na porrada sem nem suar.

- Mas agora você já aprendeu e pode voltar para casa! – Mamãe também se levanta e coloca a mão no braço do meu pai (ela deve ter achado o mesmo que eu: que papai ia me socar até meu rosco virar carne moída). - Seu pai já entendeu que você odeia ser controlado e vai parar com isso, não é Charlus?

As palavras de mamãe tem aquele efeito calmante de sempre em papai, a veia até parou de pulsar.

Essa foi por pouco.

Quase que meus filhos viram órfãos.

- Estou disposto à aceita-lo novamente na empresa.

Engulo seco novamente.

Não vou voltar. Não vou voltar.

- Mãe, não pretendo volta para casa. – Mamãe agora segura o braço de papai com firmeza, enquanto A veia volta a pulsar na testa dele. - E pai, eu era um péssimo funcionário. De forma alguma estava preparado para a posição na qual você me colocou. Pensa bem, você não precisa de mim lá.

Papai está praticamente tremendo de raiva, o gel está perdendo o efeito e o cabelo dele está ficando revoltoso como o meu. Ele está cerrando o punho tão forte que a mão dele está vermelha.

Mamãe começa a fazer uma massagem nas costas de papai para ver se ele se acalma um pouquinho e não comete um assassinato ou tem um AVC de tanto desgosto.

Alice continua sentada na mesa com o celular na mão, filmando toda a discussão. Se papai ver o que ela está fazendo vai cortar a mesada dela até o fim do ano.

- Jamie... – Mamãe da uma chorada.

- Esse assunto está encerrado. Não vou voltar agora. Isso é uma decisão minha e não de vocês, sou um adulto e posso arcar com as consequências das minhas decisões. Eu espero que vocês compreendam o que eu fiz e parem de tentar me controlar. Os dois. Como bons pais que são, vocês devem me apoiar nas minhas decisões, me oferecem um ombro amigo e concelhos e não brigarem feito duas crianças um colocando a culpa no outro pelo que aconteceu. Não foi culpa de ninguém, nem do meu pai e nem sua. Parem de brigar. Vocês dois se amam.

Aponto o dedo para meus pais. Eles se entreolham, mamãe tira a mão das costas de papai e da uns dois passos para o lado, sem graça. Ela deve ter se esquecido que eles estão brigados.

- Vocês são meu exemplo de casal, o motivo pelo qual eu acredito em casamento, família e me fazem querer ter uma também. – Papai relaxa os braços, parece que eu consegui tocar o coração dele agora. Mamãe fica vermelha e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. - Agora deem um abraço, um beijo e eu vou mandar Hagrid tirar as coisas de papai do barco. Fui claro?

Os dois ficam um olhando para o outro sem dizer coisa nenhuma. Eu dou um empurrão no meu pai.

- Anda, pai. Eu sei que você sente a falta da mamãe. Vá logo...

Então finalmente os dois fazem as pazes e eu me sento, limpando o suor que surgiu na minha testa.

Não quero nem ver quando eu for contar para eles que eu tenho DOIS filhos.

Aliás, preciso discutir isso com Lily. Quando é que eu vou poder contar a eles sobre as crianças? Acho que eu já provei que posso cuidar dos dois direito não é?

O resto da manhã eu fico sendo pajeado por mamãe e Alice. Papai ainda não me perdoou completamente então apenas faz uma ou outra pergunta depois se tranca no escritório. Pelo menos ele pegou as coisas no barco e trouxe de volta para casa.

Hagrid ficou maluco quando eu apareci na cabana dele para dar um olá. O cachorro gigante dele, Canino, quase me matou afogado em baba.

- Seu pai está muito orgulhoso de você, menino James. – Ele disse enquanto mastigava um daqueles biscoitos duros que sempre oferece para suas visitas. – Ele só não sabe demonstrar isso. Sabe como ele é.

Quando voltei para a casa dos meus pais para o jantar fui surpreendido pela presença dos meus avós e alguns tios. Pelo visto mamãe resolveu dar uma festa e chamou o mundo inteiro. Além disso, Alice trouxe o namorado dela, um tal de Frank Longbotton, para apresentar para a família. Papai quase morreu do coração nesse momento.

- Alice, - Ele falou quando foi avisado que Longbotton estava pedindo autorização para entrar na mansão dizendo querer falar com minha irmã. – Hagrid me informou que um rapaz está querendo entrar aqui para falar com você.

- Ah! É só o Frank – Lice respondeu como se não fosse nada demais.

Papai já ia começar o interrogatório quando ficou paralisado ao ver mamãe descer as escadas que dão acesso ao segundo andar toda produzida (com direito a vestido vermelho, salto alto e até colar de pérolas). Ele ainda estava boquiaberto quando mamãe passou por ele e foi direto até Alice.

- Ah querida! Até que enfim vou conhecer seu namorado!

- NAMORADO? – Papai ficou até verde. Mamãe até pediu uma água com açúcar para acalma-lo.

Eu e papai ficamos na cola do sujeito o tempo todo, fazendo um milhão de perguntas. Até que Alice nos mandou catar coquinho e mamãe deu o maior apoio a ela.

Pelo menos papai tem mamãe para distraí-lo. Eu tive que ficar na sala de estar com os velhos ouvindo, pela 80ª vez, a história de como vovô Cygnus encontrou petróleo no quintal dele quando estava cavando um poço de água. Já sei essa história de cor.

Quando vovô chega na parte da briga histórica com os irmãos Perrel eu pego meu celular para checar meus e-mails e mensagens. Decido então mandar uma para Lily e perguntar como estão Harry e Mel.

**James Potter:** _Oi Lily, como andam as coisas por aí? _

**Lily Evans:** _James!_

Não deu nem um minuto e ela já me respondeu? E ainda por cima de forma extremamente empolgada.

Que estranho.

Lily vem sendo bem mais simpática comigo desde o incidente do neto da Minerva... Ela faz comida para mim, pega na minha mão. Outro dia deu um beijo no meu rosto...

Será que ela disso mesmo a Harry aquilo? Que acha que me ama, mas aí não sabe mais?

**James Potter:** _Sim, esse é o meu nome._

**Lily Evans:** _Minha salvação! Estou morrendo... de tédio._

Morrendo de tédio... Que desculpa esfarrapada é essa?

Será que ela está flertando comigo?

**James Potter:** _As crianças já foram dormir?_

**Lily Evans:** _Eles estão na casa dos meus pais._

Unm... Sozinha no apartamento... Será que ela quer falar de pornografia comigo?

Nós fazíamos muito disso na época da faculdade. Ela me mandava várias fotos.

Pena que meu celular se destruiu quando me jogaram na piscina em uma festa que eu fui e perdi todas aquelas fotos sensuais de Lily.

**James Potter:** _Você tá sozinha no apartamento?_

**Lily Evans:** _Infelizmente, a vida não é tão boa assim comigo._

_Eu estou no pior encontro duplo às cegas de toda a face da terra._

O QUE? Um encontro? Mas que Porra é essa? O que Lily está fazendo em um encontro?

Com quem é esse encontro? Quem arranjou esse encontro?

Quem foi o **FILHO DA PUTA** que enfiou a** MINHA** mulher em uma** PORRA** de encontro duplo?

**James Potter:** _Encontro duplo às cegas?_

**Lily Evans:** _Uma palavra: Marlene._

**PUTA QUE PARIU MARLENE! PORQUE VOCÊ FEZ ESSA MERDA? MALDITA BAIXINHA DOS INFERNOS EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ!**

**James Potter:** _Marlene te enfiou nisso?_

_Mas você pediu para ela te arranjar um encontro duplo?_

**Lily Evans:** _NÃOI!_

_Unm..._

_Eu liguei para ela na quinta à noite e sabe o que é que ela estava fazendo?_

_COM SIRIUS?_

Eu sei bem o que esses dois **FILHOS DA PUTA** estavam fazendo. Mas o que é que isso tem a ver com o fato de **A MINHA MULHER **estar em uma **PORRA** de um **ENCONTRO** com um **DESGRAÇADO QUE VAI FICAR SEM BOLAS QUANDO EU DESCOBRIR QUEM É?**

Calma Potter, calma. Relaxa.

Respira fundo.

- Mano – Ouço a voz de Alice bem no fundo da minha mente e opto por ignora-la. – Mano? Você tá bem?

**James Potter:** _Eu estou imaginando coisas que definitivamente não gostaria agora..._

**Lily Evans:** _Pois se você está imaginando sexo animal, então está definitivamente certo e agora eu estou com essa imagem nojenta na minha mente._

_Muito Obrigada._

**James Potter:** _Ela atendeu ao telefone no meio da coisa toda?_

**Lily Evans:** _Não, foi depois. Mas eu ouvi Sirius de fundo dizendo coisas para ela._

**PORRA LILY FALA LOGO O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO NESSA MERDA!**

- Mãe, acho que James está passando mal.

**James Potter:** _PORRA!_

_Desculpe o palavrão._

**Lily Evans:** _Pois é..._

_Ai..._

_Tá bom eu admito._

_EU LI UMA MENSAGEM NO SEU CELULAR COM SIRIUS E AI LIGUEI PARA MARLENE._

_Me desculpa, foi super sem querer. Eu estava te arrumando no sofá, aí seu celular brilhou e eu li._

_Mas foi só um pedaço... aí eu liguei para Marlene para confirmar toda a história e ouvi Sirius de fundo._

_E então ontem ela me veio com essa de encontro duplo pra provar que não tem nada entre ela e Sirius._

_E esse cara é completamente ridículo. Ele é machista, preconceituoso, odeia crianças e cachorros._

_Cachorros!_

_Quem odeia cachorros?_

**SIRIUS BLACK FILHO DA PUTA NÃO CONTROLA O PINTO DELE DENTRO DA CALÇA E FAZ COM QUE A MINHA MULHER VÁ A ENCONTROS DUPLOS COM CRETINOS QUE NÃO GOSTAM DE CACHORROS!**

**EU ESTOU A PONTO DE ATIRAR EM ALGUÉM AGORA MESMO!**

- James. – A voz grave de papai me tira do meu estado de estupor - Sua mão está sangrando.

Só então eu percebo que eu quebrei minha taça de vinho com a mão que não estava segurando o celular e que acabei por me machucar.

Como se eu ligasse para isso.

Lily está em um encontro com um filho de uma puta.

Todos na sala de estar estão me encarando como se eu tivesse criado uma segunda cabeça do nada ou meu cérebro tivesse saído pelo meu nariz, sei lá.

Eu pego um lenço de papel, limpo minha mão e minha calça (que ficou toda manchada de vinho).

- Com licença, preciso fazer uma ligação. - Me levanto como se nada tivesse acontecido e saio da sala.

Vou para o jardim onde procuro a porra do número de telefone de Almofadinhas. Ele demora **QUATRO MALDITOS TOQUES** para atender.

_- Fala Pontas._ – O cretino me atende todo feliz como se nada estivesse acontecendo nesse exato momento.

- Black, vou arrancar sua bolas pela boca, seu filho da puta.

_- Eita! Ta nervosa porque, querida?_

- Sua mulher inventou uma porra de encontro duplo com a minha. Vá até lá e acabe com isso. Agora.

_- Porra. Marlene é foda. Eita mulherzinha dos infernos._

- Dê um jeito de tirar Lily dessa merda. Ou só o demônio sabe o que eu vou fazer com você.

_- Eiaaaaa... Calma veadinho, calma. Onde é que elas estão?_

- Não sei.

_- hahahaha Relaxa cara. Ta preocupado é? Acha que esse cara aí do encontro vai levar Lily pro apartamento dele e mandar ver?_

- Cala boca pulguento. Sua mulher enfiou a minha nisso por sua causa. Se esse cara encostar um dedo na Lily eu vou capar VOCÊ. Cara, não vai sobrar nem o toco!

_- Relaxa chifrudo... eu vou tirar as duas desse negócio._

- Vá logo!

Espero mesmo que ele de um jeito nisso.

Me deu até um suadouro.

Estou quase indo para Hogsmead agora socar a cara do fulano de tal que odeia cachorros e crianças!

Ele odeia crianças e diz isso para uma mulher que tem dois filhos.

Que imbecil.

- Filho...– Mamãe finalmente me encontra escondido no meio dos arbustos - O que é que está acontecendo?

- Nada, mãe. O jantar já está pronto? To morrendo de fome.

**Lily**

- Mas é claro que eu comprei as ações da Floreios e Borrões logo que eles abriram o capital da empresa. – Meu encontro se exibe para o encontro de Marlene, como ele vem feito na ultima hora. - E vendi um dia antes daquele escândalo envolvendo o CEO sair na mídia.

- Você teve muita sorte, Diggory. – O encontro de Marlene finge que não está impressionado.

- Sorte? Eu chamo isso de talento. – Meu encontro dá de ombros e então se vira para mim. Por favor, volte a falar com o encontro de Marlene. Volte a falar com o encontro de Marlene. - E você, Evans? Você investe seu dinheiro em qual empresa?

Ele me chamou de Evans o tempo inteiro. Nem parece que eu estou em um encontro. Mais parece que estou em um jantar de negócios.

- Eu sempre deixo na poupança.

- Poupança é coisa de gente idiota, Evans. Mas pode deixar que a primeira coisa que eu vou te ensinar é como aplicar seu capital de forma correta.

Olho para Marlene. Ela move os lábios como quem diz "desculpe"

Quero matar ela. Me enfiou nesse encontro com o cara mais chato do universo.

Pelo menos o cara dela é tão chato, ou pior do que o meu. Quer dizer, Diggory não fez o garçom chorar só porque o vinho era da safra de 1994 e não de 1995 como ele tinha pedido, como Patil fez.

Que cara mais cretino.

Onde foi que ela achou esses dois?

Meu celular vibra e eu vejo uma mensagem de James no meu Whatsup.

Nossa, ele demorou para responder dessa vez. Deve ter ficado bravo por causa do negócio de eu ter fuçado o celular dele.

Droga! Não devia ter dito nada sobre isso para ele.

**James Potter:** _Bem feito então. Isso é por você ficar fuçando as conversas dos outros._

**Lily Evans:** _JAMES!_

**James Potter:** _Você também parece uma ótima companhia no celular durante todo o encontro._

**Lily Evans:** _JAMES!_

**James Potter:** _Eu sou um cara legal, então vou te livrar dessa._

**Lily Evans:** _Como?_

**James Potter:** _Vou mandar Sirius aí. Ele e Marlene têm que se resolver sem enfiar você em encontros duplos com caras que odeiam cachorros._

**Lily Evans:** _Meu Deus James! Sirius e Marlene vão causar o maior tumulto! Não faça isso!_

**James Potter:** _Tarde demais._

**Lily Evans:** _Ai não James! Desfaz isso! Desfaz!_

**James Potter:** _Não da mais... Você conhece Sirius... Ele vai aparecer aí._

**Lily Evans:** _Vou me esconder no banheiro._

**James Potter:** _Você pode aproveitar e levar o celular da Marlene junto para fuçar as conversas dela._

Peço licença a Lene e os dois idiotas e vou ao banheiro.

Entro em uma cabine, abaixo o tampo da privada e volto a conversar com James pelo celular.

**Lily Evans:** _James, foi sem querer! Eu juro!_

**James Potter:** _Você não era assim quando eu te conheci! Lendo as conversas dos outros... Daqui a pouco está espionando meu apartamento! E quando Harry crescer? Você vai colocar um localizador no celular dele, uma câmera escondida no relógio do garoto e ainda ficar de butuca em uma moitinha do lado de fora da escola._

**Lily Evans:** _Claro... e vou dar vassouradas nas namoradas dele também_.

**James Potter:** _Que bela sogra você vai ser._

Ficamos conversando sobre o tipo de sogra chata que eu vou ser por mais um tempo até que eu vejo uma mensagem de Lene piscando.

**Marlene Mackinnon:** _Lily! Venha para cá AGORA! Não me largue aqui sozinha com esses otários._

E como boa amiga que eu sou (mesmo ela não merecendo isso) saio do banheiro bem a tempo de ver Sirius entrando no restaurante de terno e gravata, uma pasta preta na mão e o cabelo penteado para trás. Ele anda como se fosse o dono do mundo, passando por todo mundo com um olhar obstinado e dominador.

Meu Deus!

O que foi que James disse para ele?

E como raios ele sabia onde a gente estava?

Todo mundo no restaurante para o que está fazendo e observa Sirius atravessar o restaurante na direção da nossa mesa. Ele para bem na frente de Marlene. Ela tenta fingir que não é com ela, mas obviamente não dá certo. Sirius está olhando fixamente para Lene de um jeito que me da vontade de manda-los para um quarto resolver logo essa situação.

Ele então bate a maleta de couro dele bem no meio da mesa fazendo todas as coisas tremerem.

- Marlene.

Lene pega um tomate cereja da salada dela e coloca na boca antes de olhar para Sirius e sorrir.

- Pois não? – Ela ainda por cima balança as pestanas para ele enquanto fala.

É obvio que ela está amando o fato de Sirius ter surgido do nada aqui para interromper esse encontro horroroso.

E depois me diz que eles vão fingir que nada aconteceu.

Fala sério.

Fico meio que escondida entre uma cortina vermelho-sangue e uma mesa na qual um casal de velhinhos está comendo Lagosta e assistindo a cena toda com curiosidade. Eu espero que o escândalo não seja muito grande e eu possa sair daqui sem maiores problemas.

- Quem é você? - Patil parece um tanto quanto perplexo com a intromissão de Sirius em seu encontro. Ele joga o guardanapo na mesa, meio que dando uma da machão, e ameaça se levantar, mas Sirius dá um empurrão no ombro dele o forçando a se sentar novamente.

- Então é só eu virar as costas – Ele volta a atenção para Lene ignorando totalmente Patil e Diggory - que você sai com um fulano qualquer, não é mesmo?

Lene cruza as pernas, pega a taça do vinho "le bleblé" sauvignon blanc da safra de 1995 e da um gole. Patil tenta se levantar novamente, Sirius o segura pelo ombro com força o suficiente para prendê-lo de vez na cadeira.

- Marlene, eu volto para casa depois de dois meses fora e é assim que você me recebe? Saindo para jantar com o primeiro babaca que você achou na esquina? Olha só para isso! – Ele dá uma tapinha na cabeça de Patil, que fica vermelho de raiva, mas não se meche. - Achei que você tivesse pelo menos bom gosto.

Lene pega o guardanapo de pano em seu colo e limpa suavemente a boca.

- Como foi que você me achou aqui? – Ela pergunta calmamente.

- Como foi que eu te achei aqui? – Sirius ri, tira a mão do ombro de Patil e então apoia as duas mãos na mesa bem na frente de Lene, de forma a ficar cara a cara com ela. - Eu posso te encontrar em qualquer lugar Marlene. QUALQUER PORCARIA DE LUGAR QUE VOCÊ VÁ.

Eu vejo o gerente do restaurante chegar perto de Sirius e dizer alguma coisa baixinho para ele. Sirius simplesmente coloca a mão na frente, com a palma aberta como quem diz "fique na sua". O gerente fica totalmente intimidado pelo Sirius Black dominador e sai (provavelmente para procurar os seguranças).

- E me diz Marlene, onde está John? Você largou ele com sua mãe de novo? Como pode deixar nosso filho com aquela alcoólatra e sair desse jeito? Não acredito que você mentiu para mim. MENTIU PARA MIM E LARGOU NOSSO FILHO COM UMA ALCOOLATRA QUE ACABOU DE SAIR DA CADEIA!

Lene joga um copo de água na cara de Sirius.

- NÃO FALE ASSIM DA MINHA MÃE!

Sirius passa a mão no cabelo se fingindo de indignado e pega o guardanapo de Lene (que ela colocou de volta na perna depois de limpar a boca) para secar a água em seu rosto.

- Para mim já chega. – Sirius joga o guardanapo de volta no colo de Lene, aproveitando para dar uma passada de mão nela, na frente de TODO MUNDO. - Cansei disso. Vou buscar nosso filho e pegar o primeiro avião para a Califórnia!

- Você não pode fazer isso comigo, Sirius! – Lene se levanta da mesa e tenta segurar o braço dele (detalhe: com os olhos cheios de lágrimas). Sirius se desvia do toque dela. - Não pode me largar sozinha aqui!

- E você pode me trair com um qualquer? Olha só para esse cara! – Sirius dá uma tapinha no rosto de Patil.

Me seguro para não rir e acabo soltando um guincho estranho.

- Trair? Só estou fazendo isso por causa da coitada da Lily! Olhe para ela... – Lene aponta para mim e de repente, o restaurante inteiro está me encarando. - Sozinha com dois filhos. Precisa de um marido. Ela não queria sair para um encontro sozinha.

Diggory se engasga quando ouve que eu tenho dois filhos. Como se eu me importasse. Jamais deixaria esse cara se aproximar de Harry ou de Mel.

- Eu não vou mais aceitar suas desculpas, Marlene! – Sirius lança as mãos para o alto. - Estou indo!

- Sirius! – Lene soluça com as mãos no na boca, o rímel dela escorreu todo por causa das lágrimas falsas.

- Boa sorte para você – Ele pega a maleta de couro dele na mesa e olha para Patil - Otário.

Então Sirius vai embora do restaurante da mesma forma que entrou: como se ele fosse dono do mundo. Até mesmo os seguranças (que o gerente realmente foi chamar) abrem espaço para ele passar.

Lene fica um minuto ali em pé soluçando, então pega as coisas dela na mesa (e meu casaco, graças a Deus) e sai correndo atrás de Sirius.

- SIRIUS! VOLTE AQUI IMEDIATAMENTE!

Eu aproveito a deixa para dar o fora dali imediatamente.

Vou confessar que a atuação de Sirius e Lene foi ótima. Me senti dentro de uma novela daquelas mexicanas.

Encontro os dois no maior amasso do lado de fora do restaurante, apoiados no meu carro. A saia de Lene está lá em cima já e o cabelo de Sirius uma bagunça quase igual a do cabelo de James.

JESUS! Eu não levei nem cinco minutos para sair do restaurante. Se eu demorasse mais Lene estaria pelada aqui!

- Sirius você veio de carro? - Dou um empurrão nos dois para poder abrir a porta do motorista.

Sirius faz um ok com o polegar.

- Ahnm... Lene, acho que você vai de carona com Sirius né?

Sirius faz outro ok com o polegar.

- Então se me dão licença. – Entro no carro. – Eu vou indo nessa. Divirtam-se.

Os dois dão um pulo e se afastam quando percebem que eu estou ligando o carro.

Os vejo pelo retrovisor me mandando um tchauzinho e depois correndo para o carro de Sirius.

Gostaria que eles esperassem chegar até o apartamento de um deles para finalmente transarem. Hoje eu não estou no clima de ir buscar pessoas na delegacia por terem sido pegas fazendo sexo em lugar público.

Nunca demorei tanto para chegar na minha casa. Todos os semáforos estavam vermelhos e quase todas as ruas que eu precisava pegar estavam com algum tipo de problema: acidente envolvendo motorista, recapeamento, corrida noturna da adidas.

Assim que eu coloquei meus pés no meu precioso apartamento, fui logo tirando toda a minha roupa e colocando para lavar. Tudo isso para tirar o cheiro daquele restaurante e as lembranças do pior encontro da minha vida.

Depois de tomar um bom banho e colocar meu pijama mais confortável, me deito no sofá do quartinho da televisão e abro uma cerveja. Vou beber, jogar videogame e depois dormir assistindo algum filme qualquer.

Sozinha.

Que deprimente.

Pego meu celular para ver se Lene me mandou alguma mensagem e vejo vários whatsup de James.

**James Potter:**_ E aí? Sirius chegou?_

**James Potter:**_ Pelo visto ou ele chegou ou seu encontro deu uma esquentada._

**James Potter:**_ Vê se usa camisinha, viu? Mel não quer outro irmãzinho nem tão cedo._

**James Potter:**_ Sua falta de noticias me leva a pensar que talvez Sirius tenha entrado com uma arma e simulado um sequestro de vocês duas._

**James Potter:**_ Ou ele pode ter simulado um assalto ao restaurante. Colocando vocês duas como cumplices._

**James Potter:**_ Vocês foram parar na cadeia?_

**James Potter:**_ Lily?_

Talvez eu devesse ligar para James para avisá-lo que tudo deu certo.

É vou fazer isso. Digito o nome dele e clico no botão "ligar".

Ele me atende logo no primeiro toque.

_- Lily?_ – Ele sempre me atende assim, como se fosse algo totalmente inesperado eu estar ligando.

- Oi James, tudo bom?

_- Tudo e você?_ – Ele parece aliviado em me ouvir. _- Está na cadeia? É para eu ir buscar vocês?_

Eu tenho uma crise de risos.

- Não não... Eu acabo que chegar em casa após vivenciar um verdadeiro show. Sirius tem mesmo muito talento para as artes cênicas.

James da uma risada daquelas meio amarelas.

Nossa, será que ele estava mesmo pensando que eu tinha ido parar na cadeia por casa do Sirius?

_- O que foi que ele fez?_

- Se fingiu de marido corno da Marlene, com direito a um filho chamado John e uma sogra alcoólatra que acabou de sair da cadeia.

Escuto a risada rouca dele no telefone e de repente me da vontade de estar do lado dele para dar uma mordida em seu pescoço.

_- Eu queria ter visto isso._

Eu queria ver você nesse sofá só de cueca boxer preta igual ontem. Ia te lamber inteirinho.

- Obrigada, James! Você salvou minha vida! Tenho uma divida eterna com você...

Que eu posso pagar como você quiser...

_- Você é mesmo exagerada. Tudo o que eu fiz foi mandar um whatsup pro Sirius._

Mas o que você realmente poderia fazer é aparecer aqui agora, só com sua cueca boxer preta e mais nada.

Bom, talvez os óculos.

Eu adoro os óculos.

Meu Deus!

Fui tomada por um espírito tarado. Tudo o que eu consigo pensar agora é em James nesse sofá comigo e a gente fazendo todo o tipo de coisas pornográficas. Ele ainda tem que ficar dando essa risada rouca sensual dele, só para me deixar maluca. Preciso assistir um filme cheio de sangue e zumbis para tirar essas imagens da minha cabeça.

Ligo meu Bluray e vejo que já tem um filme ali.

James seu menino mal criado, largou um cd no aparelho. Vou dar umas palmadas na sua bunda.

- Bom, agora eu estou me deitando feliz da vida no quartinho da televisão e vou assistir algum filme. E você, por sinal, deixou um bluray dentro do aparelho, senhor bagunceiro!

_- É o filme que eu estava tentando assistir na quinta quando Harry fez xixi na cama._

Dou play e começa a passar um dos meus filmes prediletos de quando eu era criança...

- O exterminador do futuro? E você nem chegou na parte em que o Arnold entra na balada super top dos anos 1980!

_- Esse filme é muito bom!_

- Eu ainda não me conformo com o fato do Cornor mandar o próprio para o passado sabendo que o cara ia morrer!

_- Mas Lily! Se ele não mandasse... ele não iria nascer e as maquinas iriam ganhar a guerra!_

- Eu sei... mas imagina que bizarro... ele deu uma foto da mãe dele pro cara... sabendo que ele iria ficar gamadão na mulher. Na mãe dele! Você consegue se imaginar em uma situação dessas?

_- Mas que droga! Agora eu fiquei com vontade de assistir o filme! Não tem o dvd do "um" aqui... só tenho do 2!_

Não diga a ele para vir até aqui assistir com você. Não diga isso. Não diga.

- Eu posso ir narrando o filme pra você... agora o cara disse: Vem comigo se quiser viver.

...

Acabo narrando exatamente o filme inteiro para James. Depois ele coloca o filme dois para assistir ao mesmo tempo que eu...

Em algum momento disso tudo eu peguei no sono.

Acordo umas cinco da manhã e vejo que meu celular ainda está na ligação com James. Consigo escutar a respiração profunda dele do outro lado da linha.

Bom...

Pelo menos não dormi exatamente sozinha essa noite.

James dormiu comigo.

A uma distância de uns 100 quilômetros, mas dormiu.

**Olá pessoal! Como vão todos?**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo...**

**=D**

**No próximo vamos conhecer os pais da Lily!**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews meninas! Me deixam muito feliz!**

**Nathalia: Minha filha, também quero um James para mim! Mesmo ele tendo a boca suja, como na minha fic!**

**HeloCullenPotter: E aí? O que achou do senhor Charlus Potter? Ele não é tão mal quanto James pensa. Sobre contar sobre as crianças... não sei se você percebeu, mas Lily tem essa mania de não querer contar as coisas e as pessoas descobrirem a verdade de maneiras bizarras... imagina só como é que os vovôs Potter vão descobrir sobre os netos? Eu sei que estou devendo Fruits Basket... é que o capítulo novo está saindo muito ridículo... aí eu apago e reescrevo umas mil vezes. Pior é que já tenho todos os outros escritos! Só esse que está ruim.**

**Lais: Bom, James não reagiu muito bem ao fator "Lily foi a um encontro", mas pelo menos ele não foi até restaurante quebrar a cara do Diggory né?**

**DC: hahaha eu tenho esse problema também. Leio muitas fics pelo celular e fico com preguiça de mandar reviews. Obrigada pelo elogio! Continue acompanhando!**

**Ritha P B Potter: Oi Ritha, você é de Portugal né? Me desculpa. Eu tinha colocado um link da receita do filé à parmegiana...é basicamente um bife de frango ou carne com molho de tomate e queijo derretido por cima. Muito bom! Tranqueira é tipo uma gíria que usamos no brasil para pessoas que são tipo mau elemento... Babador é babete sim! Se tiver mais alguma dúvida pode perguntar!**

**Annie PWM: ;D Muito Obrigada! Pois é... James foi dormir de pijama e acordou só de boxer... ele tem mania de tirar a roupa enquanto dorme... Quando ao Sirius ser grande... isso provavelmente Marlene vai contar no próximo capitulo.**

**Beatriz Paz: O confronto nem foi tão ruim assim... Charlus Potter é um cara durão mas se derrete todo quando o assunto é a família dele. Agora, ele não vai pegar leve com a Lily quando descobrir sobre os netos não. Ele vai ficar furioso com ela. James não vai agarrar a Lily nem tão cedo... ele tem meio que medo de ser rejeitado e ficar um climão entre eles. Quanto a Sirius e Lene... bom eu amei escrever a cena deles no restaurante. Os dois são demais. **

**Natsumi Yamasaki: Sirius e Lene agora vão ficar dias só na cama... hahaha Lily e James vão demorar um pouco mais... até porque não dá pra eles fazerem algo com as crianças sempre por perto né? **

**Muito Obrigada pessoal!**

**Até o próximo capítulo sexta que vem!**

**=D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 10**

**Guerra de Travesseiros**

**James**

Acordo todo podre e desnorteado como se eu tivesse dormido dentro de um liquidificador ligado.

Cara, que horas são?

Peguei no sono no meio do "Exterminador do Futuro 3" que eu estava assistindo com Lily. A tela da televisão está no menu inicial do Bluray, deve ter passado em um looping infinito.

Essa cama do meu quarto de adolescente é bem uma porcaria. Até a cama do apartamento do demônio é melhor do que isso. Agora eu me lembrei porque é que eu nunca durmo na casa dos meus pais.

Pego meu celular e vejo várias mensagens não lidas.

Uma delas de Dora.

Aposto que Aluado está chorando as pitangas com ela porque eu tive que desmarcar o Happy Hour de quinta feira.

**Casal Maravilha**

**Dora Lupin: **_Sabe, a gente AINDA existe! Remus está chateado porque você nunca mais foi ao shopping com ele comprar roupas. Venha jantar com a gente e traga a família. Temos boas notícias!_

**James Potter:** _Teddy vai ganhar um irmãozinho?_

**Dora Lupin:** _Só vou dizer que a teoria das "posições engravidáveis" do seu colega Almofadinhas se mostrou totalmente efetiva._

**James Potter:** _Qual delas funcionou melhor?_

**Dora Lupin:** _Por quê? Você vai tentar uma com a Lily? Alias... já conseguiu comer ela?_

**Remus Lupin:** _DORA! Pare com isso!_

**James Potter:** _Estou trabalhando nisso... mas a ruiva é osso duro de roer._

**Dora Lupin:** _Pontas, o osso duro da história tem que ser você e não ela._

**Remus Lupin:** _Onde foi parar o romance e o bom senso dessa conversa?_

**Dora Lupin:** _Tudo bem James, vamos fazer uma conversa só nossa para Remus parar de me podar e prestar atenção no café da manhã dele._

**James Potter:** _Bom casal maravilha, eu preciso ir tomar meu café. To na casa dos meus pais e eles devem estar na mesa já. Vamos marcar um jantar na sexta? Levo a galera toda. E Reminhos, almoço amanhã, meu amor?_

**Remus Lupin:** _Marcado!_

**Dora Lupin:** _Gays._

Esses dois são foda.

Se não fosse por eles, eu provavelmente teria largado essa história de independência rapidinho. E nunca teria descoberto que Lily estava trabalhando no prédio do lado...

E nunca teria conhecido meus dois filhos.

Rolo a tela do celular e vejo um bando de mensagens de Almofadinhas.

_**Sirius Black:**__ Deu certo, cara. Sua mulher está livre leve e solta para você dar uma prensada nela._

_**Sirius Black:**__ Estou fora de área por tempo indeterminado. Por motivos relacionados a insaciável Marlene Mackinoon. Só me procure em caso de MUITA urgência._

_**Sirius Black:**__ Por muita urgência eu quero dizer: Você conseguindo finalmente levar a ruiva pra cama e precisar de alguém para olhar a criançada._

_**Sirius Black:**__ Dê uma beijoquinha nos pimpolhos por mim._

_**Sirius Black:**__ E por Lene também._

Já vi que Lily vai ficar sem a amiga dela. Estou pressentindo que vai sobrar para eu fazer coisas de mulherzinha com ela...

Merda.

Por falar em Lily, uma mensagem dela surgiu no meu celular.

É só eu pensar que ela aparece.

Linda.

_**Lily Evans:**__ Bom dia James! Dormiu bem?_

Eu poderia ter dormido bem melhor. Ou não dormido e passado a noite inteira fazendo você gritar meu nome.

_**James Potter**__: Dormi sim, e você?_

_**Lily Evans:**__ Eu sonhei que nós éramos exterminadores e tínhamos que matar a Sara Connor!_

Só Lily para ser fofa e sexy ao mesmo tempo.

_**Lily Evans:**__ Estou indo para a casa dos meus pais, passar o dia com eles. Me liga mais tarde se quiser ver os babys._

Lily me manda uma foto de Harry e Mel sentados na grama no que eu acho que deve ter sido um dia de piquenique no parque. Mel está com um chapéu e uma roupinha vermelhos com bolinhas pretas, com as mãozinhas rechonchudas erguidas na direção do copo do Lorde Espacial de Harry. Ela parece uma joaninha gorda. E Harry com sua fantasia de Mago Merlin sorri para foto sem nem perceber que Mel está tentando roubar o suco dele.

Que saudades desses carinhas.

Estou quase pulando o almoço aqui e indo até a casa dos pais da Lily só para morder o pé gordo da Mel e arrepiar a cabeleira do Harry.

Me arrasto para fora da cama e tomo uma ducha antes de descer para sala de jantar para o café da manhã.

Estou prestes a dar meu assobio usual de aviso que estou na área, quando meu nome citado no meio da conversa me faz espreitar na porta para ouvir escondido.

- Eu ouvi, Jay passou a noite toda no telefone com essa mulher. – Lice fala com a boca cheia de Bagel - Certeza que foi por causa dela que ele surtou ontem na hora da janta.

- Você conseguiu ouvir o nome dela? - Mamãe coloca leite no cereal dela e no de papai.

Lice termina de engolir um Bagel com creamchese antes de falar.

- Ouvi sim... e você não vai acreditar quem é... É a Lily.

Porra.

Lice é a maior fofoqueira.

Eu devia ter adivinhado que ela ia ficar ouvindo minha conversa com Lily.

Foda.

Vou fuçar a vida dela com esse Longbotton e contar tudo para o papai.

Ela vai ver só.

- Lily? - Mamãe descasca uma banana e começa a cortar em rodelas e jogar no cereal de papai. - A ruiva?

Lice concorda com a cabeça.

Como é que ela sabe? Virou adivinha agora?

Podia ser qualquer outra Lily.

Fofoqueira de Merda.

Vou colocar um chiclete mastigado na jaqueta preferida dela antes de ir embora.

- Eu aposto que é por causa dela que ele não quer mais voltar para casa. E também deve ser por isso que ele está todo bombado, mãe. Certeza.

Certeza?

Certeza é que eu vou mastigar TRÊS chicletes e grudar dentro da carteira dela. Talvez eu coloque um sache do sapo chulé dentro da fronha do travesseiro dela também.

Minha NOSSA! Eu vou é colocar talco no secador de cabelo dela.

- Será que foi por isso que ele largou tudo e foi para Hogsmead?

Mamãe coloca um pouco de mel no cereal de papai e então da uma colher na boca dele, perguntando se está bom. Papai faz sinal positivo e da um beijo nela.

- Você se lembra como ele ficou quando eles terminaram? Aliás, por que foi mesmo que eles terminaram?

Porra! Eu não fiquei mal quando Lily sumiu!

Porque todo mundo falar isso?

- Eu não sei...

- Ela aceitou uma vaga de analista em Hogwarts e James foi trabalhar para mim.

Papai fala entre uma colherada e outra do cereal dele.

Mamãe e Lice o encaram com o mesmo espanto que deve estar no meu rosto nesse exato momento.

- Como é que você sabe disso? – Mamãe coloca mais suco de laranja no copo de Lice.

- Ela me disse que tinham oferecido a vaga a ela e que estava tentada em aceitar. Eu cheguei a fazer uma proposta, mas ela negou alegando que preferia permanecer na cidade natal dela. Provavelmente foi esse o motivo do término do namoro.

PAPAI OFERECEU UM EMPREGO PARA LILY?

Ela nunca me disse isso.

Achei que papai a odiava.

- Você ofereceu uma vaga para ela? Mas achei que você não gostasse dela!

- Alice!

- Eu não fiz a proposta cara a cara, pedi a Shirley que enviasse um e-mail a ela. E vocês mesmas disseram... James parecia um morto vivo. Eu fiz isso para ver se tinha uma maneira dos dois se resolverem e ele parar de choramingar pelos cantos feito um bebê.

Porra!

Até meu pai!

Caralho!

- Ai Charlus – Mamãe olha para papai com os olhos mais brilhantes que eu já vi. - Você nem me contou isso!

Papai vai se dar bem essa noite.

Eca! Não quero pensar numa coisa dessas.

- Se ela continua em Hogsmead então provavelmente os dois se reencontraram já que a sede da BDE fica exatamente ao lado da sede de Hogwarts e a cidade não é lá muito grande.

Cansei de ficar aqui ouvindo o povo falar sobre a minha vida.

Dou um assobio e entro na sala de jantar.

De repente todo mundo ficou quieto.

Eles sabem mesmo disfarçar que estavam falando sobre mim.

Dou um sorrisão e me sento do lado de Alice.

- Bom dia Familia.

- Bom dia, meu amor.

- Bom dia, mano.

- James.

Pois se ontem eu tive um café da manhã tenso, hoje eu tive um café da manhã cheio de olhares curiosos e membros da família se contorcendo de vontade de me perguntar sobre Lily.

Eu é que não vou dizer nada.

Depois do café vou assistir um pouco de televisão com a galera. Papai e mamãe abraçadinhos eu e Lice jogados no chão comendo Dorito's. Como quando nós éramos crianças.

Em algum momento meu celular vibra e eu vejo o nome Lily Evans piscando um alerta de mensagem.

**Lily Evans:** _Acabo de chegar na casa dos meus pais. Harry passou o dia inteiro ontem falando sobre você. Papai exige sua presença para o almoço. Eu disse a ele que você está com seus pais. Então eles querem marcar algo para o fim de semana que vem. Você viria?_

Isso era tudo o que eu precisava para dar o fora daqui imediatamente.

Dou uma olhada no relógio: 10h20. Da tempo de sobra para chegar em Hogsmead.

**James Potter:** _Posso chegar a tempo do almoço se eu sair daqui agora. Me passa o endereço..._

**Lily Evans:** _Tem certeza? Não quero te atrapalhar._

**James Potter:**_ Você não está me atrapalhando. Nunca_

Vou me levantando como quem não quer nada e corro para o meu quarto onde arrumo minhas malas o mais rápido possível.

Quando estou quase nas escadas me lembro de uma coisinha.

Corro até o quarto de Lice e jogo um monte de talco no secador dela.

Passo na sala da televisão para me despedir do pessoal e noto que eles estão novamente falando sobre mim, pois ficam todos calados ao me verem entrar.

- Pessoal, o fim de semana foi manero, mas estou de saída.

Dou um beijo em mamãe e outro em Alice.

- Já vai filho? Mas você nem vai ficar para o almoço?

- Tenho um compromisso ao meio dia mãe.

Papai vem me dar um aperto de mão e eu o puxo para um abraço. Ele fica meio sem jeito no começo, mas depois quase me esmaga de tanto que me aperta.

Mamãe está quase chorando quando eu largo meu pai.

- Você vem para a festa das mascaras não é filho? – Mamãe grita para mim enquanto eu entro no meu carro. - Daqui a duas semanas? Posso colocar Lily como sua acompanhante?

- Pode. Tchau, família.

Talvez eu deva ligar para eles depois e pedir mais dois ingressos e uma babá para ficar de olho nas crianças. E eu acho que entre hoje e amanhã Lice vai me ligar puta da vida.

Vou o caminho inteiro rindo da cara dela quando ela for secar o cabelo hoje à noite para sair com o Filhinho de mamãe Longbotton.

Demais.

...

O bairro onde os Evans moram é um daqueles residenciais de classe média cheio de casas sem muro.

Vejo vários brinquedos, crianças, pessoas passeando com seus cachorros e velhinhos regando flores pelo caminho. Parece um lugar legal de se morar. Completamente diferente de onde eu cresci, onde as mansões gigantescas fazem com que a distancia mínima de um vizinho ao outro seja de pelo menos um quilometro e você tenha que pegar seu carro para tomar um chá na casa dos Malfoy que, teoricamente, fica bem ali do lado.

Paro na frente da casa número 74 na rua das Begônias. É uma casa térrea de tijolos, com um canteiro de flores na frente e uma caixa de correio decorada com desenhos de passarinhos amarelos. Tem um balanço branco na sacada onde Lily está sentada com Mel no colo conversando com uma mulher de cabelos cor de cobre, deve ser a tal da irmã dela Petúnia.

Lily se levanta do balanço quando reconhece meu carro. Eu a escuto chamar Harry enquanto ela caminha toda sorridente até onde eu estacionei para me cumprimentar. Está linda, com o cabelo preso em uma trança de lado e um vestido verde claro.

- Você veio mesmo. – Ela me da um beijo no rosto. Eu quase me derreto inteiro.

Mel ergue os bracinhos para mim e eu a pego no colo e dou uma mordida nas bochechas gordas dela.

- Oi Coisa vermelha! – Mel ri mostrando os mini dentinhos dela, as mãos gordas vão direto para o meu cabelo.

- Então você é o famoso papai do Harry. – Petúnia (pelo menos eu acho que é ela) vem me cumprimentar – Ele não parou de falar de você o fim de semana todo!

- James, essa é a minha mãe Evelyn.

MÃE! Mas quantos anos tem essa mulher? Quantos anos ela tinha quando Lily nasceu? 10?

Dou um aperto de mão nela ainda sem acreditar no quão jovem a mãe de Lily é.

- PAPAI! – Vejo Harry correndo na maior velocidade que ele consegue até mim. As pernas curtas dele parecem dois toquinhos.

Quando ele chega, eu o coloco no colo junto com Mel e dou uns cinquenta beijos no moleque.

- Oi Garoto!

- Vamos entrar, James. – A mãe, que mais parece irmã, de Lily começa a me empurrar pelo jardim em direção à entrada da casa. Nem me da tempo de trancar o carro. - Acho que você deve estar com fome não? Vamos almoçar! Lily fez o famoso frango assado com batatas dela.

Unmmm comida da Lily.

- Ah... eu trouxe uma sobremesa. – Tento me virar e voltar até o meu carro. - Está ali no banco do carona.

- Deixa que eu pego. - Lily arranca a chave da minha mão e saltita até o carro. Ela está bem humorada hoje. Acho que acertei em largar tudo o que estava fazendo e vir correndo para cá.

Tem um cara parado na porta da casa de braços cruzados, me encarando com uma expressão de quem comeu e não gostou. Deve ser o pai da Lily.

Merda.

O cara tem a cabeça toda raspada, acho que ele deve ser loiro porque a sobrancelha dele é imensa e muito loira. Os olhos dele são aqueles famosos verde-chamuscante a lá Lily Evans.

Então foi daí que ela os puxou.

Em uma situação normal, jamais ficaria intimidado por um cara magricela e cabeça de ovo como esse. Mas ocorre que ele é o famoso senhor Evans.

A pobre alma que provavelmente perdeu todos os cabelos da cabeça com todo o estresse que ser pai da Lily deve causar.

E ele também tem um olhar meio assustador. Como se fossem sair lasers pelos olhos dele ou coisa do tipo.

Engulo seco antes de colocar Harry no chão e cumprimenta-lo com meu melhor aperto de mão.

- Senhor Evans – Uso a minha voz de trabalho na tentativa de passar uma boa impressão ao meu futuro sogro.

Isso não parece impressioná-lo. E olha que eu estou de camisa e sapato social em um Domingo.

Os olhos dele são lasers potentes tentando me cortar ao meio.

- Vovô – Harry puxa a calça do senhor Evans chamando sua atenção. - Meu papai usa osculio igual eu, olha!

Os olhos de laser imediatamente viram duas bolas de chocolate derretido.

- Eu to vendo, Harry!

Ele pega Harry no colo e da um beijo na bochecha dele.

Harry derreteu o velho.

Quer dizer, ele também não é velho. Deve ser pelo menos uns 15 anos mais novo que meu pai.

E meu pai ainda tem a cabeleira no lugar.

Lily deve ter dado mesmo muito trabalho quando era adolescente.

Lils chega toda saltitante com a sobremesa e praticamente nos joga porta adentro com uma bundada.

Então é nessa casa que Lily cresceu?

Parece um lugar muito aconchegante. Não é desnecessariamente imensa como a dos meus pais. O Hall de entrada é decorado com um vaso de lírios, tem um cabide para colocar os casacos um tapete com um sorriso gigante e os dizeres "Bem vindo" que parecem ter sido pintados a dedo...

- Foi Lily quem pintou na escola quando tinha 8 anos. – A senhora Evans explica quando me vê analisando o tapete.

Várias fotos de Lily e outra garota loira estão espalhadas pela casa.

Na casa dos meus pais, as fotos ficam todas no escritório. Aqui elas estão por toda a parte. Assim como lembranças de Lily e da irmã crescendo, como pinturas a dedo enquadradas, vasos e até recadinhos como "Te amo mamãe" ou "Pai, não esquece de me dar o dinheiro do almoço". Tem até fotos de Almofadinhas aqui. Várias, dele adolescente cheio de espinhas e usando aparelho. Vou zoar muito da cara dele depois.

Um latido infernal vem do quintal da casa dos Evans. Olho pela janela da sala de jantar e vejo um labrador preto pulando que nem maluco enquanto outro está com as patas sujas de lama apoiadas no vidro e a língua de fora.

- BICUÇO! CALA A BOCA. – Lily grita, espantando os dois cachorros.

Harry ri.

- Bicuço late late late.

Mel bate palminhas e faz "au-au". Lily da um beijo nela e em Harry dizendo "coisas lindas da mamãe". Harry se senta em sua cadeira com uma almofada gigante para ele alcançar a mesa, parecendo bastante satisfeito.

- É o cachorro do Sirius. – A senhora Evans explica fazendo sinal para eu me sentar.

- O cachorro do Sirius?

O que raios o cachorro do Sirius está fazendo aqui?

Ajeito Mel na cadeirinha dela e só então dou uma bela olhada na mesa.

Muita comida. Muita comida boa.

Eu passei a manhã toda comendo Dorito's, mas mesmo assim minha boca começa a salivar só de ver esse monte de coisa na mesa.

É hoje que eu volto rolando para minha casa.

- Sirius inventou de pegar dois cachorros para criar no apartamento dele. – Lily começa a colocar comida no prato de Harry que está com os olhões arregalados por traz dos óculos dele. O menino está se lambendo todo.

Da vontade de tirar uma foto.

- Os pobrezinhos estavam tão apertados lá que ele pediu para deixa-los aqui. – A senhora Evans começa a fazer meu prato. Eu tento impedi-la, mas ela não deixa. - Bicuço e Snuffles. Eles ficam lá atrás, porque se eu deixa-los soltos eles pulam nas pessoas na rua.

Se os cachorros forem iguais ao dono, é bom deixa-los presos no quintal mesmo. Só Almofadinhas para ter a ideia de jerico de criar dois Labradores em um apartamento.

- Sirius tem cada ideia. – Eu dou risada.

Lily e a mãe dela riem também. O senhor Evans apenas da de ombros, mal humorado.

A senhora Evans coloca o prato de todo mundo e se serve.

Eu estou quase dando uma garfada no meu almoço quando todos se levantam e fazem uma oração. Eu fico bem sem graça, sem saber o que fazer. Na minha casa ninguém reza. Acho que meus pais nem tem religião.

Só começamos a comer mesmo quando a senhora Evans volta da cozinha com duas canecas de cerveja e duas latas de Guiness.

- Você gosta de cerveja, James?

Guiness? OBVIO!

Eu amo a senhora Evans.

O senhor Evans lança seu olhar de laser para mim quando eu dou um gole na guiness e eu me arrependo na hora de ter aceitado.

Porra James! Você devia ter dito que não bebe! Sua MULA!

O prato do velho é o triplo do meu.

Alguém me explica como esse cara é magro desse jeito?

Pra onde vai toda essa comida?

- Então você é o safado que engravidou minha filha duas vezes?

Quase cuspo toda a cerveja na cara da Lily.

- PAI!

- EVAN!

Eu deveria estar pensando em alguma coisa inteligente para dizer, mas tudo o que se passa na minha cabeça é...

Evan Evans? É brincadeira isso.

Brincadeira.

Não ria James. Não ria.

- Pai, James não sabia sobre as crianças! Eu já expliquei isso a você mil e quinhentas vezes.

Evan Evans (meu subconsciente ri) olha para a filha enquanto coloca um pedação de rosbife na boca e da um gole em sua guiness que quase mata metade da caneca.

Certo. Esse cara é barra pesada.

Barra pesadíssima.

Ele fica em silencio por um tempo, devorando o prato dele de três metros de altura.

- Você tem essa mania de não contar as coisas para as pessoas. – Ele resmunga entre garfadas.

Lily fica roxa instantaneamente.

- Ela tem mesmo essa mania. – Eu concordo com ele.

Afinal, não contar as coisas é a CARA de Lily Evans.

- Sabe como foi que a gente descobriu que ela estava grávida? – A senhora Evans coloca mais batatas no meu prato sem eu pedir - Quando ela ficou uns meses sem nos visitar e resolvemos aparecer no apartamento dela para fazer uma surpresa. Lá estava ela grávida de SETE meses.

Puta merda!

Olho para Lily indignado.

Ela está muito vermelha, encarando o prato dela como se fosse um livro muito interessante.

Lily é foda!

O que ela pretendia fazer? Nunca mais ver os pais dela? Ou esperar Harry crescer até ele mesmo contar que é neto deles?

Não é a toa que o pai dela está careca.

Espero que Melanie não puxe a mãe dela.

Vou pedir para a senhora Evans fazer uma oração pedindo para que Melanie não puxe a mãe dela.

- Da segunda vez, Evelyn encontrou o ultrassom de Melanie escondido embaixo de uma almofada no apartamento dela.

Porra Lily!

Agora eu vejo que se eu não tivesse surgido no apartamento dela aquele dia, provavelmente não saberia sobre meus filhos até Harry crescer e ele mesmo decidir me procurar.

Mas e se nós tivéssemos começado a sair de novo? Em algum momento ela ia ter que me falar, não ia?

Os pais de Lily me perguntam como foi quando eu descobri que tinha dois filhos e Lily instantaneamente resolve ir ao banheiro.

Eu deveria mentir para eles, mas não vou fazer isso. Lily precisa ver que é errado esconder esse tipo de coisa dos outros.

- Bom, nós tínhamos um encontro. Ela disse de ultima hora que não ia poder ir. Eu resolvi ir até a casa dela tirar satisfação... E aí Harry atendeu a campainha.

- LILY! Não acredito que foi assim que você contou a ele!

- E ela ainda me expulsou do apartamento quando eu tentei pegar Mel no colo a primeira vez.

- LILY!

O senhor Evans parou de me lançar olhares de laser depois disso e começou perguntar coisas sobre mim e contar histórias sobre como Lily tinha mania de nunca dizer as coisas.

Aparentemente logo que ela se formou no colegial, fechou um intercambio de verão na França que ela pagou com as economias dela. Só que não avisou os pais que ia. Eles voltaram de uma viagem de um dia para a praia e encontraram um bilhete em cima da mesa: "Pais, fui para a França. Não se preocupem, volto a tempo do inicio das aulas na faculdade. A propósito, eu passei na prova e fui aceita em Godric's Hollow! Parabéns para mim".

Eles inclusive me mostraram o tal bilhete.

Porra!

Puta merda.

O tempo todo eu fico olhando para Melanie com algum tipo de desespero.

Principalmente depois que a senhora Evans me diz que Mel é igualzinha a mãe dela quando criança.

Vou contratar Hagrid para ficar de olho em Melanie a partir de agora. Quanto mais cedo melhor.

Passo o resto do dia na casa dos Evans.

Brinco com Harry e Mel, tomo umas cervejas com o senhor Evans, vou com ele e Harry levar os dois cachorros para uma volta e fico totalmente impressionado com a força do velho. Os dois cachorros são duas bolas de pelo gigante e hiperativas, não sei como é que ele consegue guiar essas duas coisas sozinho. Sirius é um folgado filho da puta.

Enquanto isso, Lily levou a maior bronca da mãe dela e ficou de castigo dentro da casa lavando a louça.

Eu ri.

Ela não gostou nem um pouco disso.

Harry e o senhor Evans estão no quintal com os cachorros quando Mel suja a fralda dela e eu corro para trocar. É aí que eu escuto meu nome em uma conversa de Lily com a mãe dela...

-Lily, você tem que ver que James é uma ótima pessoa: bonito, inteligente, esforçad pai dos seus filhos. Além disso, ele claramente gosta de você.

Está tão na cara assim?

- Mãe.

- Só um cego não vê isso! Você manda uma mensagem para ele e o menino larga tudo o que está fazendo para vir almoçar com seus pais.

Ok. Isso soa como se eu fosse uma espécie de desesperado por Lily. O que é a realidade, mas não acho que seja algo bom.

- Mãe. James veio para ver os filhos dele, não eu.

- Filha, ele ainda gosta de você!

- Ele gosta das crianças. Não quero tentar alguma coisa com ele e aí não da certo. Como as crianças vão ficar?

- Mas você nem tentou! Dê uma chance a ele.

Lily, escute o que sua mãe diz. Ela é uma mulher muito sábia.

- Mãe, pare com isso!

- Só não vá inventar de se casar em Las Vegas ok? Eu quero ver minha caçula de vestido branco!

Na hora de ir embora Harry faz o maior escândalo porque quer ir no meu carro então eu o levo até a casa de Lily, aproveitando para conversar com ela sobre como será essa semana (quem vai ficar com as crianças, etc.). E no final das contas eu consigo ficar para o jantar usando minha técnica da "cara de cão sem dono faminto que vai ter que pedir comida chinesa essa noite".

- Eu preciso MUITO fazer uma observação a respeito do almoço de hoje. – Digo depois de colocar Harry para dormir.

Lily está trocando a fralda de Mel (Essa menina faz coco o tempo todo, nunca vi coisa assim), ela joga um talquinho no bumbum da bebê e então volta sua atenção para mim.

- Pode falar, James.

- O nome do seu pai é Evan Evans? Sério isso? E sua mãe é Evelyn Evans. Mas isso é demais.

Lily faz a cara séria para mim, como para deixar claro que eu não deveria fazer esse tipo de piada a respeito do nome dos pais dela. Ocorre que isso está na ponta da minha língua desde o almoço e eu não consigo mais guardar para mim mesmo.

- Porque o seu nome não é Eva, Filha de Evelyn e Evan Evans? E sua irmã podia se chamar Evee.

- James, cale a boca. Por gentileza, cale a boca.

- Evee e Eva Evans. As irmãs.

- JAMES!

Tenho uma crise de risos imensa. Mel começa a rir também achando graça de mim, eu acho. Ou pode ser da cara de cu que Lily está fazendo para mim nesse momento.

Se passa algum tempo até que eu consigo me recompor.

É então que ocorre que não sei o nome do meio da Mel.

- Lily, qual é o nome do meio da Mel?

Lily fica vermelha.

Essa não.

Ela colocou um nome do meio horroroso na menina.

- Não vai me dizer que é Evee ou Eva?

- É Petra.

- Petra Potter?

Porra, que coisa mais ridícula. Ainda bem que o primeiro nome é bonito pelo menos;

- Melanie Petra Evans. Eu registrei os dois como Evans.

- Melanie Petra Potter. – Eu ignoro a pontada que eu sinto ao perceber que meus filhos não levam meu nome. - O nome de Harry deveria ser Harry Pietro Potter para combinar.

- James.

- Me desculpe Lily, filha de Evan Evans.

- Eu estou indo tomar um banho, Potter. Faça a gentileza de ficar olhando sua filha enquanto isso, ok?

- Sim Lily de Evan Evans. – Lily bate a porta do banheiro na minha cara.

Eita! A ruiva ficou furiosa.

Mel é simplesmente a coisa mais fofa que eu já vi na minha vida.

Quero morder essa bochecha gigante e beliscar as dobrinhas do braço dela. E a danadinha está me encarando com aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados meio puxadinhos e gigantescos. O cabelinho dela está todo arrepiado e ela está comendo o pezinho dela. O Pezinho gordo dela.

- Oi bebezinha, gorduxinha do papai. – Não consigo, simplesmente não consigo evitar a voz de idiota. Ela sempre aparece quando eu estou sozinho com essa peste. - Nhenhenhem. Eu vou morder você.

Mel da uma gargalhada quando eu a pego no colo e faço pum na barriga dela.

- Você tá rindo ne? Sua safadinha!

Dou uma mordida na barriguinha dela e Mel ri. Coloco ela de volta no trocador e faço coceguinhas nela. Então faço a brincadeira do "cadê o papai", Mel adora essa brincadeira. Ela fica doida.

Quando eu me canso da brincadeira (porque Mel nunca cansa), a pego no colo e encho ela de beijos.

- Quanta saudade eu senti de você, coisinha gostosa do papai! Bebezinho lindo. Minha tchutchuquinha.

E é bem ai que eu me viro para a porta e dou de cara com Lily, rindo da minha cara.

- Ah... Lily... você voltou... eu só estava... é... você sabe...

Merda. Que vergonha. Lily me viu falando com voz idiota e babando na Mel.

Que vergonha, cara.

- É hora da tchutchuquinha do papai ir para a cama. – Lily diz meio rindo e pega Mel do meu colo.

Até parece que Mel vai dormir agora. Eu aticei a menina, ela está toda hiperativa.

Mas, por incrível que pareça, a garota dormiu eu menos de cinco minutos. Não sei como Lily fez isso. Não sei mesmo!

Colocamos Mel no berço, me despeço de Lily e ela vem abrir a porta do apartamento para mim.

- A proposito, eu queria colocar meu nome nos dois. Você se importaria?

- Não... – Lily sorri - Eu tenho quatro nomes também...

Ela então percebe o que fez e tampa a boca ficando incrivelmente vermelha.

Ah Lily Evans! Eu PRECISO saber seus nomes.

Deve ser um negócio incrível.

- É mesmo? – Pergunto como quem não quer nada. - Quais são?

- James! – Lily abre a porta do apartamento e faz sinal para eu ir embora.

Mas eu não vou desistir assim tão facilmente.

Fico parado na frente da porta sem sair até que Lily desiste e fala logo de uma vez.

- Lily Rose Melody Evans.

CARALHO! PUTA QUE PARIU. QUE MERDA DE NOME RIDICULO.

- NÃO RIA!

- Pare com isso James!

- Você me bateu, cara! Depois dessa eu vou é embora!

Lily continua me dando tapas, alguns deles até chegam a dar uma ardidinha. Eu estou morrendo de rir. Agarro os pulsos dela, cada um com uma mão e a puxo para que ela pare de me bater. Acabo por puxa-la para bem perto.

Perto demais.

Os peitos dela estão roçando em mim. Eu a solto quando percebo que eu fiz e, ao invés de correr para longe de mim e me xingar de tudo quanto é nome, ela simplesmente cruza os braços nas minhas costas, me envolvendo em um abraço meio desengonçado.

Lily fica na ponta dos pé e me dá um beijo no cantinho da minha boca.

- Tchau, James.

Ela me arrasta para fora da porta.

- Até amanhã.

Eu fico totalmente sem palavras.

E vou embora para a minha casa onde vou fazer mil horas de esteira até meus músculos explodirem para eu conseguir dormir sem sonhar com ela.

**Lily**

**Lily Evans:** _MEU DEUS! Todas as lojas do shopping Caldeirão Furado estão em promoção! Lene, temos que ir!_

**Marlene Mackinnon:** _Sorry Baby... Six pegou a casa de praia do James emprestada para o fim de semana. Vou com ele direto do trabalho! Um fim de semana só de sexo e orgasmos! UHUUUUU Não sei nem se eu vou ser capaz de andar na segunda feira..._

**Marlene Mackinnon:** _Porque Six é gigantesco! A primeira vez achei que nem ia caber!_

**Marlene Mackinnon**: _E ainda por cima a gente fez no banheiro do bar... de pé. Foi demais! O melhor sexo da minha vida! Nem acredito que eu esperei tanto tempo para tirar uma casquinha do seu amigo._

**Lily Evans:** _Ok Lene, chega de detalhes... que bom que Sirius é grande... ou não... porque depois você fica flácida lá embaixo e nenhum outro vai ser bom o suficiente._

**Marlene Mackinnon:** _POR DEUS, LILY NÃO DIGA UMA COISA DESSAS!_

**Marlene Mackinnon:** _Aliás, você que teve dois filhos por parto normal... como estão as coisas aí embaixo?_

**Lily Evans:** _Faz tanto tempo que eu não uso que acho que voltei a ser virgem... então tudo joia!_

**Marlene Mackinnon:** _Você sabe que se der bola... James pode dar um jeito na sua virgindade em, espero eu, pelo menos 20 minutos._

**Lily Evans:** _Eu to quase... QUASE... caindo na tentação... outro dia ele dormiu aqui em casa... quando fui acorda-lo ele estava de boxer preta e com aquela animação matinal... NOSSA me deu até um calor._

**Marlene Mackinnon**: _Amiga, ele é grande?_

**Lily Evans**: _Bom, é o maior que eu tive até hoje... mas pelo o que você diz... Sirius deve ser maior que ele._

**Marlene Mackinnon:** _Faz assim, você mede o do James e eu o do Sirius e depois a gente compara._

**Lily Evans:** _MARLENE! Não vou fazer isso!_

**Marlene Mackinnon:** _Por que não? Ah é porque você sabe que James vai perder né? Sinto muito amiga, Sirius esteve do seu lado o tempo todo com a bagagem dele e você não quis... agora eu que me dei bem._

**Lily Evans:** _Ok. Lene. Vá com Deus na sua viagem. Nos vemos segunda feira quando eu tiver que te levar no hospital com infecção urinaria de tanto transar._

**Marlene Mackinnon:** _Nossa, você me incentiva mesmo. Obrigada._

**Lily Evans:** _Use camisinha._

**Marlene Mackinnon:** _Pode deixar. Te amo amiga._

**Lily Evans:** _Também te amo._

Poxa vida. Não tem a menor graça ir só com as crianças ao shopping escolher roupas e sapatos. Harry fica enjoado em cinco minutos e eu não tenho ninguém para distrair ele. Não vou deixar as crianças com meus pais por dois fins de semana seguidos.

Droga.

Tudo bem, estou feliz por Lene estar fazendo todo esse sexo maravilhoso e tendo todos os orgasmos que ela diz ter com Sirius, o grande. Mas ela poderia, pelo menos, ter tomado um cafezinho comigo essa semana, não é?

Estou carente de amigas.

Não tenho ninguém para sair comigo.

Ninguém para ir ao shopping e me ajudar a escolher uma bota nova.

Vejo uma mensagem de James dizendo que ele já buscou as crianças e as deixou com Minerva e tenho uma ótima ideia.

James pode ir comigo ao shopping!

Ele pode distrair Harry enquanto eu e Mel escolhemos roupas novas! Ai que ótimo!

Vou mandar uma mensagem para ele... Ele não vai dizer não, né?

Vou até mandar uma carinha feliz para ver se isso ajuda a convencê-lo.

**Lily Evans:** _Tem planos para hoje? =)_

**James Potter:** _Não. Por quê?_

**Lily Evans:** _Vamos comigo ao shopping? =)_

**James Potter:** _Pode ser, eu preciso comprar umas coisas para o meu apartamento. Você pode me ajudar a escolher._

**Lily Evans:** _A reforma está acabando? Queria ver como está._

**James Potter:** _A gente pode passar por lá antes para você dar uma olhada._

**Lily Evans:** _Oba!_

Ai que legal! Adoro comprar coisas para decorar a casa! Será que James tem um bom conjunto de panelas no apartamento dele? Tem um ótimo em promoção.

Podemos também comprar toalhas combinando. E roupas de cama novas.

Nossa, eu vi que Ralph Loren está em promoção também. E na Calvin Klein... talvez James precise de cuecas novas.

**James Potter:** _Não quer jantar com Dora e Remus? Eles estão me cobrando isso faz um século. Aí nós vamos ao shopping amanhã de manhã, aproveitando que é Sábado._

Ahh.

Não quero jantar com Dora e Remus... Eles são estranhos!

Mas tudo bem... James tem sido muito legal comigo, tenho que fazer algo por ele também. Como jantar com os amigos estranhos dele.

**Lily Evans:** _Só se você prometer que vai comigo nas lojas de sapato me ajudar a escolher uma bota nova._

**James Potter:** _Está com saudades da Lene, não é?_

**Lily Evans:** _LENE SÓ QUER SABER DE FAZER SEXO COM SIRIUS E ME LARGOU SOZINHA. Sirius é o pior. Ele só me mandou uma mensagem nos últimos dois dias e foi perguntando como estão as crianças. Ninguém se lembra de mim._

**James Potter:** _Ta carentona heim?_

**Lily Evans:**

**James Potter:** _O dó. Posso me fazer de sua amiga se a gente tiver uma festa de pijama com direito a guerra de travesseiros só de roupa de baixo._

Digito "Eu topo" e depois apago umas 15 vezes antes de finalmente mandar minha resposta.

**Lily Evans:** _Seu besta!_

**James Potter:** _Aparece lá em casa com as crianças as 19h00?_

**Lily Evans:** _Apareço sim! Me passa o endereço certinho. Espera a gente na portaria _

...

Chegamos bem na hora. James está nos esperando na entrada do prédio.

Está lindo de calça jeans, camiseta vermelha e um blazer preto. O cabelo é aquela bagunça de sempre e os óculos de aro preto quadrado combinam muito com o rosto dele.

Ai James.

- Papai! – Harry ergue os braços para o pai ergue-lo como sempre.

James o levanta quase até a altura do lustre no hall do prédio dele. Harry ri.

- Oi Garoto! – Ele beija Harry na bochecha e então se direciona a mim e Mel. - Bebêzinha gorda. Ruiva.

Meu estomago se refira quando ele me chama de ruiva.

- Oi James! – Dou um beijo de leve na bochecha dele.

James fica vermelho.

- Vamos lá para cima... Remus reservou o salão de festas.

Pegamos o elevador. James foi o caminho todo com Harry em um braço e o outro na minha cintura. Eu com um sorriso ridículo no rosto.

Lily, sua idiota.

Rindo como uma besta só porque um cara está com a mão na sua cintura. Quantos anos você tem mesmo? Ah... VINTE E SEIS!

A primeira coisa que vemos assim que o elevador se abre, é a família Lupin nos esperando ansiosamente.

Não sei acho isso legal ou sinistro.

Se James não tivesse me dito que eram eles, eu não reconheceria. Não mesmo.

Remus está tão diferente. Mais sério e maduro. Está usando um cavanhaque. Combinou com ele, fez com que parecesse mais velho, sem essa barba ele deve ficar com a cara de 12 anos que ele tinha na época da faculdade.

E Dora, bem, ela continua com o cabelo meio rosa. Mas as raízes estão castanhas. Parece que ela está deixando crescer.

Mais lá para o meio do jantar eu descubro que ela parou de pintar o cabelo porque está grávida de novo. – Dessa vez eu espero que seja uma menina. – Ela diz animada quando eu pergunto o que ela acha que vai ser o sexo do bebê.

- Eu não me importo com o sexo, desde que seja saudável. - Remus sorri com a mão na barriga da esposa.

Que fofos.

- Se for um menino, vai ser gay, por que só comprei roupinhas de menina!

- E eu vou amar do mesmo jeito.

- Eu vou adorar ter um filho gay. O que você acha Teddy?

- O que é gay?

Ok. Eles continuam sendo estranhos.

Teddy é uma criança muito bonita, ele tem as feições delicadas de Dora e os olhos cor de âmbar de Remus.

E pelo modo como ele não desgruda da minha filha, vou ter um certo trabalho com ele...

Depois do jantar, Harry vai brincar com o um milhão de coisas que Remus e Dora trouxeram e Teddy nem liga para os brinquedos. Ele só fica em cima da Mel.

Ela quer brincar com o irmão dela, mas Teddy fica no meio do caminho o tempo todo querendo chamar a atenção da minha filha.

James começa a ficar irritado.

- Lily, será que não tem que trocar a fralda da Mel? Da uma olhada. - James pega Mel no colo quando ela fica em pé apoiada no sofá e Teddy resolve que quer abraça-la por traz - Teddy, vem aqui ver essa nave espacial maneira.

Teddy não quis saber da nave espacial, ele queria me ver trocando a fralda da Mel. James, obviamente, não permitiu de forma alguma que Teddy visse a bebê peladinha.

O pior mesmo foi na hora da despedida quando Teddy grudou em mim implorando para eu deixar a Mel dormir na casa dele.

James quase entrou em combustão nesse momento.

Eu respondi a ele que Mel não consegue dormir fora do berço dela. Teddy aceitou essa desculpa, meio emburrando, mas aceitou.

Então Dora, que achou uma graça o fascínio de Teddy pela minha filha (eu, sinceramente, achei muito sinistro. Imagina como ele vai ser quando crescer? O namorado mais grude do planeta) disse a Teddy para dar um beijinho de despedida na Mel...

E aí o garoto (lembrando que ele tem exatos três anos) simplesmente deu um beijo na BOCA da Mel.

- Tchau, Mel linda.

James ficou com tanta raiva que eu pensei que ele fosse matar o filho dos amigos dele.

Nós fomos até em um elevador separado dos Lupin porque eu fiquei com medo, mesmo, de que James fosse jogar Teddy pela janela.

- James, ele é um menino de três anos.

- Ele beijou Mel. NA BOCA!

- Foi um beijinho inocente, James.

- NA BOCA.

- 3 anos James.

- Chamou minha filha de linda!

Mel coitada, não entendeu nada do que estava acontecendo. Muito menos porque o pai dela não queria larga-la nem por um segundo, nem mesmo depois de a gente finalmente entrar no apartamento reformado dele. Que, por sinal, está ficando muito lega dobro do tamanho do meu.

Ele fez um quarto para Harry e Mel, metade rosa e metade azul com um castelo medieval de madeira no meio. O castelo tem um escorregador saindo da torre mais alta, tem cavalos de pelúcia e de madeira, espadas, armadura e lá dentro tem um monte de coisas de princesa para Mel. Achei tão lindo que até eu quero brincar lá dentro.

Harry nem quis continuar o tour pelo apartamento. Parou ali no castelo e não saiu mais.

Morri de inveja da cozinha de James, o escritório dele é incrível e o quarto dele... a cama king size é maior do que meu apartamento. Deve caber umas mil pessoas ali, confortavelmente.

- Bom, tem um outro quarto que ainda não terminou... – Nem escuto direito o que ele está dizendo. Pirei na cama king size. E nas almofadas azuis fofinhas.

Voltamos para a sala que tem um sofazão cinza muito confortável, uma televisão de mil polegadas na parede e uma pilha de travesseiros de pena de ganso em um canto.

- Acabei de receber esses travesseiros, - James coloca Mel sentadinha no sofá entre quatro almofadas - comprei pela internet, estavam em promoção.

- Mas para que tudo isso?

James sorri para mim e pega um dos travesseiros... ele está com aquela cara de quem vai aprontar alguma coisa. Ah não...

- Guerra de travesseiros!

Ele me dá uma travesseirada no meio da barriga.

- Ai, James! – Eu olho feio para ele, pego um travesseiro e jogo bem na cabeça dele.

James ri loucamente e me dá outra travesseirada.

Eu começo a gritar e rir ao mesmo tempo jogando vários travesseiros na direção dele.

- O que é isso? – Harry surge na sala com sua Espadinha de plástico, curioso por causa do barulho que estamos fazendo.

- Corre Harry! – James da um travesseiro para Harry usar de escudo. - Vem se defender!

- Meninos contra meninas! Não é Mel?

Mel da um gritinho de dentro do forte de travesseiros que eu construí em volta dela no sofá.

Eu jogo dois travesseiros em James e me escondo atrás da minha fortaleza.

Minha tática de ficar do lado da Mel deu super certo. James tem medo de machucar ela então joga os travesseiros com tanta delicadeza que mais parece uma lady.

Estou quase vencendo a guerra quando James e Harry invadem minha fortaleza e começam a fazer coceguinhas em mim.

- Ai parem com isso!

Jogo um travesseiro com força em James e ele simplesmente abre com tudo em cima da gente. Eu quase engulo uma porção gigantesca de penas.

Ficamos todos rindo durante um bom tempo. James praticamente em cima de mim. Tão perto que eu perdi o foco em qualquer coisa que não seja ele.

Harry se levanta em algum momento dizendo que vai atender ao telefone... não entendi direito.

James aproveita a deixa para sair de cima de mim (uma pena) e me ajudar a levantar. Nós começamos a arrumar a bagunça, deixando Mel segura no seu cantinho do sofá.

_- Alow... Pode subir senhor! Mamãe, mandei a moça subir! Vou abrir a porta para ela!_

Harry diz alguma coisa, eu nem escuto. Estou ocupada demais rindo de James que está com tantas penas no cabelo que mais parece uma galinha.

Ele me olha com cara de quem não entende do que eu estou rindo.

- Tem um monte de pena no seu cabelo!

- Essa porcaria de cabelo. - James começa a bagunçar todo o cabelo tentando tirar as penas.

- Vem aqui. - Eu o puxo pelo braço e o faço sentar no sofá. - Deixa eu tirar.

James fica quietinho enquanto eu tiro as penas do cabelo dele.

Unm... que cabelo mais macio.

Acho que ouvi a campainha tocar...

Talvez tenha sido no apartamento do lado.

_- Boa noite senhorita._

- Não diga que seu cabelo é uma porcaria, eu adoro ele.

- O seu é mais bonito. – James passa o dedo indicador pelo meu pescoço até alcançar uma mexa do meu cabelo que ele começa a enrolar.

Meu coração está batendo tão alto que talvez ele consiga escutar.

- Eu acho que você ficaria muito estranho com meu cabelo, James.

_- Unm... olá, aqui é a casa de James Potter?_

- Deixa eu ver. – James coloca a mexa do meu cabelo que ele estava alisando na cabeça dele fazendo parecer que ele tem uma franja ruiva ridícula na cara e ri.

- Você é mesmo um besta.

Eu tiro a mexa da testa dele e começo a tentar arrumar a cabeleira rebelde de James. Ele apoia o queixo no meu pescoço e coloca as mãos dele na minha cintura. Fico toda arrepiada.

Não tem mais nenhuma pena no cabelo dele, mas eu simplesmente não consigo tirar as mãos.

James encosta a testa no meu ombro e as mãos que estavam na minha cintura agora estão me abraçando. Eu enterro meu rosto no em seu cabelo e o abraço também.

_- É sim senhorita._

_- Ele está?_

_- Sim, ele está na sala..._

Não sei muito bem o que é que estou fazendo.

Não deveria fazer isso.

Não consigo não fazer.

James me aperta mais contra ele e eu sinto vontade de chorar.

Então ele me solta e olha para mim. Parece que ele está olhando dentro da minha alma.

E o rosto dele vai chegando perto. Tão perto. Posso sentir o a respiração dele.

- James...

- Xiiii...- Ele pousa o dedo indicador dele nos meus lábios. – Fecha os olhos.

Eu obedeço.

James beija cada um dos meus olhos, meu nariz...

Meu coração parece que vai explodir no meu peito.

- James, - Somos interrompidos por uma moça branquela de cabelos muito pretos e curtos meio espetados, segurando a mão de Harry que parece bastante fascinado com ela. Eu levo um susto tão grande que vou parar praticamente do outro lado do apartamento. - Esse jovem muito educado abriu a porta para mim. Engraçado como ele se parece com você, não é mesmo?

Harry corre até mim e Mel faz um "memememe" do outro lado do sofá nos lembrando que ela esteve o tempo inteiro ali enquanto eu James tínhamos um momento.

E ela não fez nenhum barulho. Isso é um milagre.

- Lice! – James se levanta do sofá e da um abraço na irmã mais nova dele, que está olhando fixamente para Melanie ali do outro lado do sofá balançando os bracinhos em busca de atenção.

ALICE! Minha nossa, ela não tinha tipo 15 anos?

Mel solta o chiado alto, cansada de ficar isolada na cantinho dela eu a pego no colo.

- Os dois são seus? Papai vai pirar quando descobrir isso!

**Oi Pessoal, esse capítulo ficou gigantesco... me desculpem... não consegui deixar menor!**

**Bem, rolou o maior clima entre Lily e James. **

**O que será que vai acontecer no tal baile de máscaras na mansão dos Potter?**

**Esperem para descobrir no próximo capítulo!**

**Muito Obrigada pelas reviews!**

**Guest não identificada (o), Duda, LaahB, Gabriela, Nathalia, JuMalfoy, Annie PWM, Ritha P.B. Potter, HeloCullenPotter, Beatriz Paz, Nathalia. **

**Adoro as reviews de todas vocês! **

**No próximo capítulo eu comento mais as reviews, é que não quero deixar esse maior ainda! **

**Beijos e até sexta que vem!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cuidado! Se você nunca pegou catapora, não leia esse capítulo!**

**Capítulo 10**

**Catapora**

**James**

- Os dois são seus? – Alice aponta para Mel no colo de Lily e Harry colado na perna da mãe dele. - Papai vai pirar quando descobrir isso!

Óbvio.

Ela acaba de descobrir que tem dois sobrinhos e tudo o que ela faz é ameaçar contar tudo a papai.

Alice é mesmo uma fofoqueira de merda.

Fico instantaneamente irritado.

- Você fique na sua e não se intrometa nisso, Alice! – Eu meio que grito.

Mel se assusta com meu grito e começa a chorar. Acho que nunca gritei na frente dela.

Merda Alice! Tudo culpa sua.

Lily começa a andar de um lado para o outro balançando a bebê. Ela poderia ir para algum outro cômodo, mas acho que quer ficar de olho em mim.

- Como assim não se intrometa? - Alice bufa. - Esses dois são meus sobrinhos! Você os escondeu por... O que? Quatro anos? Porque raios você fez isso?

A desgraça ainda enfia o dedo na minha cara.

Que vontade de puxar o cabelo dela.

- E olha que eu só vim até aqui para atirar em você com minha arminha de água para me vingar do talco que você colocou no meu secador.

Escuto Lily rir e depois desfaçar com uma tossida. Isso me distrai por alguns segundos, tempo suficiente para Lice tirar uma arma de água de dentro da bolsa e atirar um jato de suco de uva na minha cara.

Filha da mãe!

- Ai Alice! – Eu grito.

Porra.

Só não entrou suco no meu olho porque eu uso óculos.

Manchou toda a minha blusa.

Pirralha cuzona de merda.

Alice saca o celular dela do bolso e me encara com um sorriso sinistro nos lábios.

- Agora tudo o que eu tenho que fazer é mandar UMA mensagem para papai e você vai estar ferrado pel... Ai.

- DEIXA MEU PAPAI EM PAZ SUA FEIA! – Harry da um empurrão em Lice e derruba o celular dela no chão. Ele empunha a espada de plástico que eu comprei para o castelo medieval de brinquedo dele, bem na direção dela.

- Harry! – Eu pego Harry no colo. Ele fica se debatendo loucamente. Até enfia a mão dele na minha boca. – Calma! Tá tudo bem. Não me machucou. Tá tudo bem.

- Chama a politia, papai! – Harry se contorce tentando alcançar meu telefone. - Vão por você na cadeia... Feia fedida!

Mel começa a gritar palavras de bebe balançando os bracinhos como que dando apoio ao irmão dela.

Alice tem uma crise de risos enquanto eu e Lily fazemos malabarismos para acalmar duas crianças totalmente agitadas.

Um milhão de chicletes mastigados na bolsa dela. É isso o que vai acontecer.

...

Depois de conseguirmos acalmar Harry e Mel e coloca-los para assistir um episodio novo do Lorde Espacial, Lily faz um chá e (não sei como) consegue fazer algo comestível com o que eu tenho em casa (que se resume a pão de forma, molho de tomate e restos de queijo).

- Alice, - Lily coloca um pouco de chá na xícara da minha irmã mala. - James não sabia sobre as crianças.

Alice, obviamente, não acredita.

- Ah vá. Como é que ele não sabia?

- Eu não contei para ele sobre Harry.

- Mas e essa bebê fofa no sofá? – Ela aponta para Mel que está de pé agarrada no sofá dançando a musica do Lorde Espacial com Harry. - É do James também, não tem como não ser. Me explica ela.

- Foi uma noite que eu estava em um congresso em Nova York...

- AHHH – Lice bate palmas. - Vocês se divertiram e aí tu foi embora de novo?

Lily fica vermelha, até o coro cabeludo. Alice ri.

- Isso explica o mau humor de seis meses de James depois da temporada dele em Nova York.

Porra!

Ela tem que falar para a Lily que eu fiquei mal humorado quando ela me largou pela segunda vez!

Que raiva dessa garota

Que merda! Estou até vermelho!

Puta que pariu, Alice!

- Alice, cala a boca.

Lily me olha como se eu fosse um ursinho carinhoso.

Ótimo, agora ela me acha fofo.

Merda.

- James descobriu sobre as crianças faz uns três meses. – Ela segura a minha mão e sorri para mim. Eu tento não sorrir feito um imbecil. Está difícil. - Eu pedi a ele que não contasse para vocês até que eu tivesse certeza que ele ia assumir mesmo os dois.

- Mas isso não é justo! – Alice diz com a boca cheia de torrada. - Mamãe e papai não têm culpa se James é idiota. Porque eles iam ficar sem saber dos netos?

Lily abre a boca para dizer algo a respeito do meu pai ser um chato de galochas e ela não querê-lo se intrometendo na vida dela. Eu resolvo interrompê-la antes que Alice resolva usar a arminha de água dela contra Lily e elas comecem a brigar aqui...

- A gente decidiu contar a eles no dia do baile de mascaras.

- Baile de mascaras? – Lily se vira para mim com as sobrancelhas franzidas. - Não estou sabendo de nenhum baile...

- Me esqueci de te contar... – Dou de ombros. Internamente estou me preparando para a bronca que Lily vai me dar assim que Lice sair daqui. - Mamãe chamou a gente para o baile beneficente anual de mascaras na mansão. Eu pensei que seria legal a gente ir e levar as crianças...

- Hum. – Lily da um gole no chá dela me olhando de soslaio. Tô fudido. - Quando é?

- Vocês vão levar os dois? – Os de Alice brilham. Medo. - Posso comprar as mascaras deles? E a roupa? Posso?

Lily continua me encarando de soslaio, com os olhos estreitos mais parecendo duas linhas no rosto dela.

Puta Merda ela vai me matar.

Preciso dar um jeito de me livrar de Alice.

- É...

- Nunca dei nada para meus sobrinhos! – Alice da uma tapa na mesa. Eu e Lily damos um pulo em nossas cadeiras. - Está decidido! Vou dormir aqui hoje e ficar até segunda... Quero ficar com meus sobrinhos. Nem tentem me impedir porque se não eu ligo para papai.

Puta que PARIU!

Mais um pouco...

Só mais um pouco e eu descolava um beijinho da Lily.

Alice empata foda de merda.

Essa maldita ainda ficou no meu pé o fim de semana INTEIRO.

Não consegui um minuto sozinho com Lily.

Que caralho.

Porra.

Lily ficou totalmente desconfortável com Alice em cima da gente o tempo todo. Ela nem encostou em mim mais nenhum minuto.

Foda! FO DA.

Sábado minha querida irmã foi com a gente ao shopping e comprou um milhão de roupas de ONCINHA para Mel. Lily odiou, mas vestiu Mel com as roupas nos dois dias seguintes porque Alice insistiu mil vezes.

Sábado à noite, ela entupiu Harry de chocolate enquanto eu estava trocando a fralda da Mel e Lily estava no banheiro. Harry ficou maluco, correndo de um lado para o outro até três da manhã. E me diz onde ela estava nessa hora? Trancada no quartinho da televisão jogando Wii.

Filha da puta.

E eu ainda tive que dormir espremido com Harry na cama dele enquanto essa magrela dormia toda toda no sofazão do quartinho da televisão.

E a maldita ainda ficou aqui até ONTEM A MEIA NOITE!

Eu e Lily praticamente dançamos a hula quando ela se despediu e foi embora.

Não sem antes fazer Lily cozinhar um monte de coisas para o jantar de despedida dela.

Claro que ela convidou Remus, Dora e o namorado dela para o jantar e só nos avisou uma hora antes. Lily ficou furiosa.

Ela meio que expulsou todo mundo do apartamento ás 23h00, mas Lice e o namorado grude dela não iam embora de jeito nenhum.

Harry e Mel estavam tão enjoados da tia Lice que nem se levantaram para dar tchau.

E hoje eu ainda vou ter uma reunião com a diretoria da empresa.

Uma reunião que vai durar a tarde toda.

Espero que dê tempo de eu passar em algum lugar para comprar umas flores, vinho e chocolates para Lily.

A gente vai planejar o aniversário de um ano da Mel, que vai ser junto com o de quatro anos de Harry já que eles têm uma semana de diferença na data de nascimento mesmo.

Lily está ansiosa para esse evento (que é daqui a duas semanas) porque no ano passado ela teve que fazer a festa de Harry mais cedo com medo de entrar em trabalho de parto no meio da coisa toda. Pelo que eu entendi ela não aproveitou nada do negócio e agora quer fazer algo muito legal.

Eu quero mesmo é colocar as crianças para dormir as 19h00, dar um pouco de vinho para Lily (apenas o suficiente para deixá-la mais soltinha) e prensar ela na parede.

De hoje não passa.

...

Olho meu celular pela 25ª vez em uma hora.

Reunião chata que não acaba.

Já passou mais de 40 minutos da minha hora de saída.

Puta merda.

Narcisa não cala a boca. Ela falou a mesma coisa umas 10 vezes. Isso deve ser na realidade uma aula de como falar a mesma coisa de várias formas diferentes.

Não vejo mais nenhuma utilidade nessa merda.

E os caras de diretoria ainda ficam fazendo perguntas cretinas.

Estou tão impaciente que daqui a pouco vou mandar todo mundo tomar no cu.

E pensar que a essa hora Lily já chegou em casa e está lindona fazendo a janta de shortinhos curto.

Ahh aquele shortinhos me deixa louco.

Uma mensagem dela pula na tela do meu celular.

Isso se chama sincronia.

Ela pensa em mim bem quando eu estou pensando nela.

**Lily Evans:** _Jay, você vai passar aqui hoje?_

Linda.

Me chamando de Jay.

**James Potter:** _Vou sim, Lil, só estou esperando essa reunião acabar para eu poder sair._

**Lily Evans:** _Você ainda está naquela reunião? Caramba!_

**James Potter**: _Nem me fale. Estou quase grampeando minha própria mão para ter uma desculpa para sair daqui._

**Lily Evans**: _Se for fazer isso, faz agora. Porque eu estou levando as crianças para o hospital, aproveito e te levo também._

HOSPITAL?

**James Potter:** _Como assim levando as crianças para o hospital? O que elas têm?_

**Lily Evans:** _Passaram o dia todo com febre, os dois. Nem fui trabalhar._

**James Potter:** _Legal, obrigada por me contar isso AGORA._

**James Potter:** _Qual hospital você está indo?_

**Lily Evans:** _Saint Mungus. A pediatra deles é a Doutora Pomfrey. Ela está de plantão no pronto socorro hoje. Me avisa quando estiver saindo daí..._

PORRA! Meus filhos passando mal e eu nessa reunião de merda.

Não posso sair daqui antes desse caralho acabar. Estou ficando ansioso.

A porra da reunião dura mais 15 minutos infinitos. Quando acaba eu corro para minha mesa a fim de pegar minhas coisas e me mandar.

- James... - Claro que minha chefe me alcança e decide conversar sobre uma apresentação que vamos fazer para a Firebolt semana que vem..

- Desculpa Narcisa – Eu a interrompo. - mas meus filhos estão no hospital. Vou levar o computador e te mando a apresentação assim que eu chegar em casa. Falta só eu terminar um slide. Faço isso rapidinho.

- O que eles têm James?

- Lily me disse que os dois estão com febre de 40º o dia todo.

- Tudo bem, me liga qualquer coisa.

Quase. Quase que eu respondo: Mas pra que raios eu vou te ligar, mulher de Deus?

- Ok.

Dirijo feito um retardado de pinto pequeno até o hospital. Por pouco eu não vou parar lá como um paciente ao invés de acompanhante.

Estou tirando a chave da ignição quando vejo um carro muito parecido com o da Lily estacionando bem do lado do meu.

Um senhor quase quebra o pescoço olhando para a ruiva gata saindo do carro.

Ok. É a Lily mesmo.

De shortinhos Jeans curto e um sobretudo que não cobre toda a perna gostosa dela.

Lily, você quer matar a galera no hospital de ataque cardíaco?

- LILY! – Dou um grito totalmente desnecessário para ela, já que a mulher está a um carro de distancia apenas.

- Oi James. – Lily me cumprimenta de forma desanimada. Ela está visivelmente cansada e preocupada. Isso me deixa mais aflito do que eu já estou... a coisa deve estar preta. - Que bom que você chegou junto comigo, me ajuda a tirar o Harry da cadeira dele. Eu pego a Mel.

Abro a porta de traz e vejo um Harry todo empacotado, tremendo de frio, vermelho e chorando.

- Pa.. unm... papai. Unm.. hannn unmm

- Oi, garoto. Que chororô é esse?

- Fri.. unmm frio...

- Vem aqui.

Pego meu filho no colo. O garoto não para de tremer. E ele está todo grudento de suor.

Porra. Porque Lily não me ligou antes?

Odeio quando ela faz isso.

Lily pega Mel, a bolsa dela e tranca o carro.

Mel parece pior do que Harry. Ela nem abre o olho. Só sei que ela está acordada porque vez ou outra ela da uma choradinha.

- Calma, meu amor, a médica vai dar um remedinho e vai passar. – Lily sussurra para Mel enquanto entramos no pronto socorro que por sinal está totalmente lotado.

Procuro um lugar para sentar e ajudo Lily a procurar os documentos das crianças. Harry fica todo encolhido na cadeira enquanto Mel abre o maior berreiro.

- Eu sei, bebê. Tá ruim, né? Mas vai passar.

Lily tenta acalma-la enquanto eu vou até o guichê entregar os documentos e preencher as fichas para as crianças serem atendidas.

Quando eu volto, Mel ainda está chorando e se debatendo no colo da Lily que tenta segurar um Harry adormecido quase caindo da cadeira. Eu o seguro bem a tempo de impedir que ele e a mãe dele se esparramem no chão. Harry acorda assustado e começa a chorar.

Eu o distraio com uma caneta que eu tinha no bolso, dizendo que é uma nave espacial de Ets super pequenos. Ainda bem que ele é cegueta e está sem os óculos, porque essa caneta não parece em nada com uma nave espacial.

...

Meia hora se passa e nada de nós sermos chamados.

Já fui reclamar umas três vezes com a recepcionista.

Aparentemente nós somos os próximos.

Estou bem puto da vida com Lily. Não quis nem papo com ela.

Essa mania que ela tem de não contar as coisas.

Quer fazer tudo sozinha.

Que porra!

Ela só me falou que vinha para o hospital porque sabia que eu ia aparecer no apartamento dela hoje a noite, aí não ia ter ninguém.

Eu ia ficar furioso quando descobrisse que ela está no hospital e não me avisou.

Só de pensar nisso me da vontade de chutar um formigueiro de tanta raiva.

- Eu ia esperar a febre baixar – Lily se senta do meu lado com uma Mel cansada de tanto chorar. - Mas tentei de tudo e não melhorou.

Olho feio para ela. Harry está dormindo de novo no meu colo.

- O que foi, James? Que cara é essa para mim?

- Você podia ter me ligado!

-James, não estou com animo para essa conversa agora. Pode esperar até eu saber o que eles têm? Por favor?

Dou um resmungo qualquer em resposta. Lily está prestes a dizer alguma coisa (pela cara dela, acho que vai me mandar ver se ela está na esquina) quando a enfermeira nos chama. Eu me levanto com Harry que acorda e começa a chorar tudo de novo.

Dessa vez ele está com coceira.

É, o garoto tá cheio de manchas cor de rosa no rosto. Mel também.

Que porra é essa?

- Boa noite, Lily... – A Doutora Pomfrey é uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos. Ela me olha com uma cara de quem me reconheceu de algum lugar. – Você não é o filho daquele...

- É... – Respondo logo de cara, não estou a fim de conversa mole sobre meu pai hoje. – Sou James Potter. E Harry e Mel estão com febre alta desde hoje de manhã, agora tem essas bolas rosa surgindo na cara deles.

- Pois é, Doutora, eles estão com febre de 40º a manhã toda. Não comeram nada hoje. Tentei de tudo... - Lily me olha feio por conta da minha resposta mau criada. - e nenhum dos dois quis fazer nada. Nem brincar.

Tô nem aí.

Essa mulher é que deveria cuidar do trabalho dela antes de ficar fofocando sobre a vida alheia.

A Doutora da uma examinada rápida nos dois. Melanie esperneia o tempo todo. Precisou eu e Lily segura-la para que ela parasse quieta. Harry ficou quietinho, dando uma choramingada de vez em quando.

- Bom, vocês dois podem se sentar um minutinho?

Ah não. Se ela me mandou sentar quer dizer que é uma coisa horrível que eles têm. Já estou até passando mal.

- Os dois estão com Varicela.

Varicela? CARALHO! O QUE É ESSA PORRA? Eles vão morrer?

Lily dá um suspiro.

- Eu bem que pensei que fosse isso. Ainda bem que não é nada tão grave, não é James?

Não é grave?

Cara, to até mole aqui.

Acho que eu vou desmaiar.

- A varicela é também conhecida como Catapora, senhor Potter. - A Doutora Pomfrey vê minha cara de espanto e explica.

A cara!

Que susto.

Preciso acalmar meus nervos para não passar vergonha aqui.

Só me falta eu desmaiar.

- E qual é o remédio para isso?

- Não tem remédio. Vocês só devem impedir que as crianças cocem as erupções que vão surgir na pele delas, para não ficar com cicatriz. Eles devem ficar de repouso por, mais ou menos, uns 10 dias. Beber muita água e comer coisas leves. Também acho importante evitar o contato com outras crianças para não passar a doença.

A consulta termina e eu preciso de muita concentração no caminho de volta para o carro porque minhas pernas continuam molengas de nervoso e eu não quero que Lily descubra que eu estou passando mal.

Ajudo Lily a colocar Mel e Harry na cadeira deles em silêncio.

Só falo com ela na hora em que ela está sentando no banco do motorista.

- Eu vou passar com você no seu apartamento para ajudar a levar as crianças até lá em cima e depois passo em casa para pegar as minhas coisas.

Lily abre a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas desiste e apenas concorda com a cabeça.

Ela achou que eu fosse dormir sozinho no meu apartamento enquanto meus filhos estão com febre?

Cara, se ela pensou isso...

Eu estou muito puto da vida com Lily.

...

Eu ajudo Lily a subir as crianças e dou uma corrida até meu apartamento para pegar minhas coisas. Não dá nem 10 minutos e já estou de volta.

Lily está sentada no sofá da sala olhando para o nada com os braços cruzados. Ela da um suspiro quando eu entro no apartamento e faz sinal para que eu me sente do lado dela.

Largo minha chave, celular e carteira na mesinha onde Lily costuma deixar as coisas dela, penduro o cabide com minha roupa para amanhã no cabideiro e então me sento.

- Desculpa. – Lily encosta a cabeça dela no meu ombro. A voz dela está meio embargada.

Porra.

Só me faltava ela chorar.

Como é que eu vou ficar bravo com essa mulher se ela começar a chorar?

Isso não é justo!

Mas não vou passar a mão na cabeça dela não.

Eu sou forte.

Eu consigo.

Não olhe diretamente para os olhos lacrimosos de Lily Evans. Não faça isso.

- Eu não suporto quando você faz isso Lily! Você não me liga! Não sei qual é a sua... Você quer ser independente, ou é maníaca por controle... eu sei lá... Você tem que parar de pensar em você e pensar nas crianças.

Porra.

Olhei. Eu olhei para os olhos lacrimosos da Lily.

E me deu vontade de pegar ela no colo e dizer que vai ficar tudo bem.

Maldita ruiva dos infernos!

- Você tem razão. Eu devia ter te ligado. Me desculpa, James.

Eu passo o braço por trás das costas dela e descanso a mão em seu ombro desnudo.

Puta que pariu!

Eu tinha me esquecido como a pele da Lily é macia.

Não consigo me controlar e começo a circular meu polegar no ombro dela.

Na real eu queria era circular meu polegar em outro lugar...

Um lugar mais quente.

Para de pensar merda James.

Hoje não é dia.

Não é dia.

- E como é que a gente vai fazer amanhã? – Isso, pense nos seus filhos doentes. - O neto da Minerva acabou de nascer. Ela não vai querer ficar com os dois e correr o risco de passar catapora para o neto dela no final de semana.

Lily se aconchega nos meus braços e começa a passar a mão dela no meu peito.

Porra.

Fiquei de pau duro.

- Eu pensei em ligar para o Sirius.

Me ajeito no sofá para ela não perceber que meu colega lá embaixo está querendo uma festa.

- Sirius?

- Ele cuida bem dos dois e está sempre livre. – Lily começa a roçar o pé dela na minha perna.

Caralho.

Ela está querendo?

Agora?

- Você tem razão.

Por mais que eu tenha fantasiado esse momento de milhões de maneiras diferentes nos últimos meses, essa sem sombra de duvidas não foi uma delas. Não quero transar com Lily no sofá da sala enquanto Mel e Harry estão passando mal no quarto deles.

Mas tá difícil. Principalmente agora com ela tão perto, respirando no meu pescoço, brincando com os botões da minha camisa e passando o dedo do pé na minha perna.

To tão animado lá embaixo que chega a doer.

Vou tentar distraí-la com uma conversa broxante.

Tipo Sirius Black.

- Por falar nisso, o que exatamente Sirius faz da vida?

- Ele vive de uma herança maluca que o tio dele deixou.

Ela disse o que mesmo?

Não sei...

Não sei por que a mão dela está deslizando perigosamente na direção da minha calça.

- Além disso, ele é dono de umas três filiais do Super Sanduiche e às vezes trabalha como modelo para a agência de uma tia dele.

Caralho Lily. Beijando meu pescoço. Puta que pariu. Para com isso.

Eu não aguento.

Não consigo mais.

Pego a mão dela e coloco bem em cima do meu colega. Ela da uma apertada.

Minha nossa!

Lily suspira no meu ouvido e morde a ponta da minha orelha.

- Acho que você me desculpou então, né?

Mulher, não me lembro nem porque eu estava bravo com você.

- Posso tirar sua camisa?

Você pode fazer o que quiser comigo.

O que você quiser.

Lily começa a desabotoar a minha camisa. As mãos dela estão tremendo.

- James, eu fiquei tão nervosa hoje. – Ela vai deixando uma trilha de beijos no meu peito enquanto desabotoa a minha camisa.

Não consigo me concentrar direito no que ela está dizendo.

- Eu sei.

Lily se senta no meu colo, de frente para mim. Ela se ajeita em uma posição que MEU DEUS eu vou explodir.

Principalmente se ela não parar de rebolar desse jeito em cima de mim.

- Não sabia o que fazer. – Ela termina de tirar minha camisa e então desliza a mão macia dela pelo meu peito até chegar na minha calça. - A febre não baixava de jeito nenhum.

Ela enterra o rosto no meu pescoço me lambendo e abre o botão da minha calça.

- Mas já passou. – Minha voz sai meio tremida porque ela finalmente... finalmente agarrou meu companheiro com a mão.

E me beijou. O lábio dela é tão gostoso.

Se isso for um sonho, não quero acordar agora.

- Me perdoa eu não ter te ligado. – Ela fala com a boca colada na minha.

Lily, Lily vai mais devagar.

Ai cara, assim.

Puta Merda.

- Eu não estou acostumada a ter alguém, sabe?

Sei.

Eu sei.

Ai a pontinha. Ela pegou bem a pontinha.

- Sempre fiz tudo sozinha. – Lily tira a boca da minha e olha para mim. - E eu tenho medo...

Eu a puxo para mais perto de mim e chupo o lábio inferior dela.

- Medo?

Ela coloca a mão livre no meu pescoço e continua segurando meu colega, mas sem fazer mais nada.

- Eu agora tenho você, mas e se você for embora?

- Lily, eu não vou te largar. – Eu encosto minha testa na dela. - Da onde você tirou isso?

Lily solta meu pau e meu pescoço e coloca as duas mãos no rosto

- Mas com Harry, eu esperei por você...

Sinto uma pontada bem no meu peito.

- A não, Lily...

- Você nunca veio, aí eu troquei tudo... – Ela continua com as mãos no rosto. - porque eu ficava sempre esperando você vir atrás de mim.

Merda. Eu não sabia disso. Eu pensei que...

Pensei que ela não quisesse que eu fosse atrás dela.

- Lily...

- Que idiota eu fui... – Ela tira as mãos do rosto e olha para o teto. Os olhos dela estão cheios de lágrimas. - Como é que você ia saber que eu estava te esperando, não é?

- A não, Lily. Eu fui um idiota. - Eu a abraço bem forte e falo com o rosto grudado no cabelo dela. - Não queria dar o braço a torcer. Não queria admitir o que eu sentia por você. Eu não sabia... Me perdoa.

Eu não sabia que te amava.

Eu era um completo imbecil.

Mas agora eu sei.

Lily coloca o rosto no meu ombro e soluça. Eu ergo o rosto dela na minha direção.

Merda.

Ela está chorando.

Muito.

- Não Lily. Não faz isso. Não chora.

São tantas lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto de fada dela. Isso dói.

Dói no fundo dos meus olhos, aquela dor que a pessoa sente antes de chorar.

- James, não me deixa. Por favor.

- Não. Eu não vou te deixar. Nunca.

E eu faço qualquer coisa só para você parar de chorar.

Pelo amor de deus para com isso.

Está me matando.

Eu te amo.

Minha visão está embaçada porque eu estou prestes a cair no choro então quase que não percebo o pequeno vulto de cabelos espetados e pijama de flanela chegando na sala.

- Mamãe. – Lily fica toda tensa ao ouvir a voz de Harry. Ela imediatamente enxuga as lágrimas dela com minha camisa. - Eu quero vomi...

Ele nem consegue terminar de falar. Vomita por todo o canto.

E então começa a chorar. Alto pra caralho.

Acorda até a Mel.

- James...

- A Mel. Eu vou...

- Vai... eu cuido aqui do Harry.

- Mamãeee eu.. vomitei... hamm unmmm

- Eu sei amor. Já passou.

Mel está toda vermelha e quente. As bolinhas da catapora vieram com tudo. Coitada, ela está toda agoniada. Eu resolvo dar um banho gelado nela para ver se ajuda em alguma coisa. Ela esperneia loucamente quando a coloco na banheirinha dela, mas depois não quer sair de jeito nenhum. Eu só a tiro porque a garota está ficando toda enrugada de tanto tempo que ficou na água.

Aí ela chora por mais duas horas seguidas por conta das coceiras.

Harry não conseguiu dormir por causa da irmã e, além de ficar mal humorado, começou a se coçar ferozmente.

As crianças varam a noite sem pregar os olhos um segundo. Lily não aguentou e pegou no sono no tapete do quartinho da televisão. Eu a coloquei na cama dela e fiquei com os dois vendo o sol nascer da sacadinha.

Acabei ligando para a minha chefe (quem diria) e explicando toda a situação a ela. Mandei os slides da apresentação para a Firebolt e vou ficar de home office hoje com Sirius, porque Lily não pode faltar no trabalho.

Agora, não sei como é que ela vai conseguir trabalhar no estado em que ela está.

- Lil, você precisa mesmo ir trabalhar? – Eu pergunto quando ela vai saindo pela porta com os olhos vermelhos e olheiras roxas que a deixam parecendo um panda.

- Preciso. – Ela boceja. - Tenho um monte de coisa para fazer.

- Ei... – Eu me aproximo dela e lhe dou um beijo rápido. - Eu vou ficar aqui te esperando.

- Ok.

Lily sorri para mim e então fecha a porta.

Quando eu olho para trás, Harry está dando risadinhas com a mão na boca e Mel está rolando pelo chão feito uma maluca. Eles parecem dois cookies de morango com esse monte de pinta vermelha na cara.

...

Sirius e nada foi a mesma coisa. Já que o maldito passou o dia todo no bate papo com Marlene. E ainda por cima falando pornografias.

Porra.

Ela veio aqui na hora do almoço e os dois ficaram se esfregando no sofá.

Botei eles pra fora.

Fala sério.

Harry e Mel só foram dormir depois do almoço e foi só uma sonequinha de 3 horas. Pelo menos deu tempo de eu trabalhar um pouco, porque eles acordaram com tudo.

Cheios de coceira, pulando de um lado para o outro. Mel engatinhando por toda a sala e botando tudo o que ela via na boca e depois jogando todos os brinquedos dela na cara do Harry. E a bichinha está num mau humor dos infernos, até me mordeu quando eu tentei pegar ela no colo. Parece um poodle mal criado.

Harry se coçou tanto que algumas feridas se abriram e sangraram, aí ele fez o maior escândalo quando eu fui limpar e ele finalmente viu o sangue.

- AI AI PAPAI TA SANGRANDOOOO!

- Harry, está sangrando faz meia hora e você nem tinha chorado.

O pé gordo da Mel ficou cheio de bolinhas coçantes então ela descobriu que se ficasse mordendo ele dava uma aliviada. Ela ficou com duas bolas gordas e inchadas no lugar dos pés. Isso intensificou o mau humor dela de uma forma que nem as Tartarugas Peraltas (o desenho favorito dela) a animou.

Para dar um jeito nos dois eu resolvi ligar o ar condicionado no mais frio possível e entupir eles de roupas. Também prendi (com fita adesiva daquelas usadas para encaixotar mudança) as mãos de Harry dentro de duas luvas de pano que a Lily usa para pegar coisas quentes no forno. Agora quero ver esse infeliz cutucar as coceiras dele.

Meia hora depois eu escuto Harry resmungando na sala.

- Coça, coça, coça, coça, coça...

Vou lá dar uma olhada e ele está esfregando a bunda no cantinho do sofá com as mãos enluvadas para o alto.

Não ria. Não ria. Não ria.

O moleque está sofrendo.

Imagina se fosse você.

- Harry, filhote, pare com isso! – Eu o pego no colo.

Harry se contorce todo nos meus braços.

- Mas, papai, coça muito!

Cara, que dó.

Será que foi assim quando eu tive catapora?

Eu nem me lembro. Acho que eu devia ser muito pequeno.

Ou será...

Será que eu peguei mesmo isso?

Lily chega em casa umas 18h00 com um milhão de sacolas de comida. Acho que ela comprou o supermercado inteiro.

- Nossa, está frio aqui dentro. James! – Ela arregala os olhos quando Harry passa por ela com as mãos erguidas - O que você fez com Harry?

- É, bem... ele estava se machucando enquanto coçava as bolinhas... aí eu tive que improvisar.

- E Mel?

Eu saio da frente do cercadinho da Mel e Lily tem a visão da nossa bebe com duas meias de papai noel presas nos bracinhos, usando um macacão de frio e as botinhas de neve dela. Ela está toda feliz mastigando um trenzinho cor de rosa de borracha dela, com a carinha cheia de bolinhas vermelhas.

- Mel estava pior do que Harry. Ela estava mastigando o próprio pé, eu tive que empacotar ela toda e então colocar mel no brinquedo para distraí-la da coceira.

- Ai, coitadinha!

- Coça, coça, coça, coça, coça...

- HARRY! PARE DE ESFREGAR SUA BUNDA NO SOFÁ!

Queria falar com Lily sobre ontem. Queria dizer o que eu sinto para ela, mas as crianças não pararam quietas nem na hora da janta. Além disso, eu acho que ela meio que esta evitando esse assunto.

Lily odeia chorar na frente dos outros.

Odeia dizer que está mal e assumir que precisa de ajuda.

E também é péssima com esse lance de dizer como se sente.

Não que eu seja ótimo nisso, mas eu estou tentando...

E de novo esses pestinhas não querem dormir. Lily está tão podre quanto eu então tentamos acalma-los colocando um dvd do Lorde Espacial na televisão do quarto dela. Eu nem sei que horas foi que eu acabei pegando no sono na cama dela mesmo. Só sei que acordei no meio da noite com uma pesada da Mel na minha cara aí eu senti um Harry dormindo em cima da minha barriga e uma Lily agarrada no meu braço. Mel está dormindo entre eu e Lily com o pé na minha cara e as mãos no cabelo da mãe. Não da nem para eu me mexer. Eu é que não vou acordar os dois.

A posição em que estou é uma porcaria, mesmo assim eu volto a dormir em menos de cinco minutos.

...

Acordei me sentindo meio mal. Acho que peguei uma gripe, minha garganta ta zoada.

Praticamente me arrastei até o trabalho. Fiz tudo o que devia e me arrastei de volta até o apartamento de Lily para olhar as crianças até ela chegar.

Sirius, que ficou aqui com as crianças durante o dia, foi embora assim que eu cheguei para ver a Marlene.

Os dois estão foda.

Porra. Lily é amiga deles a anos. Custava eles ficarem mais meia hora sem transar para pelo menos dar um oi para ela?

Fala sério.

Hoje os pirralhos estão mais sossegados. Ainda com coceira, mas menos irritadiços.

Lily chega uma meia hora depois de mim e pedimos comida chinesa mesmo para a janta já que ninguém está disposto a muita coisa.

Ocorre que eu estou sem fome nenhuma e com muita dor de cabeça.

- Nossa, Jay, você não comeu quase nada. Está tudo bem?

- A ham.

- James.

- Unm.

- Vem aqui...

Lily me leva até o quarto dela e me força a deitar. Ela então coloca um termômetro na minha boca.

- Fica aqui rapidinho. Eu já volto.

Eu pisco o olho e ela já voltou.

- Está um pouco febril. Vai tomar um banho e dormir. Ok?

- Unmm.

Não quero me levantar, cara.

Me deixa aqui mais cinco minutinhos.

- James, vai tomar banho.

Já to indo!

**Lily**

Olho para um James semi-vivo deitado na minha cama debaixo de três cobertas.

Só me faltava essa. Duas crianças com catapora e um... Um James com doente.

Tudo bem. Eu já não estava cansada mesmo. Não é?

Vou ter que ligar no trabalho dele e avisar que ele não vai.

Como era mesmo o nome da chefe dele?

Era uma coisa meio grega e estranha... Aquele cara dos espelhos...

NARCISO!

Narcisa.

Que nome horroroso. Jesus amado!

Pego o celular de James e procuro pelo nome Narcisa. Tem uma aqui...

Narcisa Malfoy.

Espero que seja ela.

Dá dois toques e ela atende.

_- Narcisa Malfoy_

- anm... oi senhora Malfoy, aqui é Lily a...

A o que? Namorada? Amiga? Mãe dos filhos?

_-Oh, Lily! A mulher do James?_

Mulher?

Ok. Então, foi ela quem disse. Não eu.

Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

- É...

_- Oi Lily, está tudo bem com as crianças?_

Nossa, ela é simpática. Pelo nome eu imaginava uma loira com nariz arrebitado, metida a ricona, com uma camisa de seda azul turquesa passando pela empresa com sua bolsa Victor Hugo de 15.000,00 Euros.

- Ah elas estão bem melhor. Só com coceira. O problema é James. Ela está bem mal.

_- Você sabe se ele já teve catapora antes? _

Ah não. Será que é isso?

Não pode ser isso.

Que tipo de criança nunca pegou catapora na vida?

Já sei...

Crianças ricas que cresceram dentro da bolha de super proteção de Charlus Potter.

Quer dizer, James não tem nenhuma cicatriz! Nem no joelho! Imagina se ele pegou catapora. Aposto que nem gripe ele pegou na vida.

Droga.

- Não sei. Mas ele parece estar gripado. Só isso.

_- É bom ver isso. Catapora em adultos pode ser bem grave._

- Se a febre dele não baixar eu vou leva-lo ao hospital.

_- Tudo bem, querida. Qualquer coisa me ligue. _

E agora? Será que James pegou a catapora das crianças?

Ele está parecendo um morto vivo. Não consegue nem abrir os olhos.

Talvez eu devesse ligar para a mãe dele e perguntar se ele já teve catapora.

Será que eu faço isso?

A mãe dele me da dor de cabeça.

Já sei! Vou ligar para a minha mãe. Mamãe deve saber o que fazer.

_- Lily!_ – Mamãe me atende depois de 50 toques no telefone, como costume. _- Como estão as coisas por aí? Já se acertou com James?_

Claro que ela quer saber isso. Fala sério.

Tenho mais o que fazer do que falar sobre meu relacionamento não definido com James.

- Mamãe, as crianças estão com catapora.

_- Nossa filha! Os dois?_

- É, e eu acho que James pegou a catapora deles. Ele esta estranho. Não comeu nada ontem... Está com febre e dor de garganta. Mas não sei se é uma gripe forte ou se ele pegou catapora. O que você acha?

_- Bom, se for catapora aí ele vai ter que ir para o hospital. _

Jura? Isso eu não sabia mãe!

- Mas como é que eu vou saber se é catapora?

_- Pesquisa no google os sintomas!_

Ótimo, mãe. Como se eu já não tivesse feito isso!

Pego o celular de James, está aberto em uma pagina da internet que lista os sintomas da catapora em adultos.

- Dor de cabeça, dor de ouvido, febre alta, fadiga e falta de apetite. Mas isso pode ser gripe também!

_- Porque você não liga para a mãe dele e pergunta?_

Era exatamente isso que eu NÃO queria fazer. Dorea Potter vai querer vir correndo para cá. Afinal, James é o príncipe dela. Eu vou ter que refazer todo meu estoque de remédios para dor de cabeça enquanto ela estiver aqui.

Além disso, não estou no clima de casos de família. Que é bem o que vai acontecer quando os Potter descobrirem que eu venho escondendo os netos deles nos últimos quatro anos.

- Tá bom mãe. Vou ligar lá.

Mamãe foi mesmo muito útil. Que ótimo.

Estou podre.

Fiquei a noite inteira medindo a febre de James que não baixou.

Harry e Mel demoraram séculos para dormir. Era mais de 4 da manhã quando eles finalmente pegaram no sono.

Mel comeu o pé dela de novo e Harry sangrou o próprio braço e a testa dele. Vai ficar com uma cicatriz ridícula no meio da testa por que ele cutucou as feiridinhas com uma caneta. Eu passei uma pomada para ver se melhora o negocio, mas acho que não vai ter jeito. Ele vai ficar com um raio na testa.

Vão rir tanto dele na escola.

São quase sete da manhã e eu não preguei o olho essa noite.

Tomei tanto café que acho que meu estomago deve estar corroído por dentro.

Mas vamos lá, medir a temperatura de James novamente.

- Jay, amor, vamos medir a temperatura?

James simplesmente da um grunhido estranho em resposta. Só as pontinhas do cabelo dele estão para fora das cobertas. Ele resmunga alguma coisa quando tiro o edredon da cara dele.

- Abre a boca cinco minutinhos, por favor?

39.5º. Progresso! Baixou meio grau.

Eu estou me levantando para pegar um antitérmico quando James segura minha mão.

- Lily, fica aqui comigo um pouquinho?

Ai que dó. Ele está tão sofrido. Pior do que as crianças doentes.

Ele me puxa para baixo das cobertas com ele e se treme todo quando meu corpo encosta nele.

- Você tá gelada.

Estou quase pegando no sono com ele quando a campainha toca.

Abro a porta.

Sirius e, quem diria, Lene estão abraçadinhos do lado de fora com cara de quem acabou de transar loucamente.

- Lily, você está parecendo que foi atropelada por um avião. – Sirius bagunça meu cabelo e vai entrando.

- Bom te ver também Sirius. Lene! Você ainda existe.

Lene só larga Sirius cinco minutos para me dar um abraço e depois gruda nele novamente. Acho que deve ter uma espécie de imã unindo os dois. Deve ser isso.

- Eu sei. Mas estou de férias! Vou poder ficar aqui com as crianças.

Que ótimo. Os dois juntos aqui o dia todo. E as crianças estão dormindo.

Eles vão transar no meu sofá. Certeza.

- Você não vai trabalhar? – Sirius está muito ansioso para que eu vá embora.

Para ele transar no meu sofá.

- Eu vou. Só que... James... Ele está bem ruim. Vocês ficam de olho nele para mim, por favor? Eu volto na hora do almoço.

- Onde ele está?

- No meu quarto.

Os dois têm uma troca de olhares significativa...

Legal que eles estão nesse estágio da troca de olhares.

E do sexo no sofá da melhor amiga enquanto os filhos dela dormem e o James dela está com febre no quarto.

- Unmmm.

Eu pesco minha bolsa no cabideiro e vou logo embora antes que eles comecem com as perguntas que eu não quero responder.

- Não transem no meu sofá.

- Tá bom.

Não senti firmeza nenhuma na resposta deles.

Tudo bem, estou mesmo querendo um sofá novo.

...

Eu fiz tudo o que precisava na velocidade da luz e voltei correndo para casa bem a tempo do almoço. Obvio que passei no supermercado e comprei umas três lasanhas de micro-ondas para fazer porque Sirius e Marlene não devem ter feito nada a manhã toda.

Quer dizer, nada além de transar no meu sofá.

Espero que não tenha sido no do quartinho da televisão. Aquele é meu sofá preferido. O da sala eu quero trocar, então nem ligo.

Ok. Não ligo tanto assim.

Faço a maior barulheira para abrir a porta a fim de alerta-los de minha presença.

E, para minha surpresa, Harry e Mel estão fazendo a maior festa na sala com Lene.

- MAMÃE! – Harry vem me dar um abraço de olá super empolgado. – Você já voltou!

Mel engatinha loucamente na minha direção como se não me visse a séculos.

Meus bebes lindos! Todos cheios de pintinhas.

E Harry com esse raio no meio da testa dele.

Lene me da um beijo de oi e Sirius surge da cozinha (com meu avental cor de rosa de corujas cozinheiras) para avisar que o almoço está pronto.

Meu Deus! Sirius cozinhou?

É sério isso?

Eu vou até meu quarto dar uma olhada em James e ver se ele quer comer alguma coisa.

Harry vem andando comigo e Mel quer vir engatinhando. Eu tento pegar ela no colo, mas ela da um grito me impedindo.

Ai ai, quando ela começar a andar vai ser terrível.

James ainda está todo escondido debaixo das cobertas, só com o cabelo de fora.

- Jay, querido. - Me sento do lado dele na cama. – Amor, vamos comer?

A resposta vem em forma de um grunhido.

- Papai está parecendo uma geleca. – Harry me diz. - Ele está molengo.

O que eu vou fazer com James desse jeito?

Mel nos alcança no meu quarto junto com Lene.

- A febre dele não baixou não. – Lene se desvia de Mel e se senta no criado mundo do lado da minha cama. – Eu estava falando com Sirius... Você acha que ele já teve catapora? Porque pode ser isso. Na internet diz que febre alta é um dos sintomas.

- É eu sei.

Mel se apoia na minha perna e se levanta choramingando para eu coloca-la para cima. Eu a pego no colo.

- Porque você não liga para a mãe dele e pergunta?

Ai minha cabeça. Já está doendo só de imaginar eu ligando para a mãe dele.

- Bom, vamos comer e eu ligo para ela depois do almoço.

...

Já recolhi a mesa, lavei a louça, lutei para fazer James comer um pedaço de carne e agora estou olhando para o celular dele tomando folego para fazer uma das ligações mais chatas da minha vida.

Lene e Sirius me encaram do outro lado da mesa. Harry e Mel estão tirando um cochilo pós-almoço.

Eu engulo seco, pego o celular de James e teclo discar no nome que me causa calafrios.

Um toque depois já sou atendida.

_- Charlus Potter._

Meu Deus. Como é que um cara atende o filho dele desse jeito no celular?

- Boa tarde senhor Potter. Aqui quem fala é a Lily. Lily Evans.

_- Evans – _O pai de James me responde como se fosse uma coisa totalmente banal eu ligar para ele usando o celular do filho. -_ boa tarde. _

- Boa tarde.

- ...

- ...

- Senhor Potter, sinto muito tomar seu tempo... Você poderia me informar se James já teve catapora?

_- Catapora?_

- Isso.

_- Não. Meu filho nunca teve catapora. _

- Certo.

É melhor eu dizer algo. Antes que ele deduza que James está com catapora e resolva vir até aqui com a equipe médica que ele deve ter de plantão só para atender suas necessidades.

- A não... é que vamos visitar uma amiga, sabe? Marlene. Ela fez faculdade comigo e com James. E o filho dela, John, está com catapora então eu acho melhor não irmos, não é mesmo? Mas não se preocupe. Está tudo ótimo. Nos vemos amanhã. Até mais...

Desligo o telefone antes que ele diga qualquer coisa.

Minha nossa, fiquei até suada.

- Lily, você desligou na cara do Charlus Potter? - Sirius está se matando de rir da minha cara.

Lene está me encarando boquiaberta.

- Você mentiu para o seu sogro e desligou o telefone na cara dele?

- Calados! – Eu me levanto da mesa. - Lene, você fica aqui com os dois e eu vou com Sirius levar James no hospital.

...

Depois de passar a noite inteira no hospital com James fazendo quinhentos mil exames e ficando em observação até finalmente as erupções surgirem na pele dele comprovando a teoria de que ele tem catapora. Nós fomos liberados.

Obviamente sob a condição de que se qualquer coisa diferente acontecesse eu corresse de volta para lá com James.

O pobre coitado está agora todo cheio de pomada deitado na minha cama.

Eu estou mais do que podre. Estou péssima.

Mesmo assim, mandei Lene e Sirius embora. Agora estou sozinha com as crianças (que graças a deus estão dormindo) e com James que está todo amuado no quarto.

Eu preparo um pote de sorvete com calda de chocolate, chantilly e cerejas para ver se isso o anima um pouco e levo para o quarto.

- Oi. Trouxe sorvete.

James vira a cabeça na minha direção.

Que dó, ele está todo inchado por causa das feridas. Tem umas bem nojentas no braço dele.

Catapora em adultos é horrível.

- Não to com fome, Lil.

Nem precisa me dizer por quê. Eu no lugar dele estaria aos prantos.

- Mas tem calda de chocolate, chantilly e cerejas. – Eu dou uma colherada no sorvete. - Unmmmm

- Obrigado. – James da uma meia risada. - Mas eu só quero ficar aqui tentando não me coçar. Tem remédio para dor de cabeça?

- Não passou ainda sua dor de cabeça?

- Não. Mas acho que é sono.

Ai, não gosto de ver James desanimado desse jeito.

- Bom, vou pegar seu remédio e deixar você descansar então.

- Mas você não vai ficar aqui comigo?

- Eu vou dar uma olhada nos e-mails do trabalho e...

- Você também precisa descansar. – Os olhos de James parecem duas bolas gigantescas pidonas e brilhantes. - Descansa comigo! Por favor.

Tem como dizer não para uma coisa dessas?

Pego o remédio de James, a baba eletrônica da Mel e me sento na cama. James toma o remédio, coloca a cabeça no meu colo e liga a televisão.

Eu pisco o olho por um segundo...

Meu olho ficou tão pesado...

Nem abre mais.

Tão escurinho.

- Mamãe. – A voz de Harry me traz de volta a consciência. – Mamãe.

- Harry? - Abro os olhos e vejo os cabelos espetados de Harry e os dedinhos da Mel na beirada da minha cama.

- A gente ta com fominha.

- Dadadadadadadada – Mel concorda com o irmão.

Olho para o relógio no criado mundo.

São 11h45! Eu dormi umas cinco horas e nem senti. E dormi sentada ainda por cima.

Ai minhas costas.

Me levanto com cuidado para não acordar James e vou com as crianças até a cozinha preparar alguma coisa para o almoço (Mel novamente não me deixa pega-la no colo. As roupas dela estão todas estragadas no joelho!). Alguma coisa do tipo macarrão com almondegas porque isso é o mais fácil de fazer e eu estou morrendo de preguiça.

Mel é muito chata para comida. Espero que ela goste desse macarrão. Bem que ela podia continuar mamando mais um tempo, mas o meu leite meio que secou porque ela nem quer mais peito.

Meu bebê está tão crescido...

Só depois de dar a comida das crianças é que eu percebo que nós deveríamos estar nos arrumando para o tal baile de mascaras.

Ai que droga.

Me esqueci completamente desse negocio!

James precisa falar para a mãe dele que a gente não vai.

O problema é que ele está no 15º sono e não parece que vai acordar tão cedo.

Dou um suspiro resignado antes de pegar o celular dele e teclar "liga" na foto do senhor Charlus Potter.

Ele, novamente, atende logo no primeiro toque.

_- James._

Porque ele tem que ser tão formal? É o filho dele ligando!

- Ah não, é a Lily de novo.

_- Evans. _– O modo como ele fala agora me faz pensar que antes de descobrir que sou eu ele estava super animado ao atender ao telefone. -_ Como vai?_

- Bem e o senhor?

_- Estou ótimo._

- Senhor Potter...

_- Pois não, Evans?_

Ai ai ai. Ele vai ficar furioso quando eu disser que não vamos ao baile e depois vai louco quando eu disser o motivo.

_- Evans?_

Diga logo, rápido, para ir tudo de uma vez. Como tirar um bandaid.

- Não vamos poder ir ao baile de mascaras hoje.

_- Como assim não vão poder ir? _

- É que...

O homem nem me deixa explicar...

_- Esse evento é muito importante para a minha esposa. Ela nunca pede nada a James, porque ele não vai? E porque ele não teve a consideração de ele MESMO telefonar para dar essa noticia? Eu pensei que ele tivesse ficando mais responsável. Não foi por isso que ele fugiu de casa, como um garotinho de 10 anos? Para poder CRESCER? Não estou vendo nenhum progresso nesse sentido._

- Senhor Potter...

_- Não entendo porque ele resolveu entrar nessa fase de rebeldia aos 26 anos. Você deveria dar um jeito nele. Você deve obriga-lo a vir a esse evento, Evans._

- Senhor Potter, James passou a noite inteira no hospital. Ele não está bem.

_- Qual hospital?_

- Não estamos mais no hospital. Eu o trouxe para casa.

_- O que ele tem?_

- Catapora.

Silêncio. Cinco minutos de silêncio. Até conferi se a ligação tinha caído.

_- Me passe o endereço. Chegamos aí em uma hora no máximo. _

- Sim senhor.

Desligo o telefone depois de passar meu endereço e as instruções de como chegar ao senhor Potter. Essa conversa me deu um suadouro bem debaixo do meu braço. Eca!

- MEU DEUS! ELES ESTÃO VINDO PARA CÁ!

- Quem está vindo, mamãe?

AI NÃO! O QUE EU VOU FAZER COM AS CRIANÇAS?

Eu tento ligar para todo mundo que eu conheço: Minerva, mamãe, papai, Petúnia, Lene, Sirius... Até minha secretaria Molly.

Ninguém me atende.

Ai ai ai ai ai ai ai ai.

Tento acordar James umas 15 vezes, ele nem se move.

Ai meu Deus. Ai meu Deus. Ai meu Deus.

Ando de um lado para o outro do apartamento desesperada.

Harry e Mel pensam que é uma brincadeira divertida. Eles ficam me seguindo e dando risada.

Harry resolve engatinhar com a Mel e depois eles começam a rolar pelo chão da sala gritando euforicamente enquanto eu tento arrumar as coisas, fazer um bolo e descongelar uma picanha que eu vou fazer com alho no forno para a janta, afinal vou ter que cozinhar alguma coisa chique para os meus... Sogros?

Sei lá.

Quando está se aproximando o prazo que Charlus Potter me passou para chegar aqui eu enfio Mel e Harry no quartinho da televisão. Coloco "O Rei leão" no maior volume e jogo um monte de doce no tapete para distraí-los enquanto eu explico a situação para o avô "super compreensivo" deles.

Exatamente cinco minutos depois o interfone toca. Eu autorizo a entrada dos Potter e me certifico de que o apartamento está ok.

Ai que nervoso.

Eu abro a porta antes de eles chegarem porque não quero que Harry venha ver quem tocou a campainha.

O elevador se abre um segundo depois e Charlus, Dorea e Alice saem de lá muito sérios.

Me da até a impressão de que eles estão vindo visitar James em seu leito de morte.

Credo.

- Boa tarde. – Eu os cumprimento.

- Boa tarde, Lily, querida. – Dorea Potter me da um abraço. Minha dor de cabeça começou agora com esse perfume Chanel super forte que ela usa. – Como está, James?

- Ele estava com dor de cabeça, então dei um analgésico para ele. Está no quarto dormindo.

- Qual analgésico? – Charlus Potter já começou com a chatice dele para cima de mim. Nem oi ele me deu.

Cara chato.

- Dipirona.

- No caso dele esse analgésico é permitido? Você verificou isso?

- Foi o que o médico receitou, senhor Potter.

- Qual foi o medico que o atendeu? Qual o hospital?

- Qual é o quarto, querida? – Dorea interrompe o interrogatório simpático do marido dela.

Xiii eu acho que eles estão brigados.

- O último do corredor à esquerda...

- Mãe? – James surge meio capenga no corredor. As feridinhas no rosto dele dão a impressão de que ele é um coockie de baunilha com gotas de morango.

Os três Potter ficam bastante abalados com a visão enferma de James.

Bom, ele não está muito bem, mas acho que a família exagerou um pouco. Afinal, é só uma catapora. Não é como se James estivesse com um tumor maligno no cérebro.

A senhora Potter coloca a mão na boca e corre na direção de James. Ela arruma os cabelos sujos e suados do filho com a mão e tenta leva-lo de volta para o quarto.

- Mãe, o que você tá fazendo aqui? - Ele pergunta. Com essa expressão questionadora no rosto inchado, ele fica ainda mais estranho. Eu quero rir, mas não vou fazer isso na frente do senhor Potter. - Eu quero ir para a sala. Cansei de ficar no quarto o dia todo.

Charlus Potter prontamente pega James no colo. "Não pai! O que é isso?" e o carrega até o sofá da sala. Eu vou até o quarto pegar um edredon para James e quando volto, a família está toda ajeitada nos sofás.

- Vocês não tinham o baile de mascaras hoje? - James não parece feliz com a presença de todos eles aqui.

Sinceramente, também não estou nada feliz.

- O baile foi adiado. – O senhor Potter responde. – Para daqui a duas semanas.

Duas semanas? Mas aí é o aniversário do Harry e da Mel!

-Eu disse a você, Charlus, quando Alice pegou catapora que era uma boa ideia deixar James pegar também. – Dorea comenta enquanto alisa os cabelos de um James ligeiramente mal humorado. - Mas você tinha que manda-lo para uma temporada em Miami com sua mãe, não tinha?

Essa não. Eles vão começar a brigar agora? Ninguém merece uma coisa dessas.

- Ai mãe, não começa com isso de novo! – Alice resmunga. – A gente foi o caminho inteiro ouvindo isso!

Para não presenciar uma discussão eu ofereço bebidas para todos e vou até a cozinha. Alice diz que vai me ajudar e vem atrás de mim.

"cadê as crianças?" – Ela pergunta tão baixo que eu quase não consigo escutar.

"no quartinho da televisão"

"quero só ver a cara dos dois quando eles descobrirem"

Pois é. Eu não tenho vontade nenhuma de ver a cara deles. Mas preciso dizer logo alguma coisa, pois tenho certeza que daqui a pouco Harry vai aparecer chorando porque Mel bateu nele.

Voltando com as bebidas eu noto que Charlus Potter está examinando cada centímetro do meu apartamento com olhos de água. Ainda bem que eu tranquei a sacada, abaixei a cortina e joguei todos os brinquedos lá dentro antes de eles chegarem.

James parece que finalmente se tocou que os pais dele estão aqui e que as crianças estão no quarto da televisão, porque está me encarando com os olhos esbugalhados e está tentando me dizer alguma coisa.

Alice se senta na poltrona rosa de frente para o sofá e faz o maior barulhão. Ela se levanta e tira um dos brinquedos de morder de Mel. O favorito dela, aquele que faz mais barulho.

-Ops. – Ela ainda fica balançando a droga do brinquedo na cara de Charlus Potter. Que menina insuportável. Vou colar um chiclete comido na saia dela sem ela perceber. – Sentei nesse negócio, o que é isso Lily?

O senhor e senhora Potter olham para mim curiosos. Eles devem estar se perguntando onde está o cachorro. Mal sabem eles que o cachorro é a neta deles que está no quartinho comendo doces jogados no tapete (meio que como um cachorrinho mesmo, às vezes Mel parece um cachorro...).

James fica branco.

- É bem... É que... Eu meio que...

- Mãe... Pai... É que...

A porta do quartinho se abre com um estrondo chamando a atenção de todos. Harry sai no corredor dando pulinhos e gritando.

- MAMÃE! MAMÃE!

James e eu nos levantamos.

- Harry! – Eu corro até ele e me abaixo, procurando o machucado. - O que foi?

- Olha a Mel!

James já vai indo para o quartinho ver o que foi que a Mel fez dessa vez. Ele para quando a vê de pé na porta do quarto sem se apoiar em nada.

Minha nossa! Ela ficou de pé sozinha.

E não é só isso. Ela está com uma cara de concentração intensa. MEU DEUS ELA VAI ANDAR!

Minha filha vai andar antes de falar?

Mel nos vê e então abre a boquinha dela e diz.

- Mama, mama. – Ela ergue os bracinhos na minha direção. – Papa, papa.

MINHA FILHA ANDANDO E FALANDO A PRIMEIRA VEZ NO MESMO DIA!

É muita emoção para um dia só.

- É a primeira vez que ela faz isso? - Alice surge atrás de mim com o celular na mão.

- Vem aqui, vem meu amor! – Eu a incentivo – Vem pra mamãe vem!

- Vem Mel! – Harry a chama também.

Mel nos encara e então olha para o chão e move uma perninha. Ela quase perde o equilíbrio, mas continua. Outra perninha. Mais outra.

AI QUE LINDA!

- Vem Mel! – Harry chama a irmãzinha.

- ÉRY! ÉRY!

Oh Meu Deus! Ela disse o nome do irmão. Vou chorar.

Mel anda até a metade do corredor e então cai estatelada no chão e começa a chorar loucamente. Eu pego ela no colo e enxugo algumas das lágrimas dela.

- Oh meu amor! Parabéns! – Encho Mel de beijos. - Que linda.

James está quase chorando de emoção do meu lado. Ele não consegue nem falar. Eu dou um abraço nele e escuto uma fungada.

De repente me lembro dos avós paternos dos meus bebês que estão agora parados no corredor, possivelmente em estado de choque.

Volto minha atenção a eles a tempo de ver Harry andando até Charlus Potter e virando a cabeça para cima a fim de enxerga-lo melhor.

- O senhor é um gigante?

Charlus Potter olha para Harry e depois para mim e James com os olhos esbugalhados. Dorea Potter, logo atrás dele, está parecendo que viu um fantasma.

- Surpresa! – Alice grita com um dos braços erguidos e outro com o celular (filmando a cara de espanto dos pais dela) - Vovôs!

**Boa noite pessoal.**

**Como além de não reclamarem do tamanho do capítulo, vocês disseram que podia ser maior ainda...**

**Eu fiz algo maior ainda.**

**E com direito a cenas picantes de James e Lily, almoço por Sirius Black e Mel andando e falando a primeira vez no mesmo dia!**

**James e Lily parecem que finalmente estão se resolvendo. **

**Será que no próximo capítulo eles vão dizer o que sentem um pelo outro?**

**Será que Charlus Potter vai matar o filho dele agora que descobriu que tem dois netos?**

**E agora que Mel anda... O que será que ela vai aprontar com o coitado do irmão dela?**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Ritha P.B. Potter: Oi Ritha, tudo bom? Happy Hour é quando o pessoal sai do trabalho e se reúne em um bar para tomar umas bebidas e comer. Alguns bares no Brasil têm preços especiais para o horário do happy hour e coisas do tipo, normalmente das 18 até as 21h00. Cavanhaque é um estilo de barba, procura lá no google imagens e imagina o lupin com um desses. Vou tentar postar o próximo capítulo mais rápido!**

**Duda: Olá Duda! Nossa, você me ama? Muito Obrigada fiquei até envergonhada. Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo também!**

**Thaty: Oi Thaty! Eu li esse livro! Amei demais... E lá para o final eu fiquei tão nervosa pensando no que ia acontecer (confesso que pulei até o final até de tanto nervoso). Eu vi em algum lugar vai ter uma continuação dele chamada "Entre o agora e o sempre" mais sob o ponto de vista do Andrew. Quero ler! **

**LaahB: Oi, ixiii, eu posto uma vez por semana porque demoro um pouco para escrever. Eu até que tentei postar esse capítulo ontem, mas nem tive tempo! Pelo menos ficou grandão! Que bom que você está gostando!**

**Annie PWM: Oi Annie! Eu ri muito pensando no nome dos pais da Lily. Pesquisei em vários lugares e não achei os nomes originais então tive que improvisar não é? E o Lily Rose Melody... acredita que esse é o nome da filha do Johny Deep? Juro! Esses famosos dão cada nome para os filhos. O cara do Coldplay, por exemplo, tem uma filha chamada Apple. Coitada. A Mel e o Harry estavam meio sumidos mesmo, mas voltaram com tudo... O momento Lily e James desse capítulo começou meio picante e terminou em chororo. Agora eles estão meio que juntos, só que não. Vamos ver o que vai acontecer.**

**Beatriz Paz: Oi Bia (estou na intimidade já, chamando de bia e tudo mais). James não pegou a Lily... (talvez mais ou menos) mas pegou uma catapora. Coitado. **

**HeloCullenPotter: Oi Helô, eu juro que tentei terminar o capítulo antes! Mas não consegui, eu comecei tentando tirar coisas porque estava muito grande. Depois ficava incompleto. Aí no fim só ficou pronto hoje. Como foram suas provas? Espero que você tenha conseguido estudar!**

**Clara Casali: Oi Clara, gostou das crianças e do James doentes? Pobrezinhos. Evan Evans é um ótimo nome... Imagina você trabalhando em um cartório e aparecendo alguém para registrar o filho com um nome desses? Lily também se derreteu toda com James fazendo voz de bebê com a Mel, no próximo capítulo ela vai falar sobre isso.**

**Teddy Weasley: Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii tudo ótimo, e com você? Adorei sua mensagem super empolgada. Fiquei com vontade de voltar a usar o Twitter para ler o que vocês estão falando por lá. Eu também amo Jily. Tem muitas fics boas deles... acho que o povo deveria publicar livros de Jily e não de crepúsculo (você já viu a quantidade de fanfics de crepúsculo sendo publicadas? já contei 3 diferentes esse ano!) A propósito... James sempre vai dormir de pijama e acorda só de cueca. Ele sente muito calor à noite. Talvez ele devesse começar a dormir pelado logo de uma vez. Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo! Pede para o pessoal do Twitter me deixar uma review! :D**

**Biancah: Você gostou da Alice? Ela é meio pirralha chata e intrometida. Se James e Lily colocarem todos os chicletes comidos que eles prometem nas coisas dela... a menina não vai nem conseguir andar. Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo!**

**Meninas, amei e amo todas as reviews! **

**Muito Obrigada por acompanharem minha história =)**

**Beijos e até sexta que vem (vou tentar postar mais rápido, mas por enquanto só na sexta)**

**Obs: No próximo capitulo teremos cenas improprias para menores de 18 anos.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**James**

Puta Merda!

Mel andou e falou a primeira vez ao mesmo tempo e ela não tem nem um ano.

Essa garota é muito esperta. Ela vai ser um gênio quando crescer.

Essa é minha filha!

Uma das coisas mais lindas que eu já vi na vida.

Caralho! Eu tô até com lágrimas nos olhos.

- O senhor é um gigante? – A voz de Harry me trás de volta a realidade.

A realidade na qual meus pais acabam de descobrir que tem dois netos.

A realidade na qual meu pai vai me capar.

- Surpresa! – Lice da um pulo com um dos braços erguidos e o outro segurando o celular. – Vovôs.

Alice é foda.

Ela está achando tudo isso muito divertido. Mas ela vai ver só... Não perde por esperar.

Papai e mamãe estão em choque olhando de Harry para mim, Lily e Mel.

Porra.

É melhor eu dizer alguma coisa.

Eu ando até Harry e coloco minha mão toda cheia de feridas nojentas coçantes no ombrinho dele.

- Harry, - O moleque olha para mim. Tem uma ferida no meio da testa dele que mais parece um raio. Como foi que isso aconteceu? – Esse é seu vovô Charlus e aquela é sua vovó Dorea.

- Pai, mãe... – engulo seco, minha garganta dói. – Esse é meu filho Harry e aquela ali é minha filha Melanie.

Meus pais continuam petrificados. Mais um pouco e eles viram estátuas de mármore.

Harry coça o queixo em reflexão.

- Mas papai esse vovô não é careca.

Papai se abaixa até ficar quase da altura do Harry.

- Olá Harry.

Harry fica vermelho e se esconde atrás da minha perna.

- Harry – Lily se abaixa com Mel no colo. – Dê oi para o seu avô. Não seja mal educado.

Mel se remexe no colo de Lily gritando "dadadadadada" como quem diz "Quero sair! Me larga".

Lily a solta, ela engatinha até meu pai e se apoia nele para ficar de pé. Ela coloca a mãozinha no nariz de papai e ele faz um barulho de pum.

Mel cai na gargalhada, batendo palminhas e coloca a mão no nariz dele de novo. Papai faz o mesmo barulho.

Harry começa a rir também e sai de trás da minha perna para colocar a mão no nariz de papai.

Nunca vi meu pai fazendo isso. Ele está até rindo.

Nunca vi meu pai rir desse jeito.

Mamãe se senta no chão do lado de papai e tira o trenzinho de morder da Mel do bolso, era o brinquedo que estava na poltrona rosa da sala.

- Acho que isso é seu, não é princesa?

Mel fica louca quando vê o brinquedo predileto dela.

- Dadadadadadadadadadadadadadadada. – Ela pega o brinquedo da mão de mamãe e começa a apontar para a sacadinha.

- É onde ficam os brinquedos! – Harry explica para os avós. – Eu tenho um montão de brinquedos! Mel tem menos! Mas é porque ela é muito novinha. Titia Lice me deu uma caverna do espaço! Você quer ver?

- Sua tia Lice te deu foi? – Papai nos lança um de seus olhares "daqui a pouco vou arrancar o couro de vocês na faca".

- Foi, a gente fomos no shopping e titia Lice comprou um monte de brinquedos! Ela deu chocolate, balinhas, brincou de pegar.

- Que legal que sua TIA LICE é! – Mamãe nos lança o olhar "daqui a pouco seu pai vai arrancar o couro de vocês na faca e eu vou só ficar olhando". - Nós queremos ver a sua caverna do espaço, Harry!

Harry da uma coçada na bunda e ajeita a cuequinha dele enquanto anda até a sacada para tentar abrir a porta. Mel quer ir atrás dele, ela dá a mão para papai ajuda-la a ir andando até onde o irmão dela está. Menina esperta.

Mamãe pega a outra mãozinha de Mel, ela e papai a erguem no alto falando "upa". Mel ri alto.

Alice se aproxima de mim sussurrando...

- Papai vai dar suas entranhas para os cachorros!

Vou matar essa desgraça!

- Há, e você acha que ele não vai brigar com você também? Você sabia e não disse nada a eles.

- Vou dizer que você me obrigou a não contar.

- Eles não vão acreditar em você.

- A é...

- Parem com isso vocês dois. - Lily interrompe minha discussão com Lice. Só porque eu estava ganhando. - James, vá se sentar no sofá longe do sol e Alice venha me ajudar a arrumar a mesa para o chá da tarde.

- Você fez bolo?

- Fiz sim, de cenoura com cobertura de chocolate.

Unmmm bolo. Que fome.

- Vai logo se sentar James, você está doente. Não pode fazer esforço! - Lily me empurra na direção do sofá quando eu estou querendo ir até a cozinha. - Você lembra do que o médico falou? Pode ficar com pneumonia!

- Mas eu já estou melhor!

- É por causa da adrenalina... Quando passar você vai ficar morrendo de novo, igual estava antes.

Dito e feito. Me sentei 10 minutos no sofá longe do sol assistindo meus pais brincarem com Mel e Harry e minha cabeça voltou a doer, minha garganta voltou a arranhar e minhas coceiras todas voltaram. Acho que estou com febre de novo, porque me deu muito frio.

Merda. Odeio ficar doente.

Lily traz umas almofadas para mim e mais cobertores. Ela mede minha temperatura e me dá um antitérmico. Também traz meu tablet que ela colocou para carregar para eu me distrair.

Lily é demais. Ela cuidou de mim, me levou para o hospital, ficou a noite inteira lá comigo enquanto eu fazia os exames e ainda passou pomada nas minhas bolinhas nojentas. Ela deve estar mega cansada, acho que nos últimos dias não dormiu mais do que 6 horas. Mesmo assim, ela está fazendo um senhor chá da tarde para os meus pais.

Por falar em pais, eles continuam brincando com Mel e Harry. Se esqueceram completamente do motivo que os trouxe aqui: eu doente.

Não que eu me importe. Por mim as crianças podem ficar acordadas até a hora de eles irem embora assim eu não vou ter que ouvir a bronca toda.

Ai merda. Me deu o maior sono agora.

Não quero dormir, mas meus olhos estão se fechando...

- Papai. – Harry pula em mim com seu boneco do Lorde Espacial que bate no meu nariz.

PORRA QUE DOR DO CARALHO MOLEQUE DOS INFERNOS.

- Harry! Deixa o seu pai, ele está doente. Vem comer...

- Mas eu quero que meu papai venha comer com a gente. Mel também quer...

Eu sinto alguma coisa se movendo pelas cobertas e então Mel grita no meu ouvido.

- dadadadadadadadada, papa! – E da um tapão na minha cara.

Eles querem me matar isso sim.

ME MATAR

- Ai que gracinha, Charlus! Eles querem o pai deles.

Gracinha? Você não tem ideia da força que essa menina tem. E ela está puxando meu cabelo, vai arrancar tudo... Fio por fio... Vou ficar tão careca quanto o pai da Lily.

- Lily! – Eu peço ajuda a única alma que tem um pouco de piedade de mim nesse lugar.

- Mel, filha – Lily vem me salvar. – Larga o cabelo do papai.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Mel berra quando Lily vem tirá-la de cima de mim e se agarra no meu pescoço.

Eu desisto de dormir e me levanto.

- Ok. Vamos comer.

O melhor de tudo é que os dois resolveram que queriam comer comigo. No meu colo. Ao mesmo tempo. Mel fica pegando o bolo dela com a mão e esfregando na minha cara. Creio eu que ela está tentando me dar um pouquinho.

Meus pais e Alice estão vomitando arco íris do outro lado da mesa.

- Ai que lindinha! Dando papa do papai!

- E olha o Harry, comendo com garfo e faca. Você viu que foi ele quem cortou o pedaço da irmãzinha?

- Harry é um homenzinho!

Harry está todo orgulhoso. Ele resolve se fazer de crescido e sentar na própria cadeira depois de ouvir os elogios do meu pai.

Ele fica bravo quando Lily pega o guardanapo para limpar a boca dele.

- Não mamãe! Eu sei fazer isso sozinho!

Já Mel não quer desgrudar de mim um minuto. Eu estou todo doído e cheio de bolo na cara. Ela não deixa ninguém chegar perto de mim a não ser a Lily. Que pega um guardanapo para limpar a lambança que está a minha cara. Aí Mel resolve dar um pouco de bolo para a mãe dela também.

- Unmmm que delícia. – Lily diz lambendo a boca dela toda suja de cobertura de chocolate. Achei isso muito sexy. – Obrigada, meu amor.

- Mama! – Mel bate palmas e coloca a mão gorda dela na cara.

A menina é praticamente um pedaço de bolo de tão suja que ela está.

- Vamos limpar essa sujeira toda? Vamos? Vamos ficar linda para o papai, os vovôs e a titia Lice?

- DAAAAAAAAA – Mel ergue os bracinhos gordos para a mãe leva-la para o banheiro.

Eu sempre fico impressionado com Mel. Essa menina é muito esperta.

- Vou dar um banho na Mel. Harry, vamos tomar banho depois?

- Eu vou tomar banho sozinho, mamãe!

- Tudo bem!

Enquanto Lily vai dar banho nas crianças e eu fico sozinho com meus pais, me vem o cagaço da bronca que vou levar. Mas eles simplesmente me jogam no sofá e arrumam a mesa.

Lice é obrigada a lavar a louça. Ela nem reclama. Está com tanto cagaço quanto eu.

Meus pais e Lice vomitam mais uns três arco íris quando Lily volta para a sala com as crianças porque Mel está usando o vestidinho de urso panda dela (que tem um capuz com orelhinhas) e Harry está usando o terninho dele.

- Eles quiseram vestir isso. – Lily me explica. – Mel quase me mordeu quando eu tentei colocar o macacão do ursinho Poo nela.

Ah mas é claro, aquele macacão é horroroso. Deixa Mel parecendo um pudim. Ela odeia o macacão do ursinho Poo.

Todo mundo fica na sala. Eu passando mal com a cabeça no colo de Lily que conversa sobre alguma coisa com Lice enquanto meus pais brincam com as crianças.

Estou meio dormindo meio acordado, sentindo Lily acariciar meus cabelos, prestando atenção em uma conversa um tanto quando estranha entre Harry e meu pai.

- O senhor é um rei?

- O senhor veio do espaço?

- Porque o senhor não é careca? Meu vovô é careca.

- Essa é sua esposia?

- Vocês dormem no mesmo quarto?

Harry fez exatamente a mesma coisa comigo. 300 mil perguntas sem me dar tempo de responder a nenhuma delas. Pelo menos as perguntas dele para papai são menos embaraçosas.

- Meu papai e minha mamãe não dormiam no mesmo quarto, aí meu papai ficou doente e eles se casaram.

Abro os olhos e praticamente pulo do sofá ao ouvir Harry dizer que Lily e eu nos casamos. Da onde ele tirou isso?

Meus pais que já estavam com um olhar de puro ódio para cima de mim agora lançam lasers a lá Senhor Evans na minha direção.

PUTA QUE PARIU! Agora eles pensam que eu me casei escondido.

Caralho eu vou ter minhas tripas arrancadas quando as crianças forem dormir.

Olho para Lily. Ela está branca feito papel.

- Casaram foi? – Mamãe pergunta sorrindo para Harry e depois lançando o olhar "você está fudido" na minha direção.

- Você não sabia? – Harry pega seus bonequinhos soldados e os arruma em torno do castelo de madeira dele como se tivesse acabado de dizer que o céu é azul. - Meu papai me disse que só casados dormem na mesma cama.

Ai Caralho! Foi daí que ele tirou isso! Porra!

- Você sabia que foi meu papai que colocou Mel dentro da barriga da minha mamãe?

Isso ae Harry muda de assunto. Vamos para assuntos mais constrangedores não é mesmo?

Estou percebendo que vou ter que explicar para Harry de onde vêm os bebês.

O problema vai ser ele na escola contando isso para todo mundo.

Aí Lily e eu vamos ser chamados para conversar com a professora sobre isso, Certeza.

- Meu papai me disse que só pessoas mais velhas podem fazer isso. Você é mais velho?

Puta Merda, Harry! Olho para o meu pai. Ele está rindo.

RINDO!

O velho está totalmente derretido. Ele não fica assim nem quando mamãe compra presentes para ele.

Lice, obviamente, está filmando toda a conversa e dando risada. Dessa vez, foi mamãe quem pediu para ela filmar.

- Você já colocou um bebê na barriga da sua esposia? Ele saiu igual um chiclete?

- Sim, coloquei. – Meu pai responde olhando para mim. - Seu papai nasceu com cara de joelho na verdade.

- Meu papai? Mas meu papai é velho! Ele não é um bebê.

- Mas seu papai foi um bebê igual a Mel e depois cresceu igual a você e muito tempo depois ficou daquele tamanho.

Harry se levanta impressionado.

- É mesmo? Eu vou ficar gigante igual você?

- Vai.

- Você alcança a lua?

- Alcanço.

- Me mostra.

- É dia, Harry. – Papai ri. - Além disso, não tem lua hoje.

- Por que não?

E aí meu pai leva Harry até a sacada e começa a explicar as fases da lua. Mamãe fica com Mel no colo, penteando o cabelinho dela cantando musicas de ninar. Mel cai no maior sono no colo de mamãe e ela fica lá olhando a bebê dormir e pedindo para Lice tirar mil e quinhentas fotos.

Lá para umas seis da tarde, quando o sol começa a se por. Meus pais mandam Lice para o quartinho de televisão com as crianças para assistir "O Rei leão".

- Ponha em volume alto, Alice. – Mamãe ordena.

Puta merda.

- James, Lily...

Mamãe nos manda ficar sentados no sofá grande. Ela e papai se sentam nas duas poltronas: mamãe na rosa, papai na branca. Ela cruza as pernas e coloca as mãos no colo, papai cruza os braços.

- Foi por isso que você veio para Hogsmead. Para assumir seus dois filhos. Porque demorou tanto tempo para virar homem e assumir seus filhos?

Engulo seco.

- Pai...

- Porque não me contou sobre as crianças? – Ele pergunta com o tom de voz ameaçador e baixo.

Vou me cagar de medo.

- Senhor Potter... – Lily tenta interferir.

- Porque eu nunca fiquei sabendo sobre meus netos? – Papai se levanta e coloca a mão no meu ombro, seu rosto bem próximo do meu.

Ele está apertando demais meu ombro bem em uma das minhas feridas. Porra. Que dor do caralho.

- Estava com vergonha de ter engravidado sua namorada, ou com vergonha da IRRESPONSABILIDADE de tê-la deixado sozinha durante a gravidez? Porque eu sei muito bem onde você estava quando Evans dava a luz ao SEU primeiro filho. Estava na China bebendo todos os dias e saindo para festas com seus amigos expatriados.

Papai larga meu ombro e me cutuca com o dedo indicador dele. A força é tão grande que eu sou praticamente enterrado no sofá. Ele então se vira para Lily.

Ela se encolhe toda.

- E como é que VOCÊ Evans engravida de novo do mesmo imbecil? – Papai me dá um tabefe na testa. Dói pra porra. - Como pode trazer outra criança ao mundo filha do mesmo pai infantil e irresponsável que larga você na hora em que mais precisa?

Papai começa a dar voltas ao redor do tapete com as mãos na cintura praticamente soltando fogo pelas narinas.

- Qual é o problema de vocês dois?

- Não foi bem assim que a coisa aconteceu... – Eu ensaio uma explicação.

- Pois então me diga. – Papai me agarra pelos ombros e me dá um chacoalhão. - Me diga como foi que a coisa aconteceu, James. Porque agora nesse exato momento eu estou a ponto de lhe dar uma surra e acredito que nem a sua mãe vai querer me impedir dessa vez.

Olho para mamãe meio que pedindo socorro. Ela continua sentada na mesma posição.

- Ele tem razão. Não impediria. Pelo menos não até você ficar com um olho roxo e alguns ossos quebrados.

Eu abro a boca para dizer algo, mas acho que perdi o dom da palavra.

- Senhor Potter – Lily coloca a mão delicadamente no braço do meu pai. Ele me solta com tudo e eu me enterro no sofá novamente. - Senhora Potter...

Eu sinto um alivio imenso em ver que ela é quem vai dar a explicação.

Porque eu não sei nem como começar...

Só espero que ela não diga muita merda a meu respeito. Porque papai está falando sério nesse lance da surra.

Já me basta eu estar todo fodido por causa dessa catapora dos infernos, não preciso estar quebrado também.

- Não sei bem por onde começar... – Lily olha para mim e morde o lábio inferior. - Bom, não sei se vocês sabem, mas meu relacionamento com James era um tanto quando conturbado...

Eu não diria conturbado.

Era mais sexo do que qualquer outra coisa. Sexo e nós dois completamente bêbados em 90% do tempo que passávamos juntos.

Mamãe e papai não dizem nada. Mamãe continua sentada na mesma posição com olhos cheios de julgamentos.

Nunca vi mamãe tão brava antes.

Papai se senta em sua poltrona e cruza os braços.

Lily tosse duas vezes, descruza a perna e então continua...

- Nós éramos muito jovens, bebíamos loucamente, íamos a várias festas. Éramos dois irresponsáveis. Nunca realmente assumimos um relacionamento sério. Eu sabia que James saía com outras garotas quando dava vontade e eu estava livre para fazer isso também. Na época, eu só queria me divertir então nem me importava muito com isso. Mas aí as coisas foram mudando pouco a pouco e acabamos por nos tornar algo próximo de "namorados". Eu digo próximo, porque pensando bem nós nunca definimos qual era a nossa relação. Nunca conversamos sobre isso...

Isso é verdade, nunca tive nenhuma conversa sobre isso com Lily. Nem no passado e nem no presente. O mais próximo que tivemos de algo assim, foi aquele almoço um dia depois de eu ter descoberto sobre as crianças.

Há cinco meses.

Caralho, faz tudo isso de tempo? Que estranho, às vezes eu sinto que isso foi ontem. Às vezes parece que eu sempre estive aqui no apartamento de Lily com as crianças.

- Eu me lembro de tomar anticoncepcional regularmente e costumávamos usar camisinha também, mas Harry aconteceu provavelmente durante uma semana na qual fiquei com sinusite e tive que tomar antibiótico. Eu descobri que estava grávida bem na mesma época em que me chamaram para trabalhar em Hogwarts. James e eu estávamos meio brigados nessa época...

Sim. Eu comecei a agir feito um imbecil porque não queria que ela fosse trabalhar em Hogwarts, mas não queria dizer isso para ela. Fui um palhaço. Apareci bebaço na comemoração. Depois dei trela para as meninas que davam em cima de mim na frente dela propositalmente. Que merda. Só de me lembrar, fico com vergonha.

- Eu tentei dizer a James que estava grávida, mas ele não estava se comportando de maneira usual. Pensei que ele não queria mais saber de mim. Não queria prende-lo a mim por causa de um bebê, íamos ser infelizes demais. Não queria isso. Então simplesmente peguei minhas coisas e fui embora sem nem dizer nada. James deve ter concluído que estava tudo acabado e seguiu com a vida dele, assim como eu segui com a minha. – Ainda bem que ela escondeu a parte em que eu ri da cara dela quando ela me disse que estava grávida. - Anos depois, acabamos nos encontrando em Nova York. James parecia bem diferente, mais adulto. E eu devo admitir que estava carente. Depois de James eu nunca mais fiquei com ninguém.

Nunca mais ficou com ninguém?

Puta merda. Nos últimos cinco anos a única pessoa que a tocou fui eu?

Legal.

Não posso sorrir ou papai vai me jogar pela janela.

- E, sinceramente, não estou procurando. Meus filhos são a prioridade para mim agora. Minha vida amorosa está em segundo, até em terceiro plano. Mas naquele dia, quando eu vi James... Pensei em contar a ele sobre Harry. Só que quando começamos a conversar eu percebi que ele não tinha mudado nada, enquanto eu tinha mudado muito. Mesmo assim, acabei dormindo com ele e fugindo depois. Foi uma irresponsabilidade eu sei, e prova que talvez eu não tivesse mudado tanto quanto eu pensei. Um mês depois, descobri que estava gravida outra vez. Eu pretendia contar a ele. Não podia ter dois filhos do mesmo homem e simplesmente não dizer nada. Mas exatamente no mesmo dia em que eu tinha decidido fazer isso, Marlene me mostrou uma reportagem do Profeta Diário sobre James ter sido preso...

Ai cara! Foi aquela vez que eu bebi todas. Eu estava puto da vida porque Lily tinha sumido sem deixar nem um bilhete com o telefone dela. Papai quis me matar.

Acho que ele ainda quer me matar, A veia voltou a pulsar na testa dele só de se lembrar.

Mamãe está até com a mão no rosto de vergonha.

- Para mim esse foi motivo suficiente para decidir não envolvê-lo na vida dos meus filhos. Eu me virei muito bem sozinha nos últimos anos. Nunca faltou nada para os meus filhos. Pelo menos era o que eu achava. Até alguns meses atrás eu realmente achava que nada faltava na vida das crianças. Mas estava faltando algo sim: um pai.

Lily faz uma pausa para respirar.

Mamãe pega a mão de papai. Eles parecem um pouco mais calmos.

Que bom. Ninguém vai me matar hoje.

- No começo eu não o queria envolvido em nada. – Lily continua. - Primeiro por medo de ele ser o mesmo de antes e acabar me deixando sozinha quando percebesse que as coisas não são tão fáceis assim: crianças dão trabalho e exigem tempo, dedicação, paciência e carinho. Segundo porque eu fiquei com ciúmes do James com as crianças...

Lily fica vermelha como um pimentão e olha para qualquer lugar que não seja eu enquanto ela diz que tinha ciúmes de mim com as crianças.

Ah então é por isso que ela não me deixava ficar sozinho com eles. Agora eu entendi.

- Mas acabei por permitir que James se envolvesse cada vez mais na vida das crianças e consequentemente na minha vida. E assim eu pude acompanhar o quanto ele amadureceu nesses quatro/ cinco meses. Ele tem sido um pai maravilhoso. Harry e Mel são completamente apaixonados por ele. James mudou muito. Eu estou orgulhosa do homem que ele está se tornando. E acho... Acho que vocês também deveriam ficar.

Porra, Lily nunca disse uma coisa dessas para mim. E ela vai e diz isso para os meus pais.

Foda.

Ela continua sem olhar na minha direção. As orelhas dela estão tão vermelhas que é quase impossível distingui-las dos cabelos ruivos.

- Sinto muito por vocês descobrirem tudo dessa maneira. Nós tínhamos planejado contar a vocês de outra forma, mas James acabou adoecendo...

A voz dela vai ficando cada vez mais baixa até sumir.

Ficamos todos em silêncio por um tempo. Consigo escutar os barulhos da rua, Alice e as crianças no quartinho de televisão assistindo "O Rei Leão".

- Esse apartamento não é seu. – Mamãe diz olhando para mim.

- Não. – Eu respondo. - Eu moro no condomínio de prédios azuis a duas quadras daqui.

Mamãe e papai trocam olhares.

Essa não. Onde é que eles querem chegar com isso?

Mamãe se vira para Lily.

- Você está cuidando dele.

Novamente a afirmação que mais parece uma pergunta ou a pergunta que mais parece uma afirmação.

E Lily continua sem olhar na minha cara.

Ela fala um monte de coisas boas sobre mim e depois fica sem coragem de me olhar. É a cara dela fazer isso.

- Eu... Sim... – Ela gagueja.

- Harry disse que estão dormindo no mesmo quarto.

Porra. Eles vão mandar a gente se casar.

Lily vai pirar.

- É...

- Fim de semana que vem – Mamãe não me deixa dar meu discurso sobre: as coisas tem que ir mais devagar. - Charlus e eu vamos levar as crianças para passear enquanto vocês vão para nossa casa de verano na Toscana conversar sobre o que vão fazer da vida. Até lá, quartos separados.

Heim?

- E tem mais – Papai continua olhando para Lily. - Dorea vai passar a semana aqui cuidando de James e das crianças enquanto você trabalha.

- Exatamente. – Mamãe concorda.

Lily fica vermelha como um pimentão.

Ela vai dizer que isso não é necessário e que ela pode se virar sozinha. Aposto meu rim que ela vai dizer isso.

- A...

- Você está parecendo mais doente do que James. – Papai diz apontando para Lily. - Há quanto tempo não dorme oito horas seguidas? Diga-me, como vai trabalhar e cuidar de duas crianças e um adulto se recuperando de catapora?

Lily não responde.

- É uma doença que pode ser grave em adultos. James precisa de atenção e cuidados que você não será capaz de fornecer enquanto trabalha.

Lily suspira resignada. Ela desistiu, percebeu que não tem conversa com papai. Pelo menos não nesse caso.

- Eu tenho algumas reuniões fora do país, voltarei quarta feira e vou ficar com Dorea hospedado no apartamento de James que também vai ficar lá. As crianças dormem aqui com a mãe.

MAS O QUE? Eu quero ficar aqui com Lily e as crianças! Porque não posso? Isso não é justo!

- O que...

- Está claro que não tiveram nenhum tipo de conversa a respeito do caminho que isso vai levar: se vão casar, morar juntos, ou cada um em seu canto. Eu vejo que vocês gostam um do outro e que a relação tem muitas chances de dar certo. Um tempo sozinhos é do que precisam. E a Toscana é um ótimo lugar para isso.

- Mas...

- Vocês dois estão confundindo a cabeça das crianças e a de vocês com esse relacionamento não definido.

- E...

- Isso não é um pedido. É uma ordem.

- E não inventem de se casar escondidos. Perdi o nascimento dos meus netos, não vou perder o casamento do meu filho.

- Agora vamos ver alguma coisa para o jantar, Charlus.

- Tem um ótimo restaurante italiano na cidade: "La Bella Vita", podemos pedir para entregarem comida aqui.

- Eles não entregam comida...

- Para mim eles vão entregar.

**Lily**

**Marlene Mackinnon:** _Como está o maridão? Melhorou? Six e eu estamos planejando uma viagem para o fim de semana que vem. Até lá está todo mundo curado não é? Não vão mais precisar da gente._

**Lily Evans:** _Fim de semana eu estarei presa na Toscana._

**Marlene Mackinnon:** _Heim?_

**Lily Evans:** _Charlus Potter me obrigou a ir para Toscana com James enquanto eles ficam com as crianças._

**Marlene Mackinnon:** _Heim?_

**Lily Evans:** _Eles vieram ver James e descobriram as crianças. Deram-nos um sermão sobre nós estarmos confundindo a cabeça das crianças com nossa relação não definida e mandaram nós nos resolvermos no fim de semana que vem._

**Marlene Mackinnon:** _Eu e Six estávamos planejando trancar vocês dois no banheiro e ir levar as crianças para o parque por duas horas. Mas Toscana é mesmo uma opção mais romântica._

**Lily Evans:** _LENE! Não acredito que vocês estavam fazendo isso!_

**Marlene Mackinnon:** _Sirius me contou que James disse a ele que tem sonhos com você todas as noites, boa parte deles eróticos. E outro dia disse seu nome enquanto transava com uma mulher que ele conheceu no bar. Aí ele desistiu de ficar pegando qualquer uma só pra te esquecer e focou na academia._

**Lily Evans:** _Nossa..._

**Marlene Mackinnon:** _É hora de você parar de frescura e ficar logo de uma vez com ele. Porque com a desculpa de não confundir a cabeça das crianças, você está confundindo mais ainda. Harry me disse que está feliz pelo papai dele ter virado uma geleca, porque assim vocês se casaram e vão ficar para sempre juntos como a família do amiguinho dele da escola._

**Lily Evans:** _Porque você não me disse isso hoje de manhã?_

**Marlene Mackinnon:** _Porque você já tinha coisa demais na cabeça. Lily, você gosta dele e ele gosta de você... E vocês têm DOIS filhos._

**Lily Evans:** _Preciso sair para comprar lingerie._

**Marlene Mackinnon:** _Na hora do almoço. Eu e você no shopping!_

**Lily Evans:** _Quero uma bem sensual e pervertida._

- Lily. – Molly me chama, tirando minha concentração do celular. – Tom Riddle está vindo para a reunião das 9h00.

Suspiro. Desligo meu Celular. Pego meu computador.

Hoje o dia promete. E é Terça Feira ainda. Minha cabeça está explodindo.

Dorea Potter já me ligou CINCO vezes hoje de manhã.

Primeiro para falar que as crianças acordaram bem, depois para dizer que James está bem, para falar sobre a tal casa de verano na Toscana, para dizer que o jatinho particular dos Potter foi reservado para nosso fim de semana e por ultimo para perguntar o que eu quero para o jantar.

Mas tudo bem. Na hora do almoço vou gastar dinheiro com lingeries sensuais e meu humor vai melhorar.

...

Molly não parar de apertar o botão do elevador. Como se isso fosse fazer com que ele chegasse mais rápido.

Acho que ela quer se livrar logo de mim.

- Molly, todos os arquivos estão salvos na rede. – Eu digo já de dentro do elevador, segurando a porta. - Diga a Peterson que preciso do relatório segunda feira cedinho...

- Vai logo embora Lily! – Molly me joga para dentro. – Divirta-se!

Essa semana passou voando! Nem senti passar.

James trabalhou de casa esses dias. Pelo menos é o que Dorea diz já que não pude vê-lo. O máximo que eu vi dele, foi uma foto que ele me mandou para mostrar que a cara dele estava quase curada.

Estou com saudades dele.

Até mandei uma mensagem dizendo isso.

Nunca fiz algo assim na vida.

**Lily Evans:** _Faz dias que você não vê a luz do sol._

**James Potter:** _Acho que virei um vampiro do Crepúsculo._

**Lily Evans:** _Ok. Vou usar óculos de sol na próxima vez que nos encontrarmos, não quero você brilhando e refletindo na minha cara._

**Lily Evans:** _É sério, foge daí antes que você comece a brilhar!_

**James Potter:** _Não tem como fugir, eu moro no 15º andar e Hagrid está aqui de olho em mim. =(_

**Lily Evans:** _Quem é Hagrid?_

**James Potter:** _Meu segurança._

**Lily Evans:** _Estou com saudades._

**James Potter:** _Sério?_

**Lily Evans:** _Sim._

**James Potter:** _Que fofa. =)_

**Lily Evans:** _Calado._

Ele se derreteu todo.

E obviamente Lene e Sirius estão me esperando no meu apartamento. Aparentemente eles refizeram a mala que eu tinha feito e escolheram minha roupa para a viagem: Uma minissaia preta e uma blusinha de mangas cumpridas verde com as costas rendadas.

Meus dois melhores amigos me dão um beijo de despedida e praticamente fogem antes de Dorea chegar com as crianças. De acordo com Lene, eles não estão no clima de conversa com pessoas ricas.

Dorea Potter aprovou a roupa e resolveu dar um jeito no meu cabelo. Eu nem discuto mais com essa mulher. Deixo ela fazer o que quiser.

Ela me deixa extremamente constrangida com perguntas sobre depilação e anticoncepcional.

Eu dou uma ultima olhada na malinha das crianças (elas vão passar o fim de semana na mansão dos Potter) e dou o lanchinho da tarde deles enquanto esperamos por James. Que nunca chega.

Meu Deus James! Onde você está?

Estou ficando ansiosa.

Harry não para de falar e falar sobre como vai ser legal na mansão dos Potter. Eu acho que ele não percebeu ainda que eu e James não vamos com ele. Eu expliquei várias vezes isso, mas ele não prestou atenção. Vai ser o maior chororô na hora de ir embora.

Mel gostou dos enfeites que Dorea colocou na trança de lado que ela fez no meu cabelo, ela fica o tempo todo querendo comer os brilhinhos.

Ela já está andando por todos os lados agora, até corre. É tão lindo vê-la andando por aí. Parece um brinquedinho de corda.

Harry que não gostou muito disso porque agora ela o segue por toda a parte falando ERY, ERY.

Ele reclamou a semana toda. _"Não tenho um minuto de sossego!_" Ele disse certo dia. Eu ri.

Harry é uma figura.

Meu celular vibra com uma mensagem de James dizendo que eles estão lá embaixo esperando a gente e que Hagrid vem buscar as malas.

Meu coração começa a bater forte, sinto um gelo no meu estomago.

Minha nossa, parece que eu sou uma adolescente indo dar o primeiro beijo.

Eu pego Mel pela mãozinha (ela não quer mais ir no colo de jeito nenhum agora que anda). E abro a porta.

Um gigante imenso, cabeludo e com uma barba toda emaranhada está saindo do elevador. A cabeça dele quase alcança o teto.

As crianças gritam felizes e correm para cima do gigante.

- Hagrid! – Harry ergue os braços. - Me ergue!

Isso é o que eu chamo de segurança!

Hagrid pega as malas e Harry. Eu, Dorea e Mel pegamos o elevador e Harry faz Hagrid ir pelas escadas com ele.

Dorea pega minha mão antes do elevador abrir no térreo. Os olhos dela estão brilhando.

- Já vou começar a planejar o casamento! – Ela me diz.

Ok. Eu estou indo passar um fim de semana na Itália e ela me fala sobre casamento.

Nem estou nervosa mesmo.

Não mesmo.

James e Charlus estão do lado de fora nos esperando.

James está um gato. Ele está meio pálido, mesmo assim está lindo. Com os cabelos arrepiados e um óculos de sol. Está usando uma calça jeans escura e uma camiseta polo branca. Ele abre um sorrisão quando me vê e assobia.

- Minha nossa, Lily. – Ele vem até mim e me dá um abraço. – Que gata.

Como ele está cheiroso.

- E essa aqui? - James se abaixa e da um beijo em Mel. – Quem é essa princesa?

Mel da risadinhas de bebê.

- PAPAI! – Harry grita quando ele e Hagrid saem pela portaria.

- Ah moleque! – James pega Harry no colo e eles vem até onde estamos.

Hagrid vai colocar as bagagens nos devidos porta malas.

- A gente vamos se divertir de montão! - Harry está tão animado que nem consegue falar direito. - Vovô disse que tem um monte de brinquedos...

- Querido, seus pais não vão com a gente para a casa do vovô e da vovó. – Dorea sorri.

Harry entra em estado de choque.

- Para onde eles vão? Eles têm uma malinha também.

- Para a casa de verano! – Dorea aperta a bochecha de Harry.

- O que é isso? – Harry pergunta para James. - Porque eu não posso ir também? Eu quero ir!

Vai começar o show.

James coloca Harry no chão, meu filho cruza os braços, fica com as bochechas incrivelmente vermelhas e se recusa a ir para o carro com Charlus.

- Não quero ficar sem minha mamãe! – Ele se joga na calçada.

Charlus o puxa com facilidade.

- NÃO! NÃO QUERO! EU QUERO IR TAMBÉM.

Harry consegue se desvencilhar do avô e corre até mim colando na minha perna.

- Mamãe, me deixa ir junto. Eu prometo que vou me comportar.

Eu obviamente já vi essa cena antes então nem me abalo. Por isso ele corre até o pai dele.

- Papai, eu quero ir! Por favor!

Mel percebe o que está acontecendo e resolve ir ajudar o irmão. Ela gruda em uma perna e Harry na outra de James. Os dois olhando para o pai deles chorando e pedindo para ir junto.

James está com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Estou vendo ele desistir de ir em 5, 4, 3...

- Mãe... – James chora. – A gente pode adiar essa viagem e...

- Nada disso James! Hagrid, pegue as crianças. Charlus, arraste James até o carro.

Meus dois filhos gritam quando o segurança de James os pega com uma mão só com se eles fossem duas bolinhas de tênis super leves. Nossa, ele é forte mesmo.

- Meus amores. – Eu dou um beijo no rosto de cada um deles enxugando as lágrimas. – Se comportem, ok? Mamãe e papai voltam rapidinho.

- Ma ma mãe...

- Ma ma!

Charlus arrasta James até o carro e praticamente o joga dentro do banco de trás, não deixa nem o filho dar tchau para as crianças. O motorista abre a porta para mim e eu entro, com muito mais classe do que James.

A partida do carro abafa o choro das crianças por alguns segundos. Pela janela eu vejo Harry e Melanie cheios de lágrimas nos olhos presos nos braços de Hagrid. Dorea e Charlus nos mandam tchauzinhos animados. Eles vão diminuindo de tamanho enquanto o carro se afasta até sumirem de vista.

Olho para o lado e vejo James se esforçando para não chorar.

- James, eles vão ficar bem...

Ele ergue o braço para mim fazendo sinal para que eu não toque no assunto. Acho que se eu disser qualquer coisa ele vai cair no choro.

- A gente liga para eles quando chegarmos.

Ouço um fungar em resposta.

Meu celular vibra e eu vejo uma mensagem de Lene.

**Marlene Mackinnon:** _Six quer saber se vocês já se pegaram._

**Lily Evans:** _James ficou impressionado com a performance "Não vá mamãe" das crianças_

**Marlene Mackinnon:** _Ah, ele nunca tinha visto o drama._

**Lily Evans:** _Não, eu acho que ele está chorando._

**Marlene Mackinnon:** _Da uma apalpada nele que ele melhora!_

James vai em silêncio até o aeroporto. Ele continua quieto durante a partida do jatinho.

Está começando a me dar aflição. James nunca fica quieto por tanto tempo.

A não ser quando ele está muito bravo comigo.

Será que ele está bravo comigo?

Eu não fiz nada de errado dessa vez!

Eu estou prestes a perguntar qual é o problema quando ele finalmente resolve falar.

- Como é que você consegue? – Os olhos dele estão cheios de lágrimas e a boca dele está tremendo. - As carinhas deles estavam tão chorosas.

O sinal de cinto de segurança desapareceu. Então tirei o cinto, meu e do James e coloquei a cabeça dele no meu peito.

- Calma. Eles vão ficar bem.

- Coitadinhos. O Harry queria tanto vir junto. Ele ia se comportar. E a Mel, ai que dó.

James vai metade do voo chorando e a outra metade roncando no meu colo.

Essa viagem está me saindo mesmo muito romântica.

Acordo James assim que pousamos no aeroporto de Florença, descemos do jatinho particular dos Potter e somos recepcionados por um homem italiano bonitão segurando uma chave de carro.

James e o homem conversam alguma coisa qualquer em Italiano. James pede meus documentos e mostra para o homem.

Eu sinto um calor subindo por todo o meu corpo. Como ele fica sexy falando italiano. Quero agarra-lo agora mesmo. Pode ser no banheiro no aeroporto. Não ligo.

O homem bonitão entrega as chaves para James e vai até o jatinho, pelo que eu entendi (o que foi exatamente quase nada) ele vai pegar nossas malas. James sorri para mim feliz da vida.

- Papai arranjou uma Lam... – Não o deixo terminar de falar. Simplesmente passo meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e dou uma mordida em seus lábios carnudos.

- Você fica tão sexy falando italiano. – Eu falo em seu ouvido.

James me aperta em seus braços e ri no meu ouvido. Posso sentir a animação dele colada em mim.

- Então você gostou, amore mio?

Ele canta um pedaço de uma musica italiana para mim, o que me deixa maluca. A voz grossa e rouca dele arrepia todos os cabelos da minha nuca. Eu passo a mão discretamente na ereção dele por cima da calça.

- Continua com isso, e eu não responsabilizo pelos meus atos, Potter.

- Ah bela ragazza, quero ver você perder a cabeça.

James passa a mão pelas minhas costas me guiando até um carro muito chique que estava estacionado perto do jatinho. Nossa nem tinha visto.

O homem bonitão está terminando de colocar nossas bagagens no porta-malas. Ele diz alguma coisa para James que olha feio para ele e abre a porta do carona para eu entrar.

- Cara mais folgado! – James entra no carro cuspindo fogo.

- Nossa, o que houve?

- Ele disse na minha cara que você é gostosa. Filho da... – Ele percebe que está prestes a dizer um palavrão e então se cala.

Para acabar com seu mau humor eu passo minha mão bem no meio das pernas dele. Onde ele continua animado. Começo a desabotoar a calça Jeans de James...

- Lily... Se você continuar assim eu vou transar com você no carro.

Eu abro a calça dele, coloco seu membro para fora e começo com movimentos suaves. James geme baixinho e segura à direção do carro com firmeza

- Não é como se a gente nunca tivesse feito isso, querido.

Somos interrompidos pelo homem bonitão batendo na janela. James leva um susto e quase prende o pênis dele no zíper da calça. Ainda bem que o vidro é fume.

Ele abre o vidro conversa alguma coisa com o homem e então da à partida no carro. O homem pisca para mim e James acelera com tudo quase atropelando o dito cujo.

- Vou matar esse cara!

Coloco minha mão na coxa dele.

- Calma, Jay. Não existe no mundo homem capaz de superar você... Tão grande e grosso. Ninguém me faz perder a cabeça como você faz...

- Lily... – Ele me olha de esguelha quando quase perde a saída por causa da minha distração.

- Faz cerca de um ano e nove meses que eu não transo, James. – Justifico meu comportamento assanhado. - Estou subindo pelas paredes. Quase literalmente.

James ri segurando o volante.

- Quando a gente chegar na casa de verano eu faço você subir pelas paredes LITERALMENTE.

Ai, não vejo a hora disso.

- Falta muito para a gente chegar?

- Com esse colega aqui – James da um tapinha no volante do carro. – Chegamos em meia hora.

- Quero que você sussurre perversões em italiano no meu ouvido.

- O que você quiser, ruiva. O que você quiser...

- Perversões, James. Nada de Bella Ragazza! Quero perversões das mais descaradas.

James da uma gargalhada.

- Ai como eu senti falta disso. – Ele da um tapa na minha coxa depois desliza a mão pela minha perna e então me aperta.

- Ai James! Que calor...

- Nem me fale. Você pode tirar a blusa, sabe?

Ele me olha como quem diz: Tire a blusa.

Então eu obedeço.

Coloquei meu corpete preto com detalhes em verde hoje. Nem acredito que esse negócio ainda cabe em mim. Ficou meio apertado nos peitos, mas isso é bom. Deu um efeito visual legal de peitos gigantes.

Os olhos de James ficam do tamanho de duas bolas de futebol, as pupilas dele se dilataram tanto que parece que ele tem olhos negros e brilhantes como a noite estrelada que está fazendo hoje.

A noite promete.

- Mulher! Vou bater o carro.

- Depois você pode me ajudar a tirar isso aqui... - Eu dou um sorriso malicioso.

James pigarra.

- O que você está usando por baixo dessa saia, heim ruiva? Você está de cinta liga? Fala pra mim que sim.

Claro que eu estou!

- O que você acha?

- Que eu vou arrancar sua calcinha com os dentes.

Ficamos rindo e trocando caricias leves por um bom tempo. Tempo até demais. Olho o relógio do celular. Faz uma hora que estamos no carro.

Talvez ele fique um pouco ofendido, mas não custa nada perguntar...

- James, você tem certeza que é esse o caminho?

- Claro que tenho.

- Eu acho que talvez fosse melhor eu ligar o GPS para a gente ver onde estamos e...

James fica instantaneamente com um bico gigante.

- Não precisa Lily! – Certo, ele ficou bastante ofendido. - Eu sei o caminho!

- Ok... – Dou um beijo no cantinho da boca dele e uma alisada em seu braço musculoso, para passar o mau humor.

James se derrete todo.

Como é fácil lidar com ele.

Meia hora depois nós continuamos na estrada. James está com a testa toda enrugada olhando todas as placas que encontramos pelo caminho.

Mas é claro que estamos perdidos. Faz quanto tempo que ele não vem para cá?

Ele vinha quando era criança.

Então pelo menos uns 16 anos.

Fala sério.

- James, não vou ficar brava se estivermos perdidos.

Ele não me responde e continua dirigindo reto por mais uns 10 minutos nos quais minha irritação foi colocada em um micro-ondas e está cozinhando até explodir...

- Bom... Estamos perdidos.

Ele podia ter dito isso antes. Não podia?

Olho para meu celular na perspectiva de ligar o GPS. Eu bem me lembrei de ativar o rooming internacional antes de sair de casa, para o caso de algo assim acontecer. E justo agora essa porcaria está sem sinal.

- Eu falei para você que a gente deveria ligar o GPS...

- Você disse que não ia ficar brava.

James da risada. Da minha cara. Ele está rindo da minha cara.

O micro-ondas com a minha irritação está chegando nos 15 minutos, vai explodir.

- Eu não estou brava. Estou apenas fazendo uma observação.

- Ok. Esquentadinha.

Não respondo. Apenas coloco minha blusa de volta. James interpreta isso como um "cale a boca ou vou dormir de calça jeans hoje" e fica quieto.

Ou pelo menos ele tenta. Porque ele não consegue simplesmente calar a boca por cinco míseros minutos enquanto eu me acalmo...

- Sabe, essa é a deixa para você ligar o GPS...

O tom de voz dele me irrita a tal ponto que estou com vontade de dar um beliscão no pinto dele e assisti-lo chorar de dor enquanto eu como um pacote de salgadinho.

- Meu celular está sem sinal. – Respondo sem humor nenhum na minha voz.

James olha para mim daquele jeito que diz claramente "eu duvido".

Minha nossa, vou bater a cabeça dele na janela até o vidro quebrar e ele sangrar todinho. Vou tirar os cacos um por um jogando álcool puro nas feridas só para ouvi-lo gritando de dor.

- Me deixa ver... – Ele tira a mão da minha coxa e ergue o braço na minha direção na tentativa de pegar meu celular.

- James, eu sei quando meu celular está sem sinal.

Eu não o deixo ver.

- Mas pode ser que tenha voltado.

Ele insiste.

- Não voltou!

- Me deixa...

Ele para de prestar atenção no caminho e quase entra no meio do matagal.

- JAMES PRESTA ATENÇÃO NA ESTRADA!

- Calma ruiva! Só tem a gente nessa estrada... – Ele ri. ELE RI! MEU DEUS ELE RI - Tem certeza que não está brava?

Essa foi a gota d'água. A última gota d'água para o copo vazar.

- MAS É CLARO QUE EU ESTOU BRAVA! ESTAMOS PERDIDOS NO MEIO DO INTERIOR DA ITALIA A MEIA NOITE E MEU CELULAR PERDEU O SINAL!

James tira os dois braços do volante (MEU DEUS VOU MATÁ-LO) e os ergue na altura dos ombros com as palmas das mãos abertas em sinal de "calma lá".

- Eu vou conseguir chegar lá! – Ele volta a segurar o volante com uma mão só e com a outra ele bagunça meu cabelo.

Calma Lily.

Essa é uma viagem romântica.

Calma.

Respira fundo.

Conta até 10.

1... 2... 3... 4...5... 6... 7... 8... 9...

Isso.

Estou morrendo de fome e vontade de fazer xixi.

Vejo uma luz brilhando mais a frente. Deve ser uma daquelas paradas com banheiro, posto de gasolina e lugar para comer.

Aleluia.

- A gente deveria parar para pedir informação...

- Parar onde mulher?

MEU DEUS ELE É CEGO? OLHA AQUELE LUGAR BRILHANDO BEM NA NOSSA FRENTE.

- Naquele lugar ali. – Eu tento sorrir simpaticamente - Olha!

Tem uma plaquinha com o símbolo internacional do "temos banheiro" apontando para o lugar.

Ai minha bexiga vai explodir.

- Não acho uma boa ideia.

James. Você vai parar ali. VAI PARAR ALI AGORA!

Não preciso nem falar. Minha expressão facial diz tudo

- Tá bom... Tá bom.

Nem espero ele fechar o carro. Corro para o banheiro.

Que banheiro mais nojento. Meu Deus que nojo!

Tem vários papéis sujos de menstruação caindo para fora do lixo cheio. A privada está toda cheia de xixi respingado e tem um cocozão lá dentro. Acho até que deve estar entupida.

Isso sem contar nos desenhos de pintos com asas na porta e da camisinha usada jogada no meio da pia.

Mas estou tão apertada que faço meu xixi mesmo assim.

AI QUE DELICIA!

Como é boa a sensação de um xixi saindo quando sua bexiga está cheia.

Minha nossa.

Ai foi quase um orgasmo.

Saio do banheiro dançando. Só falta agora eu beliscar um docinho para meu bom humor retornar com tudo.

James está saindo do banheiro masculino parecendo aliviado também. Ele me dá um meio sorriso.

- Agora vamos achar alguém, pedir instruções e beliscar um docinho.

Caminhando pelo lugar eu noto que está tudo fechado. Só a luz do outdoor está brilhando.

Está tudo tão vazio...

Não tem nenhum carro.

Nenhum carro...

Nenhum carro?

- James, cadê nosso carro?

James não responde por que ele está no meio da rua gritando feito um louco para um borrão de luz lá longe.

Ele volta espumando de raiva.

- Ótimo... Roubaram o NOSSO CARRO! Eu falei para você que a gente não deveria parar aqui!

Ah mas que beleza. Como se a culpa fosse minha! A culpa é toda dele.

Foi ele quem não quis olhar o GPS. Já deveríamos estar na tal casa de verano agora, transando loucamente.

Mas não! Estamos nesse lugar desconhecido, abandonado e com o banheiro mais nojento que eu já usei na vida.

James Potter eu vou te matar.

Calma Lily.

Essa é uma viagem romântica.

Calma.

Respira fundo.

Conta até 10.

1... 2... 3... 4...5... 6... 7... 8... 9...

Meu celular vibra no meu bolso. Ah eu trouxe ele comigo! E o sinal voltou! Tem pouca bateria, mas voltou.

- Tudo bem. – Eu coloco a mão no ombro de James. – O sinal do meu celular voltou. Vamos ligar para seu pai. Ele pode mandar alguém nos buscar aqui.

James passa a mão nos cabelos, se arrepiando todo. Está parecendo um porco espinho.

Essa não.

- Você não sabe o telefone do seu pai de cor.

Calma.

Respira fundo.

Conta até 10.

1... 2... 3... 4...5... 6... 7... 8... 9...

- Vou ligar para a minha mãe.

O telefone toca exatas 10 vezes antes de ela me atender com a maior voz de sono.

_- Lily, você sabe que horas são?_

- Mamãe, James e eu fomos assaltados na Itália.

_- O que vocês estão fazendo na Itália?_

- Ah é. Esqueci de te avisar que a gente vinha passar um fim de semana na casa de verano dos pais de James.

- VOCÊ NÃO AVISOU SEUS PAIS QUE VINHA? – James grita do meu lado. Quase que eu derrubo meu celular no chão.

- James! Eu estou no telefone.

_- Diga a ele que eu estou acostumada com isso. _– Mamãe boceja do outro lado da linha. Eu morrendo aqui de minissaia e ela bocejando. Obrigada Mamãe! -_ Nem me incomodo mais. As crianças estão com vocês?_

- Não, estão com os pais de James. Mãe, roubaram todos nossos documentos e malas e tudo. Estamos sem nada.

_- Ai Filha! Não tem como você ligar para os pais de James e ver o que eles podem fazer? Você tem o telefone deles?_

MEU DEUS MÃE! SE EU SOUBESSE O TELEFONE DELES PORQUE EU IRIA TE LIGAR?

- Ahnm... Não... Mas ele é o Charlus Potter sabe? James, passa o endereço do seu pai para minha mãe procurar na lista.

James me olha como se eu fosse retardada.

- O telefone do meu pai não está na lista. Já sei! Eu lembrei o telefone do Hagrid!

Ai graças a Deus!

- Mãe, James lembrou o telefone do segurança. Vamos ligar lá... Obrigada..

Por nada.

_- Mas filha..._

- Beijo! Te amo.

_- Filha..._

- Você desligou o telefone na cara da sua mãe?

Desliguei porque a bateria está no toco!

- James, liga logo para o Hagrid vai?

James tenta dois números errados até acertar o do segurança.

Hagrid nos diz que vai dar um jeito de nos ajudar e nos manda ficarmos onde estamos. Como se eu fosse sair daqui e me aventurar no meio da mata ou da estrada.

O posto fechou faz um século, se é que isso aqui já esteve aberto algum dia, está tudo escuro e a bateria do meu celular está capengando. Tudo isso porque o idiota do James orgulhoso não quis olhar o GPS.

Que ódio.

Uma hora depois, eu estou com fome, sono, mal humorada e fedida. É quando um carro prata surge na estrada e para na nossa frente. Um homem negro gigantesco sai do carro e sorri para James.

- Banbino! Como foi que você errou o caminho para a casa de verano?

Ele da um abraço em James e beijos na bochecha dele. Bizarro.

O homem não tem a menor cara de italiano, mas o jeito caloroso de cumprimentar é bem do lugar.

- Mas que Bella Ragazza! Não vai me apresentar?

- Essa é Lily...

- Buonanotte, Tesoro.

- Boa noite senhor...

- Sou Kingsley Shacklebolt um velho amigo de Charlus. Vamos, precisamos passar na polizia e dar queixa do roubo. Vocês provavelmente vão ter que ficar até segunda feira porque a embaixada não abre de final de semana. Não vão querer ficar presos no aeroporto inglês por falta de documentos não é?

Ficamos duas horas na delegacia prestando queixa do roubo. Chegamos a tal casa de verano as 4 da manhã.

Estou podre e Fedida.

Nem prestei atenção direito na casa de tão ruim que eu estou.

Tudo o que eu comi foram uns bolinhos que o policial me serviu com café. E nem comi muito porque James teve uma crise de ciúmes nada a ver e engoliu todos os bolinhos só para deixar claro que ninguém deve me servir nada além dele.

Quero matar esse homem.

Ele também ficou com cara feia quando eu quis ser gentil com o senhor Shacklebolt e comecei a chama-lo pelo primeiro nome e a rir das piadas terríveis que ele contava. Fala sério.

Obviamente não temos roupas além das que estamos usando agora. Kingsley nos pediu nossos tamanhos e informou que pela manhã teremos algumas roupas reservas e algum dinheiro.

Ao receber a notícia, James resmungou algo como "vai comprar roupas de baixo para a minha mulher" e eu dei um soco no estomago dele o forçando a ser simpático com o homem que salvou nossas bundas de passarem a noite toda na beira de uma estrada italiana qualquer.

Me sinto um pouco melhor depois de tomar um banho gelado enquanto James conversa com os pais dele pelo telefone da casa. A mãe dele ligou 15 vezes para saber se estávamos vivos. A voz estridente dela no telefone pode ser ouvida por toda a casa. Coitadas das crianças. Vão voltar do fim de semana cheias de dor de cabeça.

James me obriga a ligar para a minha mãe depois, e vai tomar seu banho. Mamãe simplesmente voltou a dormir depois que eu liguei dando a noticia de que estávamos no meio da estrada, sozinhos e sem documentos, dinheiro e roupas. Ela ainda ficou brava quando eu liguei novamente para dizer que estava tudo bem.

"_Você podia ter esperado mais umas duas horinhas para ligar né?"_

E aí quando eu não dou noticias por alguns dias ela me xinga.

Vai entender.

Eu gostaria de ter pelo menos uma calcinha para dormir. Odeio dormir pelada. Mas não tem nada.

Não tinha nem uma escova para eu escovar meus dentes.

Que droga.

Minha cabeça vai explodir.

E James ainda sai peladão do banheiro, rindo, todo molhado e vem me abraçar.

É sério que ele quer fazer sexo AGORA?

- James, eu quero dormir. – Digo a ele da forma mais delicada possível entregando a minha toalha para ele se secar. - Você dormiu no jatinho. Eu não dormi nada e trabalhei o dia inteiro.

- Ah... – Ele nem disfarça a decepção. - Tudo bem.

Não tenho nem pena dele. Nenhum remorso por dormir pelada do lado dele e não deixa-lo encostar um dedo em mim.

Porque meu clima passou totalmente.

...

Que calor dos infernos que faz nesse lugar.

E esses mosquitos malditos?

Não consegui dormir.

Odeio dormir pelada.

Já James, o maldito, dormiu a noite inteira.

Roncou a noite toda no meu ouvido.

Estou tão mal humorada que sou capaz de matar o primeiro que cruzar meu caminho.

Me enrolo no lençol branco da cama gigante da suíte principal e saio pela casa à procura das tais roupas que Kingsley nos prometeu.

E lá estão elas!

Calcinhas! CALCINHAS!

Muito bonitas e de tecidos caros. E essa saia estampada lilás, que linda! Amei essas roupas. Amei minha sandália dourada. Tem até um colar combinando.

E escova de dente.

Graças a Deus!

Me troco e escovo os dentes. Dou uma volta pela casa enquanto espero James acordar. É mesmo um lugar bonito. Tem uma piscina maravilhosa com cascata e vista para o mar. Que beleza. Da para tomar uns drinks olhando para o mar mediterrâneo.

Se passa uma hora e nada de James acordar. Dou um cutucão nele e recebo um "Me deixa dormir" em resposta.

Eu insisto e ele me xinga.

Ok. Ele que não reclame depois.

Saio então para dar uma volta por aí. Ando pela calçada na frente da praia e paro em um balcão de informações turísticas para pegar alguns folhetos. O garoto do balcão me manda comer um Cacciucco e um 5 & 5 no Mercato delle Vettovaglie. Ele avisa que o turno dele está acabando e ele mesmo pode me levar até lá na garupa da bicicleta dele. Eu aceitei é claro (não tem muita gente por aqui que fale inglês para me ajudar). Na volta ele me mostra vários pontos turísticos e me deixa na frente da casa. Ele fica boquiaberto quando eu digo que estou ali.

Assim que eu abro a porta sou recepcionada por um James com uma tromba gigantesca. Em cima e embaixo já que ele continua pelado.

E obviamente a empregada da casa está escondida atrás da porta da cozinha olhando a bunda de James. É uma bela bunda. Belas costas, pernas musculosas, ombros largos... E um belo pinto.

- Onde é que você estava?

Tudo isso empacotado em um homem mimado, egocêntrico e extremamente ciumento.

- Bom dia para você também. Trouxe um 5 & 5 para o seu café.

- Não acredito que você foi no Mercato delle Vettovaglie sem mim!

- Você estava dormindo!

- Você podia ter me acordado!

- Eu tentei te acordar! Você me mandou catar coquinho.

- Eu não mandaria você catar coquinho!

- Está me chamando de mentirosa?

- Quem era aquele moleque com você?

- O nome dele é Antonnio e ele me deu uma carona até esse mercado vetovagio...

- Mercato delle Vettovaglie! – James me corrige, o que me deixa mais irritada ainda. - E você foi paquerar o garoto enquanto eu dormia!

Minha nossa, vou quebrara a cara desse imbecil.

- O QUE?

- Andou por aí com esse seu cabelo ao vento e essa saia e essa blusinha... Obvio que ele ficou maluco. Ele praticamente babou em cima de você quando te largou aqui. EU VI PELA JANELA!

- JAMES! PARE COM ESSE CIUME DOENTIU! ESTA ME DEIXANDO LOUCA!

James se vira um minuto para o lado e a empregada escondida quase tem um ataque do coração quando vê a bagagem toda dele.

- COLOCA UMA ROUPA AGORA OU EU VOU MATAR ESSA EMPREGA QUE NÃO PARA DE OLHAR PARA O SEU PINTO!

James da de ombros.

ELE SABIA QUE ELA ESTAVA OLHANDO. FEZ DE PROPOSITO!

- Pelo menos alguém aqui da valor ao meu companheiro!

James Potter eu vou te matar.

Calma Lily.

Essa é uma viagem romântica.

Calma.

Respira fundo.

Conta até 10.

1... 2... 3... 4...5... 6... 7... 8... 9...

- James – Eu coloco a sacola com o 5&5 dele em sua mão e seguro um dos folhetos turísticos. - Coma seu café, coloque uma roupa. Eu vou te esperar para a gente ir JUNTOS visitar esses lugares. Pode ser?

- Eu sei uns lugares legais para a gente ir...

- Certo. Vamos nesses lugares do folheto e nos seus lugares também. Vamos ver tudo. Está certo?

James se senta na bancada perto da porta de vidro que dá para a piscina. É só aí que eu percebo que não era só a empregada que estava espionando ele. Têm umas seis meninas penduradas no muro olhando. Elas se escodem quando me veem.

Calma Lily.

Essa é uma viagem romântica.

Calma.

Respira fundo.

Conta até 10.

1... 2... 3... 4...5... 6... 7... 8... 9...

James demora um século para se arrumar de propósito. Ele está querendo comprar briga comigo. Está me irritando.

Nós saímos quase meio dia. O sol está rachando, está um calor horrível e James fez um escândalo porque não queria passar protetor solar. Dei lhe um belo de um apertão nas bolas e o obriguei a passar o protetor mesmo assim.

Resumindo...

Ele está um poço de mau humor durante todo o passeio. Como ele não me diz o que quer ver (de birra) eu o ignoro e vou ver as coisas da minha lista. Depois de cinco Gellatos ele volta ao normal e finge que nada aconteceu.

Acho que ele deve ser bipolar. Não é possível.

Já em um clima mais ameno, voltamos para a casa de verano para checar se temos alguma novidade a respeito do roubo e da documentação.

Para nossa surpresa Kingsley Shacklebolt está lá nos esperando todo sorrisos. Ele da dois beijos nas bochechas de James e nas minhas. Também demora um pouco demais no abraço comigo.

James fecha a cara instantaneamente.

Ah meu Deus, vai começar tudo de novo!

Shacklebolt nos avisa que o carro foi encontrado e os responsáveis pelo roubo presos. James pergunta onde está o carro e Shacklebolt nos mostra o dito cujo estacionado na garagem e nossas malas lindas na sala. Ai que alívio.

Eu ia convidar Shacklebolt para um café da tarde, mas James praticamente coloca o cara para fora.

- James, você não precisava ser tão mal educado com Kingsley! Se não fosse por ele estaríamos na estrada até agora.

- Claro que não! Eu teria dado um jeito em tudo!

James bagunça os cabelos e se senta na mesa de frente para a piscina emburrado.

Ai Meu deus! Qual é o problema dele agora?

Eu pego dois refrigerantes na geladeira e vou até onde ele está.

- James... – Ofereço uma garrafinha para ele - Qual é?

- Qual é o que? – Ele aceita a garrafinha. - O cara estava dando em cima de você na minha frente.

- Não ele não estava.

- Estava sim.

- Não estava não.

- Estava sim.

Porque ele tem que ser tão ciumento? Ele era assim antes, só que agora ele está MIL vezes pior.

- Para você todo mundo da em cima de mim!

- Claro que não. Mas Shacklebolt estava dando em cima de você...

- CALA A BOCA! VOCÊ NÃO SABE NADA!

- CALA A BOCA VOCÊ! CANSEI DE VOCÊ ME OLHANDO DESSE JEITO O DIA INTEIRO!

- NÃO GRITE COMIGO!

- FOI VOCÊ QUEM COMEÇOU.

- VAI SE FERRAR JAMES.

- MEU DEUS, QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA?

- O MEU PROBLEMA? VOCÊ NUNCA ADMITE QUE ESTÁ ERRADO!

- E VOCÊ NÃO ME DEIXA FAZER PORRA NENHUMA!

- Cansei! Quero ir embora! Está claro que não dá certo, a gente não dá certo!

- Ótimo. Pelo menos não vamos mais ter que esperar até segunda feira aqui.

- Vamos combinar um esquema com as crianças...elas ficam uns dias com você e outros comigo. Não quero ter que olhar na sua cara.

- Por mim tudo bem.

- Boa noite.

Eu bato a porta do quarto com tudo largando ele do lado de fora. Nossa que raiva.

Que ódio.

Minha paciência foi toda embora agora. Perdi totalmente a cabeça e comecei a gritar com ele do nada.

Que belo fim de semana romântico.

Que grande porcaria.

Me deito na cama um pouco para me acalmar.

Começo respirando fundo. Uma, duas, três vezes.

Pego no sono...

Acordo umas 20h00 me sentindo como se estivesse de ressaca. Minha boca está extremamente seca e eu estou me sentindo meio tonta.

Nossa, que calor.

Que inferno é esse lugar!

Me levanto planejando ir até a cozinha pegar um copo de água.

Um barulho na sala chama minha atenção.

James está no sofá com a televisão ligada. Os álbuns de fotos que eu separei para mostrar para ele durante a viagem estão todos esparramados no chão, assim como algumas fotos: Harry recém-nascido dando seu primeiro sorriso, Harry em seu primeiro aniversário soprando as velinhas do bolo, eu grávida da Mel com Harry em cima da minha barriga rindo, a primeira foto da Mel: ela no berçário dando tapas na enfermeira (essa foi Sirius que tirou), Harry com a Mel muito bebezinha no colo, o primeiro dia de escolinha do Harry.

Na televisão está passando um vídeo meu ensinando Harry a falar...

_- Harry! Fala Mamãe! MA MÃE_

_- M ama..._

A voz de bebê do Harry me faz rir. Como ele cresceu. Já é quase um mocinho.

Me sento no chão da sala com as pernas cruzadas e pego uma foto minha no meu chá de bebê do Harry. Lene e Sirius estão de fundo segurando um placar: Menino (2) x Menina (15).

- Não consegui ver o sexo do bebê nos primeiros ultrassons, então eu resolvi que ia esperar até ele nascer. Sirius fez apostas. Só eu e mamãe apostamos que era menino. Harry ganhou um monte de coisa cor de rosa.

Eu passo a foto para James ver. Ele ri.

- Harry era um bebê calmo ou era como a Mel?

- Harry? Ele quase não chorava. Nem acordava a noite, acredita? Fiquei com problemas no peito... Porque acumulava muito leite, já que teoricamente, a criança mama de quatro em quatro horas nos primeiros meses. Até fui parar no hospital.

- Nossa, mas você foi sozinha para o hospital?

- Fui. Eu fui sozinha na hora de ter o bebê também...

- Você foi sozinha ter o bebê?

- Fui sozinha mesmo. – Eu me viro para James. Ele está me olhando de forma estranha. - Liguei para o pessoal quando Harry já tinha nascido. Eles ficaram muito bravos. Tanto que com Mel mamãe se mudou para o meu apartamento quando eu fiz 35 semanas e ficou de olho em mim para eu não aprontar isso outra vez.

James arrepia os cabelos e esfrega as mãos nos olhos por baixo dos óculos dando um suspiro.

- O que foi, James?

- Eu perdi tudo isso. Você grávida. Estava linda... – Ele segura uma foto minha na praia com Lene quando estava grávida de sete meses do Harry. – E Harry era um bebê bochechudo. Olha essas bochechas, ele era só bochechas. Não vi quando ele começou a falar, quando ele começou a andar. Não estava lá quando ele descobriu que ia ter uma irmãzinha ou quando ele parou de usar fraldas.

Ele parece estar realmente chateado com isso. Me corta o coração.

- James...

- Tudo porque eu sou um merda. Eu não queria que você fosse para Hogsmead, quando você me disse que ia fiquei puto da vida. Eu era muito mimado mesmo. Achava que era sua obrigação trabalhar perto de mim, morar perto de mim, fazer o que EU achasse melhor. Apareci bêbado na sua comemoração porque estava de birra. E depois dei em cima daquelas garotas na sua frente de proposito para ver se você desistia de ir. Que imbecil. Quando você me disse que estava grávida eu ri na sua cara. E não fui atrás de você porque eu "não era cara de ir atrás de mulher". Por causa dessa idiotice, eu perdi quase quatro anos da vida do meu filho. Quando eu penso nisso me dá vontade de voltar no tempo e socar meu eu do passado até ele sangrar. Só de imaginar você no hospital em trabalho de parto, sozinha... Lily...

Ok. James se comportou como um mimado idiota hoje, mas se comparar com o James do passado ele está 88% melhor.

Ele mudou muito.

Tenho que ter um pouco mais de paciência com ele.

- James, você não estava preparado para isso. Agora você está.

James me olha como se não acreditasse no que eu estou falando.

Eu me levando e coloco as mãos em seus ombros olhando fundo em seus olhos castanho-esverdeados.

- É sério James, você tem sido um ótimo pai, superou todas as minhas expectativas. Acha que há quatro anos você seria tão bom pai quanto tem sido agora?

James mexe a cabeça em negação.

- Está vendo? – Eu acaricio seu rosto com a mão. - As coisas acontecem na hora certa, não é mesmo? Eu estou muito orgulhosa de você!

- Sério?

- Claro.

James me da um sorriso tímido como se não acreditasse no que eu estou dizendo. Meus dedos estão coçando de vontade de se enfiarem no meio dos cabelos bagunçados dele. Não resisto. Ele coloca as mãos na minha cintura e apoia a testa na minha clavícula enquanto eu acaricio seu cabelo macio.

Ouço um suspiro profundo.

Olhos castanho-esverdeados encontram os meus.

Vejo neles uma pergunta silenciosa. Palavras não ditas. Desejos não saciados.

As mãos na minha cintura me puxam até que nossos corpos estejam praticamente colados um no outro. Seu rosto na altura o meu.

Nem percebi quando ele se levantou.

Nossos lábios se tocam.

Minhas mãos tremem. Eu inteira estou tremendo.

Entreabro meus lábios dando espaço para sua língua invadir minha boca aprofundando o beijo.

Como eu senti falta disso.

Como eu senti falta do gosto dele em minha boca. Do toque dos seus lábios nos meus.

O beijo é delicado e cheio de carinho, mas logo vai se transformando. Nossas línguas se procuram em uma dança sensual e ininterrupta. Eu mordo seu lábio inferior. Ele solta um gemido baixo que serve apenas para atenuar o meu desejo.

O puxo para mais perto, quero ele mais perto. Quero ele grudado em mim.

Suas mãos passeiam pelas minhas costas, desarrumam o meu cabelo, acariciam o meu rosto. Sua boca beija o meu pescoço, morde o lóbulo da minha orelha, beija o meu queixo. Eu gemo e o empurro de volta para sofá. Sento em cima dele, uma perna de cada lado. Posso sentir seu desejo pulsando colado em mim. Entre nós há apenas roupas.

Minhas mãos desabotoam sua camisa.

Suas mãos tiram a minha blusa, abrem meu sutiã.

Ele interrompe o beijo para me olhar.

- Linda. – Sua voz sai tão rouca que quase não consigo escutá-lo. – Como eu senti sua falta, meu amor.

Sua boca envolve meu seio, sua língua acaricia meu mamilo.

- James – Eu gemo.

Em resposta ele envolve minhas nádegas com as mãos e me puxa para mais perto.

Minhas mãos puxam o cabelo dele com força enquanto eu me entrego ao prazer de ter a boca dele colada em mim.

Com um movimento rápido, James me coloca deitada no sofá e tira minha saia. Ele se deita sobre mim. Se encaixa entre minhas pernas. E me beija profundamente enquanto seus dedos passeiam pelo meu corpo até chegarem no ponto sensível entre as minhas pernas.

Ele me toca como há anos ninguém faz.

Eu tento gemer baixo, mas não consigo. Não enquanto ele me dedilha como seu fosse sua guitarra. Eu tinha me esquecido como ele era bom nisso.

Abro o botão da calça dele, abaixo o zíper e coloco a mão em sua cueca.

James geme na minha boca me deixando mais excitada do que eu já estava.

Ele interrompe o beijo ardente e descansa a testa sobre a minha. Sua respiração está completamente descompassada, assim como a minha.

- É melhor a gente parar...

- Não. – Eu o prenso com as minhas pernas.

- Lily, eu não tenho nenhuma camisinha aqui. É só cinco minutinhos até eu ir buscar uma.

- James, eu não aguento mais de vontade.

- Nem eu. Estou ficando maluco. Você me deixa louco, Lily. Mas é melhor...

Eu tiro o membro dele da cueca e me esfrego nele.

- Lily. – Ele geme com a voz rouca e cheia de desejo.

James puxa a minha calcinha para o lado com tanta força que ela rasga e então me penetra profundamente. Eu solto um grito de prazer. Ele então começa com movimentos suaves que vão ficando mais fortes, cada vez mais fortes.

Meu peito parece que vai explodir. Eu arranho as costas dele, deixando feridas leves. Ele solta um grunhido e começa a me penetrar mais forte ainda.

Meu Deus! Acho que vou morrer de prazer.

- Goza comigo, Lily.

- Não tira.

E ele não tira, goza dentro de mim. Nós gozamos juntos.

Ficamos deitados no sofá, James com a cabeça sob meus seios, até que nossos corações voltem a bater normalmente e nossas respirações fiquem mais controladas.

- Vamos para o quarto. – Eu digo.

James levanta a cabeça e me olha. Eu mordo meu lábio inferior.

- Ok.

Agora sim esse fim de semana ficou bom.

**Boa tarde pessoal!**

**Se eu continuar escrevendo capítulos cada vez maiores vou acabar deixando um livro aqui.**

**Agora James e Lily finalmente foram para a cama. Mas eles precisam conversar sobre muitas coisas: o ciúme doentio de James, a mania de Lily de nunca falar as coisas e não dar a chance de James fazer nada por conta...**

**Será que eles vão ter uma conversa ou vão simplesmente transar o fim de semana inteiro e não se resolverem?**

**No capítulo que vem vamos nos preocupar um pouco com o Harry... Algo ruim vai acontecer com ele.**

**O que será?**

**Gabriela: Obrigada Gaby! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também.**

**Gabriela Black: Oi Gaby! Eu não esqueci da outra fic, só me falta inspiração para ela! :(**

**Não consigo escrever um cap bom de jeito nenhum. **

**Obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!**

**Camy Horvath: :D Que Bom que gostou da minha fic! Obrigada, Camy!**

**Thaty: Oi Thaty! Não vejo a hora de sair esse livro! Eu li o "entre o agora e o nunca" duas vezes de tanto que eu gostei. Eu olhei o fim porque não acreditava que ela tinha passado por tudo aqui para perder outro namorado, imagina? A nossa, obrigada! Quando eu tiver uma ideia a la j K Roling vou virar escritora. :D**

**Ritha P.B. Potter: Oi Ritha! ****Tudo bom? Como é que vocês falam Catapora aí em Portugal? A Tartaruga Peralta eu inventei... assim como o tal do Lorde Espacial que o Harry tanto gosta, rs. Obrigada por acompanhar e sempre mandar reviews!**

**Karlla Darcy Culen: Oi Karlla! ****Você leu a fic no trabalho? hahaha que doida! O que achou desse capítulo? Charlus quase quebrou a cara de James heim? Foi por pouco.**

**Beatriz Paz: Oi Bia! A Lice é uma figura, é a típica irmã mais nova. Pentelha James até não poder mais. **

**Dessa vez não teve ninguém para acabar com clima dos dois (pelo menos no final) e note... eles não usaram camisinha... **

**XIIIIII**

**Giny: Olá Giny! James é um estressado que pensa muito palavrão. Ainda bem que ele é mais controlado, imagina se ele falasse tudo o que pensa? **

**Alice é muito chata... mas ela ama o irmão dela. Gostou das cenas quentes desse capítulo?**

**Nathy: Oi Nathy! Que bom que gostou do cap 10! E desse você gostou? E eu que tenho DUAS irmãs pentelhas? São duas Alices na minha vida. Mas pelo menos não é nenhuma Petunia. Aliás, preciso colocar Tuney na fic... está faltando ela aparecer.**

**MBlack: Olá! Você leu minhas outras fics... ai eu preciso termina-las... principalmente a fruits basket. Tá quase no final!**

**Charlus Potter é assustador, mas ele quer que o filho dele fique com Lily. Deu a maior força para eles!**

**Annie PWM: Oi Annie, pode me chamar de Ju sim :D**

**Eu inventei de ultima hora esse lance da cicatriz. Achei que ia ficar legal. **

**James é o maior medroso, qualquer coisinha e ele já pensa que é o fim do mundo. **

**Esse capítulo foi cheio de momentos Lily/James. Principalmente o final :D**

**A Mel é uma bebê linda! O que ela tem de arteira, Harry tem de bonzinho. Para dar uma balanceada na vida da Lily.**

**hahahaha desculpa, mas tenho que fazer um final com suspense né? Para fazer o pessoal ficar com um gostinho de quero mais.**

**Eu acho que você deixou a mesma review duas vezes para mim! hehehe.**

**Jessyohanna: Oi Jessy! Viu o tamanho do capítulo de hoje? Espero que tenha gostado!**

**siriustick: Olá Sirius... Oba! Adoro quando dizem que minha fic é uma das preferidas. **

**Nossa, se você colocar James e Lily em um potinho ou eles vão começar a se pegar loucamente, ou eles vão se matar hahaha. A Mel é uma bebê linda e mal criada. Ela vai dar a maior trabalheira quando crescer. E Harry é o filho quase perfeito: quietinho, bonzinho e fofinho. Só as vezes que ele faz um escandalo basico como nesse capítulo. **

**Hoje o cap saiu mais cedo heim? Não vai acordar seus pais se me mandar uma review!**

**E essa cena com o sofá? Gostou? **

**Esse cap também teve um monte de cenas fofas das crianças!**

**Pode mandar reviews grandes, adoro!**

**HeloCullenPotter: Oi Hello, como assim nunca teve catapora? Menina! Que sorte.**

**Eu tive e me lembro muito bem das coceiras... também tenho cicatriz de catapora... uma bem no meu queixo.**

**Foi bem nas provas?**

**Viu a reação dos Potter, eles se controlaram na frente das crianças e depois quase mataram o pobre James. Tadinho.**

**Biancah: Tadinho do James... Tadinha da Lily nesse capítulo isso sim. Haja paciência!**

**James é um ciumento louco hahahaha.**

**Muito Obrigada pelas reviews meninas!**

**Beijos e até sexta que vem!**

**:)**


	12. Sorry people

Gente, por favor, não me matem.

Eu esqueci o arquivo com o capítulo 12 no computador do trabalho.

E o pior (é, fica pior) tenho treinamento fora do escritório segunda e terça.

Resumindo... o novo capítulo só sai na quarta.

Vou tentar escrever o 13 no fim de semana aí eu posto dois capítulos de uma vez.

:D

Me perdoem!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12**

**James**

Unm... Lily é tão macia. Eu tinha me esquecido de como esse pedaço específico do pescoço dela é ótimo de beijar e passar a língua...

- James, a gente precisa conversar... – Lily tenta me interromper em meu processo de deixá-la excitada.

Ela até colocou uma roupa para deixar bem claro que nós precisamos conversar. Como se isso fosse me deter.

Eu ignoro os protestos pouco convincentes de Lily e lambo a orelha dela enquanto minhas mãos passeiam por todo seu corpo...

- Nós viemos aqui para... ahhh

Ela se cala quando eu abaixo a alcinha da blusa dela junto com a do sutiã e abocanhando seu seio esquerdo mais que perfeito.

Unmmm que peitos!

As mãos dela estão no meu cabelo, puxando os fios daquele jeito que ela faz quando está maluca. Eu a prenso na parede, então a seguro com as pernas uma de cada lado meu enquanto faço meu caminho de volta até sua boca...

- Lily, temos a vida inteira para conversar... – Digo entre beijos.

- E temos a vida inteira para isso também. – Ela diz isso, mas continha me beijando e chupando o meu lábio inferior.

- Só mais essa vez aí a gente conversa. – Dou um beijo no ombro dela. - Pode ser?

- Você disse isso o dia inteiro. – Lily arranca minha camiseta e passa a mão pelo meu peito. - Daqui a meia hora nós temos que sair para pegar o jatinho.

- A gente conversa no caminho. – Eu a levo até o quarto e a jogo na cama. – Me deixa tirar esse seu shorts. Esse shorts me deixa maluco. Tão curtinho...

Tiro o shorts dela. Lily está usando uma calcinha mínima, fio dental, vermelha. Dou um beijo nela por cima da calcinha antes de tirá-la com a boca aí eu me empenho em deixa-la maluca só com a minha língua.

- Ai James! – Ela está agarrando meu cabelo com tanta força agora que até dói, mas é uma dor gostosa.

...

Duas horas depois nós estamos mega atrasados, porém satisfeitos, chegando ao aeroporto e correndo para pegar o jatinho da família. Dessa vez o cretino do Giusepe não está aqui para ficar piscando para a mulher dos outros. Se eu pego esse cara...

Capo ele.

Estou me preparando para dormir um pouco durante o voo, já que não dormi nada ontem à noite (não que eu esteja reclamando), quando Lily resolve conversar sobre o relacionamento...

- Jay – Ela me cutuca com o cotovelo. – Precisamos conversar...

- Certo! – É preciso um esforço surreal para que eu abra meus olhos. – Como é que a gente tem esse tipo de conversa?

Eu pergunto mais porque não faço ideia do que a gente precisa conversar.

Estamos juntos agora, não é?

E temos dois filhos.

Por mim casava logo de uma vez e fim de papo.

Só não acho que seja bem isso o que Lily quer.

- E como a gente vai fazer James?

O casamento? Mamãe arranja tudo. A gente só precisa entrar na igreja e boa.

Ponto final.

Obviamente se eu disser isso a ela, Lily vai surtar.

Melhor começar pequeno.

- Eu me mudo para o seu apartamento e pronto!

Pela cara dela eu acho que isso já é considerado um passo gigantesco.

Não concordo com ela.

Eu praticamente moro naquele lugar já.

- Mas você gastou muito dinheiro na reforma do seu apartamento!

E daí?

- Você quer se mudar para o meu apartamento?

- O seu apartamento é maior, – Lily morde o lábio inferior e eu sinto uma vontade de beijá-la. - mas é tão no alto.

Claro, ela morre de medo de altura.

- Foi o que eu pensei.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos.

Começo a delirar com pensamos eróticos envolvendo Lily e essa poltrona reclinável do jatinho.

Papai me mata se descobrir que eu fiz isso aqui.

Foda-se.

Tiro o meu cinto de segurança e me viro para Lily...

- O que você vai fazer com seu apartamento? – Ela fala enquanto eu beijo seu pescoço delicioso.

- O contrato de aluguel é de dois anos. – Lambo a orelha dela. - Tem a maior multa se eu reincidir.

- Bom, vamos esperar. – Lily abaixa o banco dela, tira o cinto e me puxa para mais perto enquanto tira minha camiseta. - Ver no que vai dar aí podemos pagar a multa juntos.

Ela começa a beijar meu pescoço e passar a mão no meu colega por cima da calça.

Abre o zíper, mulher! Abre o zíper!

- A gente pode ver umas casas também. – Jogo a blusa dela no chão, ela abre o zíper da minha calça e agarra meu pênis. É isso aí Lily! - Porque depois não vai ter espaço para as outras crianças.

Lily para imediatamente o que está fazendo.

Porra! Por que parou?

- Que outras crianças?

- Não vamos ter mais filhos?

- Ahnm... Não.

Porque não?

- Mas eu queria te ver grávida!

- Tem fotos e vídeos. Você vê por lá.

- Mas...

- James, não quero mais filhos. Dois é o suficiente.

- Você sabe que a gente não usou camisinha o fim de semana todo não é? Eu diria que essa é uma ótima maneira de NÃO ter mais filhos.

- MINHA NOSSA!

Ela só se tocou disso agora?

Depois de todo o sexo que a gente fez sem proteção?

Só digo uma coisa: É um milagre ela não ter engravidado antes de me conhecer.

- Vou tomar a pílula do dia seguinte quando chegar em casa.

Vai nada. Eu vou encher a cabeça dela de coisa até ela esquecer de tomar a pílula.

Não deve ser difícil fazer isso.

- Tem certeza?

- James...

- Eu queria mesmo te ver grávida. Quem sabe daqui a uns seis anos? Harry e Mel já vão estar bem grandinhos...

Lily está prestes a dizer que não, eu a distraio colocando meu dedo dentro dela.

E assim transamos o máximo de vezes possível em um voo de quatro horas.

Espero que a comissária de bordo não tenha filmado, porque eu tenho certeza que ela viu alguma coisa.

...

Assim que desembarcamos somos recebidos pela família toda, com direito a cartazes com desenhos de palito feitos por Harry.

O garoto quase faz xixi nas calças de felicidade em nos ver.

Papai obviamente ficou puto da vida com o nosso pequeno atraso de duas horas. Ele ensaiou uma bronca, mas Lily simplesmente o ignorou fingindo que nada tinha acontecido.

O atrito entre os dois ficou um pouco mais forte quando papai simplesmente nos informou que matriculou Harry em aulas de hipismo aos Sábados em Godrics Hollow.

- Mas e seu EU quiser fazer algo com MEU filho no final de semana?

Os dois só não começaram uma discussão porque mamãe interferiu.

Porque papai quis morrer ao ser avisado que Lily e eu deixaremos as crianças com eles por apenas UM final de semana por mês e não todos os Sábados e que eles não vão organizar o aniversário dos dois.

Ele nem quis nos dar Harry na hora em que fomos pegar o táxi.

- Seu pai é um intrometido. – Lil revira os olhos e bufa, quando discutimos o assunto já mais tarde antes de ir dormir. - Tive que cortá-lo antes que ele resolvesse criar as crianças no nosso lugar.

Não há dúvidas de que ele faria algo assim facilmente.

- Como você fica sexy quando está brava.

- Papai, o que é sequici? – Harry surge na borda da cama com seu boneco do lorde espacial e sua mantinha. – Posso dormir aqui com vocês?

Ohhh droga, esqueci de trancar a porta.

Nada de sexo essa noite para mim.

- Dadadadadada – Ouço Mel dizer alguma coisa lá de baixo. Só vejo os dedinhos dela meio enterrados na colcha gorda que Lily adora.

Mas eu não tinha colocado ela no berço?

- James, você não colocou a Mel no berço?

- Coloquei!

Harry está fazendo o maior esforço para conseguir subir na cama ao mesmo tempo em que tenta ajudar a irmãzinha a subir também. Eu puxo os dois para cima com um braço só.

Essas duas coisinhas gordas.

– Eles podem dormir aqui? Só hoje?

Nós três fazemos caras pidonas.

Lily suspira.

- Só hoje!

...

Lily me beija com tanto desejo que eu estou quase entrando em combustão. As mãos dela passeiam pelo meu peito e vão descendo até chegarem no lugar que eu mais quero...

- Mamãe! – Harry bate na porta umas 10 vezes gritando.

Droga.

São 23h00!

O que ele quer?

Lily levanta da cama, pesca a camisola mínima dela e a calcinha. Ela joga minha cueca e o shorts do meu pijama me lançando um olhar que diz claramente: "se vista". Eu a obedeço com tanta tristeza que mais parece que estou indo para um funeral.

Harry entra no quarto com as mãos na cintura e o cabelo todo para cima. Parece que ele levou um choque. As bochechas dele estão vermelhas e as sobrancelhas franzidas. É um porco espinho furioso.

- Por que a porta tava trancada? – Ele pergunta, indignado.

Lily da risada. Uma risada amarela.

- Seu pai trancou sem querer. – Isso, coloca a culpa em mim. Essa ruiva é foda. - Olha que bobo!

Harry aponta o dedo para mim.

- Papai! Não faz mais isso! Não pode!

Olha só para esse moleque! Eu deveria estar puto, mas ele fica uma coisa fofa quando está bravo, me dá vontade de morder a bochecha dele.

- Vamos dormir? – Lily da um beijo na bochecha gigante de Harry.

O garoto continua com a cara de bravo dele.

- A Mel também tem que dormir então!

Ueh. Ela não estava dormindo?

- Mas ela está dormindo.

- Não, ela ta na cozinha.

Lily e eu vamos até a cozinha onde encontramos nossa filha bebê lambendo o chão enquanto um pote de leite condensado que eu esqueci aberto em cima da mesa escorre. Quando ela nos vê se senta no chão (em cima do leite condensado) e bate palminhas.

Como é que isso aconteceu? Ela estava no berço! Eu vi quando Lily a colocou lá duas horas atrás.

- Melanie... – Lily está pasma. – Como...

Lily pega Mel e vai dar um banho na garota e coloca-la para dormir enquanto eu limpo a bagunça toda e levo Harry para a cama. Ele estava sem sono, tive que contar mil histórias até ele finalmente fechar os olhos. Quando eu apago a luz do quarto de Harry vejo Lily saindo do quarto da Mel.

- Eu queria mesmo saber como foi que ela saiu do berço! Só me faltava ela começar a fazer isso todas as noites.

Pois foi exatamente o que aconteceu...

Na terça feira, as 23h00 em ponto Lily e eu estávamos no maior amasso quando Harry bate na porta do quarto exatamente como no dia anterior.

- Mamãe.

PUTA QUE PARIU! Bem quando Lily estava me beijando cada vez mais para baixo...

- Oi, meu amor!

- Mel não me deixa dormir.

- Mas ela está no berço dela.

- Não. Ela está rolando na minha cama.

Nós fomos checar e realmente, lá estava a encrenqueira rolando de um lado para o outro na cama de Harry.

Eu JURO que coloquei essa coisinha no berço dela!

- James, você colocou ela no berço! Como ela saiu?

Eu sei lá!

Lily teve que colocar Mel para dormir três vezes na terça feira. E Harry ficou irritado porque a gente trancou a porta _"Mamãe, para de trancar a porta!"._

Na quarta feira Lily e eu estamos já no rala e rola quando escutamos Mel gritando...

- DADADADADADA

Seguida de Harry...

- MEL ME DEIXA EM PAZ!

- Meu deus! – Lily resmunga. – De novo isso!

- Eu vou dar um jeito nessa coisa, pode ficar na cama.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim...

- Obrigada Jay.

- Fica acordada aí para a gente continuar de onde paramos.

E lá vou eu ver o que está havendo enquanto minha ruiva fica deitada nua na cama me esperando.

É bom que Melanie me obedeça e durma rapidinho...

Embora eu tenha quase certeza de que isso não vai acontecer.

Passo pelo quarto da Mel e o berço está vazio.

Que novidade!

A encontro no quarto de Harry em cima da cama do irmão. Harry está escondido debaixo das cobertas enquanto e pentelha joga vários brinquedos em cima do pobre coitado.

- Papai – Só um dos olhos de Harry está para fora do cobertor. – Socorro.

Mel ergue os braços quando me vê pensando que eu vou entrar na brincadeira.

- Mel, está na hora de dormir. Saia da cama do seu irmão.

- ERY, Papa! – Ela ri da minha cara e começa a rolar de um lado para o outro da cama de Harry.

Filha da mãe!

- Melanie, - Eu digo sério. – Deixe seu irmão dormir. Venha cá.

A danada se desvia de mim rindo quando eu vou pegá-la.

Filha da mãe.

Cara. Tô ficando irritado com essa coisinha.

- Pare já com isso Melanie. – Eu a agarro.

Mel se debate no meu colo e joga o boneco do lorde espacial em mim, vermelha de raiva.

Olha só para isso.

- Não jogue isso em mim. Vamos para o seu quarto...

Ela tenta me morder e de todas as formas possíveis e impossíveis ir para o chão.

- Harry, eu já volto.

Coloco Mel no berço.

- Você tem que ficar aqui. AQUI! Vou cantar musiquinhas para você dormir.

Ela fica com as mãozinhas nas grades do berço me olhando como se eu a tivesse colocado na cadeia ou algo do tipo. Fala sério.

Olho feio para ela, pego meu violão e começo a tocar cantigas de ninar.

Dez minutos se passam até ela perceber que eu não vou deixa-la sair, aí ela se deita, fica encarando o teto e fecha os olhos.

Só que eu bem sem que ela está fingindo. Essa coisinha.

Eu não vou cair nessa de novo.

Foi o que ela fez da ultima vez.

Apago a luz e me escondo atrás do berço dela.

A filha da mãe espera cinco minutos para se levantar, ela olha para um lado e para o outro e então escala a grade do berço e se joga no chão. A fralda amortece o impacto da queda e o barulho.

Ela se levanta e vai correndo na direção da porta.

Eu a pego bem a tempo de impedir que a danada saia do quarto.

- Te peguei.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Ela grita e começa a me socar loucamente.

- Pare com isso! Pare com isso, Melanie.

Ela continua me socando com toda a força dela.

- MELANIE! – Eu grito. – CASTIGO! VOCÊ ESTÁ DE CASTIGO!

Melanie para imediatamente de espernear quando eu grito. Ela fica boquiaberta.

Nunca tinha gritado com ela assim antes, mas ela passou dos limites dessa vez.

- Você NÃO pode bater no seu pai e nem na sua mãe. E quando eu mandar você dormir, você VAI DORMIR. Entendeu?

Coloco ela sentada em um banquinho virada para a parede.

- Vai ficar aí e pensar no que você fez de errado.

Ela se joga no chão eu a coloco de volta no banquinho. Ela se joga de novo.

PUTA MERDA VOU MATAR ESSA MENINA!

- Melanie, - Eu a seguro pelos ombrinhos. Ela me lança um olhar raivoso. - Você vai se sentar na cadeira e pensar no que fez de errado.

Mel se joga no chão de novo.

Eu a pego, dou uma palmadinha no bumbum dela e a coloco na cadeirinha do castigo de novo.

Dessa vez ela fica, toda amuada porque dei uma palmada nela.

Não fique com dó James Potter.

Não fique com dó.

A deixo ali por cinco minutos e depois a pego no colo e a coloco no berço de onde ela fica me olhando com olhos tristes, soluçando até pegar no sono.

Fico meia hora olhando só para ter certeza de que ela realmente dormiu.

Harry está na porta do quarto da Mel me esperando.

- Vamos dormir Harry. – Eu digo baixo para não acordar a monstrenga.

- Papai, Mel não é malvada. – Harry me diz enquanto eu arrumo as cobertas dele. - Ela só queria brincar.

- Eu sei.

- Você bateu no bumbum dela. Não pode, ela é pequenininha.

Porra! Meu filho de quatro anos me dando lição de moral.

Foda.

- Harry, vamos dormir...

- Você vai bater no meu bumbum se eu não for?

- Não vou bater no bumbum de ninguém.

- Mas você bateu no da Mel. Foi feio.

- Eu sei, não vou mais fazer isso.

-Você tem que pedir desculpas e dar beijo para sarar.

- Eu vou fazer isso amanhã.

- Promete?

- Prometo.

Obrigado Harry, por fazer eu me sentir um monstro.

Porra, nem doeu!

Foi por cima da fralda!

Agora não vou mais conseguir dormir pensando nos olhinhos tristes da Mel. Eu não devia ter sido tão duro com ela, não devia ter dado um tapa no bumbum dela.

Ela não tem nem um ano.

É só um bebê.

Lily já está no maior sono de bunda para cima toda esparramada na cama. Ainda bem, porque não estou mais no clima.

Melanie está cada dia mais difícil de lidar. Não sei como fazê-la me obedecer sem partir para medidas drásticas.

Vou falar com Lily sobre isso de manhã.

...

Lily me mandou acordar a bebê hoje. Mel sempre acorda de mau humor. Ela odeia ir para o berçário, porque tem que acordar cedo.

Isso eu não entendo, já que ela passa o dia todo dormindo na escola. Ela deve odiar ter o sono interrompido por cinco minutos. Bichinha preguiçosa e folgada essa.

Hoje ela está particularmente difícil. Se agarrou no berço com a carinha virada na direção oposta de onde eu estou e quando eu dei a volta ela foi para o outro lado. Fiquei rodando em volta do berço até que ela resolveu enfiar a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro.

Estou falando!

Ela é geniosa, desobediente, mimada e inteligente demais.

Lily teve que me socorrer.

Ela me mandou arrumar o Harry.

E eu fiquei muito aliviado.

Harry é tão mais fácil que Melanie. Não entendo como duas crianças criadas pela mesma mãe podem ser tão diferentes.

Eu ajudo Harry a vestir o uniforme da escola, e o ensino a amarrar o cadarço do tênis dele. Nós encontramos Lily e Mel na mesa da cozinha tomando café.

Mel está tomando leite com chocolate na maior empolgação.

Porra Lily!

É por isso que Mel é assim! Ela se comportou mal a semana inteira e ganha leitinho com chocolate?

Fala sério!

- Aí estão minhas garotas preferidas. – Dou um beijo em Lily e quando vou dar um em Mel ela vira a cara para mim.

Ah entendi.

Ela não quer papo comigo.

- Mel não quer falar com papai porque ele bateu no bumbum dela ontem.

Puta Merda.

Harry, seu bocudo.

- Seu papai fez o que? - Lily arregala os olhos verdes dela para mim.

- Meu papai bateu no bumbum da Mel porque ela bateu nele. – E ele ainda repete o que disse! - Mas ele me prometeu que ia pedir desculpas e dar beijo para sarar.

Lily fica vermelha de raiva e me chama para uma conversinha no quarto da televisão.

Caralho.

Ela vai enfiar alguma coisa na minha bunda.

Está escrito na cara dela.

Assim que chegamos no quarto ela já vem apontando o dedo na minha cara.

- James, se você encostar um dedo na Melanie de novo eu vou castrar você.

- Lily, você nem ouviu o que aconteceu...

- Não preciso ouvir! Você bateu na minha filha!

- Lily...

- O que foi? Vai me bater também?

Porra.

Caralho.

Que raiva.

- Melanie passou a semana inteira pulando do berço e o que você fez? – Minha vez de apontar o dedo no nariz dela. - Foi até lá e a ninou mil vezes, todas as vezes que ela quis. Você não disse a ela que era errado fazer isso.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Que eu devia ter batido nela? Como você fez?

PORRA LILY PRESTA ATENÇÃO!

Respira fundo. Você não bate em mulher.

- Não, Lily, o que eu quis dizer é que você não impõe limite nenhum nela. Você não tem nenhuma autoridade sobre ela. Melanie não vai ser um bebê fofo para sempre. Ela vai crescer, e vai ficar cada vez pior.

- E o que você propõe? Que eu bata nela?

PUTA QUE PARIU SE ELA DISSE ISSO MAIS UMA VEZ EU VOU ME JOGAR DESSA JANELA.

- Eu já disse que não é isso! Eu dei um tapinha de nada nela por cima da fralda e nunca mais vou fazer isso, porque nem consegui dormir de tão mal que eu fiquei. A questão não é essa.

- Bem feito. Você deveria ter acordado sem mão.

MEU DEUS QUE MULHER É ESSA? NÃO ESCUTA NADA DO QUE EU FALO!

- Você mima demais a Melanie ela está ficando cada dia pior.

- Eu mimo ela? Só eu então...

- Meu Deus Lily! Não seja uma dessas mães cegas! Sua filha está cada vez mais mal educada. Ela se comportou mal a semana inteira e o que você fez? Você deu leite com chocolate para ela... o que, por sinal, a pediatra disse para NÃO fazer. Você sabe que está errada.

- Pelo menos eu não bati nela. Se ficou UMA marca na minha filha...

- Mulher, foi uma palmadinha de nada no bumbum por cima da fralda. E eu já disse que NUNCA mais vou fazer isso.

- Se seu pai te batia quando você era criança...

- Meu pai nunca me bateu.

- Então NÃO BATA NA MINHA FILHA.

ELA CUSPIU NA MINHA CARA!

- PARE DE MIMAR ELA. MELANIE É INSUPORTÁVEL.

- EU NÃO MIMO ELA.

- MIMA SIM.

Chega. Cansei. Desisto dessa porra!

Saio do quartinho deixando Lily brigando sozinha.

- Eu vou indo para o trabalho.

Estou tão puto da vida com Lily que minha vontade é arrancar a porta do apartamento e jogar escada abaixo.

Pego minhas coisas em cima da mesa de apoio perto da porta.

Harry e Mel estão me olhando lá de dentro da cozinha. Os dois parecem assustados.

- Tchau, crianças.

Eu tento não bater a porta, mas estou tão nervoso que não consigo.

Quase me meti em uma briga no transito só para poder descontar minhas frustrações em algum maldito que não sabe dirigir.

Porra! Lily é foda!

Ela NUNCA me escuta quando eu digo o que ela não quer ouvir.

Agora, quando é para falar de pornografias aí ela presta atenção.

Que merda.

Para melhorar recebo boas vindas de Rabicho e sua bunda gorda comendo pão com mortadela em cima do MEU computador.

PUTA QUE PARIU, HOJE EU VOU MATAR UM FILHO DA MÃE!

Expulso o desgraçado do meu lugar, ele sai com o rabo entre as pernas.

Qualquer dia desses, esse Rabicho de merda vai aparecer sem um dedo.

São nove horas da manhã ainda e eu: Briguei com a minha mulher, quase bati o carro, briguei com o Rabicho, fiz a secretária chorar.

Dia de merda.

Meu celular pisca, indicando que recebi uma mensagem...

Da Lily.

Se for ela me xingando, vou mandar tomar no cu.

**Lily Evans:** _Harry e Melanie foram o caminho inteiro para a escola chorando. Eles acham que você não vai mais voltar para a casa._

Eu vi a carinha deles quando eu estava saindo. Que dó cara.

**James Potter:** _Olha, eu não devia ter batido na Melanie, mas você PRECISA ver que existe um problema com ela. E que nós temos que resolver isso JUNTOS._

**Lily Evans:** _Eu sei. A coordenadora da creche me chamou para uma conversa sobre a Mel. JAMES, sou uma péssima mãe!_

**James Potter:** _Lógico que não é. Mel é muito geniosa, mas vamos conseguir dar um jeito nela._

**Lily Evans:** _Me desculpa, James._

**James Potter:** _Eu também estava errado. Me desculpe._

Ok. Creio eu que a briga com a mulher foi resolvida.

Agora eu só preciso comprar um chocolate para a secretária parar de chorar.

Meu dia deu uma melhorada depois da mensagem da Lily. Acabamos almoçando juntos em um restaurante japonês muito bom. Marlene, Sirius e Remus nos acompanharam no que teoricamente era para ser um lance a dois. Foi um almoço cheio de perguntas indiscretas.

Isso porque Dora não estava lá.

Eu acabo tendo que ficar até mais tarde preparando um material para a campanha da Firebolt, saio do escritório umas 20h00. Podre.

Trabalhei feito um cachorro hoje.

Tudo o que eu quero é tomar um banho e assistir algum episódio do Lorde Espacial ou da Tartaruga Peralta com as crianças e depois pegar no sono do lado da minha ruiva.

A porta do apartamento meio que dá uma emperrada quando eu tento abrir, como se tivesse alguma coisa me impedindo de abri-la. Começo a fazer mais força e escuto a voz de Lily gritando lá de dentro.

- JAMES, CUIDADO!

São as crianças que estão pregadas na porta esperando eu chegar. Fizeram a maior festa para mim, como se eu tivesse voltado da guerra.

Eles realmente pensaram que eu não ia mais voltar.

Que dó, cara.

...

Sabe quando a pessoa tem um sonho tão foda que ela não quer acordar?

Eu estava tendo um desses.

Eu, Lily e as crianças estávamos na Disney. Papai tinha fechado o parque inteiro só para a gente. Foda.

Harry e eu estávamos entrando na melhor montanha russa...

Aí Lily me deu um chute no joelho e eu acordei com uma mãozada no meio da cara. E ela continuou me batendo e chutando até eu cair da cama.

O QUE EU FIZ DESSA VEZ?

Me levanto puto da vida só para perceber que Lily está tento um sonho.

Caralho que sonho é esse?

Será que ela está sonhando que é uma ninja?

O que eu faço? Como eu acordo a fera sem apanhar durante o processo?

Me agacho na borda da cama e dou uma cutucada nela.

- Lily... Lily... acorda.

Ela da um pulo e se levanta da cama totalmente desorientada, eu tenho que segurá-la antes que ela caia de cara no chão.

- Lily, calma, foi um sonho.

- Harry... – Ela nem está ouvindo direito o que eu estou falando.

Será que ainda tá sonhando?

- Calma, Lily. Foi um sonho.

- Cadê o Harry?

- Ele está dormindo no quarto dele, Lil.

- Eu preciso...

Ela vai capengando pelo corredor até o quarto de Harry e ele não está na cama.

- Cadê meu filho? – Ela fica desesperada. - Harry! Harry!

Eu dou uma olhada no quarto da televisão, no banheiro, na sala, na cozinha. Ele não está em lugar nenhum.

Lily está tendo um ataque de pânico e eu estou começando a ficar nervoso.

Passo pelo quarto da Mel e encontro Harry todo espremido dormindo com a irmãzinha no berço.

- Lily, ele está no berço da Mel. – Eu sussurro e aponto para a direção do berço. - Vou pegá-lo.

Com muito cuidado eu consigo pescar Harry sem acordar Mel.

SUCESSO!

O problema é que Harry acorda quando Lily o agarra e o enche de beijos.

Acho que ela teve um pesadelo envolvendo Harry.

- Ai, meu bebê.

- Mamãe. – Harry, totalmente confuso, tenta se desvencilhar dos braços de Lily e ela o aperta mais ainda. – Eu preciso voltar para o bercinho da Mel.

- Meu amor, você fez xixi na sua caminha?

- Não. Mas eu preciso ficar lá com a Mel.

- Não precisa não querido. Sua irmã pode dormir sozinha.

- Mas se ela fugir de novo, vocês vão ficar de mal e papai vai embora.

Ai cara! Harry é foda.

Com muito esforço eu tiro Harry dos braços da mãe dele e coloco os dois para dormir.

Lily ficou tão impressionada com o tal sonho dela que de manhã ligou para a mãe dela. Aparentemente ela não quer deixar Harry ir para a escola porque alguma coisa ruim vai acontecer com ele.

Eu tento dar uma acalmada na ruiva, mas não adianta muito.

Ela fica doida quando Harry faz o maior escândalo porque quer ir para a escolinha de qualquer jeito. E, obviamente, Lily faz a vontade dele.

Maus hábitos são difíceis de mudar. Não é?

Assim que eu boto meus pés no escritório minha chefe surge atrás de mim.

Saco. Logo de manhã cedo.

O que ela quer?

Ela me chama para uma sala de reunião e diz que não preciso levar nada para anotações.

Porra. Vou ser demitido?

Eu tenho DOIS filhos para criar, e faço quase tudo nesse departamento de merda! Como podem fazer isso comigo?

Filhos da Puta!

- James, Goyle desistiu de ir para Nova York.

Ufa.

Não vou ser demitido.

Ela só quer fofocar.

Mas não é para isso que existe aquela secretária?

- Agora? Faltando três dias para ele assumir o cargo?

- Ele se demitiu. Aceitou uma vaga na nossa concorrente. Preciso de alguém para assumir o posto dele o mais rápido possível. Pensei em você. O que acha?

EU?

Mas não faz nem um ano que eu estou na empresa.

Ela é louca?

- Bom...

- Não me dê uma resposta ainda. Converse com sua esposa e decida. Você tem uma semana. Lembrando que é apenas temporário, dois anos no máximo, e que empresa vai cobrir seus gastos com moradia, transporte, plano de saúde e escola particular durante todo esse tempo e ainda as passagens para a Inglaterra duas vezes por mês caso você opte por não levar seus dependentes junto. E mesmo se opte por leva-los, cobriremos passagens uma vez a cada dois meses para visitas a outros familiares.

São mesmo muitos benefícios.

Nova York é uma cidade da hora.

Não posso aceitar. Lily come meu fígado com molho shoyu se eu aceitar isso.

- Olha...

- Como eu disse, não me dê uma resposta ainda. Pense um pouco. Principalmente, dê uma olhada nessa proposta de salário e nos benefícios...

Puta Merda mulher! Não vou aceitar esse negócio.

Lily jamais vai largar o trabalho dela por dois anos para me seguir até Nova York.

Tudo bem que não vamos ter gastos com escola, moradia e transporte.

CARALHO o salário é alto. É tipo mais que o meu salário e o da Lily juntos.

Talvez eu possa convencê-la a fazer uma pós enquanto isso. Assim ela não pira sozinha em casa. Ou eu posso simplesmente engravidá-la. Não dá para os dois trabalharem feito condenados com três filhos pequenos em casa, dá?

Tenho certeza que ela não vai aceitar por causa dos pais dela. Lily é muito apegada aos pais dela.

E meu pai vai pirar se descobrir que eu vou para Nova York.

Se bem que seria um ótimo aprendizado principalmente se eu for assumir a empresa de papai depois.

Mas Lily e eu não somos casados, ela ia ter que ficar com as crianças aqui até a papelada do casamento sair. E eu preciso registrar os dois como meus filhos e colocar o meu sobrenome neles.

Caralho! Tô na dúvida. Preciso falar com Lily sobre isso.

Só que eu tenho quase certeza de que ela vai ficar brava e vai me mandar catar coquinho.

Merda.

Eu quero ir.

Só que, porra. Não quero ir sozinho.

E se eu falar de Nova York com Lily, aí ela surtar e então me dizer que vai ficar aqui? E se, além disso, ela me der um pé na bunda?

Vou ficar maluco se Lily me der um pé na bunda. Se eu só puder ver meus filhos duas vezes por mês e nunca mais for poder beijar minha ruiva, dormir de conchinha e transar com ela quando as crianças estiverem dormindo.

Eu vou esperar até sexta que vem e dizer não.

É, vou fazer isso.

...

Agora me diz como é que uma pessoa consegue se concentrar depois de receber uma proposta dessas?

Porra Narcisa, podia ter esperado até as cinco da tarde para me avisar!

Eu fico o dia inteiro sonhando acordado, imaginando a cara do meu pai quando eu contasse a ele que fui indicado para uma vaga de gerente de marketing na filial da "Beco Diagonal" de Nova York. Até me esqueci de por o celular para carregar. Ele ficou praticamente o dia todo desligado.

Será que alguém tentou me ligar?

Foi só eu pensar nisso que o meu telefone da empresa toca. É a recepcionista do prédio me dizendo que tem um cara do serviço secreto lá embaixo querendo falar comigo.

Serviço Secreto? É sério que isso existe?

Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com meu pai?

Mamãe iria me ligar se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido.

A não ser que ela, papai e Lice tenham sido sequestrados por terroristas mexicanos.

Terroristas Texanos?

Nem existe algo desse tipo. Que viagem.

Deve ser algum maluco querendo vender dicionário.

Eu até ia responder que não tenho interesse em nada do que ele esteja vendendo, só que fiquei curioso. Vai que ele é mesmo do Serviço Secreto?

Chego na recepção da BDE e um cara alto e troncudo com o nariz quebrado e uma cicatriz enorme na bochecha esquerda me cumprimento e me mostra a identificação dele.

- Boa tarde senhor Potter. Sou o agente Alastor Moody do serviço secreto.

PUTA MERDA! Ele é mesmo do Serviço Secreto!

Da hora!

O tal cara do serviço secreto me mostra a identificação dele e depois me cumprimenta.

- Boa tarde.

- Você é o companheiro de Lily Evans e pai das duas crianças Harry James e Melanie Petra?

Essa não. Fiquei com o cu na mão agora.

Um cara do Serviço Secreto me perguntando sobre minha mulher e meus filhos?

Caralho!

Será que Lily é na realidade a chefe de uma quadrilha de assassinos sob contrato?

- Sim.

- Preciso que o senhor me acompanhe.

- Como?

- Preciso que me acompanhe até o hospital Saint Mungus onde Lily Evans e seus filhos estão.

COMO É QUE É?

- Mas... o que?

- Harry James está no hospital em observação.

O QUE?

- Como?

- Seu filho foi dopado, nós conseguimos resgata-lo antes que qualquer órgão fosse removido...

- COMO É QUE É?

**Lily**

_- Alow!_

Mamãe sempre demora séculos para atender o telefone quando eu ligo! Onde é que ela deixa essa porcaria?

- Mãe!

_- Lily! Você não me contou como foi a viagem! Você e James se acertaram? Vocês vão se casar?_

- Mamãe, tive um sonho horrível.

_- Ai, filha, você fez xixi na cama? Não me diga que James estava na cama com você quando você fez xixi._

Ela está rindo da minha cara! Não acredito nisso!

Fazer xixi na cama não é legal. Principalmente quando você tem 13 anos e uma irmã como Petúnia! Como ela pode rir disso?

- Não mãe. É sério. Não quero que as crianças vão para a escola hoje. Estou com um mau pressentimento. Posso deixa-los com você?

_- Unm... é o mesmo pressentimento ruim que você teve daquela vez com a tia Lari?_

- É.

Isso mesmo mãe! Você se lembra muito bem do que aconteceu com a tia Lari não é? Estavam todos rindo de mim porque eu fiz xixi na cama, ninguém me escutou e aí ela MORREU ATROPELADA POR UM CAVALO!

_- Tudo bem então._

Ai, graças a Deus!

Harry vai ficar bem na casa da mamãe! Nada de ruim vai acontecer com ele lá.

- Você não está exagerando um pouco não? – James me pergunta, ele está deitado na cama todo sexy só de cueca, com o cabelo bagunçado, a barba sem fazer e aquele ar de "acabei de acordar, gostoso como em todos os dias do ano".

Se ele não fosse uma bela visão nessa manhã nublada eu o teria mandado catar coquinho agora.

Não estou exagerando.

Ele não faz ideia do sonho horrível que eu tive.

E essa sensação de pressão no meu peito. É como se alguém estivesse me esmagando em uma parede. Não consigo nem respirar direito de tanta agonia. Se Harry for para a escola hoje, alguma coisa muito ruim vai acontecer com ele.

Eu sei disso.

Jay se levanta, me dá um abraço e um beijo no meu ombro. Eu adoro quando ele faz isso.

- Foi só um sonho, Lils. – James enterra o nariz dele no meu cabelo. Vou me derreter. – Não fica assim não.

A sensação ruim não vai embora, mas fica em segundo plano, pois com James me abraçando e me beijando desse jeito...

- EEEEEEE! – Harry entra correndo no quarto todo arrumado para a escola. – VAMOOOOS!

Minha nossa, falta 20 minutos ainda para a hora de ele acordar.

- Calma garoto! - James puxa Harry pela mochilinha dele. – Falta mais de uma hora para a escola.

Harry começa a sapatear pelo quarto, ansioso.

- Hoje vai ser muito legal na escola, papai. – Ele pula na cama de sapato e tudo. - Vou levar meu boneco do lorde espacial e o meu amiguinho Rony vai levar o soldado de marte dele, nós vamos fazer uma aventura!

James olha para mim como quem diz: "Quero ver você dizer que ele não vai para a escola hoje".

- Da hora, Harry.

Ai ai ai Harry vai fazer um escândalo.

- Harry, você não quer ficar na casa da vovó hoje de manhã?

- Não mamãe, - Ele coloca as mãos na cintura e vira a cabeça de lado. - Você não ouviu? Vamos fazer uma aventura!

- Mas Harry, sua vovó está com muitas saudades.

- Aventura! - Harry ergue os braços no ar e pula da cama.

- Harry, você pode ter sua aventura na escolinha segunda feira.

- NÃAAAAAAAAAAO.

- Harry...

- ESCOLA! EU QUE-RO IR!

É claro que ele fez o maior escândalo. Com direito a se jogar no chão rolando de um lado para o outro e chorando agarrando no boneco do Lorde Espacial dele.

Droga!

O que eu faço agora?

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – O grito de Mel me faz correr até o quarto dela.

Eu chamaria James para me ajudar, mas ele está no banho.

Ela está de pé no berço dela toda agitada, me chamando.

Ela acordou antes da hora. Ela nunca acorda antes da hora. Aliás, ela sempre fica brava quando eu a acordo.

Mel odeia ir para o berçário, mas hoje ela quer ir. Justo hoje.

Depois do tapinha na bunda, Mel não pulou mais do berço. Ela ficou traumatizada.

Olha o que James fez com a pobrezinha!

E se Mel não quiser nunca mais sair da cama sozinha?

Imagina eu tendo que tirar minha filha de 18 anos da cama?

Tudo bem, tudo bem. Acho que eu estou exagerando um pouco.

Eu tiro Mel do berço e começo a arrumá-la para a escolinha. Harry corre pelo quarto da irmãzinha de um lado para o outro gritando "AVENTURA". Isso deixa Mel maluca, ela quer ir para o chão de qualquer jeito, se enfia contudo no vestidinho só para ir mais rápido.

Quando eu a coloco no chão ela se une a Harry e os dois correm até a porta do apartamento esperando para ir para a escola.

Droga.

- O que eu faço agora? – Eu pergunto a mim mesma.

- Lil, nada vai acontecer... – James surge atrás de mim.

Minha nossa, ele está cheiroso e lindo nesse terno cinza chumbo e essa gravata verde-oliva.

Ai que homem sexy.

Mas nem isso tira a apreensão que está tomando conta de mim.

- Ai... eu mesma vou busca-los então.

James ergue as sobrancelhas grossas dele para mim. Ai, até assim ele fica lindo.

- Mas hoje é meu dia...

- Eu vou, James. Eu vou.

- Tudo bem.

Ele ri, me dá um beijo e sai para o trabalho.

Por mim, ele nem precisaria trabalhar. Ele podia ficar na academia malhando, depois buscar as crianças na escola, arrumar a casa e cozinhar para mim. Aí quando eu chegasse em casa cansada do trabalho, ele faria uma massagem nos meus pés, colocaria as crianças para dormir e aí nós iriamos fazer um sexo animal.

Isso sim seria bom.

Eu tentei convencer Harry a ficar na casa da Mamãe, mas ele fez um escândalo tão grande que acabei cedendo e deixando os dois na escolinha.

Droga.

Meu coração pesou dentro do meu peito enquanto eu via meu filho entrando no prédio da escola acompanhado da professora.

Vou praticamente chorando para o escritório.

E assim que eu sento na minha mesa, Molly chega com um café e um bolo para mim.

Normalmente eu ficaria muito agradecida e feliz, mas hoje estou preocupada demais com Harry.

E se alguma coisa acontecer com ele?

Eu só quero que o tempo passe rápido para que eu possa ir logo buscar meu filho na escola e ver que ele está bem e que eu estava apenas exagerando. Aí eu vou rir de mim mesma e tudo vai ficar maravilhoso.

- Ai, Rony ficou ontem a noite inteira falando da aventura que ele e Harry vão fazer hoje. Eram 4 da manhã e ele já estava pronto. Acredita? Ele quase saiu pela janela da van na hora que fui deixa-lo na escola.

Não quero saber do seu filho Rony, Molly. Eu só quero me sentar na minha mesa e ficar a manhã inteira pensando no meu filho.

Mas é claro que ela não está nem aí para isso não é mesmo? Porque depois de falar sobre Rony ela começa a falar sobre os outros 300 filhos dela.

É sério, ela tem tipo... Muitos filhos.

Aparentemente ela foi tentando ter uma menina e não desistiu até conseguir. Assim ela ficou com seis filhos e uma filha. E ela começou cedo. Com 20 anos já tinha o primeiro e ele tem 15 anos já. É um bom garoto, ao contrário dos gêmeos de seis anos dela... Aquelas duas pestes. Quis morrer no ultimo aniversário de Harry quando eu estava praticamente para dar a luz e eles me fizeram correr pelo gramado da casa dos meus pais atrás dos pratinhos do bolo que eles deram para os cachorros de Sirius. Só pela diversão.

Malditos moleques.

A filha dela é praticamente outro menino. Toda cheia de casquinha de machucado no joelho, não quer usar vestido de jeito nenhum, odeia pentear o cabelo, gosta de andar com os irmãos gêmeos maloqueiros e a pobrezinha ainda se chama Ginevra.

Acho que essa menina vai ser lésbica quando crescer.

Também, imagina ser criada no meio de SEIS irmãos.

Queria saber quem é a santa que fica com essa criançada toda até Molly e Arthur (o marido dela) voltarem do trabalho. E como é que eles conseguem sustentar tudo isso de filho.

É preciso muita fé e coragem para ter sete filhos hoje em dia.

Meu coração está apertado. Eu estou roendo as unhas.

Toda hora eu olho para o meu celular com medo de que a escola me ligue dizendo que Harry caiu da janela e quebrou o pescoço ou que enfiaram um lápis no olho dele e ele vai ficar cedo... ou algo bem ruim nesse estilo.

O tempo não passa de jeito nenhum. Quando eu penso que se passou uma hora e eu já posso ir buscar meus filhos, não foram nem 5 minutos.

Ódio.

Estou roendo minhas unhas até.

Acabo saindo quinze minutos mais cedo que eu normalmente saio para buscar as crianças simplesmente por que sim.

E, é claro, tem um acidente idiota no meio do caminho que deixa um transito infernal.

Que porcaria!

Por causa de um idiota que resolveu passar no sinal vermelho eu chego atrasada para buscar as crianças. Estaciono meu carro em qualquer lugar e vou o mais rápido possível para a entrada do prédio das crianças pequenas.

Começo a suar frio ao notar que Harry não está me esperando na escada, como ele sempre está.

Calma Lily!

Ele deve estar lá dentro ainda.

Você não deve estar tão atrasada quanto imagina.

Com certeza ele está lá dentro ainda.

Olho para o relógio. Já se passaram 15 minutos da hora de saída de Harry.

MEU DEUS ONDE ESTÁ O MEU FILHO?

As crianças mais velhas estão começando a sair já!

Ai meu deus do céu!

CADÊ MEU FILHO?

Ando de um lado para o outro procurando meu pequeno no meio dos garotos de 11/12 anos e nada dele.

Estou começando a ficar desesperada.

Esbarro na professora de Harry. Ela está saindo para o almoço.

- Boa tarde Lily... – Ela sorri quando me reconhece.

Eu nem a cumprimento de tão nervosa que estou. Eu sabia que alguma coisa ruim ia acontecer com meu bebê.

ELE SUMIU!

- Onde está o Harry?

A professora continua sorrindo para mim como se eu fosse uma daquelas mães neuróticas e exageradas.

EU NÃO ESTOU EXAGERANDO! MEU FILHO SUMIU!

HARRY SEMPRE ME ESPERA NO MESMO LUGAR!

- Ele deve estar brincando por aí.

Harry não sai para brincar por ai sabendo que eu ou James chegamos sempre na hora certa todos os dias!

- Harry nunca brinca por aí, ele sempre me espera sentado naquela escada.

Estou a ponto de chorar aqui de tanto desespero.

Eu sabia.

EU SABIA!

Eu devia ter deixado Harry com mamãe!

James tem razão, eu sempre faço as vontades das crianças. Eu mimo os dois demais.

Olha no que deu!

A culpa é toda minha.

- Calma, Lily, vamos procurá-lo.

A professora (Sprout alguma coisa eu acho) percebe minha agonia e me ajuda a procurar Harry.

Nós entramos em todas as salas de aula e nada dele.

Procuramos no ginásio, Harry não está lá.

No campinho de futebol, no parquinho, na enfermaria, no estacionamento.

Ele não está em lugar nenhum.

É aí que ela percebe que eu não estou sendo neurótica. Ela conhece Harry, sabe que ele é um fofo e que jamais, repito, JAMAIS, se esconderia de mim ou sumiria de propósito.

Alguma coisa aconteceu com meu filho.

E se ele caiu em um buraco e está inconsciente em algum lugar com a perninha quebrada?

AI MEU FILHO!

Eu tento ligar umas mil vezes para James e nada. Só da caixa postal no celular dele e não tenho o telefone do trabalho.

Ai Meu Deus.

Ai Meu Deus.

Onde está o meu filho?

Sprout pede ajuda de outros professores e alguns alunos do colegial que conhecem Harry (não me pergunte como) se voluntariam para procurá-lo. Nós reviramos a escola e nada.

Um professor sugere que eu vá pegar Mel enquanto eles procuram.

MEU DEUS EU QUASE ME ESQUECI DA MINHA FILHA BEBÊ!

Talvez Harry tenha ido procurar a irmãzinha.

É. Foi isso o que aconteceu.

Harry ama a irmãzinha dele.

Ele foi ver se estava tudo bem com ela.

Vou chegar lá e os dois vão estar lindos e risonhos brincando de pega-pega.

Pensamento positivo. Pensamento positivo.

Repito esse mantra todo o caminho até o berçário.

- Lily! Você perdeu Melanie e Harry por 10 minutos. - Pince, a moça que cuida dos bebês, sorri quando me vê.

Meu coração gela.

- Como assim perdi os dois?

O sorriso dela desaparece quando ela percebe minha expressão aturdida.

- Bom, Harry veio aqui buscar a irmãzinha... E... Ele estava com o seu namorado...

JAMES?

Vou matar James se ele veio buscar as crianças e não me avisou.

MEU DEUS, VOU MATÁ-LO!

- James? Harry estava com o pai dele James?

- Não, era outro homem.

O QUE? ELA DEU MEUS FILHOS PARA UM HOMEM DESCONHECIDO?

Era Charlus.

PELO AMOR DE DEUS.

Era Charlus Potter!

- Você entregou meus filhos a um homem desconhecido?

- Mas ele sempre está por aqui conversando com Harry então eu pensei...

- ELE ESTÁ NA LISTA DE PESSOAS AUTORIZADAS?

- Eu não...

- Como era esse homem?

Charlus Potter, Charlus Potter, Charlus Potter, Charlus Potter, Charlus Potter, Charlus Potter.

Se for ele eu ficarei aliviada e furiosa ao mesmo tempo.

- Ele era forte, alto e magro com um cabelo meio desbotado e bigodes.

Esse definitivamente não é Charlus Potter e não é NINGUÉM que eu conheça.

Como isso pôde acontecer?

Como essa mulher pôde entregar MEUS filhos para esse homem que ela nem sabe quem é?

Eu vou matá-la.

- Ai meu Deus Lily... eu...

Não a deixo terminar. Dou um chacoalhão na miserável com tanta força que o brinco dela cai no chão.

- SE ALGUMA COISA ACONTECER COM MEUS FILHOS VOCÊ VAI SE ARREPENDER DE TER NASCIDO.

Ela começa a chorar.

Uma mãe buscando o bebê me pergunta o que está havendo.

- Cala a boca! – Eu digo a mulher e volto minha atenção para a maldita que entregou meus filhos para um pedófilo. - Para que lado ele foi? Ele estava de carro?

- Eles foram para a portaria, a pé... Lily...

Eu dou uma tapa na cara dela antes de correr até a portaria.

Eu teria batido muito mais, só que preciso encontrar meus filhos.

Preciso encontra-los antes que alguma coisa horrível aconteça com eles.

Sprout me alcança na metade do caminho, ela vem junto com alguns adolescentes que estavam ajudando a procurar Harry e viram o que aconteceu no berçário.

Um dos meninos, acho que é o filho mais velho de Molly, estava na portaria e vem na minha direção todo esbaforido.

- O porteiro viu Harry e Melanie atravessando a rua e virando a esquerda. Eles estavam com um homem de bigode. Charles correu para lá, vamos.

Charles, pelo visto outro dos filhos da Molly, está do outro lado da rua apontando para uma sorveteria logo na esquina. Uns 100 metros a frente de onde o encontramos.

- Eles entraram na sorveteria.

O filho mais velho da Molly corre muito mais rápido do que eu e chega antes na sorveteria. Eu o alcanço bem a tempo de ouvir o que a garçonete está dizendo a ele.

- Há, eles acabaram de sair. O menino estava com sono era hora da soneca dele. O homem e a esposa...

Harry nunca tem sono á essa hora. Ele odeia dormir à tarde.

DOPARAM MEU FILHO!

- Eles entraram em um gol vermelho... – Um gol vermelho passa em alta velocidade na rua seguido por um monte de viaturas policiais. - Ah aquele ali!

MEU DEUS DO CÉU! CRIMINOSOS ROUBARAM MEUS FILHOS E AGORA ESTÃO NO MEIO DE UMA PERSEGUIÇÃO DE CARRO COM MEUS BEBÊS LÁ DENTRO.

Ai meu coração.

Ai meu coração.

Calma Lily. Você tem que ficar sã para conseguir salvar seus filhos.

Pulo na frente de um carro qualquer que está passando na rua e ele para.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA MULHER? – O motorista grita comigo de dentro do carro.

- Eu preciso que você siga aquelas viaturas da polícia!

- O QUE? VOCÊ É LOUCA?

- CALA A BOCA! – Eu abro a porta do carro dele e jogo todo o dinheiro que eu encontro dentro da minha bolsa. – Toma aqui, 300 euros. Agora passa para o outro banco. AGORA!

O homem passa para o banco do passageiro, completamente aturdido com os 300 euros na mão.

Ainda bem que hoje é dia de pagar a diarista.

Que porcaria de carro é essa? Não tem nem direção hidráulica.

Deve ser de 1500 essa coisa.

- É melhor você colocar o cinto de segurança. – Eu digo a ele ante de enfiar o pé no acelerador e correr feito louca atrás das viaturas de polícia.

Se acontecer alguma coisa com meus filhos eu vou matar alguém.

EU VOU MATAR ALGUÉM!

Dirijo na maior velocidade possível atrás das viaturas. Eles conseguem cercar o gol vermelho alguns quilômetros a frente. Eu freio com tudo e o dono do carro quase é jogado para fora.

Nem ligo.

Saio do carro e corro na direção das viaturas da polícia. É aí que os tiros começam.

MEUS FILHOS NO MEIO DO UM TIROTEIO!

Um policial me joga para o chão. Eu ia xingá-lo, mas aí olhei para trás e vi a janela do carro que eu "roubei" toda esfarelada e o dono do carro ajoelhado na chão com as mãos na cabeça.

MEU DEUS! MEUS FILHOS!

- Senhora, fique abaixada...

- MEUS FILHOS ESTÃO NAQUELE CARRO!

- Acalme-se senhora...

- MEUS FILHOS!

O policial não me deixa levantar de jeito nenhum. Ele me segura com força no chão até o barulhos dos tiros sessar. Só então ele me solta.

- Seus filhos estavam no gol vermelho... – O policial começa a falar. Eu nem escuto, simplesmente vou até o lugar onde o gol vermelho está. - SENHORA!

Ouço a sirene de uma ambulância e a vejo surgindo do nada e se enfiando no meio das viaturas, dificultando minha passagem.

Um homem alto com colete anti balas e uma arma gigantesca presa no cinto está indo na direção da ambulância com minha bebê no colo. Mel está chorando e batendo na cabeça dele.

O policial que me segurou no chão durante o tiroteio me alcança e tenta me tirar do meio do seja lá o que for isso que está acontecendo aqui.

- MINHA FILHA! – Dou um soco no policial. - AQUELE HOMEM ESTÁ COM A MINHA FILHA!

Mel reconhece minha voz e começa a se remexer que nem louca nos braços dele. O pezinho dela está esbarrando na arma.

AHHHH TIRE MINHA FILHA DE PERTO DESSA ARMA.

Eu vou morrer do coração.

O policial chato me solta e faz sinal para o outro me entregar Mel.

Eu pego minha filha no colo e a reviro toda para ver se nada aconteceu com ela. Só tem um galo imenso na testinha dela.

ONDE ESTÁ HARRY?

- CADÊ O MEU FILHO?

- O menino é seu filho também?

Como assim é meu filho também? Isso não é óbvio?

- CLARO QUE É!

- Senhora, se acalme, sou um agente do serviço secreto. Acabamos de resgatar seus filhos. O menino está sendo avaliado pelos paramédicos e...

O QUE?

MEU FILHO ESTÁ COM PARAMÉDICOS?

ONDE? ONDE ELE ESTÁ?

Olho para a direção da ambulância e vejo os paramédicos carregando uma maca com um corpinho bem pequeno nela.

NÃOOOOOO!

MEU DEUS NÃO

MEU FILHO NÃO!

- HARRY!

Eu quase derrubo metade dos policiais no caminho até os paramédicos. O policial chato que me segurou vem atrás de mim.

Harry está na maca com os olhinhos fechados.

Ai meu filho. O que fizeram com meu filho.

Meu bebê.

- MEU DEUS HARRY!

- Ele só está dopado, senhora. - Um dos médicos me impede de segurar meu filho.

DOPADO! MEU FILHO FOI DOPADO!

Mel não para de chorar no meu colo.

- Conseguimos resgatá-lo antes que os órgãos fossem retirados.

- O QUE?

O policial chato segura meu braço enquanto os paramédicos colocam a maca do meu filho na ambulância.

- Preciso que você me acompanhe até o meu escritório.

O QUE? COMO ESSE MALDITO ESPERA QUE EU VÁ ATÉ O ESCRITÓRIO DELE ENQUANTO MEU FILHO ESTÁ DOPADO DENTRO DE UMA AMBULÂNCIA?

ELE É IDIOTA?

- Não vou acompanha-lo a lugar nenhum, eu vou ficar com meu filho. Para onde estão levando ele?

- Para o Saint Mungs onde ele será examinado. Senhora, é importante que você preste depoimento...

- EU VOU ABRIR UM BO CONTRA ESSA ESCOLA QUE DEIXOU UM MALDITO LEVAR MEUS FILHOS!

- Calma senhora...

- CALMA MERDA NENHUMA! EU VOU COM MEU FILHO, NÃO SE ATREVA A ME IMPEDIR.

- Sim senhora.

Um dos paramédicos me ajuda a subir na ambulância e eu vou lá espremida com uma Mel chorosa no colo, segurando a mãozinha do meu filho.

Ai Harry.

A culpa é toda minha.

Minha culpa por sempre fazer as vontades dos meus filhos.

Eu só não suporto a carinha tristonha deles quando eu digo não ou brigo.

Sou uma péssima mãe.

James teria feito Harry e Mel ficarem na casa de mamãe. Ele não teria feito a vontade de Harry só para ele parar de chorar.

Onde está James?

Porque ele não atende o celular?

Ai, eu estou passando muito mal.

Chegando no hospital eu acompanho Harry e Mel serem examinados e alguém tenta me dar um calmante. Eu recuso.

Harry está bem, a dose de droga que deram para ele foi pouca. O médico me garantiu que ele vai acordar em uma hora no máximo.

Graças a Deus!

E Mel só bateu a cabecinha de leve no carro, fizeram vários exames nela. Está tudo bem.

Está tudo bem.

Tudo bem.

- LILY!

James?

- JAMES!

James vem correndo na minha direção todo descabelado e com a gravata torta. Tem um homem horroroso do lado dele. É o policial que estava com a Mel na hora em que tudo aconteceu.

- Meu deus, Lily! – Jay me abraça forte e me beija. – Onde estão as crianças?

Ai como eu me senti aliviada ao ver meu James chegando no hospital.

ONDE É QUE ELE ESTAVA QUANDO EU LIGUEI MIL VEZES?

Agora que o efeito da adrenalina está passando eu estou me sentindo meio mole.

Não consigo nem falar.

- Está tudo bem com seus filhos. – A doutora Pomfrey entrega Mel para James e nos aponta para o quarto onde Harry está dormindo. - Harry acaba de acordar. Vamos vê-lo?

Harry acordou!

Meu filho está bem!

James e eu entramos no quarto onde Harry está deitadinho na cama mudando os canais da televisão. Ele sorri quando nos vê e da um bocejo.

- Mamãe! Eu quero um Danoninho!

Ele quer um Danoninho.

Um Danoninho.

Harry quer um Danoninho.

- Lily, a bateria do meu celular morreu...

James está dizendo alguma coisa do meu lado, mas tudo o que eu escuto é um zumbido estranho no meu ouvido. Harry continua pedindo o Danoninho dele.

- Lily, me desculpa, eu sempre reclamo que você não liga e aí quando você realmente liga eu não atendo... Lily?

O zumbido está ficando cada vez mais forte.

Agora eu estou sentindo meu estomago revirar.

Não estou bem.

- Lily? Lily, fala comigo.

- Lily, sente-se aqui nessa cadeira.

Que cadeira? Onde tem uma cadeira?

Não vi nenhuma cadeira.

- Eu estou passando muito mal.

É o que eu consigo dizer antes de vomitar tudo o que eu tinha no meu estomago bem no pé de James.

- Lily... Lily...

Está tudo ficando preto...

Preto.

**NA: Boa noite pessoal, eu sei que tinha prometido entregar esse capítulo na quarta... mas tive um monte de problemas no trabalho que me levaram até a Alemanha em um bate e volta (fui na quarta, voltei hoje de manhã).**

**Estou podre, com minha rinite atacada, acabei de tomar um antialérgico que me deixa com muito sono... então nem revisei o texto (que normalmente já tem vários erros com revisão, imagina sem).**

**Bom, me desculpem pela demora e pelo capítulo cheio de erros.**

**Muito Obrigada pelas reviews meninas!**

**Não vou responde-las agora porque estou podrona! Mas saibam que eu só estou postando esse capítulo por causa de vocês :D**

**Beijos para:**

**MBlackPotter, Karinne S, Thaty, Tai, Guest não identificada, Nathalia, Naty Evans Potter, Ritha P. B. Potter, HeloCullenPotter, biancah, jessycapartica, Karlla Darcy Culen, Maria, Mari, Bia Paz, LaahB, Giny, , jessyohanna, Annie PWM, Gabriela.**

**Adoro todas.**

**Até semana que vem!**

**:***


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13**

**James**

Caralho!

Lily lavou o chão de vômito e foi caindo, caindo.

Não está fácil eu segurar Lily e Mel de uma só vez.

Vou acabar derrubando uma delas no chão nojento. Ainda mais com Harry se acabando de gritar aqui do meu lado.

- MAMÃE! MAMÃE! MAMÃE!

E essa enfermeira de merda fica só olhando ao invés de me ajudar.

PORRA! VEM ME AJUDAR! PUTA QUE PARIU!

- Ow! – E eu tive MESMO que pedir ajuda para a filha da puta porque ela não se tocava. - Me ajuda aqui!

Foi preciso mais uma enfermeira nos ajudar porque Harry começou a tentar se jogar no chão, puxou o soro do braço e sangrou. Aí o tal Moody do Serviço Secreto, que ainda está aqui me torrando o saco, entrou no quarto para ver o que tinha acontecido. Harry levou um susto tão grande ao ver a cicatriz na cara do agente que gritou mais alto ainda depois disso.

Agora eu não sei o que eu faço. Mel está no meu braço chorando sem parar, Harry está gritando com um rasgo no braço por causa do soro que ele puxou e Lily está desmaiada em uma maca sendo levada para outro lugar porque aqui é a ala da pediatria.

Acho que eu vou me jogar pela janela, cavar um buraco no jardim do hospital e ficar lá dentro até tudo se acalmar.

Me parece a melhor opção dadas as circunstancias.

- Cara, estão levando a Lily... Quem foi que botou as tripas para fora aqui?

Sirius Black, cachorro maldito, nunca fiquei tão feliz em te ver. Nunca em toda a minha vida!

Não sei como foi que ele ficou sabendo de tudo isso aqui.

Foda-se.

Ele surgiu do nada. Agora vai ter que fazer jus a seu posto de padrinho das crianças.

- Toma! – Entrego uma Mel chorosa para ele. – Segura ela aqui.

- MAMÃE, MAMÃE, MAMÃE, MAMÃE! – Seguro Harry tentando fazê-lo parar para que a enfermeira número dois dê um jeito no bracinho dele. – MAMÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃE!

- Calma, garoto. Calma, eu já vou ver sua mamãe.

Uma pessoa da limpeza aparece para dar um jeito no quarto deixando tudo uma zona maior ainda: Sirius lutando com uma Mel enlouquecida, eu e a Enfermeira número dois tentando acalmar Harry e a pessoa da limpeza limpando todo o vômito da Lily do chão.

Acho que eu estou no inferno.

Não tem outra explicação para essa merda.

Para melhorar tudo, os pais da Lily e Marlene chegam completamente desesperados deixando Harry mais nervoso ainda. As coisas só pioram quando Marlene meio que passa mal ao ver o braço sangrando de Harry.

Ótimo.

Esse é, sem sombra de dúvidas, um dos piores momentos da minha vida.

É pior até do que a maior ressaca de whisky que eu já tive. E olha que ela durou dois dias inteiros de dor e sofrimento.

Todo esse caos acaba quando a doutora Pomfrey, pediatra das crianças, expulsa todo mundo do quarto. Ficamos apenas eu, Harry, ela e a enfermeira numero dois.

Pomfrey consegue acalmar Harry e colocar um curativo no bracinho dele.

O garoto fica fungando na cama perguntando cadê a mãe dele.

Eu quero ir ver se a Lily está bem, mas não posso largar Harry sozinho aqui. Espero que os pais dela tenham ido dar uma olhada.

- Harry está bem, não houve nenhum dano aos órgãos internos, nenhuma hemorragia. – a doutora me explica enquanto a enfermeira mostra a Harry um vídeo do Lorde Espacial no celular dela para distraí-lo. – Mas ele vai ficar em observação até amanhã. Eu fiz vários exames na Melanie e, apesar do galo, ela está ótima.

- Ela tem que ficar aqui em observação também?

- Não, como ela não foi exposta a nenhum componente anestésico, ela não precisa ficar em observação.

Eu peço para a Doutora ir dar uma olhada na Lily para mim e então ela libera o povo do lado de fora. Marlene e Sirius estão sentados na sala de espera com Melanie. A bebê fica doidinha quando me vê.

- Cadê os Evans? – Pego Mel no colo e passo a mão na testa dela. Ficou um galo gigante. Coitadinha.

- Eles foram olhar a Lily. James, o que foi que aconteceu?

- Eu sei lá! Aquele maldito ali - Aponto para o agente do serviços secreto que me abordou no trabalho. - Apareceu no meu trabalho dizendo que estavam com Lily e as crianças no hospital e não me explicaram mais nada. Lily passou mal, doparam Harry, Mel tem esse galo imenso na testa e eu não faço a menor ideia do que aconteceu.

Sirius é tão discreto quanto eu, ou seja, nem um pouco e da uma olhada no cara de cima a baixo.

- Vamos perguntar pro cara então.

- Não é melhor chamar um advogado?

- Heim?

- Vai que ele queira prender alguém!

Não sei porque raios esse maldito iria querer me prender, ou Lily, mas fico meio noiado com o que Marlene disse por isso resolvo ligar para Aluado e pedir para ele vir aqui. Como era de se esperar ele diz que já está vindo e Dora fica gritando de fundo querendo saber o que é.

Os pais da Lily voltam logo depois de eu ligar para Aluado e me dizem que Lily está bem. Deram um calmante para ela e parece que vão deixa-la em observação também.

Porra! Que merda foi essa que aconteceu?

Quando eu me viro exigir explicações do agente Moody ele sumiu.

FILHO DA PUTA! Ele foi tentar um depoimento da minha mulher.

Eu corro até onde os sogros me disseram que Lily está e pego o maldito no flagra tentando fazê-la dizer alguma coisa enquanto está visivelmente abalada.

Porra!

Ela está branca feito papel, com os olhos vermelhos, inchados e cheios de lágrimas, não consegue nem falar de tão nervosa e esse FILHO DA PUTA fica tentando tirar alguma informação dela.

A enfermeira está empurrando o sujeito para fora do quarto, mas ele insiste em continuar o interrogatório.

Vou quebrar a cara desse infeliz.

- James! – Lily fica agitada quando me vê. – James, as crianças!

Depois de eu dizer mais de mil vezes que as crianças estão bem. Lily me explica o que aconteceu. Ela foi buscar as crianças na escola, não encontrou Harry e então descobriu com aquele pedófilo dos infernos tinha voltado a rondar nosso filho. O desgraçado levou Harry e Mel da escolinha, dopou Harry e então fugiu. Aí a polícia foi atrás dele. Enquanto isso Lily praticamente roubou o carro de um cara qualquer e seguiu a perseguição toda até tudo acabar e ela ver Harry apagado em uma maca sendo levado para uma ambulância enquanto Mel se debatia no colo de um policial e chutava a arma dele.

Puta que pariu!

Não é a toa que ela está desse jeito.

Eu no lugar dela já teria tido um enfarte.

Fico um pouco com ela até o calmante fazer efeito.

Antes de voltar para o quarto de Harry eu mando Sirius ficar de guarda aqui, assim esse desgraçado desse agente Moody não vem acordar minha mulher para fazer perguntas cretinas.

É só eu botar meus pés para fora do quarto da Lily que eu dou de cara com o sujeito.

Vou matar esse infeliz.

- Senhor Potter, podemos conversar?

Podemos conversar?

Posso quebrar ainda mais essa sua cara deformada, seu filho da puta?

- Ok.

Eu e o sujeito vamos até o café do lado de fora do hospital.

Minha mão está até coçando de tanta vontade que eu estou que socá-lo.

Talvez fosse uma boa ideia eu esperar meu advogado chegar...

- Cara, o que foi que aconteceu?

- Seus filhos foram sequestrados por uma quadrilha responsável por contrabando de órgãos e crianças para fora do país. – O cara diz como se não fosse nada demais.

Porra.

- Estávamos de olho em Greyback e sua quadrilha a algum tempo, não tínhamos provas para prendê-lo por tráfico de crianças e venda ilegal de órgãos.

Porra.

- Então vocês sabiam o tempo todo que esse maldito estava de olho nos meus filhos e não fizeram nada?

Pego o cara pelo colarinho da camisa dele e quase derrubo a mesinha do café que estava nos separando.

- Senhor Potter...

- Vocês usaram meus filhos de isca para pegar esse cara? – As pessoas no café se afastam de onde estamos. - E se vocês não conseguissem pegar esse filho da puta? Ele iria matar meu filho, vender os órgãos dele e Melanie iria de brinde não é? Na compra de dois rins leve um bebê de um ano. Que maravilha!

- Senhor Potter, a operação estava toda sob controle.

- Claro que estava, por isso minha filha está com um galo imenso na testa dela e meu filho internado porque foi dopado. A é claro... MINHA MULHER TEVE QUE TOMAR UMA PORRA DE UM CALMANTE! SEU FILHO DA PUTA PORQUE NÃO AVISOU NADA SOBRE ESSA MERDA DE OPERAÇÃO?

- Senhor Potter, se o senhor não me soltar terei que prendê-lo por desacato a autoridade.

- Escuta aqui, seu bastardo de merda...

- Com licença. – Eu só não quebrei a cara do infeliz porque Aluado apareceu bem na hora para o resgate do agente filho da puta. - Meu cliente está visivelmente nervoso pois sua família foi exposta a grande perigo, ele não está em condições de dar depoimento algum no momento.

O agente cuzão passa a mão no terno barato dele como se estivesse tirando o pó.

- Mas é claro que ele chamou um advogado. – Filho da mãe, sendo irônico comigo.

Vou castrar esse desgraçado.

- Pontas, - Aluado me leva até a porta do café e aponta para a entrada do hospital. - Vá ficar com a Lily que eu cuido das coisas por aqui. Ok?

Ok.

Eu posso fazer isso.

Mas antes vou socar umas 15 árvores para passar minha raiva.

Maldito, filho da puta.

Dou uma volta pelo estacionamento chutando umas pedras para me acalmar e então volto para dentro do hospital e vou dar uma olhada no pessoal.

Lily e Harry estão dormindo. Mel está comendo banana feliz da vida no colo da avó dela. Sirius e Marlene estão se agarrando no canto perto da televisão enquanto o senhor Evans os assiste horrorizado junto com uma família que também teve a infelicidade de ter um ente querido internado por razão x.

Está tudo uma beleza.

- Acho que a festa de amanhã foi cancelada então, não é?

PUTA MERDA!

A festinha de aniversário das crianças.

Me esqueci completamente disso.

Porra! Vou ter que adiar o negócio.

Vai dar a maior trabalheira cancelar essa merda.

Vou lá interromper o casal desentupidor de pia para eles me ajudarem com isso (O senhor Evans e a família me agradeceram com olhares de alívio).

Nos dividimos entre: Ligar para o buffet, ligar para os animadores de festa e avisar os convidados.

Infelizmente, não consegui convencer nenhum deles a ligar para o meu pai então quem se fodeu nessa fui eu.

Bosta.

Respiro fundo antes de sacar o telefone e fazer a ligação.

Papai atende no primeiro toque.

_- James._

- Pai.

_- Boa noite, filho. _

É bom eu falar logo de uma vez, sem rodeios, papai fica puto da vida quando eu fico rodeando o assunto.

- Pai, cancelei a festa de aniversário das crianças.

_- Não me diga que é porque vocês deixaram para fazer algo de última hora. Eu sabia que a Evans não ia dar conta de organizar tudo sozinha. Custava ela ser menos orgulhosa? Sua esposa..._

- Pai...

_- Ela vai acabar prejudicando meus netos com esse tipo de atitude..._

- Pai...

Porra pai! Me deixa falar, caralho!

_- Eu deveria fazer alguma coisa a respeito disso._

- Pai, estamos no hospital.

_- De novo?_

- Sim, dessa vez é porque um pedófilo tentou sequestrar Harry e Mel. O cara foi preso, e está tudo bem com as crianças. Lily passou muito nervoso e deram um calmante para ela. Harry vai ficar em observação até amanhã.

_- Como? Como foi?_

_- Charlus, é o James? –_ Ouço mamãe falando de fundo. - _O que aconteceu?_

_- Está tudo bem, querida. _– Papai responde.

Maior mentiroso. Mamãe vai matar ele quando descobrir que ele mentiu.

_- PAPAI! _– Alice grita de algum lugar. Aposto que ela está descendo as escadas com o celular na mão. - _É VERDADE QUE AS CRIANÇAS FORAM SEQUESTRADAS POR UM PEDÓFILO?_

_- MEU DEUS, MEUS NETOS! _– Mamãe grita e eu escuto alguma coisa se espatifando no chão.

Xii. Lá se vai o vaso chinês da Dinastia Jeng Jeng ou algo assim que ficava na sala de visitas.

_- Como você ficou sabendo sobre isso Alice? _

_- A vizinha do James me mandou uma mensagem! _

_- James, porque sua vizinha ficou sabendo disso antes de mim?_

Puta que pariu!

Alice fofoqueira de merda.

Dora fofoqueira de merda.

Puta merda!

- Está tudo bem por aqui. Já chamei meu advogado e está tudo sob controle. Não precisa se preocupar.

_- Em qual hospital vocês estão?_

- Saint Mungus.

_- Chegamos em uma hora._

- Mas pai...

_- Até mais James._

- Deixa eu adivinhar. – Sirius chega do meu lado com um hambúrguer de picanha gigante nas mãos. Cara, que fome! – Seu pai está vindo aí.

Eu tiro o hambúrguer da mão dele e dou uma dentada. Delícia!

- Poxe ere bem bindo ae.

- Cara, você filou minha boia e ainda cuspiu em mim.

Mel começa a ficar enjoada lá para as 19h00 da noite. Ela fica chorando, jogando lixo nos outros e sapateando por aí. Ela meio que chuta o pé quebrado de um cara na sala de espera e então eu peço para Sirius e Marlene a levarem para o apê enquanto eu e os sogros ficamos aqui de olho em Harry e Lily.

Que sexta feira maravilhosa.

Meus pais chegam logo depois de eu ter sido chamado por uma enfermeira porque Lily acordou e está me chamando no quarto dela.

Eu chego no quarto e vejo minha mulher aos prantos com vários lencinhos de papel em volta dela.

Oooo Caralho!

- A festinha das crianças! – Ela assoa o nariz pela 15ª vez.

O nariz dela vai ficar descascando e eu vou ter que ouvir essa mulher reclamar durante semanas por conta disso.

Porra.

- Calma, Lil. – Me sento ao lado dela na cama e passo o braço por trás de seu ombro. Lily instantaneamente me abraça e da uma fungada nojenta no meu pescoço. - Nós podemos fazer na semana que vem.

- Estava tudo tão bonito... – Quase não dá para entender o que ela está dizendo de tão chorosa que ela está. - Me deu tanto trabalho.

- Lil, você não está em condições de dar uma festa agora.

- Não se preocupe, Lily. – Papai já se intromete na conversa e fala como se fosse o Rei da cocada preta. - Eu e Dorea conversamos com o buffet e a festa foi transferida para Domingo. Vai ser adiada apenas um dia.

Ai cara! Lily vai dar um escândalo agora.

Olha só como ela começou a chorar mais ainda.

- Senhor Potter, muito obrigada!

O que? Ela está agradecendo?

Como assim?

Uma hora ela quer que papai não se intrometa e alguns dias depois ela agradece a intromissão dele. Eu não entendo essa mulher!

- Por que ela está chorando? – Papai me pergunta confuso.

- Não sei - Eu sussurro para que Lily não consiga me ouvir. - Ela não para de chorar desde que acordou.

- Que calmante deram para ela?

Dou de ombros porque realmente não sei. E mesmo se eu soubesse o nome do calmante, não iria fazer a menor diferença já que não entendo nada dessas porcarias. Papai vai atrás do médico para perguntar qual é o remédio que deram para Lily (como se ele manjasse muito de medicina para poder palpitar) e eu fico com ela mais cinco minutos, tempo suficiente para que Lily pegue no sono mais uma vez.

Esse calmante deixou ela piradona mesmo.

Eu vou com meus pais até a pediatria dar uma olhada em Harry e aproveito para apresentá-los ao meu advogado (o coitado do Aluado acabou se perdendo no hospital e só chegou no quarto do Harry depois que Sirius e Lene já tinham ido embora, e eu ido ver minha mulher, ele teve que ficar com os pais da Lily esperando eu voltar) e aos meus sogros.

Uma cena um tanto quanto memorável.

O senhor Evans parece um homem palito perto de papai. Da a impressão de que papai vai arrancar o braço dele sem querer quando os dois apertam as mãos.

Já a senhora Evans, perto de mamãe parece mais nova do que já é. Acho que isso deixou mamãe meio incomodada. Não que minha mãe seja acabadona, ela é uma cinquentona enxuta, só que a mãe de Lily tem a maior cara de novinha. E ela realmente é nova para ter duas filhas na idade da Lily e da irmã dela. Pelo que eu entendi, a senhora Evans teve a primeira filha com 15 anos ou algo assim.

Evan Evans mandou ver na namoradinha do colegial e deixou a garota grávida.

Os quatro ficam em um bate papo bizarro tentando comparar Mel e Harry comigo e Lily quando crianças.

Porque isso é tudo o que eu precisava nesse dia foda de bom.

Aluado me explica que ele marcou um horário para eu, Lily e Harry comparecermos na sede do serviço secreto para dar depoimento semana que vem. Harry vai conversar com o psicólogo deles e caso seja necessário vamos ter que colocá-lo na terapia.

Cara.

Na terapia.

Puta merda.

Eu monto um esquema para passar a noite no hospital: a mãe da Lily vai ficar com ela enquanto eu fico com Harry. Meus pais e o pai da Lily vão para o meu apartamento descansar e voltam de manhã, com Sirius e Lene.

Resolvi acompanhar meus pais até o carro deles porque preciso conversar com eles sobre uma decisão que eu tomei.

Meus filhos não vão pisar nunca mais naquela escola de merda e a melhor alternativa é muito longe de onde trabalhamos e moramos.

Ou eu volto para Godric's Hollow ou vou para Nova York.

Não estou preparado para voltar a trabalhar com meu pai ainda. Então Nova York é o lugar para mim. Vou pedir Lily em casamento, nós nos mudamos para lá por uns dois anos e então voltamos.

Depois dessa não tem como ela dizer não para mim.

- Eu decidi pai. – Digo a ele quando avisto seu carro no meio do estacionamento.

- O que? – Papai cruza os braços e ergue as sobrancelhas.

Ele deve estar esperando alguma merda.

- Vou pedir Lily em casamento depois da festa de aniversário das crianças.

- Ai, meu filho! - Mamãe dá dois pulinhos e me abraça.

Papai me encara sério sem dizer nada por uns cinco minutos então me dá um abraço de urso que quase me deixa sem ar.

- Parabéns por finalmente virar homem.

Valeu pai, por me botar para cima.

- Preciso comprar um anel de noivado. Vocês me ajudam?

Sinto um cutucão nas costas e dou de cara com o senhor Palito... opa Evan Evans.

- Eu já tenho um anel para você! – Ele fala com um sorrisão no rosto, tira o celular do bolso e me mostra a foto de um anel de ouro com vários entalhes fodásticos e uma pedra verde chamuscante no meio.

Foda.

Esse anel é foda.

- Senhor Evans... – Fico sem palavras.

- Era o anel de noivado da minha mãe. Como Petúnia ficou com o vestido de noiva e a tiara da avó dela, guardei o anel para Lily. Já estava quase perdendo as esperanças até você aparecer. Graças a Deus! Alguém para se preocupar com Lily no meu lugar!

Pois é. Lily da muito trabalho mesmo.

Melanie então.

Porra.

To fudido.

- Você podia ter vindo antes de eu perder todo o meu cabelo, sabe? – Ele dá duas tapas nas minhas costas e um abraço desengonçado. - Mas tudo bem.

Papai e mamãe se debruçam sob o celular do senhor Evans para ver o anel. Papai parece muito satisfeito com o que vê.

- É um belo anel.

- Claro que é! Herança de família. São Esmeraldas mesmo! Nada falso aqui!

- Muito Obrigado, Senhor Evans. – Eu o agradeço, por que é a única coisa que eu consigo falar.

- Ah me chame de Evan, filho.

Ele me dá outro abraço antes de ir para o carro dele.

- O nome dele é Evan Evans? – Papai me pergunta antes de ir embora.

- Pois é...

...

Porra.

Dormir no hospital é uma merda.

Ainda bem que papai mexeu uns pauzinhos monetários e conseguiu colocar Harry e Lily no mesmo quarto porque se eu tivesse que ficar alternando lugares eu me transformaria em um poço de mau humor.

Harry acordou antes da Lily fazendo manha e choramingando porque o bracinho dele estava pinicando. Depois ele queria de qualquer jeito pular na cama da mãe dele. Eu tentei impedir, mas ai ele começou a chorar pensando que Lily tinha morrido.

Nisso ela acordou. Harry ficou tão aliviado que fez xixi nas calças.

Os dois só foram liberados depois do meio dia.

Lily, Harry e Mel estavam tão carentes que não me largaram um minuto sequer.

Tive me esconder no banheiro e ligar para Dora pedindo ajuda com o pedido de casamento. Ela ficou tão empolgada com isso que praticamente teve um orgasmo.

Só espero que ela siga minhas instruções direito.

Acho que fui bem claro nisso:

Arranjos de lírios; velas e jantar romântico no meu apartamento;

Colar as fotos específicas que eu mandei para ela no teto do meu quarto junto com aquelas estrelas fosforescentes e pendurar uma lanterna japonesa no lustre com a caixinha da aliança lá dentro;

Colocar as pistas onde eu mandei (vou fazer uma caça ao tesouro);

Jogar rosas na cama;

Deixar meu violão em cima da cama.

Não tem como errar nisso, tem?

A hora do jantar foi uma mini festa já que é a data real do aniversário de quatro anos de Harry.

Todo mundo se amontoou no apartamento: Lene, Sirius, Aluado, Dora e Teddy (garoto tarado), Papai, mamãe, Alice e o namorado idiota dela, os Evans e a irmã mais velha da Lily também veio com o marido e o filho dela. Nem acredito que essa mulher existe de verdade.

E ela não tem nada a ver com a Lily.

Ainda bem.

Lily não é alta e magricela com um pescoço imenso de girafa. E não se veste com roupas de oncinha e colares de perolas.

Credo.

A quem foi que ela puxou?

O senhor Evans me trouxe a aliança que eu entreguei clandestinamente para Dora em uma manobra radical que deixaria James Bond orgulhoso.

Harry e Melanie brigaram por causa dos presentes. Mel não gostou dos dela e queria roubar os do irmão.

Depois Harry brigou com Teddy porque o moleque deu os brinquedos dele para Mel.

E no final Teddy fez um escândalo tão grande que acabou vindo dormir em casa.

Ele queria dormir NO BERÇO COM A MINHA FILHA!

Eu não deixei.

Além disso, depois de me certificar de que Harry e Teddy estavam dormindo, tirei Mel do berço dela e a coloquei para dormir comigo e com Lily.

Até parece que vou deixar minha filha sozinha no quarto dela com um pervertido desses a solta pelo apartamento.

...

Resolvemos chegar cedo no lugar que papai arrumou para fazer a festa das crianças.

É um terreno que é alugado só para festas e eventos. Visto de fora, parece imenso.

Papai não sabe ser simples.

Lily começa a chorar no instante em que os portões se abrem.

- Ai que lindo! – Ela continua chorando quando desce do carro.

Papai já está lá mandando em todo mundo da organização. Ele vem me dar oi quando vê meu carro.

- James, ela está chorando de novo. – Ele aponta para uma Lily chorosa olhando a decoração da festa. - Você está batendo na sua mulher?

- Não pai! Eu não sei o que ela tem!

Eu realmente não sei o que ela tem.

- Foi esse calmante que deram para ela.

- Ou ela está em uma TPM dos infernos. – Sirius chega até nós com Lene e vários embrulhos de presentes.

É mesmo. Não tinha pensado nisso.

Deve ser a TPM.

- Pode ser isso mesmo, Lily ainda não ficou menstruada esse mês.

- Obrigada pela informação que eu definitivamente não queria, cara. – Almofadinhas dá um soco no meu estomago e vai largar os presentes em algum lugar junto com Lene.

- Esse padrinho das crianças é uma pessoa muito... – Papai procura palavras para descrever Sirius Black, ele parece estar tendo dificuldades. – de outro mundo.

Você não faz nem ideia.

Eu preciso falar com Lily sobre o jantar de hoje a noite.

Já combinei com os Evans que as crianças vão dormir lá. Espero que Dora tenha feito tudo do jeito que eu pedi.

E se ela disser não?

Cara, tá me dando nervoso só de pensar.

Porra.

Meus pais capricharam mesmo na festa

O gramado do terreno foi todo aparado e deram lugar vários brinquedos, barraquinhas e mesas para os convidados. Tem um pula-pula gigantesco em forma de castelo, uma cama elástica, barraquinhas de tiro ao alvo e de pescaria. No lago artificial do terreno, colocaram um brinquedo em forma de Lula imenso, as crianças podem brincar pulando os tentáculos da Lula. Tem até uma minifloresta com pôneis.

Lily e eu ficamos na entrada recepcionando os convidados.

Todas as crianças que chegam ganham ou uma armadura com espada de plástico ou um vestido de princesa e uma coroa. E, vou te contar, tem umas 100 crianças aqui, Harry e Mel são bem populares na escolinha deles heim?

Meus pais deram um vestido de princesa para Mel que a faz parecer um bolinho de morango.

Harry não quis vestir a roupa de cavaleiro, ele decidiu que quer ser um mago poderoso. Lily achou a ideia boa e improvisou entregando a Harry uma capa preta e um chapéu pontudo da fantasia de bruxa que ela usou no Halloween do ano passado. Ela também deu a ele um cachecol dourado e vermelho que ela inventou serem as cores da casa mágica de Harry.

Ele ficou tão empolgado com a história que contou para todas as crianças na festa e tivemos que sair para comprar cachecóis e capas pretas para todo mundo. Não encontramos o número exato de cachecóis da mesma cor do de Harry então Lily inventou outras três casas mágicas e nós fizemos uma seleção totalmente aleatória de crianças.

Um senhor de barba branca que trabalha na empresa (Um tal de Albus Dumbledore) da Lily achou a brincadeira tão criativa que resolveu participar se vestindo de Mago Merlin dizendo ser o diretor da escola de magia. Ele deu até um discurso sobre a floresta proibida e um segredo escondido no terceiro andar do castelo ou algo assim.

Eu e Sirius inventamos um jogo com várias bolas no qual todo mundo tem que brincar montado em vassouras. Demos o nome de quadribol, o esporte dos magos. Virou a sensação da festa.

Harry está tão empolgado que não quer nem comer. Lily teve que dizer que ele precisa de uma poção de energia para continuar jogando quadribol ou ele não iria nem beber água.

- Esse é o melhor dia da MINHA VIDA – Pelo menos ele está se divertindo.

- Harry! – O amiguinho de Harry da escola surge no momento em que finalmente conseguimos fazer Harry comer um bolinho de carne. - Tem um cachorro de TRÊS CABEÇAS escondido dentro do castelo! E uma cobra gigante guardando o porão! E o guarda caças é um GIGANTE! Olha ele lá!

O garotinho ruivo aponta para onde Hagrid está com seu terno e óculos de sol segurando um dragão de pelúcia.

Realmente, o cara parece um gigante.

- É o Hagrid! Ele ergue a gente lá no alto Rony!

- OLHA O GUARDA TEM UM DRAGÃO! – Um garotinho minúsculo sai correndo na direção de Hagrid.

- Não deixa o Draco chegar lá antes da gente! Vamos Harry!

E assim Harry nos larga na mesa com metade de um bolinho de carne.

Mel ficou maluca no pula-pula em forma de castelo. Alice está lá com ela faz umas duas horas com umas 15 garotinhas em volta querendo pegá-la no colo e tirar fotos.

Lily resolve ir até lá para dar uma olhada na fralda da Mel e me larga na mesa.

Como eu detesto ficar parado sem fazer nada me levanto e vou dar uma volta.

Cara, até meu pai está vestido de bruxo. E ele está todo empolgado pulando o tentáculos da lula gigante com Harry e um bando de crianças ruivas (todos filhos da secretária da Lily, Molly).

Incrível.

E Sirius trouxe os cachorros dele, em um ele colocou uma roupa engraçada que o deixa com três cabeças, no outro ele colocou asas e disse que é um hipogrifo condenado à forca por ter matado um homem.

Dora está assustando as crianças todas dizendo que Aluado tem esse apelido porque ele é um lobisomem. Ela está achando tudo muito divertido enquanto o pobre coitado do marido dela teve que se vestir de lobo e ficar correndo atrás de um monte de crianças com Teddy nas costas.

- Essa festa está ótima, James. – Minha chefa Narcisa (que está usando seu traje bruxo também) vem me cumprimentar e me apresentar o marido dela, Lucius Malfoy um cara loiro aguado de nariz em pé. – Esse é meu marido Lucius.

Eu conheço a cara feiosa dele de alguns jantares de negócios de papai que eu fui obrigado a frequentar quando trabalhava na Potter's Corporation.

Nunca cheguei a falar com esse fulano.

E não me arrependo, por que quando o cara abre a boca me dá vontade de arrancar meu próprio braço só para ter alguma coisa para jogar nele.

Puta cara chato.

Eu praticamente pesquei Lily no meio da multidão para apresentá-la ao senhor Malfoy só para ter alguma coisa agradável do meu lado enquanto escuto as merdas preconceituosas que esse playboy engomado fala.

Narcisa ficou encantada com a fantasia de princesa cor de rosa da Mel e entramos no assunto bebês e filhos, algo que deixou Lucius meio entediado e o fez sair de fininho para conversar com o cara Mago Merlin do trabalho da Lily.

Vai e não volta mais, infeliz!

- Mamãe, também quero um aniversário mágico! – Draco, o filho de Narcisa, interrompe nossa conversa e vem correndo com sua vassoura na nossa direção - No meu eu quero três dragões!

O garotinho se parece com um boneco de porcelana.

Ele tem cara de criança de comercial: loirinho, olhos azuis e branquelo.

Eca.

Mel deve ter achado a mesma coisa, porque jogou um monte de confete que estava na mãozinha dela na cabeça do garoto e começou a gargalhar loucamente.

Lily fica totalmente sem graça com a brincadeira da Mel e pede desculpas enquanto tenta tirar as bolinhas coloridas do cabelo do garoto porcelana.

- Olha, ela também é da sonserina! - Draco, ao invés de ficar bravo com a brincadeira, ficou encantado com a minha filha. Porra. Mais um. - A melhor casa mágica!

Eu ia colocar um cachecol vermelho na Mel, mas a filha estranha da secretária da Lily (acho que o nome dela é Gina) ficou com o último então dei um verde para ela. Melhor do que o amarelo, que é a mesma cor do filho tarado de Aluado. Nem fodendo eu coloco minha filha na mesma casa mágica desse garotinho safado.

- Mel, - Lily gosta de incentivar Mel a ficar dando bola para esses moleques safados. – Fala oi para o Draco.

Mel vai na da mãe dela e faz oizinho com a mão.

Narcisa e Draco ficam malucos.

Lily coloca Mel no chão e ela balança os bracinhos e faz uma dancinha, porque está tocando a música preferida dela agora.

Ótimo, tem que se mostrar também, não é?

- Oi Mel! – PORRA! O MOLEQUE ESTÁ PASSANDO A MÃO NA MINHA FILHA! - Eu sou o Draco.

NÃO RESPONDE MELANIE!

- Daaaaaaa.

NÃOOOOOOOO!

- Draco.

- Daaaaaaa

- DRA CO

- Daco!

PUTA MERDA MELANIE!

LILY, FAZ ALGUMA COISA! OLHA SUA FILHA QUE SAFADA!

- Olha mamãe! Ela disse meu nome! Vou pegar uma tortinha de abóbora pra Mel!

E lá vai outro tarado ficar atrás da minha filha.

Porra!

Tive que interromper a maior briga entre quatro molequinhos e Harry. Aparentemente todos eles queriam brincar com a Mel só que Harry não deixou porque ela é irmã dele, embora ela seja da mesma casa mágica do Draco (pelo menos foi o que eu entendi da discussão).

No final todo mundo ficou chorando por causa da Mel já que ela se empolgou com os cachorros do Sirius e não deu mais atenção para nenhum garoto.

Cara, já vi que vai ter um monte de safado atrás da minha filha no futuro. Merda.

Em algum momento da festa, eu estou conversando com Aluado e Almofadinhas perto da floresta proibida enquanto Harry, Rony e uma garota de cabelos armados meio dentuça estão se pendurando em Hagrid e o dragão Norberto dele. Aí o senhor Evans surge do nada com a careca toda vermelha de sol perguntando onde está Lily, porque está quase na hora do parabéns.

Eu vou procura-la e a encontro quietinha apoiada em uma árvore.

Puta merda! Ela está chorando de novo!

O que há com ela?

- Lily... – Eu dou um beijo no pescoço dela.

Os cabelinhos da nuca ficaram todos arrepiados.

Legal.

- Ai James. – Lily me abraça. - Eu não sei o que eu tenho. Não consigo parar de chorar.

Eu dou um beijo no topo da cabeça dela e a aperto contra mim.

- Você deve estar de TPM.

Escuto a risada de Lily na minha camisa. Ela desliza a mão pelas minhas costas e então me puxa para um beijo.

Ah que beijo.

Ainda bem que nós estamos encostados nessa árvore meio escondida do povo, porque a coisa está pegando fogo aqui.

- Jay. – Lily beija meu pescoço, as mãos dela estão dentro da minha camisa. – Eu ouvi dizer que tem um porão aqui em algum lugar. Sirius chamou de câmara secreta.

Ela então vai me puxando até a tal câmara secreta.

É mais um depósito do que um porão, mas é um lugar deserto o suficiente.

Eu a prenso em uma das paredes do lugar e a beijo, ela está com gosto de suco de morando e chocolate.

Delícia.

Lily se senta em uma das milhões de caixas que tem ali e eu me encaixo bem no meio das pernas dela. Meu lugar preferido.

Eu acho que talvez não seja uma boa ideia a gente se agarrar aqui, alguma criança pode entrar e nos pegar no flagra. Só que não consigo parar. Realmente não consigo.

Essa ruiva me deixa louco.

Algum tempo depois, nós saímos da câmara secreta totalmente satisfeitos.

Lily não está mais chorosa. Agora ela está toda felizona.

O que uns bons orgasmos não fazem com uma pessoa?

Cantamos o parabéns e sopramos as velinhas. Tiramos umas mil e quinhentas fotos de família e vamos entregar as lembrancinhas da festa para o povo que começa a ir embora.

- Lily, - Eu resolvo falar sobre o jantar enquanto ninguém aparece para se despedir de nós. – Eu preparei um jantar para nós lá no meu apartamento velho. Para comemorar uma semana juntos.

- Nossa, faz só uma semana? – Lily sorri para mim. – Parece que faz uma vida toda.

Realmente, parece que faz uma vida toda.

Como eu amo essa mulher.

Estou prestes a dizer isso quando minha chefa aparece para se despedir de nós. O filho dela está dormindo no colo do pai chato dele.

Pobre garoto, com um pai chato desses e, caso ele se atreva a se enxerir para cima da minha filha de novo, um sogro cuzão.

- James, a festa estava ótima. Estou muito feliz por você estar cogitando a proposta de ir para Nova York. – Porra Narcisa! Cala a boca! - Você não vai se arrepender.

Eu olho para Lily, ela está se despedindo de um casal do trabalho dela.

Espero que ela não tenha escutado. Ainda não falei com ela sobre isso.

Assim que Narcisa sai com o marido e o filho dela, Lily chega do meu lado toda séria.

- Como assim você vai para Nova York?

Puta merda, ela ouviu.

- Lily...

Merda. O que eu falo agora?

- Uhm... – Ela cruza os braços e me encara.

- Lily, olha...

PORRA. O que eu digo?

- Sim?

- Narcisa me ofereceu essa vaga de diretor de marketing em Nova York. Eu não aceitei ainda, mas pensei que seria uma boa alternativa já que não tem nenhuma escola boa aqui perto além de Hogwarts e, convenhamos, depois do que aconteceu não acho que lá seja a melhor opção para eles. O salário é muito bom e eles cobrem custos com moradia e estudo para as crianças...

Ela continua parada, com os braços cruzados e séria.

- São só dois anos, depois voltamos.

Cada vez que eu olho para ela minha voz baixa mais um pouco.

- Você pode fazer uma pós-graduação enquanto estamos por lá.

Porra. Ela não quer ir. Olha só para o jeito que ela está me olhando. Ela nem pisca.

- Ou vocês podem ficar aqui, a empresa cobre os custos de viagens para cá todo final de semana.

Não quero que vocês fiquem. Quero todo mundo comigo!

Ela podia me abraçar, dizer que vamos todos juntos e tudo vai ficar bem.

- Lily, você não vai dizer nada?

Porque ela não diz nada?

- Eu ia contar tudo hoje a noite, eu juro! Preparei até o jantar legal no meu apartamento. Vamos lá... a gente pode conversar e ...

- Depois. - Lily coloca o dedo indicador na minha boca e se vira para um povo que está indo embora.

Droga.

Me deu até um calafrio agora.

Ela vai me dar um pé na bunda.

Nos despedimos de mais uma galera aí ela me larga na porta enquanto vai ao banheiro.

Quando ela demora demais para voltar eu resolvo ir procurá-la e largo Aluado lá no meu lugar.

Pow, não tem mais quase ninguém aqui!

Só meus pais, Alice, Sirius, Lene e os caras da organização da festa.

- Cadê a Lily? – Eu pergunto para mamãe.

- Ela saiu, foi levar as crianças para a casa dos pais dela.

Porra! Como foi que ela saiu e eu nem vi?

Caralho, ela está puta comigo!

- Ela disse que te encontra no apartamento daqui a pouco. – Mamãe passa a mão no meu cabelo, tentando por uma ordem nessa joça. – É melhor você ir indo, não?

Mas eu vou para onde? Pro meu apartamento velho ou para o apê?

Merda.

Não sei o que fazer.

Ela veio comigo no meu carro.

Minhas chaves ainda estão no meu bolso e o carro ainda está parado no lugar onde eu o estacionei. Como foi que ela saiu daqui?

Decido ir para o apê. Quando eu chego lá não tem ninguém, mas dá para ver que ela passou aqui com as crianças porque a capa de bruxo do Harry está dobrada em cima do sofá com o celular de Lily em cima.

Ueh, ela esqueceu o celular aqui?

Não consigo parar quieto de tanto nervoso. Fico andando de um lado para o outro do apartamento por uma meia hora.

Nada da Lily voltar.

Eu então decido ligar na casa dos pais dela para ver se ela já saiu.

O telefone toca umas mil vezes até a mãe dela atender.

_- Alô._

- Oi senhora Evans, sou eu James.

_- Oi James, tudo bom?_

- Eu preciso falar com a Lily.

_- Mas ela não está aí com você?_

Bom, se ela estivesse aqui comigo eu não estaria ligando aí, senhora Evans.

Porra.

- Não, ela não está.

_- Você tentou ligar no celular dela?_

Não senhora Evans, essa não foi a primeira coisa que eu pensei em fazer.

Só que o celular dela está AQUI EM CASA.

- Ela deixou o celular em casa.

_- Bom, talvez ela esteja com Sirius e Lene. _

- As crianças estão aí?

_- Não. Porque? _

PUTA MERDA!

LILY FOI EMBORA COM AS CRIANÇAS!

ELA ME LARGOU!

- Está tudo bem?

_- Está tudo bem, senhora Evans. Obrigada. Tchau._

Porra!

Não acredito que ela fez isso comigo!

Será que ela disse alguma coisa sobre isso para Lene? Elas são melhores amigas.

Talvez tenha alguma mensagem no celular dela. Se eu soubesse o desbloqueio dessa merda.

Eu pego o celular de Lily no sofá bem na hora que uma mensagem acaba de chegar.

Consigo ler antes da tela se apagar.

É de um tal de Severus Prince...

_Você tem certeza de que quer mesmo fazer isso? Talvez não seja uma boa ideia. Ele é o pai dos seus filhos afinal._

Quem é esse merda?

Do que ele está falando?

Cara, estou a ponto de ter um ataque cardíaco aqui.

Não consigo nem desbloquear essa merda para tentar ligar para esse infeliz e tirar satisfações sobre essa mensagem.

Pego meu celular e ligo para a primeira pessoa que vem a minha mente: Sirius Black.

_- Fala, Pontas._

- Cara, você conhece um tal de Severus Prince?

- _Sim cara, é o Ranhoso! Porque?_

- Tem mensagens dele no celular da Lily.

_- Esse cara não se toca mesmo._

- O que?

_- Ele é vidrado na Lily desde pirralho. Ela deu vários foras nele e o cara não desiste. Mas não precisa nem se preocupar, Lily não dá trela para ele._

- Valew cara.

_- Fica sussa ae._

- Vou ficar.

_- Falow._

Porra.

PORRA!

**NA: Com o atraso de algumas horinhas eu postei o novo capítulo.**

**E agora heim gente? Onde será que Lily se meteu?**

**E porque é que ela não para de chorar? Será que é TPM mesmo?**

**Agora vou responder todas as reviews do cap 11 e do 12.**

**Vamos lá!**

**Capítulo 11:**

**Karlla Darcy Culen:**

**Oi Karlla! Não precisa ter tanta pressa em deixar reviews (desde que você as deixe rs). **

**Você tem mania de ler fics no trabalho? Eu escrevo fics no trabalho. Se meu chefe pegar meu computador ele vai achar a fic inteira escondida em uma pasta secreta.**

**Então quer dizer que você pentelhava os seus tios. E agora? Seus irmãos mais novos te pentelham? **

**Eu não me importo da Lily povoar a cidade com pequenos Potters, acho que James também não.**

**Tai: Oi, tai tudo bom?**

**Que bom que você gosta da minha fic e a acompanha. Obrigada pela review.**

**Maria: Você adivinhou, o pobrezinho do Harry foi mesmo sequestrados por pedófilos do mal.**

**Mas ele foi resgatado antes de retirarem os órgãos dele, então tudo bem né? rs.**

**Ah eu adoro escrever e sempre escrevo meus sonhos mais malucos, qualquer dia desses eu lanço um livro de contos.**

**Estou só esperando eu ter uma ideia mágica a lá Harry Potter para ficar milionária. rs.**

**Beatriz Paz: Oi Bia :D**

**Ah eles sempre transam sem camisinha, são dois inconsequentes. Será que Lily tomou mesmo a pílula do dia seguinte? **

**Eu gostei também da parte do carro roubado e do James exibicionista. Esse foi um dos capítulos mais legais de escrever.**

**Continue acompanhando e deixando reviews!**

**LaahB: Esse capítulo ficou menor porque só coloquei sob o ponto de vista do James.**

**(Eu ia colocar o ponto de vista da Lily, mas isso ia estragar todo o suspense que eu criei).**

**O próximo vai ser gigantesco. Prometo!**

**Giny: Oi Giny! Charlus e Dorea sabiam muito bem que era só um empurrãozinho e James e Lily ficariam juntos de vez.**

**Mas será que deu certo mesmo?**

**MBlack: James levou o maior sermão do Charlus e Lily ficou só quietinha na dela ouvindo tudo. Pelo menos depois ela explicou o que aconteceu.**

**Depois da mega briga entre eles por causa do ciúmes de James ele deu uma melhorada.**

**Talvez tenha sido só a Itália que o deixou doido desse jeito.**

** : Ai eu sei que tem um monte de erros de Português. É que eu fico ansiosa para postar logo e não reviso tudo certinho.**

**Aí depois quando eu vou ler e encontro um milhão de erros me dá até dor no coração rs.**

**E quanto ao whatsapp... sabe quando você cisma que uma coisa é uma coisa quando na realidade ela é outra? Isso aconteceu comigo e essa palavra rs.**

**Quanto a Lily estar grávida de novo, pode ser que a choradeira dela sem fim nesse novo capítulo seja porque ela descobriu que está grávida de novo. Será?**

**Ela não bateu de frente com o Charlus porque, apesar de sempre peitá-lo, ela nunca o tinha visto tão nervoso antes e ficou sem reação, no capítulo 12 ela já o encarou quando ele quis se intrometer nas atividades de final de semana do Harry.**

**Adoro reviews grandes. Não tem problema. :D**

**Ritha P.B. Potter: Oi Ritha! :D**

**Um 5&5 é um pão que eles vendem na cidade onde James e Lily ficaram.**

**E a garupa da bicicleta é aquela parte de trás da bicicleta onde as pessoas vão de carona, sabe?**

**Biancah: Oi Biancah!**

**Ai desculpa, no caso desse capítulo eu fiz vocês esperarem duas semanas pelo próximo, que ruim que eu fui!**

**O James ficou doido de ciúmes porque os italianos são muito fogosos e ele ficou morrendo de medo de algum deles atacarem a ruiva dele.**

**A mãe da Lily é ótima ao telefone. Adoro escrever as falas dela.**

**Jessyohanna: :D As cenas quentes me deram um trabalho para escrever porque eu não queria deixar o negócio vulgar e também não queria escrever algo muito fofo. Que bom que você gostou!**

**Charlus é um avô super derretido, ele faz qualquer coisa pelos netos dele.**

**Annie PWM: Oi Annie.**

**Você não está repetitiva com as reviews não. Adoro suas reviews, sinto falta quando você não escreve (ohhh)**

**Você viu o que aconteceu com o coitadinho do Harry né? Pelo menos ele não se machucou.**

**Mel que ficou com um galo enorme na testinha dela. **

**Que dó.**

**Vixe, nem tem como eu postar todo dia, já que demoro para escrever o capitulo (levo uma semana, mais ou menos). Além disso, estamos quase no final...**

**Mas já tenho uma ideia para outra fic nesse estilo.**

**:D**

**HeloCullenPotter: Oi Hello!**

**Hahahah Show de bola é uma bela expressão. Meu pai usa isso. **

**Vixe, será que Lily vai aceitar o pedido de casamento do James e eles vão finalmente se acertar oficialmente?**

**Você tomou vacina para catapora? Nossa, nunca vi isso! Bom saber que existe! **

**Capítulo 12**

**Alice Delacour: Oi Alice! Olha só você, acompanhando minha história sem deixar review? rs**

**Brincadeira, só de acompanhar já me deixa feliz.**

**É isso mesmo! Convencendo mais pessoas a lerem minha fic! Muito Obrigada :D**

**Não vou deixar essa fic em hiatus... não posso fazer isso quando está quase no finalzinho né? Seria mancada.**

**Tai: Será mesmo que a Lily está grávida de novo? Ou foi TPM?**

**Karlla Darcy Culen: James estava com muita vontade já. Ele passou meses vendo a Lily andar por aí com aquele shortinhos, imagina como deve ter sido lá na Toscana...**

**A Lily ficou maluca com o negócio do Harry sequestrado. Qualquer um ficaria né?**

**Minha nossa, se forem gêmeos mais um pouco e os Potter alcançam os Weasley não é? rs**

**Mel é muito geniosa e Lily mima demais os dois. James tenta dar um jeito nas crianças, mas sem a ajuda de Lily fica difícil né? Acho que depois do sequestro ela vai começar a ouvir mais James. Isso se ela não sumiu com as crianças né?**

**Você trabalha com finanças? Isso deve ser difícil... eu trabalho com marketing e já fico cheia de coisa as vezes.**

**HeloCullenPotter: Oi Hello! Não precisa se desculpar pela demora não!**

**Adoro suas reviews :D**

**É, Lily tinha dito a Harry para ele não falar com o estranho da escolinhas, mas sabe como ele é todo bonzinho. Harry não consegue ignorar as pessoas.**

**Mel quando crescer vai dar muito trabalho. Já dá para imaginar ela chegando em casa com um namorado cheio de piercings só para deixar James maluco das ideias.**

**Beatriz Paz: Oi Bia!**

**Tadinho mesmo, mas ele desobedeceu a mãe dele e falou com o cara estranho na porta da escola né? Lily quase que morre do coração, coitada. James quer casar logo, mas e Lily? Será que ela quer?**

**Giny: Oi Giny! Nossa, sexta passada eu estava só o pó. Mas agora estou descansada. :D**

**A Lily já está melhor, foi só um susto. Agora ela tem outra coisa com que se preocupar... James indo para Nova York!**

**Danielle Susstrunk: Oi Danielle! hahahaha, várias pessoas que acompanham a fic e nunca me deixaram review resolveram aparecer bem no finalzinho. Mas não tem problema, o importante é você acompanhar e gostar!**

**:D**

**Ritha P.B. Potter: Oi Ritha! ****Eu atrasei, mas postei a fic. Gostou do capítulo?**

**Gaia-sama: Será mesmo que são sintomas de gravidez? **

**MBlackPotter: Oi, eu vou ler sua fic e deixar uma review lá! Prometo!**

**Vou ler amanhã!**

**Meninas, muito obrigada pelas reviews!**

**Desculpem os atrasos.**

**Adoro todas vocês.**

**Beijos e até sexta ou sábado que vem :***


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 14**

**James**

Porra!

Ela não está com os pais dela, não deve estar com os meus, se ela estivesse com Sirius ele teria me dito quando liguei para ele cinco minutos atrás.

Pra onde foi essa mulher?

E porque esse filho da puta Prince sabe onde ela está e eu não?

O que aquela mensagem quis dizer?

O que é que ela vai fazer?

PORRA.

Eu entro no quarto de Harry e no de Mel para ver se ela levou alguma coisa deles quando saiu. Está tudo aqui.

E todas as roupas de Lily estão no canto dela do armário todas perfeitamente arrumadas por cor e tipo como sempre estiveram.

O que isso quer dizer?

Que ela largou tudo aqui e foi embora só com a roupa do corpo?

Mas porque raios ela iria embora?

Se ela não quer ir comigo para Nova York é só dizer. Pronto.

Aí ela fica aqui e eu vou embora.

Não faz sentido nenhum ela ter fugido assim. Primeiro porque a família toda dela está aqui. Depois porque ela não largaria o trabalho dela desse jeito. Lily adora aquela merda.

Não sei como ela gosta daquele lugar. Só tem filho da puta naquela empresa.

Principalmente os donos da escola.

Lily deve ter ido para algum lugar para pensar e levado as crianças.

É a única explicação que se passa na minha cabeça.

Provavelmente para alguma lugar com esse Severus Prince.

Que é que dá o nome de Severus para um filho?

Espero que esse maldito não dê em cima da minha mulher, não quero nem que ele encoste nos meus filhos. Eu arranco as bolas dele pela boca.

Filho da Puta.

Eu não aguento ficar aqui esperando.

Vou procurar por Lily, ela não deve ter ido longe.

Talvez ela tenha ido ao shopping.

Pego minhas chaves e o celular de Lily e saio do apartamento.

Fico dando voltas e voltas sem direção nenhuma.

Não sei o que fazer. Não sei com quem falar.

Passo pelo lugar onde foi a festa das crianças.

Já não tem mais ninguém aqui.

Toda a decoração foi retirada. Agora só parece que eu estou em um terreno abandonado no meio da noite.

O que é que eu vou fazer se Lily decidiu se esconder de mim?

Nada. Além de contratar um detetive para ir atrás dela até o inferno.

Depois de dar umas mil voltas de carro em torno do mesmo lugar eu decido ir até o meu apartamento.

Talvez ela tenha ido até lá.

Talvez eu tenha entendido errado o que me disseram e Lily esteja no meu apartamento.

Afinal, eu disse a ela que tinha feito um jantar e tudo o mais.

Mas porque raios eu não pensei nisso antes?

Sou um burro!

Assim que eu desço do elevador, vejo as luzes do meu apartamento acesas por baixo da porta.

Sua anta! Eu devia ter vindo aqui logo de inicio.

Burro de merda!

A bolsa de Lily está jogada em cima do sofá, assim como alguns brinquedos das crianças, mas não estou escutando nenhum barulho.

Que caralho! Só faltava ela ter voltado para o outro apartamento porque cansou de me esperar.

Aí é foda!

Resolvo dar uma olhada pelos cômodos do apartamento só para ter certeza de que não tem ninguém por aqui.

Encontro as crianças estão dormindo no quarto delas, as duas na mesma cama. Mel de bunda para cima, com o dedão na boca e a outra mãozinha no cabelo do irmão. Harry está agarrado na capa de bruxo dele segurando a varinha mágica e um dragão de pelúcia.

Fico tão aliviado em vê-las que quase as acordo só para dizer isso.

Porra.

Eu me fodendo pensando que fui abandonado enquanto essas pestes estavam no maior ronco aqui o tempo todo. Lily podia ter me avisado que ela vinha direto para cá.

Ela não ia deixar as crianças com os pais dela?

Porque essa mania de não me contar as coisas?

Aliás, cadê ela?

Vou até o meu quarto procurar e lá está ela: Sentada na minha cama, segurando a caixa com a aliança aberta em uma mão e um lenço de papel na outra.

Mas ela está chorando de novo?

Foda.

Além disso, ela fez o favor de estragar todo o romance do meu pedido de casamento.

Lily me vê parado na porta do quarto feito um zumbi e dá um meio sorriso. Meu coração quase sobe pela boca.

Ruiva maldita.

Quase me matou agora a pouco sumindo desse jeito.

- Acho que eu estraguei a surpresa, não é? – Ela fecha a caixa com a aliança e encosta no travesseiro.

O cabelo ruivo dela cai sob a fronha branca do travesseiro, a alcinha do vestido branco e verde que esta está usando meio que está caindo dos dois lados, a saia meio que subiu mostrando as coxas dela... é uma bela visão no meio da minha cama king size cheia de pétalas de rosas vermelhas jogadas por toda parte.

Essa mulher parece uma coisa de outro mundo.

Eu quase esqueço que ela me fez passar o maior cagaço agora a pouco.

- É, você meio que estragou tudo.

- Você ainda quer casar comigo mesmo assim? – Ela pergunta meio sem jeito.

Quando ela fica assim, tímida, me dá vontade de arrancar toda a roupa dela e lambê-la de cima a baixo.

Tiro meu sapato e me sento do lado dela segurando sua mão com a minha, ela está gelada.

Acho que ainda da para eu fazer pelo menos a parte final do que eu tinha planejado: tocar uma música para ela.

Meu violão está aqui é só eu pegá-lo e tocar.

- James – Lily interrompe meus pensamentos. - Nós estamos juntos pra valer a uma semana. Não acha que é muito cedo?

Ah ótimo, ela me fez passar o maior perrengue a procurando por toda a parte e pensando que ela tinha me abandonado e agora vai começar com a frescura do "É cedo demais".

Eu sabia que ela ia dizer alguma coisa do tipo.

- E Nova York... – Ela continua. – James, eu tenho meu trabalho e talvez não seja... Talvez a gente...

Puta merda!

Ela vai terminar comigo?

- Ah NÃO. – Eu meio que grito. - Você não vai terminar comigo Lily. Mas não vai mesmo. E daí se é muito cedo? E daí se nós não somos como pessoas normais que se conhecem, namoram por dois anos, noivam, casam e tem filhos depois de dois ou três anos? Ninguém é igual!

- Mas, James! E se não der certo?

- Lily, casais que namoram 4, 5 anos antes de casar também podem não dar certo.

Olho para ela esperando uma resposta.

Ela não diz nada. Apenas olha para o teto onde várias fotos nossas e das crianças estão coladas junto com as estrelas. Dora fez mesmo um belo trabalho aqui.

Uma pena que não adiantou porra nenhuma já que Lily aparentemente vai me dar um fora.

Caralho!

Eu pensei que ela gostasse de mim. Pensei que ela me amasse.

As coisas não podem simplesmente acabar assim.

Só porque eu fiz um pedido desesperado de casamento cedo demais.

Mas é cedo mesmo?

Quer dizer, pode ser que estejamos juntos a pouquíssimo tempo e tudo mais.

Só que nós tempos dois filhos.

E não é só isso. Eu amo ela.

Mesmo que não seja agora, eu sei que vou acabar me casando com ela.

Porra.

Porque é que ela não quer?

Será que é por causa desse tal de Severus Prince?

Se for isso eu vou ficar tão puto da vida que vou pegar as crianças e EU vou sumir do mapa com meus filhos.

Ela nunca mais vai vê-los.

- Lily, eu até entendo a sua relutância. Mas pensa bem, eu era um completo babaca naquela época em que estávamos juntos e...

- Não – Ela me interrompe. - Você não era tão babaca assim James.

- Heim?

- Logo quando as coisas começaram a ficar mais sérias entre nós, você parou de sair com outras garotas. Você não me disse nada, mas eu sabia. E aí você me ligava todos os dias de manhã "sem querer" porque meu número estava na discagem direta do seu celular e era o mesmo botão que desligava o despertador, você sempre passava na frente das minhas salas na troca de aulas porque "era caminho para sua", você sempre aparecia na biblioteca quando eu estava lá porque "era mais fácil dormir na biblioteca do que na minha república". Depois você começou a dormir todos os dias comigo porque "minha cama era melhor do que a sua". Você inventava todo tipo de desculpas só para não dizer que gostava de mim, mas eu sabia. Aquele dia em que a gente pegou a maior chuva quando voltávamos da festa de aniversário do seu amigo Aluado e resolvemos ficar dançando e rolando no barro, naquele dia você quase disse que me amava, aí disfarçou. Eu nunca entendi direito porque raios você não falava, se eu via isso na sua cara todo dia de manhã. Eu vi isso quando você veio até aqui para a minha entrevista de trabalho em Hogwarts e ficou me esperando até eu sair. Vi também quando você faltou duas aulas importantes só para me ajudar a montar meu armário novo e quando você me apresentou para os seus pais. Por isso me doeu muito quando você começou a agir feito um idiota. Eu devia ter percebido que era por causa de Hogwarts, porque eu tinha passado na entrevista e havia a possibilidade de eu me mudar para cá. Mas eu fiquei tão brava e magoada. Além disso, eu estava grávida... Grávidas são muito sensíveis e tudo o mais.

Não entendo essa mulher.

Onde ela quer chegar com isso tudo?

- Eu...

- Até hoje você tem dificuldades em dizer que me ama... Já vi você quase fazer isso umas quinze vezes e desistir na metade do caminho.

Porra.

Aí ele pegou bem no meu nervo e beliscou.

Ela tinha que falar isso mesmo?

Eu estou aqui, todo nervoso porque ela tinha sumido, pedindo para ela se casar comigo, e olha o que ela me diz!

- Olha só para você, vai me pedir em casamento, mas nunca disse que me ama.

Joga mesmo na minha cara.

Porra.

Ela também nunca disse que ama.

Será que é isso?

Será que ela não me ama?

Esse tempo todo eu pensei que ela...

- Entendeu o que eu quero dizer? Se você não se sente preparado para dizer que ama, como vai estar preparado para se casar comigo?

Não sei o que responder.

Não é que eu não esteja preparado. Eu só não queria dizer as coisas cedo demais.

- Casamento é um passo muito largo, James.

- Eu sei, Lily.

- Então, talvez fosse melhor a gente ir vivendo um dia de cada vez...

- Lily, - Eu não a deixo terminar com a ladainha do "é cedo demais" dela. - Eu sempre fui um cara cético. Minha família não é religiosa e também não tem crença nenhuma.

- James o que isso...

- Calma, me deixa falar.

"Eu não ia fazer a faculdade em Godric's Hollow. Papai planejava me colocar em Oxford. Então o reitor mudou e papai decidiu um dia antes de eu ir embora, que seria muito melhor eu fazer faculdade bem ali do lado.

De ultima hora.

Eu passei três anos morando no apartamento em cima do seu e nunca tinha te visto. Nós íamos às mesmas festas, conhecíamos as mesmas pessoas.

E nunca tínhamos nos visto.

Até o dia em que você jogou os livros do ex-namorado da Marlene pela janela e um deles quase me acertou.

Aí eu comecei a ver você em tudo quanto é lugar.

Nós podíamos ter passado a vida inteira sem nos conhecer se você não tivesse jogado aqueles livros pela janela.

Eu não queria compromisso com ninguém, queria aproveitar o resto da minha liberdade.

Eu não consegui, não com você ali tão perto.

Você me deixou fascinado, eu não sabia o que fazer.

Eu não queria, mas queria ao mesmo tempo.

Foi algo inevitável.

Harry foi inevitável.

Aquela semana que você estava tomando antibiótico, nós usamos camisinha todas às vezes. Você me fez comprar uns mil pacotes. E mesmo assim, aqui está nosso garoto de quatro anos, lindo, inteligente, uma das crianças mais maravilhosas que eu já conheci.

Você me largou porque eu era um idiota.

Eu nunca tinha recebido um não na minha vida. Quando você foi embora eu passei a ver as coisas de outra maneira. Você mudou o modo como eu via meu pai e plantou a semente que me fez querer conquistar alguma coisa por mim mesmo.

Quando eu te encontrei em Nova York, no meio de mais de oito milhões de pessoas, não acho que tenha sido coincidência. Porque foi só depois de te reencontrar que eu voltei a pensar no quanto eu dependia do meu pai para tudo, foi aí que a semente brotou. E foi aí também que, apesar de nós termos usado camisinha daquela vez também, Melanie foi concebida.

Agora me diz o que você acha:

Eu estava quase desistindo de viver aqui. Estava quase pedindo as contas e voltando de rabo entre as pernas para a casa do meu pai. Aí eu encontrei Aluado, meu melhor amigo dos tempos da faculdade, morando no mesmo prédio que eu. E a esposa dele me disse que você estava trabalhando no prédio do lado do meu...

O que você acha disso?

Você não acha que era o destino?

Você não acha que, não importa o que aconteça, nós vamos sempre acabar juntos de novo?

E sabe por quê?

Porque nós dois somos como uma pessoa só. Eu olho para você e me vejo refletido nos seus olhos. Eu vejo tudo o que eu quero ser, tudo o que eu vou ser. Para mim está muito claro, que nós somos como um espelho: você é meu reflexo, minha imagem me encarando de volta do outro lado do vidro, nós dois refletindo em um.

Se você acha que esperar um, dois, três anos para casar é o certo. Tudo bem, eu vou aceitar. Porque eu sei que no final, quando tudo isso acabar, nós vamos estar juntos.

E, claro, eu te amo.

Te amo.

Eu sempre vou te amar.

Não existe e nunca vai existir outra pessoa para mim.

Nem que eu dê a volta no mundo todo procurando eu não vou achar nunca.

Tem tantas pessoas que passam a vida inteira sem sentir o que eu sinto por você. Por mais que às vezes eu sofra e que eu tenha vontade de te matar, eu agradeço por ter você. Agradeço por você ter voltado para minha vida e feito de mim uma pessoa melhor.

Só para te avisar.

Eu não vou desistir de você.

Nunca mais.

Vou te perseguir até na China."

E então depois de todo esse discurso que eu fiz, a safada simplesmente começa a rir feito uma louca.

Puta merda! Abri meu coração para ela.

Depois ela reclama que eu nunca disse que amo ela.

Caralho.

Tô puto da vida.

- Que bom que você disse isso. – Lily enxuga as lágrimas de tanto rir e chega mais perto de mim, passando os braços pelos meus ombros. - Porque eu tenho uma surpresa para você.

Então ela se levanta da cama, caminha até a porta do quarto e sai.

Ah ótimo.

A surpresa foi ela sair correndo escada a baixo e pegar o próximo voo para a China.

Ela volta cinco minutos depois, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Lil pula na cama fazendo o colchão balançar. Ela engatinha até mim e me dá um selinho.

Então ela joga uma caixa de veludo azul escura no meu colo.

- Te amo, James Potter. – Ela me dá outro beijo. – Você quer casar comigo e ir para Nova York por dois anos?

Eu abro a caixinha e tem uma aliança prateada dentro dela.

Filha da puta.

Eu não sei nem o que dizer.

- Você me enganou! Mas que...

Lily ri de novo e beija meu pescoço, depois beija meu queixo e depois minha boca.

Eu dou espaço para a língua dela e então começamos um beijo intenso. Ela me empurra com força e eu me deito na cama, com Lily em cima de mim, me beijando e fazendo movimentos de vai e vem sob meu quadril.

Ela sabe como me atiçar, essa ruiva.

Essa desgraçada que me deixou tão nervoso agora a pouco de propósito.

Eu a agarro pelos braços e me forço para cima dela trocando nossa posição.

- Você esqueceu o celular de propósito em cima do sofá não foi? – Dou uma mordida no pescoço dela.

Lily ri e puxa meu cabelo.

- Sim.

Ah essa ruiva.

Me fez de palhaço esse tempo todo. E ela ri ainda.

Puxo o vestido dela para cima, ela ergue os braços para que eu o tire.

Puta que pariu! Não tinha reparado na lingerie dela hoje. É aquele maldito corpete verde esmeralda que ela usou na viagem para Florença.

Vou arrancar isso com os dentes.

- Você pediu para aquele tal mandar uma mensagem daquele jeito de propósito também? – Falo no ouvido de Lily enquanto enfio três dedos de uma vez dentro dela.

Ela morde os lábios para não gemer alto e acordar as crianças.

Eu tiro os dedos.

Lily me olha feio.

- Você não me respondeu.

- Sim.

- Sabe como foi que eu fiquei?

- Sei sim. – Lily me puxa para mais um beijo e então fala com a boca colada na minha. - Desesperado. Aposto que disse uma porção de palavrões.

Enquanto ela me beija vai tirando minha camisa de dentro da calça, eu a ajudo a desafivelar meu cinto e abrir minha calça.

Lily puxa minha calça e minha cueca para baixo e pega meu pênis com as duas mãos.

- Porra.

- Essa boca suja é muito sexy. – Ela morde meu lábio. - Gosto quando você fala palavrões na cama. Deixa eu ficar em cima. Vou compensar todo o estresse que você passou.

E realmente ela compensou.

Caramba, Lily se superou dessa vez.

Acho que não vou conseguir andar por dois dias.

Não tenho força nem para erguer meu braço.

- Você é foda, Lily Rose Melody Evans. – Meus olhos estão praticamente se fechando de sono, mas não quero dormir. Quero continuar assim com ela, para sempre.

Lily boceja e se aconchega no meu peito, enroscando as pernas dela nas minhas.

Ai que sono.

- Potter, agora vou ser só Lily Potter. – A voz dela sai baixa. Ela está quase dormindo. - Vou tirar todos esses nomes do meio.

Ah Cara!

Não tem graça ela ser só Lily Potter. O nome inteiro dela é uma bela combinação fadada ao sucesso, ou as pessoas rindo da cara dela quando descobrem.

- Tem certeza? Você poderia ser Lily Rose Melody Evans Potter. Olha que beleza!

Lily ri e morde o meu braço de leve.

- E que tal se você mudar seu nome ao invés de eu mudar o meu? James Evans. Seu pai vai ficar super feliz com a notícia.

Papai ia me chamar de pau mandado para sempre se eu fizesse isso.

Mas eu não me importo.

Depois dessa noite, eu faço qualquer coisa que essa mulher pedir.

- Qual é o problema? – Eu dou risada. - Vamos mudar os dois então para Evans Potter ou Potter Evans.

Lily se levanta um pouco, apoiando os cotovelos no colchão. Ela encosta o nariz dela no meu por um tempo, depois me dá uns três beijos seguidos.

Linda.

- Eu gosto de Potter, é o mesmo nome da autora do livro do Peter Rabbit. Vou deixar só Lily Potter.

Lily Potter é um nome muito pequeno para uma mulher tão maravilhosa.

- Deixa Lily Rose Potter.

Essa é uma boa combinação. Pelo menos eu achei.

O modo como ela está franzindo as sobrancelhas para mim indica que ela não gostou da ideia.

- Não.

- Lily Melody Potter.

Ela faz uma careta tão linda que eu me dá vontade de mordê-la.

- Lily Evan Evans Potter.

- JAMES!

Ela me dá um soquinho por eu estar zoando com o nome do pai dela, mas está rindo tanto que eu não vou levar a sério.

- Tudo bem eu mudo o meu para James Lily Potter.

- O seu vai ter que ser James Lily Rose Melody Evans Potter.

- Mas então as crianças vão ter que mudar também: Harry James Rose Melody Evans Potter e Melanie Melody. MELANIE MELODY! Porque você não teve essa ideia? Posso mudar o nome do meio dela para Melody? Posso?

- Não.

Porra!

Mas por quê?

É genial!

Combina demais!

Parece até nome de personagem da Disney.

Uma daquelas princesas cantantes que moram no fundo do mar e talz...

Alice gostava dessa merda quando a gente era crianças.

Não me lembro o nome do desenho, mas a princesa sereia cantante tinha o cabelo da cor do da Mel.

- Mas Petra é horrível!

- É o nome da sua avó paterna!

- Foi por isso que você escolheu?

- Foi. Eu gosto da sua avó.

- E eu gosto de você, por isso Mel Melody. Posso mudar o nome dela?

- MEU DEUS JAMES!

Nossa discussão de nomes é interrompida por uma batida na porta.

- Mamãe! – Harry grita. – Abre a porta!

Ainda bem que ele não apareceu aqui 20 minutos mais cedo ou eu teria ficado puto da vida.

Lily está mais disposta do que eu (não me pergunte como, essa mulher deve ser uma máquina do sexo) então ela se levanta para abrir a porta o mais rápido possível, pois Harry não para de gritar do outro lado.

- Não gosto disso! – Ele entra no quarto todo vermelho segurando o dragão de pelúcia dele. – Não pode trancar a porta! Não pode.

- Ah querido! – Lily pega o garoto no colo e o coloca em cima da cama. – Me desculpe.

Harry então olha para mim e para Lily com o dedo indicador no lábio e as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Papai, porque vocês estão pelados?

Claro que ele ia fazer essa pergunta.

Não seria o Harry se ele não fizesse algum tipo de pergunta constrangedora.

- Porque a gente está com calor. – É a melhor resposta que eu consigo pensar no meu estado.

- Harry, - Lily da um beijo na testinha de Harry. - Sua irmãzinha ficou dormindo?

Até parece que Mel ia ficar dormindo sozinha na cama enquanto Harry está aqui.

Aposto um rim que ela está andando por aí aprontando alguma coisa.

- Não mamãe, Mel queria muito fazer xixi, ela foi ao banheiro.

- Heim?

Mel foi ao banheiro fazer xixi?

Mas ela usa fraldas.

E é claro que alguns segundos se passam antes de escutarmos uma barulheira de coisas caindo no banheiro.

Eu sabia, Mel foi ao banheiro para cavoucar o lixo.

Ou então ela tentou pegar alguma coisa em cima da pia e a saboneteira caiu na cabeça dela.

Uma saboneteira na cabeça de um bebê mata?

Porra!

Todo o meu cansaço desaparece instantaneamente, eu me levanto (peladão mesmo) e vou com Lily atrás de Mel.

- Meu Deus, Melanie!

Lá está ela, no banheiro de visitas, sentada no chão enquanto um mar de lixo a envolve.

Porra Melanie!

E ela ainda está segurando um negócio que ela provavelmente tirou de dentro do lixo.

Cara, que nojo.

Eu tiro o negócio da mão dela rapidamente antes que a garota resolva enviar na boca.

Mel dá um grito de raiva e tenta, em vão, pegar mais alguma coisa no meio do lixo. Ela não consegue porque eu a peguei no colo.

Essa garota é fogo! Ela tem um monte de brinquedos no quarto, mas que brincar com o lixo!

Fala sério.

Mas o que é esse troço que estava na mãozinha dela?

Puta Merda.

É um teste de gravidez.

E tem mais uns três dentro do lixo.

Será que é da Alice?

Papai vai matá-la se descobrir que ela está grávida. Ela nem terminou a faculdade ainda e acabou de começar o namoro com esse Longbotton.

Lily se abaixa e joga tudo dentro do lixo de novo.

- Se você está se perguntando qual é o resultado. - Ela tira o teste de gravidez da minha mão. – É positivo. Todos eles. Eu fiz quatro para garantir...

O que?

- Daaaa. – Mel ergue as mãozinhas como quem diz "surpresa"

Caramba.

Eu deveria vender meus colegas.

Eles são mesmo potentes.

**Lily**

- Lily! Lil, Lilica...

É a 15ª vez que James me chama em menos de dez minutos.

Cada vez é por algum motivo: Você viu meus óculos? Onde está minha gravata verde? Você separou os enfeites de natal? Onde você deixou os presentes?

Meu Deus!

Dessa vez ele quer que eu veja se ninguém comeu os bombons que colocamos dentro das meias na lareira. Ele está de olho nas meias porque ano passado Sirius comeu todos os bombons, aí na hora da troca de presentes só tinham os papéis lá dentro.

É por isso que ele me colocou de guarda na frente da lareira a tarde toda e colocou Sirius sob vigilância o dia inteiro.

Ele sempre fica assim no dia da festa de Natal.

Principalmente agora que mais da metade dos nossos filhos não moram mais em casa.

Uma das partes prediletas dele é montar a árvore com as crianças.

Todo ano ele faz todo mundo chegar pelo menos uma hora antes de a festa começar para montarmos a árvore todos juntos.

O problema é que cada vez fica mais difícil.

Sempre tem alguém atrasado.

Quase sempre é a Mel.

E normalmente por algum motivo que vai me deixar com dor de cabeça.

Por isso eu passei os últimos quatro dias meditando no nosso jardim japonês, me preparando para a surpresa dela dessa vez.

Eu ainda não me recuperei do incidente do ano passado, quando tivemos que implorar para um juiz liberá-la de passar a noite na cadeia por ter jogado ovos podres em um policial.

De acordo com ela, Jade a tinha desafiado.

Nem parece que essa garota tem 24 anos já.

Mas James não está nem um pouco preocupado com isso. Agora ele só quer caçar uma árvore gigantesca para colocar na sala. Ele ficou a semana inteira pesquisando em milhões de lojas e parece que finalmente encontrou a perfeita. Ele, Sirius, Remus e Frank foram buscar a tal árvore.

Todos juntos, porque afinal eles não se desgrudam.

São os marotos.

Abriram até um bar com esse nome.

O que eu achei ridículo. Um bando de velhos abrindo um bar!

De acordo com Lene isso é o que chamamos de crise da meia idade. Ela diz que nós devíamos agradecer por eles não estarem comprando carros-esporte ou paquerando garotinhas de 18 anos.

Eu queria mesmo era ver James se atrever a paquerar uma garotinha de 18 anos na minha frente. Não ia sobrar nadinha dele para contar história.

Na realidade, acredito que Jay sinta é muita falta da época em que todo mundo morava em casa. Quando a hora da refeição consistia em uma verdadeira feira, com direito a barganhas (mãe, eu como um brócolis e estou liberada) brigas (MÃE OLHA A MEL, ELA ROUBOU MINHA SOBREMESA) e os cachorros do Sirius pedindo comida.

Porque Sirius sempre larga a droga dos cachorros dele soltos pelo condomínio e eles sempre entram na minha casa para roubar comida.

Eu amo meus filhos (todos os seis), mas, sinceramente, não sinto nenhuma falta daquela época horrorosa em que a casa estava em reforma, Emm tinha acabado de nascer e eu tinha que lidar com um Harry adolescente, uma Melanie pré-adolescente, três crianças hiperativas e um bebê recém nascido.

Foi a pior licença maternidade que eu tirei na vida.

Marlene não sabe até hoje como foi que eu sobrevivi.

Mas Lene não sabe nada, ela só teve UM filho. O que é que ela pode dizer?

Não que John não tivesse pedido irmãozinhos mais de 100 vezes.

Só que Lene quase morreu no parto de John.

Ela realmente quase morreu. Foi horrível. Sirius voltou para casa com o bebê enquanto ela ficou na UTI por duas semanas.

Depois disso, eles revolveram que seria uma boa ideia ficar só com Johny.

Bom, esse garoto vale por 50 crianças, 50 Melanies para ser mais exata.

Que menino para dar trabalho. Quando ele se juntava com a Mel era pior ainda.

Jamais esquecerei o dia em que os dois malditos resolveram pregar uma peça na gente e se esconderam dentro do meu armário a tarde toda deixando rastros que levavam até a porta de fora. Todo mundo pensou que eles tinham fugido. Lene quase morreu do coração.

Eu briguei feio com Simon quando ele disse que tudo bem Mel ter sumido já que eu tinha mais quatro filhos (na época Emmily ainda não tinha nascido) para substituí-la. Ele ficou de castigo por uma semana inteira sem poder ir para a aula de teatro.

E quase que eu fico viúva já que James praticamente teve um enfarte quando as duas pestes pularam em cima dele rindo assim que ele abriu o armário.

Ele ficou bravíssimo

Lene chorou a noite inteira.

Pelo menos isso deixou os dois com remorso. O que durou uns dois dias até eles inventarem outra brincadeira de mau gosto.

A maior parte das brincadeiras deles envolvia judiar de Neville, o filho de Alice e Frank ou de um dos filhos de Dora e Remus.

Teddy era o alvo favorito, afinal ele era uma criança/ adolescente extremamente escandaloso.

Dora falou tanto em ter um filho gay quando estava grávida de Alana, que quem virou gay foi Teddy.

Depois de passar anos atrás da Mel, ele finalmente se descobriu. Aí resolveu trocar Mel pelo irmão dela Simon.

James não sabe ainda. Aliás, teoricamente, eu também não sei de nada. Simon nunca nos contou que é gay, muito menos que está de caso com Teddy Lupin.

Estou apostando com Jade e Anne quando é que ele vai nos contar. Eu apostei que vai ser no dia em que James pegar os dois se agarrando em algum lugar. Até imaginei a cara do meu pobre marido quando isso acontecer.

Vai ser muito engraçado.

Ele vai dar aquele velho discurso do "sou sempre o último a saber".

Com certeza.

Eu não tenho culpa se ele é um desligado.

Até Charlus Potter percebeu.

Ele veio falar comigo alguns anos atrás sobre o assunto. Foi uma conversa interessante...

_Eu estava e surtando porque um pedreiro tinha derrubado a janela do antigo quarto de Melanie em cima do meu carro quando Charlus chegou do meu lado, me fez um cheque para eu comprar outro e então foi logo ao assunto._

_- Não sei o que dar para Simon de aniversário. Você tem alguma ideia?_

_Eu fiquei olhando para ele com uma mistura de "você é louco" e "oh que beleza, não precisava" e não dei nenhuma resposta._

_- Pensei em dar ingressos para o camarote dos jogos da copa de futebol, mas isso não é a cara dele. Você acha que uma viagem de compras para Miami vale mais a pena? Ou um daqueles cruzeiros para gays?_

_Ele então tirou um folheto com várias fotos de homens musculosos vestidos com roupas brilhantes e plumas._

_- Para gays?_

_- Simon é gay, não é?_

_- Bem, ele certamente é, mas teoricamente a gente não sabe disso._

_Charlus guardou o folheto de volta no bolso e olhou para o relógio antes de responder._

_- Então talvez a viagem para Miami seja o melhor presente._

_- Acho que sim – Respondi. Por mais gay que Simon fosse (já tinha pegado várias revistas de homens pelados no quarto dele, principalmente depois de seus 13 anos), jamais imaginaria ele vestido com plumas dançando Lady Gaga com homens musculosos. No máximo ele escutava Madonna no carro, discretamente. - Ele não gosta dessa coisa de gays despirocados, sabe? Nesses cruzeiros tem disso, não tem?_

_Charlus deu mais uma olhada no folheto do cruzeiro._

_- A viagem para Miami é a melhor opção. – Eu garanti a ele._

E realmente foi. Simon se acabou nessa viagem. Ele levou um "colega de faculdade" como acompanhante e as fotos que ele nos mostrou eram tão gays que até hoje eu não sei como James não percebeu que o filho dele é homossexual.

Ai James.

Daqui a dois anos vamos fazer bodas de prata.

Ele quer dar a maior festa.

Está planejando isso desde que fizemos 20 anos de casados.

De acordo com ele, a viagem que vamos fazer será inesquecível.

Só espero que não seja no mesmo estilo que foi nossa lua de mel. Afinal, é sempre uma ótima ideia levar sua mulher grávida de um mês para um cruzeiro.

Passei mal o tempo todo. Tivemos que voltar mais cedo porque eu estava desidratada de tanto que eu vomitei.

Nós tivemos nossos altos e baixos, mas não posso dizer nada a respeito do meu querido marido.

Ele é um ótimo companheiro, com todas os seus defeitos e suas qualidades.

Cada ano que passamos juntos é cheio de risadas (brigas também, mas essas costumam durar pouco tempo). Não me arrependo em nada de termos casados depois pouquíssimo tempo juntos.

Foi a melhor decisão que tomei na vida.

Mesmo agora, quando James fica reclamando o tempo todo que a casa está vazia, eu ainda o amo.

Principalmente em dias como hoje em que ele está tão animado que praticamente saltitou pela casa cantando cantigas de natal.

Ele ligou para as crianças umas 10 vezes para confirmar o horário.

Mel me mandou a seguinte mensagem hoje pela manhã: "Se papai me ligar de novo, vou dizer que estou internada no hospital só para tirar uma com a cara dele".

E eu tenho certeza de que ela iria fazer isso, se eu não tivesse convencido James de que as crianças sabem o horário e vão ser pontuais, inclusive Mel.

O que é a maior mentira. Certamente Mel vai se atrasar.

Não há duvidas.

Pelo menos Emm vai chegar na hora, já que ela é a única que continua morando aqui.

Ok. Ela acabou de fazer 12 anos então é obvio que ela ainda mora conosco.

A mais nova da família. Nosso bebê.

Que agora é uma adolescente que vive enfiada no quarto ouvindo umas músicas horrorosas no computador e não quer se envolver com coisas de família, muito menos com os passeios que James adora fazer. Ela fica de cara feia toda vez que eu a obrigo a ir à esquina com o pai dela comprar pão.

Adolescentes são um pé no saco.

Até eu sinto falta de quanto ela era um toquinho de cabelos pretos chorando toda vez que os irmãos mais velhos iam embora para a faculdade.

Ela ficava tão triste, tadinha.

Agora ela não está nem aí.

Na realidade, ela meio que conta os minutos para voltar a ser filha única e detesta quando Harry vem para cá com a esposa e o pequeno James. Ela morre de ciúmes porque todo mundo fica babando no netinho/sobrinho de nove meses e não dá mais atenção a ela.

Afinal, por 11 anos ela foi o bebê da família, o centro das atenções.

Não está sendo fácil para ela.

Hoje, por exemplo, ela só levantou para o café da manhã porque o pai dela a carregou no colo até a cozinha e prometeu que os presentes dela serão magníficos.

- Um cookie pelos seus pensamentos... – Lene me entrega uma xícara de chocolate quente e se senta na beirada da minha poltrona ao lado da lareira.

- Só estava tentando descobrir o que Mel vai aprontar dessa vez. – Eu suspiro.

- Manda uma mensagem para Jade proibindo ela de desafiar Mel a fazer qualquer coisa.

Dora chega na minha sala com uma travessa de cookies e uma xícara de chocolate quente, logo atrás dela vem Lice com um pacote de marshmallows. As duas se sentam no tapete.

- James colocou você de vigia das meias esse ano então...

- Melhor do que fazer a ceia né?

Eu e as meninas caímos na risada. Até parece que eu ia fazer a ceia de natal.

A família aqui não é pequena...

Além dos meus pais, dos pais de James, de Alice e Frank com o filho deles e Petúnia com a família dela (minha querida irmã voltou a falar comigo quando descobriu que eu ia me casar com James Potter, mamãe ficou tão feliz que eu resolvi deixar para lá minha vingança contra ela), tem os Lupin, os Black e todos os Weasley.

São mais ou menos 50 pessoas.

Eu costumava cozinhar a ceia, mas depois que Harry inventou de se casa com Gina, a única filha de Molly, os weasley entraram para a família com seus filhos, noras e netos. Aí eu resolvi apelar para minha sogrinha do coração e ela deu um jeito em tudo. Contratou um buffet que está fazendo a comida para nós enquanto estamos de boa com nossos pezinhos para cima

Ah que beleza.

A única coisa ruim disso tudo é ter Charlus Potter aqui um dia antes gerenciando toda a operação. É uma das poucas coisas que ele pode controlar hoje em dia já que Dorea o obrigou a se aposentar quando ele quase teve um enfarte no trabalho.

Agora seus novos hobbies são jardinagem e organização de festas.

Já deu para imaginar que os aniversários e datas comemorativas são grandes eventos por aqui. E que os jardins do condomínio (um terreno gigante que "os marotos" compraram todos juntos como investimento e transformaram em um condomínio onde todos nós moramos à 10 anos) são verdadeiras obras de arte, temos até jardins temáticos aqui. E olha que Charlus e Dorea NÃO moram no condomínio.

Eu e as meninas passamos a tarde toda fofocando de frente a lareira enquanto os meninos caçavam a árvore de natal, depois tentavam coloca-la na sala (eles compraram uma árvore MUITO grande que não passava pela porta) e então lutavam contra os cachorros de Sirius que resolveram fazer xixi na árvore.

Enquanto isso, algumas pessoas começaram a chegar aos poucos.

Agora são 18h00 (a hora que James marcou para a montagem da árvore) e todos os filhos já chegaram.

Quer dizer, quase todos.

Só estão faltando Mel. Claro.

Nós esperamos mais meia hora e nada de ela chegar.

A festa teoricamente começa as 19h00. Então daqui a pouco os convidados vão começar a chegar.

Está uma pequena confusão na sala, já que Jade, que nunca foi muito paciente, pegou uma das caixas de enfeites e começou a enfeitar a árvore sem a autorização do pai dela.

Os outros seguiram o exemplo da irmã, mesmo contra a vontade de James.

E ele simplesmente sentou de braços cruzados em um canto resmungando.

Típico.

- Pai, - Jade, que conhece muito bem o pai que tem, coloca uma caixa de enfeites no colo de James - Todo mundo sabe que Mel vai chegar atrasada. Vamos começar a montar esse negócio logo antes que o povo chegue.

- É pai, você vai querer que o pequeno James tenha lembranças ruins do primeiro natal dele?

Para deixar o apelo emocional muito mais forte, Gina ergue o bebê James do chão e faz uma voz engraçada para fingir que é ele dizendo "poxa vida vovô, eu queria tanto ajudar a enfeitar a árvore".

É claro que isso funcionou.

James se levantou em questão de segundos, pegou o bebê James e me arrastou junto para o nosso canto da árvore.

Acredito que a lição de hoje para o pequeno James é: seu avô nunca resiste ao apelo emocional. Lembre-se disso!

- Anna! Não vou colocar um Darth Vader de natal na árvore! É de extremo mal gosto!

- Simon, esse é o meu canto da árvore e eu decoro como quiser!

- Se ela pode colocar o Darth Vader eu posso colocar essa foto do Justin Bieber na minha parte!

- Quem é Justin Bieber, Emm?

- Como assim quem é Justin Bieber? Ela está falando sério? Ela NÃO SABE?

- É aquele garotinho que canta a música do Baby Baby Baby oooooh.

- É um garoto que canta isso? Pensei que fosse uma menininha de cinco anos.

- MEU DEUS COMO VOCÊ SE ATRAVE A DIZER ISSO!

- Eu acho essa musiquinha tão fofa.

- MUSIQUINHA? MÃE!

A parte de Simon ficou a mais bonita como sempre. E a parte da Anna a mais sinistra, ela tem essa mania de querer colocar seres do espaço e caveiras estranhas na árvore. Pelo menos ela não inventou de colocar um papai Noel decapitado esse ano. Nós viramos a árvore para deixar a parte dela para trás e a parte de Simon na frente, como fazemos todos os anos. Ela já desistiu de reclamar e dizer que sofre bullying por ser a única geek da família, seja lá o que isso queira dizer.

Nós terminamos de ajeitar a árvore bem a tempo. Cinco minutos depois Tuney chegou com o marido, o filho Duda com a esposa e a neta deles. Logo depois papai e mamãe chegaram e aos poucos todo mundo foi aparecendo.

As 20h00 já estão quase todos aqui.

Já servimos os aperitivos, o jantar já está pronto para ser servido.

Mas não podemos servir ainda.

E por que seria?

Porque Mel ainda não chegou.

Nem ela e nem John.

Isso é muito suspeito.

Os dois atrasados ao mesmo tempo.

Ou eles resolveram aprontar algum coisa, ou eles pararam em um motel no meio do caminho.

Não sei ao certo qual das duas opções eu prefiro.

Eu acho que eles deveriam logo assumir algum tipo de relacionamento, já faz pelo menos uns seis anos que eles ficam transando por aí.

Tudo bem que eu e James não somos lá um bom exemplo já que quando nos casamos Mel e Harry já existiam e Simon e Jade estavam encomendados. Mas, veja bem, a situação dos dois é completamente diferente:

Em primeiro lugar, os pais de John são amigos de anos da família, eu e James não tínhamos nenhuma conexão desse tipo.

Em segundo lugar, não fiquei seis anos transando escondida com James quando meus pais não estavam em casa.

Em terceiro lugar, eu não me importaria se James fosse dois anos mais novo que eu.

Eu sei que essa é uma questão que incomoda Mel desde sempre. Quando ela ainda estava no colegial todo mundo pegava no pé dela por causa de John, ele vivia atrás dela. Os dois chegaram a ter uma briga feia sobre esse assunto e ficaram sem se falar por um tempo.

Sou da seguinte opinião: a vida é curta demais para você se apegar a questões tão insignificantes quanto uma diferença de idade de dois anos.

Palavras sábias de Lily Potter.

Que Mel não quis ouvir de jeito nenhum. Ela ficou verde e sem palavras no dia em que eu resolvi tocar no assunto.

Nunca mais tentei.

Charlus está muito bravo com o atraso de Mel.

De acordo com ele, ela vai atrapalhar todo o esquema que ele fez para a festa.

Nós temos horários pré-definidos para o jantar, a troca de presentes, o show da fantoches sobre o espírito do natal, a chuva de confetes e o chocolate quente na hora de ir embora.

Ele me mostrou a programação da festa semana passada.

Só quero saber o que ele vai fazer se o pessoal quiser ficar até mais tarde do que duas da manhã. Talvez ele jogue os convidados pela janela.

Dorea está tentando acalma-lo enquanto eu tento acalmar Marlene e James que estão prestes a chamar a polícia para dar queixa do desaparecimento dos dois.

Simon e Jade não param de reclamar que Mel está demorando como se eu fosse capaz de fazer alguma magia maluca para que ela apareça aqui do nada.

Estou tão de saco cheio que resolvo ir esperar por Mel no Hall. Assim a primeira coisa que ela e John (porque eu tenho absoluta certeza de que eles estão juntos nessa) vão ver é a minha cara feia. Vou falar um monte para ela.

Passam-se dez minutos até que eu ouço o barulho de um carro estacionando na garagem.

ATÉ QUE ENFIM!

Mais uns cinco minutos e a porta se abre.

Melanie entra praticamente desfilando com seu cabelo gigantesco, que ela agora usa enrolado nas pontas ao invés de liso escorrido por que é a última moda, seu belo bronzeado das férias que ela passou no Brasil, seu vestido caro e muito bonito e sua barriga de grávida de seis meses...

Espera...

Grávida!

- MEU DEUS MELANIE! VOCÊ ESTÁ GRÁVIDA!

Porque ela não me disse que estava grávida?

Como ela pôde fazer isso?

Quem é o pai?

MEU DEUS DO CÉU!

Eu fico seis meses sem ver minha filha e ela aparece GRÁVIDA!

- Você está aqui esperando a Me... - James chega no hall de entrada para ver o que eu estava fazendo e fica totalmente paralisado se segurando na parede.

Logo atrás dele vem Harry que engole seco olhando estupefato para Mel. Ele se segura na parede ao lado do pai.

A situação não é propicia para o comentário, mas ele é tão igual ao pai dele. É incrível.

Nós ficamos os três olhando para Mel que nos olha de volta como se nós fossemos gosmas verdes e estranhas até que Jade, Simon e Anne surgem no hall.

Simon cruza os braços e olha feio para Mel.

- Mel, você continua com essa brincadeira de gravidez? Eu disse para você parar com isso! Não tem graça nenhuma.

A, é mesmo.

Faz uns quatro meses que ela mandou uma mensagem para mim dizendo que estava grávida. Eu não acreditei, afinal, Mel vive inventando essas coisas para me atormentar.

Não acredito que ela resolveu colocar uma barriga falsa só para me deixar maluca! Em pleno natal!

E com o pai dela?

Sou muito nova para ficar viúva!

Esse natal ela conseguiu superar todos os natais passados, até mesmo aquele em que ela bebeu demais na festa da empresa dela e destruiu o portão de entrada do condomínio porque não achava o controle para abri-lo.

Felizmente não aconteceu nada com ela.

Só o carro que deu Perda Total.

- Mas ela não estava brincando. – Emm chega no hall com Sirius e Lene. Ela corre para dar um abraço na irmã preferida dela (sim, ela faz questão de dizer isso praticamente todos os dias). - Ela até mandou o vídeo do ultrassom e tudo o mais...

- Pelo menos alguém me ama nessa casa. - Mel da um beijo em Emm que passa a mão na barriga dela toda feliz.

Meu Deus.

Ela estava falando sério.

Meu Deus.

Mel está grávida.

- VOCÊ ESTAVA FALANDO SÉRIO? – Harry e James gritam ao mesmo tempo.

- Claro que eu estava! – Mel responde como se nós todos fossemos um bando de idiotas.

- Quem é o pai? – Estou tão chocada que até me esqueci que Sirius e Lene estão aqui também.

MEU DEUS QUEM É O PAI?

Espero que não seja um hippie maluco que ela conheceu na praia.

E se for um brasileiro?

E se Mel resolver se mudar para o Brasil para morar com o pai brasileiro, moreno e musculoso do filho dela?

MINHA FILHA LONGE DE MIM!

NÃOOOOO!

Pelo menos meu neto vai ser bonito!

Isso se ele não puxar a brancura da parte inglesa da família...

E se ele tiver a pele morena do pai brasileiro musculoso e os olhos verdes que são herança da família?

Meu neto brasileiro vai ser um arraso!

Já estou até me imaginando andando por aí nas férias com meu netinho brasileiro moreno de olhos verdes e fazendo inveja para a mulherada com seus netos branquelos e ranhentos quando John entra em casa coberto de neve e com os braços cheios de sacolas.

Droga.

Eu queria tanto um neto moreno e bonito.

Mas vou ter um neto branquelão com a cara do Sirius.

- Opa! – John larga as sacolas no chão de qualquer jeito quando Sirius corre para abraça-lo e ergue-lo no ar - Que recepção toda é essa?

- YES! VOU SER AVÔ! – Ele então puxa Melanie para um abraço coletivo e começa a passar a mão na barriga dela e falar coisas com voz de retardado como ele fazia quando Lene estava grávida.

Simon, Anne e Jade colocam a mão na barriga de Mel para comprovar que ela realmente está grávida.

- É... – Simon se vira para mim com os olhos esbugalhados. – Essa barriga é de verdade!

- Legal! – Jade sorri para Mel. – Mais um sobrinho!

- Mais duas sobrinhas. – John corrige. – São gêmeas.

Duas crianças filhas de John e Mel.

Eu não sei se eu sinto pena dos pais ou dos filhos.

Mel e John vivem pregando peças nos netos da Molly durante as reuniões de família. Aposto que vão fazer isso com as coitadinhas das minhas netas. Já estou até imaginando o tipo de brincadeiras sem graça que eles vão fazer com as filhas deles. A não ser que elas sejam tão ruins quanto os dois.

A casa deles vai ser um campo de guerra.

Peraí... Será que eles vão se casar?

- Como... Como foi que isso aconteceu? - Lene se junta a James e Harry na parede. Ela está branca feito papel.

- Do mesmo jeito que eu aconteci, mami! Dá para a gente ir lá para dentro? Eu to morrendo de fome e aposto que o vô Charlus deve estar pirando porque a gente atrasou um pouquinho.

- Um pouquinho? – James finalmente recobrou. O problema é que agora eles está com aquele olhar assassino no estilo: vou arrancar o coro de John na faca... – VOCÊ ENGRAVIDA A MINHA FILHA E AINDA ATRASA DUAS HORAS PARA CHEGAR! FIQUEI PENSANDO QUE ALGUMA COISA TINHA ACONTECIDO, PORQUE VOCÊS NÃO ME LIGARAM? PORQUE VOCÊS SEMPRE FAZEM ISSO?

- Mãe, - Emmily continua agindo como se nada demais estivesse acontecendo. - papai está surtando.

De repente todo mundo está olhando para mim enquanto James está puxando John pela gola de camisa e Mel está tendo uma crise de risos com a mão na barriga.

O que eles esperam que eu faça? Não tenho o dom mágico de fazer James ficar calmo em questão de segundos!

Talvez Mel possa fingir que está passando mal para desviar a atenção de James.

Será que ela me entende se eu lançar um olhar comunicativo para ela?

Espera aí...

Outro dia desses Mel mandou uma mensagem dizendo que ela ia passar o fim de semana em Las Vegas onde iria se casar com John. Ela mandou uma foto depois dos dois vestidos de noivo e noiva com uma garrafa de tequila nas mãos. Isso foi antes da viagem para o Brasil...

Será que ela estava falando sério então?

**FIM**

**Oi Pessoal,**

**Eu sei que não postei na semana passada. Mas foi porque eu queria fazer um capítulo final decente.**

**Gostaram?**

**É a primeira fic que eu escrevo até o final sem perder a inspiração.**

**Meus planos agora são: terminar Fruits Basket e começar outra fic que está flutuando na minha cabeça (outra de universo alternativo Lily e James). Vou postar um "trailer" junto com o prologo dessa **

**Só para esclarecer algumas possíveis dúvidas:**

**Sirius e Marlene se casaram e tiveram um filho: John.**

**Dora e Remus tiveram dois filhos: Teddy e Alana.**

**Alice e Frank só tiveram Neville.**

**Lily e James quase alcançaram os Weasley com seis filhos: Harry, Mel, Simon e Jade, Anne e Emmily. Eles moraram dois anos em Nova York, mas voltaram porque Charlus precisava de uma ajuda na empresa dos Potter. **

**Muito Obrigada por todas as reviews e por acompanharem!**

**Adorei compartilhar essa história com todas vocês!**

**Espero vê-las em breve comentando na minha nova fic cujo nome eu ainda não sei qual vai ser.**

**Beijos =***


End file.
